Helping Hotaru
by Zeromaru Chaos Mode
Summary: Hotaru's got a power, everyone knows that. But someone comes along that can help her increase, and better control that power...someone she used to know... From there, her planet's history is revealed, as a hidden component of the last war returns.
1. First Day

**Helping Hotaru**

**Prologue: The First Day**

It had been a year since Galaxia's defeat at the hands of Eternal Sailor Moon. The Senshi had finally been able to live moderately normal lives, with the occasional random Youma attack. However this story focuses on one in particular. One Tomoe Hotaru. Hotaru wasn't your average girl, being the reincarnation of the living essence of Death and Rebirth tends to skew ones lifestyle a bit, but barring that, she still wasn't an average girl. However she wasn't demented, thankfully, though she did have random mood swings from time to time…or was that just her period…who knows? But mostly, she was a shy, kind, soft-spoken girl who tended to blend in the background…unless with her best friend Chibi-Usa of course. But still, even then she was quiet for "normal" standards. Dressing in mostly dark violet or black clothing, but not skimpy clothes like she sees frequently, especially during those warmer months, and tending to stay to the sidelines and observe, she was often ignored or passed over by most.

Of course all that would change today…for today was special…

**Hotaru's POV**

(Play Astal: Into the Darkness)

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-**

"Stupid alarm…"

Knowing I couldn't go back to sleep after this…even if I wanted to, which I did, I sat up and stretched while letting out a yawn that as my "parents" would say, made me resemble a lion waking from his slumber. Wiping the sleep from my eyes I got up and trudged over to my dresser and pulled out my essentials. Shirt, pants, panties, bra…the usual girl crap…though I did need new bras…damn things were getting a bit tight…stupid boobs. Grabbing one of the random towels lying around my floor (what can I say, I needed to clean my room, I've been feeling lazy lately), I stalked over to the bathroom and unclothed. Jumping into the at first freezing shower (stupid water's taking longer and longer to heat up lately) I was further awakened.

Doing the usual bathroom rituals, washing my hair (no I am NOT using that weird stuff Michiru-mama uses…I prefer staying in the shadows…), brushing my teeth, cleaning myself…shaving my legs…(I still get a blush on my face whenever I talk about that with them…) I relax, and try to block out what's coming ahead. Normally I wouldn't be awake at this ungodly hour (what? Anything earlier than Ten I consider ungodly…a trait that rubbed off on me from both Usagi and Chibi-usa), but today was special…I started school again today. I'm sure you can hear the sarcasm just dripping from my words. Since Mugen High was destroyed, I'm going to a different one. It's still somewhat of a private school, but it's nowhere near as elitist as Mugen used to be. I just hope it doesn't turn out as bad as my old one…no friends, my only "family" never really being around…the usual depressing crap. Yes, I say crap a lot now. After dying twice, I think I'm entitled to it.

I stepped out of the shower, and opened the closet door. Staring right back at me was my reflection. Full-body reflection, mind you. I looked at myself. Short black hair…which when reflected in light made it look almost purple, violet eyes…but pale as hell skin…I'd tried a few tanning lotions and stuff…but it's like my skin refused to gain color. Chibi-usa said I looked cute…I really wouldn't know. Mostly I stared at my body. At age fifteen, though technically I was only what, three? Anyway, at age fifteen, with C-cup breasts, slender body, all the curves in the right places...according to Ami…I DEFINITELY matured too fast. Well…looks like I'll see if she was right today. Unless I'm still a master at being invisible.

"Hotaru-chan! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!"

Ahh…I forgot about that. My 'sweet melodic voice' as Minako-san put it. Again, I'm not too sure. But like I said, today will prove things…and disprove others…I REALLY hope today doesn't suck.

**Gin-Inochi School (Silver Life)**

**Universal P.O.V.**

The day started well enough. She got to know her new classmates for the year, the standard beginning of the year stuff. Met the teachers, learned the hallways, the usual crap. There was someone she recognized slightly though. A boy, he looked different, but she knew those eyes anywhere. She never caught his name, but he used to go to Mugen with her. He was one of the few that never shunned her…but he didn't exactly go out of his way to speak with her either…nor did he stare at her like she was a freak, and a plague. Of course she paled even further when she saw him, fearing that he'd spill her secret, but she needn't have worried about that. All she got from him was a raised eyebrow, and a nod of recognition, before he promptly turned around again. His name was Kurayami, Kairyuu. But apparently everyone just called him Kai. She thought it was an interesting name, but ignored it…

Besides, her secret came out anyway.

**End of the Day**

Hotaru was leaving the building when she saw a small scuffle between some of the upper students and some of the lower ones. It wasn't much, just a few big headed morons beating up one of the freshmen. But she saw Kai step in and everyone stopped fighting. She didn't hear what he said, but the leader of the group apparently decided not to bother with him. A lot of her classmates had gathered around, and parted when the elder group left. She saw it then. The one they were beating seemed to have a bad slice on his arm. Without second thought she rushed over to examine it. Everyone backed off for some reason. Before she realized what she was doing, Hotaru had her eyes closed, and was summoning her inner energy to her hand. Unknown to her, some of the students began to step closer as they saw her hand, and the wound on the boy's arm begin to glow a soft violet. Kai however, stopped them with a wave of his arm, his eyes narrowing. She opened her eyes and realized what she had done. She gasped in horror and fled, leaving her bag and a startled group behind.

What she didn't know was that instead of fear and disgust on their faces, was shock, and surprisingly awe and respect. The boy she healed looked to Kai as if telling him to do something. The brown skinned boy flicked his wrist at the gate at the entrance of the school, but he was too late, the gate slammed shut just after Hotaru had dashed through. He cursed to himself, then helped the boy up.

"Don't worry, I'll find her. I've got her aura locked in my mind."

"Ne…why'd she run off like that?"

"Mugen."

The group looked to him.

"It's not my place to say, for the story is hers, but you know I used to go there right?"

Nods and noises of affirmation.

"She did as well, she and I were the only survivors when the school was obliterated. Hotaru, as you just saw, has a power…the power to heal…but I think she might have more than that, but my thoughts are irrelevant to this matter."

"So why run off Kai-kun?"

"She was treated like a leper. The others in the school that knew of her power constantly called her a freak, and shyed away from her. I watched this happen, not taking part, but not helping either…sometimes I regret that. But none the less, her gift was seen as a curse, as others treated her like a witch. It didn't help that back then she wasn't too healthy."

"Really? But she looks so beautiful."

"Indeed…nature does strange things for certain people, this is known. Anyway, I will fix this, and I request that you at least attempt to treat her the same way you do me. We're nothing special, we just know how to tap into power that lies in everyone."

"We know Kai. Your classes on teaching us how to access that power have been really helpful."

"Hey, maybe you can teach her how to expand that power better!"

"Quite so. I plan to. Very well, Kouji, is that arm alright?"

"Yeah, doesn't feel bad at all…hell even the rest of me feels better. Go talk to her man, and tell her I said thanks will you?"

"Of course. You have my word."

He knelt down and picked up her scattered belongings.

"Well, I'm off."

Everyone said goodbye.

"Bye Kai-sensei!"

He gave a smirk and flicked his wrist. The gates opened and he stepped through them, extending his senses. _The trail is thinning, I'd best hurry before it's too late._

* * *

I figured I should write another Hotaru fic…one that will make sense. I say that a lot don't I? Eh, I've been kicking this around for a while. I'll be mostly writing this, or my DoA fic. Next chapter for that should be soon. But then It'll be a while, seeing as Tales of the Abyss comes out this Wednesday. Oh, should I take my other SM fic off, or leave it up? 


	2. Power

**Helping Hotaru**

**Chapter I: Secrets Revealed**

(Play Kingdom Hearts: Hollow Bastion)

**Juban National Park…**

Kaioh Michiru and Tenoh Haruka were on a nice romantic stroll along the park. At least, that's what they'd wish it was. In reality they were accompanying their future Princess, Tsukino Usagi, and her boyfriend Chiba Mamoru, along with the rest of the Inner Senshi (Chibi-Usa included) for an afternoon picnic in the park. They had invited Hotaru, and were waiting for her arrival. Of course, when she did arrive, they didn't expect her to be horribly distraught like she was. Chibi-usa was the first one to act.

"Ne, Hotaru-chan! What's wrong?"

"I'm a freak that's what!"

This statement caused the entire group to flinch. All of them knew of Hotaru's powers outside her Senshi form, and all of them knew how she was treated back in Mugen.

"Why don't you tell us the whole story?"

So she did. She explained how she encountered someone from Mugen, but told them he said nothing about her powers. She told them how her day was fine up until the end.

"Stupid upperclassmen were picking on one of the younger students. Then Kai-san stepped in and got them to back off. Of course I saw the big gash on the poor boy's arm so without thinking like the idiot I am, I ran in and healed him…but, once I noticed what I did…I saw the looks on their faces…I couldn't take it so I just ran…and when I did, I heard the gate slam shut behind me!"

Chibi-usa pulled Hotaru into a tight embrace.

"You're not a freak Hotaru-chan. I told you before-

"I know, I know, I have a gift and I should be happy to use it…but it doesn't change anything Chibi-usa! I'll never be accepted anywhere…"

Before anyone could deny that statement, a loud scream was heard.

Usagi immediately shot up.

"I know that scream! That's Naru!"

"Never a day of rest huh Usagi-chan?"

She answered by means of Henshin.

"Moon, Eternal…MAKE UP!"

"H-hey! Wait for us!"

The group transformed and left.

**Minutes Later…**

A figure appeared in the shadows of the trees surrounding the clearing. It held a bag filled with schoolbooks.

"That's strange…the trail ends here…but…it just vanishes."

It was Kurayami Kairyuu.

"And then…changes…Hmm."

Suddenly his head snapped to the side.

"Another one…"

And then, he vanished.

**Elsewhere in the park…**

"Stupid girl! Shut up!"

"Let me go! Let me go Dammit!"

Osaka Naru, long time friend of Usagi, and a major Sailor Moon fan, was being carried by some strange guy in a cloak. He tossed her to the ground and pulled out a knife.

"Your blood will be sweet."

"Stop right there!"

Naru looked up.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Bah, damn women! What the hell do you want!"

"You're gonna let her go, or in the name of the Moon, I WILL punish you!"

"Hmph, Shut up woman! Ide yo, Youma!"

A moderate group of disfigured monsters appeared in front of the Senshi.

"Now my creatures…kill them…while I deal with her."

He sliced open her shirt and was about to undo his pants…when another male voice sounded through the area.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

A figure walked out of the shadows. Hotaru recognized who it was.

"K-Kai-san…"

She said it low enough that only her friends heard…but it still seemed like he noticed.

"Who the fuck are you!"

"Ever heard of someone called the Twilight Seraphim?"

"Yeah, supposedly he's some superhero going around saving people…He's supposedly ruthless to those who rape or kill…why?"

"Oh good, then I wont have to introduce myself."

"You expect me to believe a little kid like you is the Twilight Seraphim? Don't make me laugh…Youma! Forget the women, kill the brat, THEN kill the girls!"

The Youma completely turned around and faced Kai.

"I was hoping you'd say that…"

(Play Chrono Trigger: Lavos' Theme)

"Hey! Pinkie!"

Chibi-Moon looked at him…and then fell back when two bags filled with school books slammed into her.

"Keep an eye on those will ya?"

The Youma leapt at him, all at once. There was a flash of light, and suddenly Kai was behind them, sheathing a blade. Seconds later the Youma all shattered into pieces.

"Destroyed them…"

"With one attack?"

"Who is this guy?"

"Impossible…"

"But done?"

"G-get away from me!"

The man tried to run, only to slam into a solid wall of…

"Air?"

"You, aren't going anywhere."

Kai walked towards Naru and held his hand to her.

"Doesn't seem like he got much more than an eye-full…and possibly a hard on…"

Kai helped her over to the Senshi, the man up against the wall, as if trying to meld with it.

"So Miss…"

"Naru…Osaka Naru."

"So Naru-san…you were the one he was attacking…therefore you decide his fate."

The Senshi looked at her. She looked particularly at Usagi…and nodded.

"Kill him."

Usagi and the Inners gasped.

"But…Naru…"

"So he may never harm another?"

"Yes…what almost happened to me…should never happen to anyone else."

"Indeed. Very Well…"

He stepped forward.

"Today's Monday right?"

"Yes…"

"First day of the week…officially…therefore…you." He looked at the bastard. "Get to die by the Element of Earth…by the way…if any of you are squeamish, or have nightmares easily…you might wanna look away for this."

None of them turned, all wanting in some twisted way, to see what he'd do.

"Don't say I didn't warn you…"

He brought his hands together in seals…seals that Rei recognized.

"Doton: Jimen no Yari!" (Earth Element: Spears of Earth)

The ground rumbled as rocks floated into the air, and combined and narrowed into sharp pointed projectiles. Hundreds of them surrounded the bastard, and then with speeds nobody could pick up, shot towards him like bullets, impaling him repeatedly, but not killing him.

"Sabaku Kyu!" (Desert Coffin)

The ground beneath the bastard shattered into particles that came together as sand, and surrounded, and then encompassed him. He began floating slightly, as Kai raised his arm higher. The Senshi watched in amazement, and horror.

"Sabaku Soso!" (Desert Funeral)

Kai opened his palm, and then slammed it closed. A wave of force surrounded it, as a similar wave caused the sand around the bastard to implode, crushing his body. Kai released his hold on the sand, and they watched as chunks of blooded sand and earth fell to the ground.

"So it was spoken, so it shall be."

He turned from the mess, the sand already seeping back into the ground, and walked towards Chibi-Moon. He pat her head, and took the bags.

(Play Astal: The River of Dreams)

"Thanks kid."

Suddenly he turned to Sailor Saturn, who was gripping her Glaive.

"I believe these belong to you, Tomoe-san."

He held out Hotaru's books.

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come now. That's a nice illusion you have there, but once I figured it out, it fell. You left these behind in your rush to leave Tomoe-san."

Haruka couldn't hold back. "That's because you chased her out!"

He looked at her. "We did no such thing. The others were just shocked to see someone else with that kind of power. He turned back to Saturn. You ran before Kouji could get over his shock and thank you properly."

"W-well what about the gate!"

"Oh, that…that was my fault. I was a bit slow in closing it. I was trying to keep you IN not kick you out."

"You…mean they…don't think I'm a freak?"

"Of course not. Look at what I just did. They know about my powers, hell I've even helped some of them begin channeling their own. But they know how you were treated back in Mugen, and before you ask, I told them. I didn't tell them everything, because A) it's your story to tell, and B) I only knew what I saw."

"Oh…"

Naru jumped in. "How did you find her then?"

This caused everyone to realize she was still there…and still shirtless. They knew Mamoru was immune to it, but they turned to Kai to see his reaction…which was nothing interesting, as if he'd seen it all the time.

"I followed her aura. It was rather hard seeing as she got a head start, but I eventually tracked it to that clearing…and then it vanished. So I sensed out again, and realized it didn't vanish, but became hidden, hidden by another aura. A stronger one. So I followed that, and ran into you."

"That's interesting…but why aren't you reacting?"

"Reacting to what?"

"Me. I don't have a shirt, OR pants on…and you're not doing anything. Why?"

"Heh, I see plenty of women without clothes on…its kinda part of saving them from rapists and the like. Besides…I try to keep my eyes on theirs…or behind them…I've seen what happens when guys stare at their chests, and I rather like keeping my balls intact thank you very much."

Naru and the Senshi chuckled. That was when Usagi registered what he had said earlier.

"WAIT!" She whirled around to Naru. "You aren't surprised!"

She blinked for a second, and understood. "Oh about you being Sailor Moon? Nah, I've at least had a feeling for a while."

"Oh…" Then she realized the other thing Kai said. "THE FOOD!" She took off.

"H-hey! Baka! Wait for us!"

The rest of the Senshi chased after her, leaving Hotaru (who had just de-transformed) and Naru behind. Kai looked at the two girls.

"Is she…always like this?"

They both nodded. He turned and grabbed Naru's clothes.

"Ruined…"

He looked at them closely.

"What…are you doing?"

Energy gathered within his hands and moments later an exact copy of her outfit was on her.

"How…"

"With every Youma I destroy a specific way, I gain their power. One of them had the power to materialize anything it wanted…that one was a bitch. So I took that…and now I can create stuff. Doesn't work on money though."

He held out his arms.

"So, shall we?"

The two girls grabbed them, and the three walked off to follow the bottomless pit known as Usagi.

* * *

And cut! Not my best work, but it sets things up.

Reviews!

Taeniaea: Was this soon enough?

Eva: Glad you like it. Keep reading, and try out my other fics, you might like those too.

D&S Master: Glad you like this. Ahh…Tales of Symphonia. One of the best RPGs I've ever played. Really though, it's only one game. The Tales Of series of games is a list of games bearing the titles that start with Tales Of. Symphonia is one of the few Tales games America has gotten. Think of it like Final Fantasy, no game is a sequel of the other, but there are similar beings (Bahumut and Cid for FF, Summon Spirits and Techniques in Tales).

Like with Final Fantasy there's only one real Sequel to any of the games. And surprisingly, Symphonia is a Prequel. It's the Prequel to the first ever Tales game: Tales of Phantasia, which originally launched for the SNES/Super Famicom system. Tales of Phantasia was then remade for the PSX which still didn't come to US soil (as far as I know). But the ROM for Tales of Phantasia was fan-translated, and placed on the web for download. Pretty much any site with SNES roms will have it. Tales of Phantasia was THEN ported to the Game Boy Advance, and FINALLY brought to America. However unlike the JP version you couldn't change your name in that…which didn't really matter.

But there have been shitloads of Tales Games launched in Japan. We only got a few, those being, Symphonia (Cube), I think Eternia (PSX), Legendia (PS2), Destiny (PSX), and Phantasia (GBA). While in Japan, there are like…insane amounts. But, Abyss is launching in US on 10/10/06, which is a few days from now. It's gonna be priced at $39.99 (or around there) so if you got a spare couple of twenties and a PS2, pick it up. And I didn't forget about the music thing. I'll put a link to the site where I get the majority of my music from on my profile k? Hope this helps!


	3. Shinigami

**Juban District: Alleyway**

A scream pierced the calm night air. Standing within the shadows of an alleyway was a writhing figure with demonic red eyes. Cornered against a wall was a half naked woman, cowering from the powerful presence. The shadowy figure strode towards her hand outstretched. It began shimmering with rings of light surrounding its body. Particles of energy began wafting from the woman to the figure's hand. They condensed into two spheres of light, a blue, and a yellow. A third sphere was in construction when the process was halted by a voice.

"Hold it right there!"

The figure turned. Standing behind it were five girls clad in sailor uniforms. The blonde with her hair tied into odd looking pigtails stepped forward.

"Shadowed presence that attacks the helpless! I stand for Love, and Justice! The pretty soldier in a Sailor Suit! In the name of the-

The figure stepped into the moonlight.

"Kairyuu-san?"

The Inner Senshi stared shocked at the figure, which appeared to be Hotaru's prospective boyfriend. Dark energy wreathed around him like a ghostly aura, as piercing red eyes stared deep within their souls. The two orbs of light surrounded him, chained by the dark aura. He smirked at them, and vanished.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

**Helping Hotaru**

**Chapter II: Confusion**

"…and that's today's lesson. Alright guys, be careful with this one. Just remember to practice getting out first. Then start diving."

"HAI KAI-SENSEI!"

Kairyuu smiled. "Alright, get out of here you lot. Have a good weekend!"

Hotaru walked up to Kai and smiled. "You have a way with words Sensei."

"Bah…I just know what I'm talking about. What about you though, did you get it?"

"Yes…but I have an unfair advantage."

"True. With me personally teaching you, you'll get a hold on it a lot sooner."

The two walked along the road to the park. Finding a bench in a secluded area, the two pulled out their lunches and began eating.

"…do you think these powers will work in my Senshi form?"

"Well…I know at least the attack portions will, or at least should. Considering what you've told me about your particular planet, you shouldn't have that much trouble with it."

"Maybe…"

"Of course there's also the fact that you draw from a slightly different energy source as Sailor Saturn…"

"How so?"

The two finished their lunches, tossed the remains, and sat back down.

"Well, I have a theory. When you transform into Sailor Saturn, you access a well of power that originates from a completely different area within you. Let's say…you have the core of Hotaru Tomoe, but then as Sailor Saturn you have the energy core of the Senshi of Death and Rebirth, along with Hotaru Tomoe's core. With enough practice…I think you might be able to tap into both. It would only make sense anyway…the Alter-Ego of the most powerful of Sailor Senshi SHOULD logically have some sort of access to abilities to protect herself…"

"I guess…I could always have Ami-chan check on it…"

Unbeknownst to them, a small figure was hiding in the shadows, listening.

_So this is Hotaru-chan's boyfriend…he's pretty cute…and smart too!_

Suddenly a voice rang out.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Kairyuu's senses kicked into full gear as he felt the power behind the attack. Grabbing Hotaru by the waist, he leapt to the side, the ball of electricity slamming into where they once sat.

"What the fuck?!"

"Jupiter! You almost hit Hotaru!"

"Sorry!"

(Play Wild Arms Music The Best –rocking beat- : There's only one family named Schrodinger.)

"What the hell is your damage Legs?!"

"Hotaru get away from him!"

"What?"

"He was draining Dream Energy from some helpless woman last night!"

Kai stared in disbelief. "I did what now?"

"You heard me!"

"Well if that's true, then why the hell don't I remember something like that?!"

"Cause you're lying!"

"Look, I was home last night, ASLEEP. Damn Hotaru ran me ragged yesterday."

Hotaru blushed.

"Well you did! I mean jeez, for a girl that used to be sick all the time you've got a lot of power backing those punches…"

"We know what we saw!"

"Well, your eyes were wrong."

Always the hotheaded one, Mars pulled out her flaming bow.

"Flame Sniper!"

Of course, she has deadly accuracy, meaning Hotaru was in no danger at all…but then…

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

A rain of pink hearts slammed into the flaming arrow from the side, dissipating it.

"What?"

"Mars! What do you think you're doing?"

Leaping from the shadows was a Pink haired girl in a pink sailor uniform.

"Jeez…bright enough there shorty?"

Chibi-Moon blushed, then shot a small glare at Kai. He put his hands up in defense.

"Just teasing. I mean seriously, that's a loud outfit ya got there kiddo…but thanks…"

"I didn't want anything bad to happen to Hotaru."

_No love there…_**Can you blame her? You're a complete stranger…you just happen to be in connection to a friend of hers. **_Got a point there._

Before anyone could say anything else…a strange glyph appeared around the entire area.

_Dammit! Not her!_

The glyph, shaped like a black star, pulsed and a wall of energy surrounded all of them.

"Good job Kairyuu-san."

A woman appeared. She had long black hair that reached to the ground and wore a flowing night blue dress. Powerful violet eyes stared at the group as Kai slipped out of his battle stance, and backed to her side. The group stared in shock and horror.

"No…it can't be…"

"Arigato…Kyu-sama."

Sailor Moon was the first to speak the name of the strange woman.

"M-Mistress Nine!"

"Hai, Sailor Moon. It has been quite some time hasn't it?"

"B-but you were killed! Killed by the awakening Sailor Saturn!"

"True, that damned Sailor Saturn destroyed my body…my soul was cast into the abyss of wonderful silence…Where I resided, and waited. You don't truly think a Demon like myself, who has survived for millennia can be defeated by some slip of a girl do you?"

Here Kai twitched in annoyance, not that anyone noticed…nobody save Chibi-Moon.

"But what does Kairyuu-san have to do with this?" Mercury asks.

Nine answers. "Ahh yes…Kurayami Kairyuu…or should I call you…Shinigami Xenmaru?"

The whole Senshi group blinked. Jupiter was most confused.

"Eh? But why have two names?"

Of course the Outers…or more Specifically Pluto knew.

"Shinigami Xenmaru…" They all turned to Pluto, who was glaring hatefully at the young warrior and clutching her staff.

"The most ruthless bounty hunter in the known universe…"

"Indeed he is Sailor Pluto. I hired him…to track down the Sailor Senshi. It took him a few years…but finally he has come through for me…"

Kai put on a mask of indifference.

"But why?!"

"A job's a job. Sides…it's not my problem whether you live or die."

"So you WERE the one siphoning Dream Energy from that woman!"

"I told you before Hothead, I've got nothing to do with that. My mission was you and only you. I've got no need to go around collecting dream energy."

"Of course. Now Sailor Moon…Sailor Senshi…after all this time…I will have my revenge!"

"Sailor Moon!"

They all turned to Pluto again.

"Shinigami Xenmaru…is the only being in the known universe…that was able to single-handedly stave off Sailor Saturn's world ending attack!"

The Senshi gasped. Kai bowed his head as a strange glow surrounded him. Multi-colored energy in the shape of feathers swirled around him, gathering to his back. Moments after it started, six glorious ethereal wings sprouted and gave a small flap as if testing themselves. His body gave off a white glow while his wings shimmered in the many colors of the rainbow.

"It has been a while since I answered to that name."

His very posture, his stance, radiated confidence.

Mistress Nine laughed. "Wonderful! You are an _amazing _specimen Xenmaru-kun. Now, if you'll excuse me…in the name of Pharaoh Ninety…I will destroy you Sailor Moon!"

With that statement, she shot forward like a rocket; hand stretched as if ready to gouge out the poor blonde's eyes…when a rose shot by ceasing her assault immediately.

"Who dares-?

"Vile creature from a time once past. Your presence is not wanted here! Be gone and leave us in peace!"

The Senshi looked behind them.

"Tuxedo Kamen!"

Of course Kai couldn't help but make a remark.

"First a little girl in loud clothing, now a prom reject? Honestly this planet has the _strangest_ protectors…"

The Senshi glared at him as Mistress Nine giggled. Even Hotaru gave a small giggle at his words. She was still greatly confused…but her belief in her friend kept her from acting.

"Kyu-sama…by your leave I would like to deal with this…nuisance."

"Of course Xenmaru-kun."

The winged boy vanished. Sensing something was amiss Kamen leapt from the branch he was on, just as it shattered to pieces. He landed on the ground near Hotaru, only to be sent flying by a foot in his face from a suddenly re-appearing Kairyuu. However, it was Kai's next action that shocked all present.

"Venus Love Chain Bind!"

Forming from thin air, six golden heart linked chains appeared. Two wrapped themselves around Kamen's waist, while the others held his arms and legs.

"Tuxedo Kamen!"

"Mamo-chan!"

(Play Naruto: Raikiri –Thunder Break-)

"Pathetic…all you can do is throw flowers and talk corny speeches. You're nothing."

"Very nice Xenmaru-kun…was that not Sailor Venus' attack?"

"Yes it was Kyu-sama. I've seen the Senshi do battle and have been able to copy their techniques."

"Wonderful…simply wonderful. I was right to hire you, Xenmaru-kun."

"Indeed you were…now, if you'll excuse me."

He did something strange with his hands, making different signs with them. Mars recognized those as hand-seals, similar to what she does for her fire readings.

He held his right hand to the ground as his left hand gripped his right wrist.

Suddenly small sparks of electricity began coursing around his arm. A few at first, until the grew to encompass his entire hand. A ring of energy had appeared beneath his feet, as if feeding the attack.

"This…is my favorite attack."

He locked eyes with Tuxedo Kamen, who stared at the boy in fear. Even Hotaru was beginning to worry, but paralyzed by the sheer ferocity of the boy's aura.

"Owari da…"

He shot forward like a lightning bolt, the attack screeching like a group of angered avian. He pulled his arm back, ready to strike.

"MAMO-CHAN!!!!"

Unseen by anyone but Mamoru, he smirked, and vanished in a ripple of air.

"Wh-what?"

Something was off. Hotaru thought to herself. _He had him right where he wanted him…why Shift now? _She was tracking him with her senses, her eyes somehow able to see a shimmer of where he was. _Unless…his true target ISNT Mamoru-san…_Her eyes widened in realization. _A ploy…he never was against us! _

He re-appeared next to Hotaru, the loud screeching signaling his return. The momentum from the "Shift" as Hotaru called it, sent him flying along the ground at breakneck speeds, once again headed in Mamoru's direction. Mistress Nine smiled. Once the caped man was out of the way, nothing would stop her from having revenge. Nothing!

_Fool…I'm not going to betray Tomoe-chan…_ Kai shot towards Kamen…only to vanish again just before a bright flash.

(End Song, Play Tales of the Abyss: Finish the Promise)

When the light faded, he was standing behind Mistress Nine, hand outstretched, the lightning slowly fading along with the screeching noise. Suddenly, she coughed, and blood came spurting out of her mouth.

"N-nani?"

"You think I'm going to let you kill the Senshi? You're a bigger idiot than I thought."

"B-but…we had a deal…"

"That was before I learned who they were. Obviously…the deal is off."

Pluto spoke. "Now! Sailor Moon!"

The blonde nodded.

She called her rod, which began spinning between her hands. As she prepared her attack, Kai shot a quick glare filled with killing intent at Mistress Nine. **Shinigan!**

Sailor Moon raised her rod. "Silver Moon-

Kai turned and raised his left hand. A ring of light appeared around his wrist. The ring pulsed for a moment and energy gathered around it in the form of bright red shards of glass. The shards combined to form a sort of cone, pointing at Mistress Nine. Within the cone, a red rotating cylinder covered in multiple runes appeared. From the cylinder which looked like a bracelet, four objects that looked like windmill blades appeared, rotating with it.

"Crystal Power Kiss!"

The tip of the rod unleashed a torrent of holy light at the Demoness.

At that exact same time, the blades stopped rotating, the energy they gathered firing at the Demoness in the form of multiple multi-colored arrow-tipped streams of energy.

The two attacks collided upon Mistress Nine at the exact same time causing her to screech in horror and pain. She exploded into particles that were absorbed by the strange object on Kai's wrist.

"Stupid woman…"

Suddenly he shuddered and fell to his hands and knees. The aura faded and his wings vanished. He stayed there…panting. Pluto looked at Uranus and Neptune, the three nodded.

Before anyone could react, energy gathered in Uranus' hand.

"WORLDO-"

The energy turned into a ball with a ring around it, the planet Uranus. She pulled back and slammed her fist into the ground sending the ball at Kai.

"SHAKING!"

Everyone gasped. Blue energy gathered around Neptune, who raised her arms above her head. "DEEP-

This energy as well turned into a sphere with a ring, this time the planet Neptune. She slammed her hands down towards Kai and launched her attack.

"SUBMERGE!"

A ripple of power emanated from Pluto as strange mist surrounded her gathering at the tip of her staff.

"Dead…Scream."

The staff levitated itself next to her as once again, a sphere of energy, this time purple appeared. She twirled with it once, and fired.

"M-matte!"

The three attacks combined into one, the glow and power illuminating Kai's figure. He raised his head.

"Ahh…donkey balls…"

* * *

Ass-nuts indeed. It's been far too long since I updated this, thought it'd be a nice treat. I got the whole S Season on DVD for Christmas so I got back into this. No, I'm not leaving my HP fic…as soon as I get inspiration for that again (which is coming) I'll update that too. Might throw out another chapter before that though.

Taeniaea: Updated…finally.

D&S Master: Glad it helped, did ya get ToA? I'm a guy by the way (though I could probably pull a decent woman…been around them long enough). This fight was more of an ass whupping but this fic's not meant for too many battles for once. Hope you still keep an eye on it.


	4. Opening Gates

(Play .hack GU Vol 3 OST: Opening Loop Demo 3)

"Worldo…SHAKING!"

"Deep…SUBMERGE!"

"Dead…Scream…"

"Ahh…donkey balls…"

The three attacks combined as one, and sped towards Kairyuu.

Hotaru started to move, but she was held back by Chibi-Moon.

"Chibi-usa! Let me go!"

"No Hotaru! If you're not transformed, that attack will kill you!"

"But, Kairyuu-san!"

_This…is gonna suck._

**BOOM!**

"KAIRYUU-SAN!"

**Helping Hotaru**

**Chapter III: Elemental Gates Unlocked!**

**The Sailor Senshi's Lesson.**

"SENSEI!"

The Senshi plus Hotaru snapped their heads to the source of the other yells. Two people stood at the edge of the clearing.

"M-Mikoto-san? Kouji-san?"

Shiranui Kouji and Kana Mikoto. Besides Hotaru, they were the best two students in Kurayami Kairyuu's class. Both of them had very large energy reserves, and varying powers.

Mikoto was a blonde haired girl who had it cut short, just below her shoulders. Bright green eyes stared at the Senshi and Hotaru, taking in the scene, and flicking back and forth. She was still in the Gin Inochi uniform, standard sailor girl outfit with a silver heart on the bow. She had vast control over the element of Wind, along with a small amount of empathy. As such, her anger at seeing her Sensei, and one of her few best friends attacked by her heroes created a small gale of wind surrounding her.

Shiranui Kouji. The one who was beaten up by the upperclassmen for being different, had short spiked black hair with one strand slicked between his eyes. Blue eyes, hidden behind dark sunglasses looked between the cloud of dust that housed his Sensei and the form of Hotaru, someone he now pegged as Sailor Saturn. He currently wore what he called his "battle outfit." Black trench coat that reached to the ground, light black boots, and black pants with silver flame designs on them. His shirt was also black, with short sleeves. He had the power of Darkness, along with some mild telepathy.

What was truly unique about him however, was about to be found out.

(Play Brave Fencer Musashi BFM: Final Chapter)

Coughing could be heard from the dust cloud. They all watched as the smoke faded, and Kairyuu was still standing. However he fell to his hands and knees and coughed out a good deal of blood.

"Kai-kun!"

Mikoto moved to assist him, but he held up his hand.

"S-stay back!"

He shakily got to his feet…only to drop to one knee, clutching his right arm.

"D-Dammit…"

He was panting, as if the very act of staying conscious were draining him.

"How is he…?"

"Not dead from that?"

"Maybe…Uranus, Neptune and Pluto held back a bit?"

Pluto shook her head. "No Mercury…we didn't hold back in the slightest."

"Then…"

"I never thought I'd end up doing this again…"

Everyone turned to Kai.

"O-Oi…Kouji…"

"Hai, Sensei."

"Mind making one of those…fields of yours for me?"

Behind his glasses Kouji blinked. "A…Field? Here? You would…need one?"

"Yeah…I like this forest…don't wanna screw it up…planet might get pissed ne?"

Mikoto was shocked. "Sensei, you can't mean you're going to…but you're injured!"

"Bah…this is nothing…so Kouji…you in or what?"

"Of course Sensei."

The black haired teen clapped his hands together. "Dimensions?"

"The size of this forest…keyed to you, just in case. Dome, if you can."

"With pleasure Sensei." Kouji began chanting under his breath as dark energy coursed between his palms.

"Mikoto-chan…"

"Hai, Sensei?"

"Keep Hime-chan safe…ne?"

Mikoto looked at Hotaru, and then back at Kai. She tilted her head to the side.

"Pinky too. She's not part of this."

Mikoto nodded, and walked over to where Chibi-moon was still holding on to Hotaru. She looked at Kouji who had just finished chanting, and now tossed the ball of dark energy into the air, where it exploded, creating a black dome around the clearing, and a bit of the forest surrounding it.

"Dimensional Field complete Sensei. No damage to this area will remain when the battle's over."

"Arigato…Kouji."

"Kai-kun…"

"What?"

"Are you…really going to take on the Densetsu no Sailor Senshi?"

"Not just take them on…but win."

That irked Mars. "BAKA! You're in no state to make threats!"

"It's no threat…it's a promise."

The cold way he said that shocked everyone. Kouji spoke up next.

"Sensei has always been about using your powers for the right things, at least for the things you believe in. He's also been an advocate of finding out the truth, and acting upon it. Now, we just got here, but from what we gathered, you attacked him because you thought he did something, and instead of listening to a possible truth, you simply acted."

Mikoto took over from there. "He had the chance to kill someone you all apparently held dear, but instead, he attacked and defeated the true enemy. Yet instead of questioning him, you simply attacked wishing to rid yourselves of your past, and a potential ally."

Sailor Moon was scared. Nobody else seemed to notice it, but a vast amount of power was building within Kairyuu. Now, she was no expert when it came to power readings, seeing as she tended to rely on Mercury's computer and visor, or Mars or Neptune's senses, along with Makoto's battle instincts, but she knew that something bad was going to happen…all because the outers, once again, jumped the gun, as the Americans liked to say.

"Enough of this…"

(Play Brave Fencer Musashi: Resurrection of Dark Lumina.)

Kairyuu stood up shakily. "It's time to show you exactly who you're dealing with."

"You can barely stand!"

"You know nothing about Kairyuu-sensei."

The cold tone that Mikoto spoke in got everyone's attention.

"You only saw a small bit of his power, while it was still being greatly restrained by his will. In his state, unless he does a specific action, using Six Wings of his true form takes a good deal of strength from him, and places a large amount of stress upon his body. However…when he releases the Six Elemental Gates…"

Kouji took over. "His true power is shown."

Kairyuu stepped in. "Since this planet still needs you Senshi…and I'm no longer under Kyu-baka's orders, I won't kill you…that and it would hurt Hotaru, and unlike you, I care about her feelings."

That was a blow to most of the Senshi…they completely ignored how one of their own, in fact, the most POWERFUL of their own, would react had they actually killed Kairyuu…

"However…" The turned back to him. "That doesn't mean I'll be going easy on you."

He began glowing a soft silver.

"Chaos Limitation…Elemental Gates…"

The silver light formed into six orbs that floated in front of him.

"Gate of Earth…" The top right light turned Yellow. The kanji sign for Earth appearing in the center. "Gate of Fire…" The bottom right light turned red, the Kanji for Fire appearing.

"Gate of Wind." The bottom left light turned green, Wind appearing in its center. "Gate of Water." The top left light turned Blue, Water appearing in its center.

"Gate of Darkness…" The bottom light turned pitch black, the kanji for Darkness appearing. "Gate of Light…" The silver light turned bright white, the Kanji for light appearing.

"Elemental Gates…Partial Release."

The balls of light seemed to split in half, and then separate. One half of each of them vanished.

"Elemental Requiem…Earth into Wind." The Yellow and Green halves combined.

"Fire into Water." The Blue and Red Halves combined.

"Darkness into Light." White and Black combined.

The three fused orbs went to Kairyuu's sides, forming a triangle. What looked like a pyramid of light appeared around him…only to shatter to pieces. Kairyuu glowed with the energy that the orbs released. He smirked at the Senshi.

"Now…let's teach you a lesson…"

* * *

Alright, after a long wait the third chapter. While you may think Kairyuu's overpowered…you'll see a weakness in this little maneuver next chapter, which I'm happy to say will NOT take as long to get out as this one.

Saturn-chan: Interesting choice of name you have there. Anyway, this is just the beginning of a very nice asswhupping for the Senshi. Of course, there's a reason behind it…

Robin Starwing: Not soon enough I'm guessing, but an update's an update ne? Next one wont take nearly as long, seeing as it's already floating around in my head.

Taeniaea: Glad you like it.

And for those wondering, Yes, Mikoto and Kouji will have a purpose.


	5. Mad Skilz

**Helping Hotaru**

**Chapter IV: A Lesson Learned!**

**Kairyuu's Tactical Victory.**

(Play Wild Arms the best – rocking beat -: Battle VS Liz and Ard)

"Time to teach you a lesson…"

"Cocky brat! You're the one who's gonna learn something!"

Sailor Uranus charged forth.

"Uranus no!"

"WORLDO…"

Kairyuu smirked.

"SHAKING!"

The orb of earth and wind energy streaked towards Kairyuu. His smirk widened as a cross shaped staff appeared in his right hand. An orb of purple energy appeared at the tip, as a ring appeared around the orb. He held the staff in front of him like a gun.

"Dead…Scream."

The orb fired like a bat out of hell and collided with Uranus' Attack. The two met and exploded, kicking up a large amount of dust. The Senshi were astounded.

"Did he just…"

"Pluto's Attack…"

The dust swirled and Kairyuu appeared right in front of Uranus.

"World…"

Uranus had a moment to gasp.

"SHAKING!"

Kairyuu slammed his right fist right into Uranus' gut, and detonated the energy contained within, creating a gale of wind and dust that sent Uranus flying through the air, against a tree, where her Henshin faded.

"URANUS!"

Neptune and Pluto ran over to their fallen ally. Jupiter was pissed. She charged at Kai and delivered a solid punch towards his forehead. He brushed the fist aside as he shifted his body to the left to avoid it. Here, he used the back of his left hand to deliver a quick slap to her stomach, and her chest, just above her breasts, which later on he would admit was damn hard to pull off considering she's got the biggest chest of all the Senshi, something she likes to occasionally remind them of in abstract ways. The movements stunned her for a moment, which was long enough for him to deliver a right kick to her face knocking her back.

"Mars…"

His ears twitched as he heard and felt Sailor Mars' attack beginning.

"Flame Sniper!"

The flaming arrow was launched at Kairyuu, who responded in kind.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

A torrent of freezing cold water erupted from the palm of his hand, overtaking the flaming projectile.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

Kai had to make a quick hop backwards to avoid the attack from Venus, one that erupted from the ground. Venus was about to correct the angle of attack when the chain was grabbed. Kairyuu grinned evilly. Sparks of electricity started coursing around his free hand. Venus' eyes widened.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

He slammed his free hand onto the chain, sending torrents of lightning through the metal conductor onto Venus' skin. He broke the chain after a few moments of it, and Venus was out for the count, her transformation breaking as well.

Mars turned to Venus for a moment, but immediately turned back as she heard the next words out of his mouth.

"Mercury!"

Of course thinking he was addressing her, Sailor Mercury answered.

"Y-Yes?"

"Neptune!"

Neptune looked up from where she was kneeling next to Haruka's battered, but still breathing body.

Two glowing orbs of blue were in Kairyuu's hands. He slammed the orbs together over his head and they fused into one gigantic orb with a ring around it. Then he slammed his hands onto the ground.

"Submergence Rhapsody!"

There was a rumbling and suddenly a tower of water emerged from beneath Sailor Mars, trapping her within its spiraling fluids. Within moments, four blue, ringed orbs of energy slammed into the center of the twister. The twister exploded and Mars dropped to the ground, still breathing, but beaten, her henshin dropping as well.

"Nice. I didn't know Sensei could do that."

Mikoto had her wind barrier up around herself, Chibi-Moon and Hotaru. The three of them were joined by Kouji, who was standing just outside the sphere of condensed air.

"Kairyuu-san…he's…he's winning."

"Of course. You should know Hotaru, your Senshi are too blinded by their bonds to make full use of them. Take a look at what he just did. He used Venus' attack as a conductor, and defeated her with Jupiter's move. If they had combined powers beforehand, he'd be hard pressed. And his double Water elemental fusion was amazing. He's not even using his own attacks, simply defeating the Senshi with their opposites.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The orb of water shot right past the other Senshi and rocketed towards Kairyuu. He clapped his hands together and a small bubble formed between them.

"Shabon Spray! Freezing!"

He cupped both palms and fired one big bubble of ice energy which collided with the orb of water, freezing it over instantly. However, it was still heading towards him. He ran forward to meet it.

"World…SHAKING!"

He slapped the frozen orb with a good bit of wind energy, sending it right back to Neptune, who was too shocked to dodge it. It slammed into her chest, dissolving and freezing most of her body within moments.

Haruka woke up in time to see Pluto attack.

"Dead SCREAM!"

She had placed more power than ever in her life in that one attack. Kairyuu leapt into the air over it and swung his arm in a circle in front of him. Six orbs containing different kanji appeared before him. The orbs became a glyph.

"Burning Mandala!"

Multiple flaming disks shot from the glyph and right into Neptune's frozen form. The ice turned red and then shattered in a wave of fire. Neptune crashed into the same tree Uranus did and her transformation dropped. Her body fell into Haruka's arms.

"Jupiter!"

Kairyuu was still in the air as Makoto began her ultimate attack.

"OAK EVOLUTION!"

She began spinning like a top, electrically charged balls of wood flying at Kairyuu at insane speeds, like a machine gun.

_Damn…a lightning-wood fusion attack. Nice move, and since I'm in the air…there's little I can do…accept…maybe…_

Chibi-usa smiled. "There's no way he can avoid that! One hit and he's stuck, only for the others to hit him too!"

"Kairyuu-san…" The more she saw…the more she was amazed. Her fellow Senshi were sloppy, disorganized…and Sailor Moon wasn't doing anything. _Perhaps…she doesn't wish to fight…_ Hotaru wouldn't blame the blonde, Kairyuu was displaying amazing tactics and ability.

"Could Pluto have been right? Could he really have once been able to stave off even Saturn's ultimate attack?"

"Sensei's not done yet kid. Just watch."

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

Minako awoke when she heard that. She watched as Kairyuu flailed his arms around himself creating multiple spinning chains that were like rotating rings around him. He put his hands into a few seals.

"Fire Soul!"

Flame engulfed the chains that were swirling around him. Jupiter's attack slammed into the multiple chains, and was halted.

"What?!"

"Genius."

The few Senshi still standing/conscious turned to Mercury.

"He created rings of metal to absorb the electricity of Jupiter's attack, and set them on fire to dissipate the wood within it."

Jupiter stopped spinning. "I don't get it."

Kairyuu landed. "Then I'll explain. Oak Evolution is a two element attack. You combine the Earth Sub-Element of Lightning with the Wind Sub-Element of Nature to rapidly fire multiple balls of lightning charged wood at your opponents. What I did was use Sailor Venus' metal chains in the form of rotating rings around me to absorb the Lightning. However that alone wouldn't have stopped the attack. The wood portions would still get through, and though the damage might have been minor, since I would be stuck in mid-air by the attack, eventually the wood would have taken its toll on me. By setting the chains on fire, the balls of wood that the rings didn't stop would burn to ash before they could reach me."

Haruka had to give him props. "Damn…I never would have thought of that."

He smirked. "Now…if you don't mind…"

"Love Chain Bind!"

Five chains shot from beneath Jupiter and wrapped around her. Kai did a few more motions and tossed up and Ofuda scroll.

"Fire Soul Bird!"

The ball of flame turned into a falcon shape and streaked towards the bound Senshi.

"World…SHAKING!"

The ball of wind energy appeared right behind the bird, and a vortex of flame engulfed Jupiter. When the vortex faded, Makoto was unconscious, light burns decorating her body. The chains retreated into the ground.

Before anyone could move he had summoned a ball of flame, and a ball of ice in his hands. The two began glowing with energy. He slammed them together.

"Frozen…FLARE!"

A beam of blue and red light slammed into Sailor Pluto. The immense shock to her nervous system caused her body to temporarily shut down, the way it did for Sailor Neptune. Pluto's transformation vanished.

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon were all that was left. Moon was paralyzed with shock. That left Mercury. She summoned her most powerful attack.

"Mercury…Aqua Rhapsody!"

The staff appeared in Kairyuu's hands again. He held it up.

"Time Stop!"

A golden clock of pure energy appeared, its hands rotating as the attack sped towards Kairyuu. The clock's hands suddenly stopped, and the clock shattered. The world froze, the colors displaced and inverted. Kairyuu quickly moved to Sailor Mercury's side, picked her up, and placed her in the way of the attack. He stepped away and waited but moments. Time resumed and before Mercury could react she was engulfed in her own attack, and knocked unconscious.

Sailor Moon fell to her knees. Kairyuu walked right in front of her.

"Please…I don't wish to fight you Kurayami-san."

"Really. I would have thought the opposite by how your Senshi tried to kill me."

"The Outers…tend to act before they think things through."

Hotaru blurted out. "No crap!" Those conscious turned to her. She blushed and ducked her head.

"I never would have guessed."

"Please…Kurayami-san…I never wished to fight you. I only wanted to know the truth."

"The truth…it depends on which truth you were searching."

"The truth of that night…"

"I wasn't there. Though…I have an idea of what it was you might have seen."

"You do?"

"Yes, but I don't like repeating myself…in one weeks time, come to Hotaru's school. I'll explain my theories and reasoning's then."

"Very well…and…Kurayami-san?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…for not killing them…"

"It would have broken Hotaru's heart to loose some of her precious friends…though I wouldn't be surprised if she rips you all a new one herself."

"We have earned it."

As he turned to walk away…Kairyuu suddenly dropped to his knees.

"Ahh…I…was wondering…when the side effects would kick in…"

The field dropped. Mikoto and Kouji ran to Kairyuu's side. "Sensei!"

"I'm…alright."

"Elemental backlash huh?"

"Yeah…I'm…really tired…"

"Lets get you some rest Sensei."

"Kairyuu-san!"

"Hotaru-san…stay with your Senshi…they need your powers right now…I'll see you in a week…"

"Nani? You won't be in school?"

"Hah…not like this…I unlocked all the gates…even if partially…I'm not going to wake up for a few days once I fall asleep."

"Ne? Then how will you eat?"

"I won't…I'll just have to pig out when I wake up."

"Just…be careful…"

"I'll be fine…practice what I taught you Hotaru…chan…"

As Hotaru blushed, he fell asleep, not to awaken for days.

"I will…Kairyuu-kun…"

* * *

Two chapters in the same day! It's a florkin miracle! Don't expect the next chapter to be here so soon…I gotta figure out how I'm gonna set it up.

Taeniaea: Here's the next chapter!

Hope you like how the battle went!


	6. Unleash

"World…SHAKING!"

(Play Final Fantasy X: Hurry!)

The golden ball of energy slammed into a group of odd looking monsters, ripping them to shreds with their powerful winds. All around her, monsters of varying sizes and classes were being engaged by her fellow Senshi…all…except one.

_Damn my stupidity…why, WHY must I act like such a fucking MAN all the time?!_

She hopped back, barely evading the slash of one of the creature's claws. The creatures were numerous, ruthless, and seemingly intelligent. They wouldn't stand in shock as an attack headed their way like the majority of most monsters the Senshi fought. They would move, adapt…improvise…and they were proving to be very difficult opponents.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Uranus smirked. _So they took his idea after all…as much as I hate to admit it…it was a sound beating we received…our own attacks being used to defeat us…_

Jupiter and Venus combined their attacks to simulate what Kairyuu had done to them. It would seem that the sound beating they all received was an eye opener.

"Mou, these guys are too tough! There's too many of them!"

"We have to keep going Sailor Moon! If we give up now…the whole school will be wiped out!"

"But will it matter in the end, I wonder? Ever since our battle with Kairyuu was leaked to the press…we've not been favored in the eyes of the masses…"

"Neptune, we can't let that stop us or we truly WILL be as evil as the press claims!"

"AAAHH!"

"CHIBI-MOON!"

Chibi-Usa was trapped. Backed into a corner, there was no way she could escape. Suddenly, everything seemed to slow…and then stop. There was no noise…no movement…just complete quiet.

"Wh-what-

At that moment…a beautiful melodic voice that none of the Senshi expected to hear rang out.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

A brilliant purple light began shining from the roof of the school. A ring of purple light fired from the glowing point, which was followed moments later by a huge spherical wall of energy that slammed into, and immediately eradicated every single monster the Senshi were fighting…while leaving the Senshi perfectly fine.

"Hotaru!"

Chibi-Moon ran to the pale girl, who had leapt from the roof, and landed in front of the Senshi. No civilians were around, thankfully, so nobody but the Senshi heard her little slip. She stopped right in front of the girl, taking in the new view.

"Y-your uniform…"

Her outfit had changed. Now it more resembled a maid's outfit, than a school girl's. The entire outfit was black, with the top having sky blue lace trim, and the bow being a dark maroon. On the bow was the usual heart, but engraved in the heart was now a dark red infinity symbol. Instead of the normal white gloves the Senshi wore, she wore black lace arm length gloves that looked like stockings for the arms. She now wore knee length black socks, and very dark purple boots. Her ears were still adorned with earrings in the shape of the planet Saturn, and she still wore the standard Senshi Tiara.

However, around her neck was no longer the Star Choker. What now rested there was a black Celtic Cross on a silver chain. But this looked different as well. Within the cross, along the outer circle were six different colored jewels, along with a seventh, silver jewel in the center of the cross. A yellow jewel was at the top left "corner" of the circle, a red one at the top right, a green one at the bottom right, a blue one at the bottom left, a black one at the top, where the upper tip of the cross met the circle, and a white one at the bottom, where the lower shaft met the circle.

Usagi stepped up and gasped in shock.

"Woooow. You look so elegant!"

Hotaru gave her Princess a small smile. "Thank you, Sailor Moon."

Chibi-Usa burst out. "Oh Hotaru I'm so sorry!" She clutched the taller girl.

Hotaru wrapped her arms around the pink haired girl. "It's alright Chibi-Usa…I forgive you."

"You do?"

Hotaru stepped back and stood at arms length from Chibi-Usa, smiling gently.

"Yes…it wasn't your fault…and I can say you honestly believed I was told."

Uranus stepped up behind Hotaru.

"Well that's a relief, now we ca-

Within moments, Hotaru had the tip of the Silence Glaive pointed at the Wind Senshi's jugular. The violet eyed girl glared at the taller woman.

"I never said I forgave _you _Tenou Haruka."

The others gasped at the sheer hate radiating off of the girl. Uranus began to sweat with fear, completely at Saturn's mercy…when another voice, this one even less expected, rang out.

"Ne, ne. Let her go Hotaru-chan. You don't want her filthy blood on your nice outfit do you?"

Hotaru sighed and reluctantly pulled away. "You're right…Kairyuu-san."

She stepped away from the Wind Senshi, who let out a deep sigh of relief, and walked over to the new arrival.

"Kairyuu-san!"

"Right in one, Sailor Moon."

Kairyuu was wearing a dark red vest over a black shirt that had the words; "Beware the Shirt Ninja" on it, long black pants with silver flame patterns on them, black sandals with white socks, and a katana strapped to his waist.

He slipped his left arm around Hotaru's waist and pulled her close. She leaned her head up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and then rest her head on his shoulder.

"Wh-what the hell?"

"Surprised? I was too when he asked me out. It would seem I wasn't as…discreet as I thought."

"But…the two of you-

"Make a very nice couple."

Everyone stared at Usagi.

"What? They do! He was the one that trained her in controlling her power, the one that first extended the hand of friendship and trust among her new peers, AND the one to destroy the very being that pretty much raped her mind a few years ago. I say they make a fine couple." Here she turned back to Hotaru. "I'm happy for you Hotaru-chan, I truly am."

Hotaru flushed slightly, as Kai chuckled. "Thank you, Usagi-hime."

"Destroyed? Yeah, after he made a deal with it to kill-

Haruka was shut up once again by the sheer hatred radiating off of Hotaru. Kairyuu sighed and slid his hand around her stomach and onto her chest, right on top of her breasts. The Senshi's eyes widened in shock and indignation at the obvious breach of personal space…when his hand began to glow a soft blue…causing Hotaru to relax. She gently shook her head clear of the lingering rage, and leaned into him.

"Better?"

"Yes…thank you."

He began to remove his hand when she turned her head and gave a sharp glare.

"I don't recall giving you permission to move your hand."

Everyone froze in place. Even Kairyuu. He then chuckled. "As you wish, Lady Saturn."

She then smiled and wrapped her arms around his, holding the both of them in that position.

Haruka spluttered in indignation. Michiru asked. "But…why…why do you hate us so?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

Finally she found her voice. "But you said you forgave us!"

Kairyuu cut in. "She used the word 'you.' In the context she spoke it in, the word 'you' is an extremely broad term. She could have meant Chibi-Usa alone, everyone of you as a whole, or only a select few of you."

Jupiter piped in. "What did you mean then, Hotaru?"

"Sailor Moon."

The Pigtailed blonde looked at the Senshi of Death and Rebirth.

"Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Chibi-Moon."

They all blinked.

"You have all been forgiven, on the grounds that you defended me when I could not defend myself, had no intent to harm, or indirectly cause the harm of myself, and were not in a position to even fathom that I could possibly not know the atrocities directed to my person at the hands of your fellow members."

Everyone blinked again, the words not exactly sinking in. Kairyuu cleared things.

"That means she forgives the Inner Senshi because they did nothing wrong, and everything right."

The inners all made noises of understanding.

"Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto…and Sailor Uranus."

The outers looked at the girl, sadness in their eyes.

"You who have performed said atrocities are _NOT _forgiven. I am ashamed to call myself an Outer Senshi. Your actions, your lack of thought, your sheer stupidity, has tarnished the reputation of which we Sailor Senshi uphold."

Hotaru turned her gaze upon Sailor Moon, bowing her head in respect.

"Princess Usagi…On behalf of the Outer Senshi, I apologize for the horrid misconduct of my associates. Such actions and thoughts are unbecoming, and down right dishonorable of a Senshi."

Sailor Moon was taken aback…but she quickly recovered and gave Hotaru one of her trademark brilliant smiles.

"It's alright, Hotaru-chan. Though their actions were unbecoming, you, personally, have nothing to apologize for. But your sincerity, and honor, are both welcome, and inspiring…and I thank you, for coming to our aid."

"It is my duty as a Senshi, Princess Usagi. I, unlike they, am not one to allow my personal problems to interfere with my work…"

She looked up at Kairyuu. "Well…in most circumstances."

Usagi continued to smile, and simply nodded.

"I know what you mean."

Suddenly, Kairyuu tensed.

"Something's wrong…"

Hotaru looked up at him. "Kai-kun?"

A scream rang out from behind the school.

"That voice…"

Kai's eyes widened in horror.

"No…SCHALA!"

He immediately wrenched himself from Hotaru and raced to the school.

"N-Nani? Kai-kun!"

Saturn ran after him, with the other Senshi trailing behind her. They arrived to see Kairyuu, Kouji, and Mikoto fighting along side a girl with pink hair and a girl with silver hair. Kouji was flinging balls of condensed darkness left and right, while Mikoto was bouncing around, cutting through every monster that stood in their way. The pink haired younger girl, roughly around Chibi-Usa's age, had a black short broadsword, and a small black shield, and was hacking away at the monsters alongside the silver haired girl. As the Senshi grew closer, they saw that the girl's hair was tinted blue, very slightly. She too wielded a short sword and shield, only hers seemed to be made from crystal, also with a light blue tint.

And then there was Kairyuu. Swinging his blade left and right, deftly cutting his way through the monsters, slowly making it to his target…which they saw was a purple haired girl with glasses, bleeding heavily from a gash in her side…and having her Dream Energy slowly sucked out of her. He had managed to clear a path…but moments later, he was surrounded again.

Hotaru was the first to feel it, her pendant glowing slightly.

"Back…"

Kairyuu's body began to glow…

"The fuck…"

The glow solidified, and turned sickly black.

"**OFF!"**

He slashed his arms to his sides, causing a wave of dark energy to rip through the combatants, eradicating the monsters, knocking his allies to the ground, and throwing the girl's assailant away from her. He ran to her side, picking her up gently.

(BGM: Wild Arms Complete: A Sorrowful Separation)

"Schala! Schala hold on!"

The girl coughed. "Kai…you…you're late…"

"Hang in there kit, we've got a healer-

"No…it's too much…even…if I were…healed…" She coughed again. "I've…lost too much blood…my body…my mind…is too weak…"

"No! You've got to hang in there! It's not too late, it's not!"

"It is…but…I won't…let myself…die…in vain…"

She placed her hand to her chest…and called forth…

"Is that…Dream Energy?!"

"What the hell is that boy doing?!"

"Schala?"

"My last one…my Purity…please…take it…"

"Schala no!"

"Please! Inside…is my power…you'll need it more than me…even…even if I lived…I would be of no use…in…a fight…"

"Schala…" Silent tears were running down Kai's face.

"Please Kai…"

He nodded, not trusting his voice to speak.

"You were…like a brother…to me…put…my power…to better use…than I could…"

"I promise…"

She smiled at him, and released one last breath of air…

"Goodbye…my sister…"

Her body erupted in white sparkling orbs…all of which surrounded Kairyuu…and then flew into his body.

**Helping Hotaru**

**Chapter V: Releasing the Inner Self!**

**Kairyuu's True Potential.**

Everything seemed to stop. Even the monsters froze in place.

They all felt it.

A sudden silence far greater than could be produced by even the Senshi of Death and Destruction. The shadowed figure re-appeared, not too far from Kairyuu.

"Why?"

His hoarse voice croaked into the silence, his body unmoving.

The shadowed figure, the one that looked exactly like Kairyuu, responded.

"It needed to be done."

"She was our sister."

"Her power was required."

"It was not her time."

"Her time had ended for this world, her power required for what is to come."

"Why not someone else?"

"Would you truly sentence a complete stranger to this fate?"

"She was young; she was so close to finishing."

"There is no time, someone who could control that power is required."

"_Why not someone else?!"_

"Would you trust another with what must be done?"

(BGM: Devil May Cry 3 – Devils Never Cry)

"……you realize what will happen now…"

"It has been too long since the last time."

"And you choose now to do it."

"Better now, where there are proper targets, than later, around those you love."

"I hate you…"

"I know. You need to. It's best it be me, your shadow, than an innocent."

"You _will _be destroyed."

"Eventually…but not tonight. There is still more for me to do before we are ready. Then, and only then, will my time come."

"And if I hunt you down?"

"You will only condemn those you care for."

"…I hate this world…"

"Hate not the world, rather those that decree such things required."

"That's what I meant."

"Indeed."

"Why though?

"Because it is needed."

"At the expense of innocents?"

"Lives will be lost either way. Take solace in the knowledge that those I hunt are not as innocent as you'd think."

"Lives are still lost though."

"And their respective souls returned to null, awaiting their penance, and eventual rebirth."

"Still…I grieve."

"Which is what makes you better than I. But enough of this. The time has come. Release yourself. Bathe in the power, and return to normal. There is still much to be done, and things to be learned."

"Farewell for now, shadow of myself. I await the day of your destruction."

"And I long for that time as well, for then we shall be at peace."

With those words, the shadowed version of Kairyuu vanished in a burst of black and purple wisps.

Once again there was silence.

The monsters snapped out of their stupor.

**Let go…they call you the God Slayer…don't they?**

With a mighty roar, a hulking beast of a creature stomped its way to Kairyuu, who was still crouched on his knees.

**Just let…**

The giant boar of a beast raised its right arm, holding a gigantic spiked club.

**It all…**

It brought it down with a triumphant snarl…only to freeze in place just before contact.

**Go…**

Kairyuu's body seemed to flicker…

_**Kill them all…**_

In a massive spray of blood, the monster's body was suddenly ripped to shreds, causing all humans watching to gasp in shock. Standing just behind where the monster once stood, Kairyuu's right arm was outstretched. Suddenly, Uranus' Space Sword began to vibrate.

"What the hell?"

The jewel encrusted blade shot from her hands and spun its way to Kairyuu, who caught it easily. The blade's glow shifted from a brilliant gold to a demonic looking blood red. Another monster charged him. This one looked like a zombified lizard wearing Samurai armor. It raised its katana to swing down upon Kairyuu…only to suddenly find the Space Sword jammed into its head. Instantly, the monster's body, armor included, turned into a mass of blood that splattered to the ground.

"Kouji." Mikoto called to her friend. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew that Kairyuu had just done something impossible.

"We should move out of his way…don't you think?"

The other teen nodded and slowly backed away alongside Mikoto, neither one wanting to make any sudden movements lest they be considered a threat. Sailor Saturn gripped her glaive tightly.

"Kai-kun…"

As if he heard her, his head turned to her direction. Face obscured by his lengthened hair, a single glowing red eye stared at her from underneath the blood matted locks. The other Senshi gasped in fright, involuntarily taking a step back. Saturn however stood her ground, despite the horrible pounding within her chest.

_What is this feeling? It isn't fear…it's…pride?_

At that moment, three more creatures charged Kairyuu. He slowly turned his head to see them all raise their weapons, ready to chop him into pieces.

**The Eyes of the Death God…**

Gripping the blade in his hand he swung to his left, at the nearest creature. Nothing happened.

"He missed!"

Saturn's eyes narrowed. Suddenly the creature's blade fell to pieces. Everyone, monsters included, stared at the stump left behind. Kairyuu seemed to smirk. Suddenly two fingers were jammed into the creature's chest, right through its armor. It fell to pieces instantly. The other monsters backed away only to have Kairyuu whirl around and slice through one's chest, splitting it in two. He cut through the last one as well, just as easily, this time lobbing its head off in one swing.

Kouji gripped his scythe. "How the _hell _is he doing that? Those things took AGES to kill, and he's cutting through them like they're nothing!"

The rest of the miniature army all rushed Kairyuu. This time everyone could see the demented smile on his face, eyes shining red. He too ran, racing towards the creatures coming at him. He flipped the Space Sword around in his hand, holding it like a dagger. He easily ducked under the first monster's swing, cutting its arms clean off and then slashing down through its torso. As that one fell apart he brought his blade through another creature's skull, while using his foot to slam a third monster's own blade through its throat.

Flipping over the swing of one, he slammed his foot into the face of another, shattering the creature's skull in a powerful kick, while making another jab of his fingers into the lower back of a different creature, as his right arm sliced through yet another, all at the same time. He landed on his right foot, and pivoted to cut through a fifth monster's club, inevitably slicing through the large beast's stomach. It too fell in half before breaking apart.

Now Mikoto was shocked. "Kami! One swing took that thing out? It took me five minutes just to get one of its arms off!"

**It's been far too long since you used these eyes…**

_I almost forgot…how fun this was…_

**You don't fight like this enough…**

_The thrill…the fear…the power…_

**It's intoxicating isn't it?**

_I…missed this feeling…the feeling I get…_

**When you're around that Senshi chick…the feeling of Death…**

_The feeling of joy…_

**The feeling of Pain…**

_The feeling of love…_

**You fight for her…**

_I kill for her…_

**You die for her…**

_I live for her…_

He laughed.

It stopped everything. Even the monsters stopped in mid-step.

He laughed. At first a snicker…then a chuckle…then full blown laughter.

A flicker of movement. A monster's head went flying.

Still he laughed.

Paralyzed by an unseen force, the creatures couldn't move…yet he still cut through them.

His laughter continued.

Slicing left and right, up and down, moving, never stopping, blood spraying everywhere.

He kept laughing.

The forces dwindled. Where once there were hundreds, now only fifty remained.

His laugher slowed to a stop…but the smile stayed on his face.

**Let it all go.**

_All of it…_

**Your fear…**

_My anger…_

**Your hatred…**

_My love…_

**Your sorrow…**

_My joy…_

He dropped the Space Sword to the ground. His eyes began shining, as his body began glowing with a silver light.

**Not even the Senshi can stand up to your full power…**

_But it's not them that need to be destroyed…_

**Something awaits us. All of us. And you are the key.**

_I've been living for the wrong reasons…_

**You can't be good. You can't be evil. You can only be yourself…**

_I've been trying to be someone I'm not…_

**Live for your own reasons. Live because you choose to. Die because you choose to. Your life is your own. What you do with your power is your choice. Nobody can take that from you.**

_Hotaru…_

**She loves you. Haruka may hate you, but Hotaru loves you…just like Schala did.**

The glow spread into the ground, a massive circle of energy surrounding him, and the demonic army frozen by his power.

_I messed up…_

**People make mistakes.**

_I didn't see how she felt…_

**You aren't perfect. Gifted with Comprehension you may be, but you aren't perfect.**

_I will make it up to her…_

**Then avenge her properly. Destroy the fools who dare attack your home.**

_The God Slayer…_

**It's who you were…it's who you Are.**

_Hotaru…_

**She'll die…if you don't let go.**

_I don't want to lose her…_

**You will, if you don't let go.**

_I can't lose her…_

**Let it all out…**

"I won't lose her…"

**She's destined to die for this planet. You have the power to stop that, Child of Saturn…**

The symbol of Saturn flared to life on his forehead. Everyone gasped. Hotaru on the other hand…strained to hear what he was whispering.

"I won't lose her…"

**If you let it all go, release your power, she will not die. Her destiny can be changed, and you are the one who can do it.**

"I _won't _lose her…"

The glow around his body turned into a set of six points of light, resembling wings. The circle of energy beneath him turned into a massive glyph.

"I won't lose her!"

The glyph flared with light, and transparent white chains flew into the air from the edge of the glyph. They slowly began spiraling inward as his body rose into the air.

"YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL NOT LET HER DIE!"

A flare of white light, and the glyph released a massive explosion of energy into the air. A shockwave rocketed out from the huge beam of light and knocked all the spectators to the ground.

When the light cleared, nothing remained. All the blood that had been shed, all the monster's body parts…all of it gone. Everyone opened their eyes as the sound of crunching gravel reached their ears. They saw Kairyuu bend down and pick something up.

_Schala…my sister…_

He held in his hand the blue pendant she always wore. He slowly tied it around his neck.

_I promise…I will protect her with the power you have given me…_

The Senshi rose to their feet, groaning.

"Hey. Windbag."

Haruka looked up to see the Space Sword flying right at her. She yelled in fright and fell on her behind as the weapon hovered in mid-air in front of her.

"Tch, don't be such a wuss."

"Sensei?"

He'd changed. His hair was even longer than before, his skin a tad bit darker…but what was most different…

Was the feeling.

Power.

They could all feel it. It rolled off him in waves. Power, flowing freely throughout his entire body.

"Yeah…sorry I took so long getting here…"

"Ah…it's alright…um…about…Schala…"

"She's in a better place now…at least she damn well better be or I'm gonna hunt Death down myself and have…words…with her."

"Ahh…you can do that?"

"Sure, why not? Look…I gotta deal with the Rainbow Brigade over there."

He pointed at the Senshi.

"Oh…right."

"Sensei…are you alright?"

"Give me a day with Hotaru-chan and I'll be fine."

Kouji and Mikoto both smiled. "Feeling's mutual huh?"

"Well, you spend a week in the same house with someone who's got the hots for you and see what happens."

The two of them looked at each other and then turned away, blushing.

"Aha! I knew there was something going on. Hey…spread the word. No school till next week. I'll convince the Heads to let everyone have a week off…I've got some stuff to do anyway, to keep this from happening again."

"Right!"

He gave them a small smile and walked over to the Senshi.

"Couldn't you have come up with a better name than 'The Rainbow Brigade?'?"

"Well, I could have called you Skittles."

"No. Just no. Every time you'd see us you'd probably say something stupid like 'taste the rainbow.'"

"Yeah, probably."

"Ano…Kurayami-san…"

"You want an explanation…fine. But not here. If you'll excuse me…I have a shrine to desecrate."

He vanished in a burst of light.

"HEY!"

Rei yelled out. "That little twerp was talking about my place!"

She took off. "GET BACK HERE!"

The others followed.

"You finally let go…"

The shadowed version of Kairyuu stood on the branch of a nearby tree.

"Perhaps…now…you will be able to keep your promise…"

* * *

Gods…it's been months hasn't it? It's funny; at least four months ago I had written everything up to the title screen. It wasn't until the past few days did I actually manage to complete it.

I hope I still have readers…


	7. Field

**Helping Hotaru**

**Chapter VI: Training**

The girls finally made it to the Hikawa Shrine. Standing near the temple itself was Osaka Naru.

"Naru? What are you doing here?"

(BGM: Crisis Core FF7: Chaotic Battlefield)

"I'm here…to kick your ass Usagi!"

The orange haired girl cleared the distance between her and the Senshi in a single leap, slamming her right fist into Usagi's nose. The pigtailed girl was knocked backwards, falling in a slight arc. Naru then grabbed Usagi by the arm and spun twice, launching her into Haruka and Michiru. She swung her left leg out and caught Ami in the side of the head, then hopped into a back hand swing that knocked Minako to the ground.

"Aaaa! Naru! What are you doing?!"

The girl had an unusual look on her face. "Come on Usagi! Can't bring yourself to fight your best friend?!"

The girl charged at Usagi again, only to have her way blocked by Makoto. She didn't slow down though. In fact she smirked and leapt over Makoto, slamming her heel into the back of the brunette's head and flipping off it, continuing her charge at the moon princess.

Setsuna tried to kick the girl, but her leg was caught by Naru's open palm. The orange haired girl fell backward and pulled Setsuna over her. Slamming first her right foot, then her left then both feet into the mocha skinned woman's back, Naru popped the older woman into the air. Arcing her own back, she flipped onto her feet and leapt over Setsuna, extending her right leg and slamming her heel into the rising woman's chest, smashing her back to the ground.

"That…can't be Naru! She's got to be under some sort of spell! Moon Eternal Ma-urk!"

"Too slow!"

Naru slammed a fist into Usagi's gut in the middle of her incantation to transform. It was at that moment that everything became clear to Hotaru.

_I recognize this…this is how…_

Hotaru smiled slightly knowing what was going on. As Naru swung her leg at Usagi, she blinked in shock as Hotaru caught it with her left hand.

_What? But, I don't want to- __**I see…she finally figured it out. Don't worry, she understands. Go ahead and fight her as well. **__But she's…__**its ok. She's been reincarnated twice, no longer is she stricken with that horrible condition. **__If you say so…_

Naru had to pull back as Hotaru swung an open palm at the girl's stomach. _**Oh and…try not to let her hit you. She's mastered channeling her own spiritual energy into her body parts to enhance their abilities. A single palm strike from her could quite possibly knock you unconscious.**_

Barely evading the pale girl's attacks Naru replied sarcastically. _Gee thanks, anything else you want to share with the class? __**Yeah. Duck.**_

Without questioning the order, the orange haired girl dropped to the ground, not only ducking under one of Hotaru's impressive fan kicks, but also evading Haruka's flying kick…which hit Hotaru directly in the face.

"Gah! Fucking IDIOT!"

The pale girl slammed her fist into the short haired woman's face, breaking her nose and knocking her on her back. Seething, the pale girl punted Haruka in the side, which sent the older woman flying a good bit of distance.

_**Damn, that's not good.**_

Naru jumped back as Hotaru swung her arm in a wild arc towards her. But she wasn't prepared for the invisible wave of force to slam into her. She tumbled backward a bit and hit the shrine wall.

"Ow…"

Hotaru was about to continue her assault when a pair of strong, but gentle arms wrapped around her.

"Easy there Hime…just relax."

Hotaru turned her head to see Kairyuu holding her. She sighed and relaxed herself.

(BGM: Chrono Trigger – Corridors of Time)

The other girls groaned as they got up slowly, nursing their injuries.

"What the hell was that?!"

Hotaru held out a hand to Naru, who took it and rose herself. Kairyuu spoke. "That, was a test. One you all failed, miserably I might add."

Irritated, Haruka yelled at him. "What the fuck kind of test was that?!"

"A test to see if you could actually do anything worthwhile outside of your Senshi forms. So far, only Hotaru actually did anything…but…"

She shook her head. "I've been trained by him, so I figured out what was going on."

Makoto, who was holding the back of her head, asked. "And that would be…?"

"He'd have me fight an illusion of someone I cared about. It would attack me out of nowhere, and I'd have to successfully restrain or destroy it."

Ami was appalled. "That's horrible!"

"That's life."

The Senshi glared at him. He shrugged, uncaring. "It's true. It's also why you all got your shit so horribly wrecked by Galaxia. You weren't prepared to fight each other. It's why I'm glad I'm not a 'good guy.' Too much bullshit."

Setsuna asked him. "What do you mean?"

"The 'bad guys' like to turn the good guys against one another. Sowing seeds of uncertainty, doubt, disbelief, all that good stuff. It's one of the most useful tactics. Why bother fighting your opponent directly, when you can have your opponents own allies turn on him because they believed he did something to wrong them? When your enemies are showing a unified front because their abilities compliment each other, why not find something that would tear them apart and then use that to your advantage? What better way to get a good guy to leave your shit alone, then to take someone they care about?"

He walked over to Naru, who sighed and unbuttoned her top.

"What are you doing?"

Naru pulled the top of her shirt down slightly, keeping her chest covered, but exposing her back where a small black symbol was glowing between her shoulder blades.

"Removing my Puppet Seal."

"So you _were _controlling her!"

"Nope. I just gave her the skills, knowledge and power. Then, I watched over the fight. The seal DOES allow me to take control of someone, but only when their life is in danger. Hers wasn't so everything you saw was all her."

The symbol, comprised of a circle, and many squares making a very large star, slowly unraveled. Within a few seconds, it had faded entirely.

"Done. You ok?"

"I'm a bit…dizzy…"

He placed a hand on her shoulder after helping her fix her top. "That'll pass. It's from having such a large amount of energy pulled from you so suddenly."

"Oh man…I've never had so much fun in my life!"

"A taste of strength for the weak. It's a useful little spell for getting a quick revenge, or to catch up for a little bit to complete a task."

Hotaru's head cocked to the side. "Why her though?"

The orange haired girl was still wobbling slightly, so Kai placed a stabilizing hand on her shoulder. "Because Naru-chan here has always been a target. Her close friendship with Usagi, who is in actuality Sailor Moon, has put her at risk multiple times. But it's not like you can just ditch a close friend like that. Magical beings attract magical problems; and the longer someone is around them, the more excess energy wafts off to them."

"What do you mean?"

"Hotaru, take a look at her using the trick I taught you."

It was a skill she rarely used. Much like how she could sense dying planets and then "harvest" them, Kairyuu had taught her how to sense energy within life-forms. A trick, that Rei could perform on a slightly weaker scale. The young girl's eyes glowed slightly as the world became covered in many colors.

"Holy shit!"

"Hotaru!"

"Insane isn't it? She's practically wrapped in energy. Very little of it her own."

Naru looked between the two of them. "Wait what? What are you talking about Kai?"

He smiled at her. "Over the years since Usagi became Sailor Moon, her natural magical energy has been flowing off of her. It happens to all who are untrained in how to contain it. Most of the time, this energy dissipates into the air. However, if a person is around them long enough, the energy starts grafting to their bodies. Combined with how many times you've been targeted by youma, and high level Demon class humanoids, you've managed to gain quite an aura of magical energy, though none of it is your own."

Hotaru's eyes returned to normal, and she shook her head. "I've never heard of such things."

"Well it's not like any of you did much research into the effects of magical beings on those who can't naturally channel that power."

The Senshi lowered their heads at this. Even Setsuna and Ami, the eldest and smartest of the group didn't bother thinking of such events. Seeing their saddened looks, Kai took an unusual route.

"Maa, maa. It's not like you could have known such a thing was possible…well, save for Pluto, but with her constantly stuck behind that blasted gate I'm surprised she knew what decade it was."

Setsuna glared at him. Hotaru giggled.

"Must you irk them so?"

"What can I say? It's easy to pull on their strings."

That's when they heard voices.

"…wonder…there…day…"

Kairyuu paled. "Oh _shit!_ Not them!"

(BGM: Sonic Rush – Jeh Jeh Rocket)

"Know…hunk…wanna jump…"

His hands blurred as he made a bunch of seals in an instant.

"You never saw me!"

There was a shimmer of light and a small puff of smoke. After the smoke cleared, everyone watched a grey fox attempting to jump up Naru's leg. The orange haired girl simply giggled and picked it up, holding it in her arms like a teddy bear.

That was when two girls reached the shrine. They offered their prayers and then looked around anxiously. Rei, the natural keeper of the shrine grew confused.

"Looking for something?"

The girls twitched, originally completely oblivious to the others. "Ahh…yeah…we're looking for a guy who was here a couple days ago…"

"A real _hottie!"_

The first speaker nodded feverently. Naru held her breath to stifle a giggle that threatened to escape.

Of course, Minako and Makoto jumped at that point.

"Really? What did he look like?"

"He had long black hair…intense brown eyes…"

"And a body to DIE for!"

Again with the nodding.

"About yea high…" The first girl held her arm up above her head, a bit higher than she was. "Really cute butt too."

The fox sweat dropped…not that anyone but Naru noticed.

"Guess he's not here today Kiri…"

"Yeah…maybe he'll be back tomorrow…"

They sighed and began walking away.

As soon as they were far enough, Naru started giggling. After about a minute the giggling turned into full blown out laughter. She was laughing so hard she dropped the grey fox she was holding. It landed on its paws and whined. Then sat down before another puff of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared Kairyuu was fixing his hair. He gave a weak glare to Naru, which just made him laugh harder.

Hotaru had her arms crossed, tapping her foot. She was no idiot. It didn't take long for her to figure out those girls meant Kai, especially with the way he was reacting.

"And who were they?" She asked, a warning held in her voice.

Naru just snorted and started giggling again.

"It's not that bloody funny!"

"Yes! Yes it is!"

Kai just pouted.

"You're enjoying my torment way too much."

"Of course I am! Do you know how rare it is for a hot guy to freak out when two girls are practically all over him?!"

Hotaru's eyes narrowed.

"Dammit woman you're giving them the wrong idea!"

"Not my fault!" She kept laughing.

Kai just huffed and pouted again. This time even Usagi started giggling.

"Dammit what is it with women and giggling?! I swear when one starts it becomes the friggin T-Virus…"

Naru, who understood what he was talking about, laughed harder.

Kai just huffed again.

Hotaru cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. Naru stopped laughing, but a goofy smile was still on her face.

"Explain."

Kairyuu bowed his head.

"Three days ago…after that fight at the school…I stopped by the shrine to do a bit of training. Mostly spiritual. It'd started getting hot so while I was training I'd taken off my shirt to try to cool off. Well…at the time I didn't know this, but apparently I occasionally emit a field of energy that seems to…attract…people. Those two girls had come to the shrine to offer prayer for their friend who got hit by a car and is resting in the hospital, when whatever it was washed over them. Now, I've seen girls react to good looking guys, so I knew their reaction wasn't normal. Well, it STARTED normally, but then when I noticed the almost possessed hunger in their eyes I realized there was something off about it. So I pulled a quick excuse out of my ass and took off. The next day, I tried training again, this time with Naru around. Lo and behold, the two came back, and before I could do anything basically jumped me."

Naru started giggling again. "The look on your face was priceless!"

"Shut it you. Anyway, a quick 'holy crap a flying giraffe' let me pop away from them, while Naru here was busy laughing her ass off."

"I still can't believe they fell for that."

"After they left, I tried figuring out what the hell it was that made them do that. So I sat down and focused…until I found that there was a weird…power…coming off me. A strong compulsion field that could warp the mind of any target I chose…provided their mind weak enough…or it strike the proper points. So…I got revenge on Naru."

"I still can't sneeze without my nose hurting from that."

Usagi blinked. "What did he do to you?"

Kai leaned back. "Not much, I just used the compulsion on her. Tracing it to have affected the hormones in the target's body, combined with a bit of a proper trigger, and it could have any person falling over themselves to jump me. So, I triggered it, Naru seemed to go into a trance, then apparently thought I was the sexiest thing alive and tried to jump in my pants…until I moved and she ran face first into a tree."

Naru gave a glare at him. "You're lucky I didn't get any splinters from that."

Kai simply looked back. "Turnabout's fair play."

Now NARU was the one pouting.

"The next day, they came back, only this time I'd heard them. Since I didn't even know who they were, I didn't want to hurt them…so I turned myself into a fox, told Naru to act like I was a pet of hers, and the girls would go away."

Naru started giggling again. "It's so funny seeing you so freaked out like that."

"If I was single I'd have jumped at the chance…" Usagi finished for him. "But you're not."

"Damn right he's not!"

Everyone was surprised by Hotaru's outburst…well, besides Kairyuu.

Chibi-Usa brought up a valid point. "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

Kairyuu sighed. _Hmm…Hotaru's out…not gonna fuck with Usagi…Tenou would be a good point…but she's too manly for me…not gonna fuck with Michiru either…I know…_

He stood up, dusted himself off, placed his right hand on his hip, slightly angled his body, let his hair flutter around him, focused his energy and then cocked his head to the side while staring right at Ami's eyes.

However…that had a rather odd reaction…definitely not the one he was expecting…

Ami stared at him for a good minute or so…her face slowly getting more and more flushed…when suddenly her eyes widened, she squeaked and then fell to her knees, shuddering.

The others jumped to her aid while Kairyuu blinked in confusion. Makoto was pissed. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

"A-ahh…M-Makoto-chan…I'm…f-fine…"

_Nearly inaudible voice…heavy breathing…flushed body…random muscle spasms…wait a minute…_

"_Word_…"

Hotaru was piecing it together as well. _A field that can make him seem like the sexiest man alive? Ami-chan's reaction to that is unusual…wait a moment…sexiest…_

Hotaru gasped, eyes wide. Everyone looked to her.

"You've reached the same conclusion I have haven't you Hime-chan?"

She immediately whirled around on Kairyuu, glare in her eyes.

"Easy kit…_that…_wasn't supposed to happen."

Makoto growled out. "What…did…you…DO?!"

Naru was the one to speak. "He gave her an orgasm."

Immediately everyone shut up and flushed slightly. Then they all turned to Ami who had a very heavy blush on her face.

"It wasn't intentional mind you." They turned back to Kairyuu, Ami giving him a silent thank you for getting their attention off her. "The field grasps on to the hormones in the body, forces them to go haywire, while lowering inhibitions and subsequently increasing the sex appeal of any suitable target. It would seem…Ami here has a great deal of mental control over her hormones, to the point where she's damn near suppressed any and all sexual urges…which caused the field to have a different effect on her than normal. Instead of simply luring her to me, my very presence stimulated both mind and internally, her body, to the point of explosion."

"All that…with just a look?!"

"The human mind can pick up on subtle shifts of a person's demeanor. A slight twitch of a muscle can suddenly send a person's brain into shock from sudden inexplicable fear. A single look can pierce deep into a person's soul, causing them to fall in love at the slightest sight of something they don't even notice. The field scrambles the hormones, lowers inhibitions and makes everyone else seem sexy as hell. Then, with slight shifts of the body, I can send a person's brain into overdrive, with it repeating the message 'must have, must have, must have' over and over again. It…didn't work that way on Ami because she was suppressing her natural urges for whatever reason and, like when you shake a bottle of soda, eventually it explodes. The fact that she made so little noise over what must have been a seriously intense orgasm, only further shows her mental control over her own body."

Haruka's respect for the token 'nerd' of the group doubled. Chibi-Usa was silently logging every bit of information she could. _This is like sex-ed class…only a LOT more interesting! I need more information though…_

So…she piped up.

"But how does that work? I thought in order for a girl to orgasm she had to touch herself."

And then everyone remembered there was a 'child' present. Kairyuu didn't really care though, so while everyone else's eyes widened at the realization of what she heard, he answered her question.

"That is indeed true. However you have to remember, Chibi-Usa, that Ami had been blocking her mind and body from feeling those things. The first orgasm is almost always the most intense, because the body isn't used to feeling such things, it also usually happens the fastest, once again, because the body isn't yet adapt to being stimulated in such a way. The way she was holding everything back, I'm actually not surprised it happened. Remember kiddo, it's not so much the touch that does it, but what happens _inside _the body. The touch just amplifies what goes on inside. I mean, there have been cases of women's hormones being so scrambled, and their bodies so sensitive, that just gently stroking their back caused them to peak."

The pink haired girl nodded her head. "That…makes sense."

Hotaru just sighed. "So am I going to have competition now?"

"Nahh, it used to be subconscious, but I know how to control it. No worries Hime-chan."

"Good." She stepped over to him and pulled him to her. "You're mine, and it's going to stay that way dammit."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Just…one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you go to Naru?"

"Oh…well they'd already seen me in that transformation in Naru's arms. I'm…not exactly sure if the compulsion stops them from realizing changes…so rather than chance breaking the illusion, I just went with what happened before."

"So are they _always _going to come back for you?"

"It…should wear off in a few days. Or I could always try resetting it…"

"How?"

"Hit them with the compulsion again, only try to shift their target to someone else…it'd be risky though, I'd probably end up just reinforcing it."

"Best not to then."

Naru sighed. "You're lucky Hotaru-san…all my boyfriends end up being either evil…or just plain weird…"

Hotaru looked at Naru deadpan. "He _is _weird."

Kairyuu smiled. "And…I can be evil…occasionally."

Hotaru grinned. "We'll be evil together."

The two looked at each other lovingly…when a hauntingly familiar voice rang out.

"You'll need my help then."

From atop the nearest tree…a woman with pale skin, long violet hair and a dark blue dress.

"MISTRESS NINE?!"

Kairyuu blinked. "Well…I didn't think you'd be back…Kyu."

"You know me Zero-kun…I can't stay away."

"Adopted Hime-chan's persona have you?"

"Basically. The darker portions are still floating around somewhere…but it's boring getting beaten by the good guys so many times…"

"World needs more bad guys like you then. People who get so tired of being defeated they give up and do something else."

"Doubt that will happen any time soon Zero-kun. I see you and Tomoe-san are getting along well."

He pulled Hotaru closer, the girl too shocked to resist. "Mine. Go get your own."

"Well if you want to be technical…she was mine before she was yours Zero-kun…"

"Bah, technicalities. Who needs 'em?"

The woman laughed. "Indeed, Zero-kun…"

"What…the HELL is going on here?!"

Kairyuu explained. "It would seem that Kyu here is too powerful an entity to be destroyed…all we did was excise her of her…demonic tendencies. Allowing the slight fragments of Hotaru's persona that were within her to awaken and take over."

Usagi was shuddering slightly. "H-how can you be certain?"

"Mistress Nine…both before she was destroyed by Sailor Saturn, and after she approached me, had an aura of darkness around her, writhing and whirling like tendrils. Now, that aura is calm, relaxed, gently pulsing like a heartbeat."

"Why…does she call you Zero?"

He sighed. "Because that was a name I'd long since given up on…"

"Oh come now Zero-kun…it's not _that _bad."

"Perhaps…it seems it's time I let you all in on my biggest secret."

"You've been keeping secrets from me?"

"Just the one, Tomoe-san. I can see he loves you too much to keep anything else hidden…right, Zero-kun?"

"Yeah…and to be honest…I'd gotten used to this new name…almost forgot my old one…"

Hotaru sighed and nodded. "I trust you…Kairyuu-kun."

"Thanks…Hime-chan…"

* * *

How long has it been? A while. Half of this chapter had been done for months. Today I finish the other half. Mistress Nine is back…AGAIN. Bitch just don't know when to die does she? I hope whoever still reads this enjoys the hilarity. Also, my "facts" might be a bit off…but reality aside, this is how I see things.

Robin Starwing: I wonder if that still holds true…

Taeniaea: Hope this chapter finds you well.


	8. Origin

**Helping Hotaru**

**Chapter VII: Origins of the Shinigami**

(BGM: Rurouni Kenshin – Wars of the Last Wolves)

_**Lifetimes ago…I was born. Birthed in a world filled with those who could soar on wings of light, sustained by the power of their hearts. My world was peaceful…calm. It had its wars and struggles…but for the majority of the time, it knew peace…**_

_**Until they came.**_

_**A group of creatures led by a demon. They sought the knowledge of why and how we were able to generate our wings…but nobody knew, the knowledge lost for centuries. Unsatisfied, the Demon Queen lay waste to my world. Countless lives ended on a whim, our forces unable to hold her off for long.**_

_**Eventually she grew bored of the battles…and summoned a great sphere of flame, nearly the size of a small star. My people scrambled for safety, but there would be none. My family, already destroyed, all that was left was an uncle. He was the court Mage, knowing the ins and outs of our magic, researching, and developing new ways to manipulate our wings, the power from our hearts.**_

_**It was he who saved me. Using the power of his very soul, the last ounces of energy the planet had were channeled into a gateway to another location. He had no time to plot out a course, or a destination, for the Star of Destruction grew near. As its flaming embrace was to scorch our world, he pushed me through the gateway, telling me to live…**_

_**Before I blacked out, the last thing I saw was my world being consumed by flame…**_

_**When I awoke, I was floating in an abyss of white. Not knowing where or when I was, I drifted aimlessly, grief, longing and sorrow claiming my heart.**_

_**It was then that I met Her. An orb of darkest black, she welcomed me to her domain. I questioned her as to where I was, how I had gotten here, and how I could leave. She called herself Tiamat, stating she was one of the creators of the universe. This, was her home, she claimed, and I had arrived by an unusual looking portal coming from a dead world.**_

_**My head bowed. It was true, I had realized. It wasn't a horrible nightmare…it was a much worse reality. Noting my plight, she claimed that as one of the forces that created and sustained this universe…she could indeed send me on my way…but…**_

"_**Would you not like the ability to fight? The power to stop what happened from happening again?"**_

_**Surprised I raised my head. Her offer was tempting…but I was no fool.**_

"_**What would you get out of it?" I countered. Knowing such a powerful being wouldn't just up and hand me power…she wanted something in return.**_

"_**Oh ho! So you aren't a fool…good. You will need that intelligence where you are going. My request is this: You simply abide by the rule that you will take responsibility for your actions. No more, no less."**_

_**Of course I would. I was raised to anyway. If I broke something, I'd own up to it and attempt to fix it, and if that failed, I would work myself until I had the means to replace it.**_

"_**I accept."**_

"_**Of course you do dear. They always do. Now come, let us see the power that hides within your heart."**_

_**I stepped closer to the strange orb. It began to shine, and a powerful aura washed over me. After a few moments I felt it suddenly stop, and the being gasp.**_

"_**Incredible…"**_

"_**Excuse me…but…what is?"**_

"_**I see now…so you are where my missing power has gone…"**_

_**I was confused, and spoke as such.**_

"_**Millennia ago, I mysteriously lost a fragment of my power when creating a very important soul. I knew not what happened to it, and never encountered the being it had inhabited…until now. Within you is the power of Sight…but not just any Sight…those I had once worked with called it…the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception."**_

_**I'd never heard of such a thing.**_

"_**I am not surprised. It is a power of Destruction like no other, for instead of being obvious; it is subtle, one of few powers of Destruction that actually is such. The subtlety is in that only the user of the Eyes can bring forth the Destruction. The power isn't so much in the ability to destroy, as it is the ability to **_**see **_**destruction, or death, rather."**_

"_**How so?"**_

"_**With this power active, the user can see the fated "death" of living and non-living objects. Everything that has a beginning, has an end you know. Some earlier than others. These Eyes work in tandem with Fate itself, and realize the imminent end of an object. Lines, represent the "strings" of fate. Trace a line with a sharp object, even something as weak as a human butter knife, and the line will force the object to split in twain. Trace more, and you essentially slice an object to pieces."**_

_**My eyes widened in amazement.**_

"_**But that is not all. As one becomes more proficient with this power, one can see the "death" of an object itself. This "end" is represented by a single, or multiple points, "dots" if you will, on an object, from which the lines connect. The closer to death an object is, the more lines, and subsequently, more points, or bigger the points are. The farther from death an object is, the less lines, less or smaller points, and the fainter the lines become."**_

"_**And everything has lines?"**_

"_**Everything, even gods. The thing about this power is not that it sees "death" more like it sees "existence" and can bring about its end. If you were to strike a living being on its "death point" it wouldn't be that you were killing them, as such that you were forcing the concept of their existence to suddenly stop being. "Death" is merely a side effect."**_

"_**Therefore it is less 'death' and more so 'destruction' correct?"**_

"_**You **_**are **_**smart. Yes, you are correct."**_

_**I wasn't sure…it seemed like a heavy burden.**_

"_**I…am not certain I am ready for this power…"**_

"_**You are. You were fated to have this power Zero Shinzaki. Yes…the moment you appeared in my domain I felt a kinship with you. You carry with you the soul of Destruction…but yet…at the same time you give off the glow of Creation. I know not what your destiny is young one, but I know this…this power will help you on your way."**_

"_**If you are certain…then I will take your word for it, and see where this power leads me."**_

"_**Very good. Now, let us begin. I can meddle no further than this…so I will teach you how to call forth your power and send you on your way. Everything else you must learn on your own."**_

_**I nodded my understanding…**_

_**And then the pain came. Oh sweet glorious gods it hurt. My body felt like it was on fire, being electrocuted and slowly having my skin carved off my bones at the same time. Before she sent me along, she told me that I only had the base level unlocked for now. Any further and my brain would have exploded from the overload. She said that as I used my power, and increased my understanding of life and death, my power would evolve further. There were three stages. The first stage being able to see Lines. The second stage would be seeing Points on living beings, while being able to see stronger lines on non-living. And the final stage would be seeing both lines and points on everything, living and non.**_

_**However, after each upgrade, I had to let my power reset itself. The human brain was not intended to see the things I would be seeing, and with every step further the strain on it would increase, unless I gave it the proper time to adjust.**_

_**Afterwards she sent me on my way…and that is when the next part of my history begins…**_

_**After a few years…is when everything changed.****

* * *

**_

**_I had appeared on the planet Saturn, in the heart of the Kingdom. For months I lived on the streets, using my new power to cut out pockets to cause wallets to drop, then picking them up and giving them back to their owners in hopes for a reward. More often than not, surprisingly I was rewarded. I ate very little, and saved up a great deal of money, occasionally buying a new set of clothing once my current ones had become too torn and ragged to wear further._**

_**Eventually I crossed paths with a bounty hunter. She was chasing a rather well known rapist. He'd only gotten away so long because he was gifted with greater than normal speed…but they made the mistake of going down the Alleyway I lived in. She had him cornered on a blocked passage. He drew a weapon, and she drew hers…but she didn't see that behind his back was a handgun. Hidden by the shadows, I saw his stance shift as he reached back to draw and fire…and I took a chance. As he drew his gun, surprising her, I made my move. Before he could pull the trigger, my Eyes flared to life, his body became covered in lines, and I dashed out of the shadows slicing through his left arm with a small pocket-knife I picked up with some of my money.**_

_**Blood erupted from the stump that was left as both of them stared at me in shock. Apparently immune to the pain, he quickly recovered swinging his own blade at me. My sight picked up the lines on the blade, and I clashed along one, cutting right through it…and the broken half bounced off the wall behind me, and into his still bleeding arm. The woman recovered from her surprise and launched an attack as I did the same. Ducking under another swing, I switched the blade from my dominant right hand to my left, and hopped off my feet in a rising swing, from left to right, cutting another line that was across his body. At the same time, she had thrust her blade from behind at his torso…so ironically the result was that she ended up pinning the top half of his body to a nearby wall…while the rest of him just…fell to the ground.**_

_**I wanted to throw up. Not only had I just taken a life, but I'd practically become drenched in his blood. Unnerved by it, I found myself shuddering while rocking back and forth holding my knees. The woman, though surprised by the outcome, looked satisfied and worried at the same time. She approached me cautiously…weapon lowered but still prepared for anything.**_

"_**I-is he…dead?"**_

"_**Quite…helluva job you did there kid…"**_

"_**I…" I shook my head. "He…he was going to shoot you…you wouldn't…"**_

"_**I know…well, now I do. You did good kid…saved my life there."**_

"_**I…but…I killed…"**_

"_**You did what you had to do. Although…I've never seen someone take another person apart like that…"**_

"_**It's…my…power…"**_

"_**Power?"**_

_**I nodded. "I can see…death…lines…if I cut…things fall apart…"**_

"_**I…wow…never heard of that one…"**_

_**I gave a weak smile. "It…can even…kill gods…"**_

_**That got her attention. "Kill gods you say?"**_

"_**That's…what I was…told…"**_

"_**Well…you're a bit young…but…how would you like to come with me kid? We can get you cleaned up…my boss would probably like to meet the guy who saved my life."**_

_**Eager to get off the streets, but still wary, I nodded. She flipped her wrist and a ball of water appeared in her hand. I blinked, slightly surprised.**_

"_**I'm a Water Elemental. I can wash you off real quick…and once we get back, I'll find you a new set of clothes, ok?"**_

_**I nodded, still surprised. Cold washed over me, and I sputtered a bit while she gave a small laugh. She turned to the body and her smile faded.**_

"_**Damn…I gotta bring back proof…"**_

_**I looked at the body as well…and shuddered.**_

"_**Don't be sad kid…this man…he'd done horrible things…too many little girls had themselves violated by him…"**_

_**My eyes widened as I looked at her. She nodded with a frown on her face…a frown that turned to shock as my Sight activated. I didn't know then, but every time they did, my eyes would glow silver. I felt myself whirling around to the body, kicking the torso over and seeing a line across his neck. Bringing out my knife, I quickly swiped through the line, and yanked his head up by his blood splattered hair. Seeing a trash can, I sliced it in half, kicked away the remains and dumped the head in a near empty bag. Tying the bag I threw it over my shoulder and stared at her.**_

"_**Take it." I spoke in a cold voice. Surprised and impressed, she took the bag. I turned around focusing my energy again, imagining the faces of those girls this man had harmed. Rage formed in my heart and I felt something within me shift. A small gasp from behind me nearly distracted me from my purpose, but I ignored it and continued on. Apparently, my wings had appeared in an array of light.**_

_**My eyes snapped open and I raised my right arm, snapping my fingers. Unconsciously tapping into the power that let me see the End, I summoned forth an orb of black that materialized around the broken body. It seemed to flicker for a moment, and then vanished…taking with it not only the body, but a large section of the alleyway as well. I felt the rage leave my body, and my wings fade back into my soul. I turned to her.**_

"_**Lead the way."**_

_**After showing her "boss" my wings and how my eyes worked, I was offered a low ranking position as a Bounty Hunter. Over the years I worked my way up the ranks, impressing my allies while any marked being had fear in their hearts. I became known as the Shinigami…but not in the sense as a God of Death…but because of my power, the God Slayer. I'd taken down Mages, Vampires, Werewolves, Demons, even some nearly Angelic beings that had taken the "Law" into their own hands one too many times. I'd long since left the guild I started with, the manager deciding that my talents were wasted on Saturn, where the strongest members of the guild existed. With praise and gifts, I was transferred from guild to guild, location to location, until finally, as a unanimous decision, I was granted the rights of a Freelancer.**_

_**I now had the ability to come and go as I pleased, take whatever bounty I wanted, large or small and assist whatever forces I chose.**_

_**It was then, that I got the missive from a very important person.**_

* * *

_**Written on the letter were instructions to come to the Moon Kingdom in secret. The letter was written by and sent personally from Queen Serenity herself, so I felt compelled to go. Using the false name I had come up with while at the guild, but never had to use because of my title as Shinigami, Xenmaru was escorted to the Queen's Private Chambers. She dismissed her servants as I bowed politely; while not one to normally give a crap who it was I spoke to, this was Queen Serenity, ruler of the Moon Kingdom. She had earned my respect.**_

"_**Welcome Shinigami."**_

"_**It is my pleasure to have answered your summons your Majesty."**_

"_**Please…just call me Serenity."**_

"_**I…as you wish…Serenity."**_

_**She gave one of her dazzling smiles. A lesser man would have been taken with her immediately…but my senses were far too sharp. The aura of another person was overlapped with hers, and that kept me from being swayed.**_

"_**I see my usual charm has no effect on you."**_

"_**Two are entangled as one, Serenity. That is what keeps my mind grounded."**_

"_**Amazing…the power to sense auras at such a young age. But…that is not why I requested you here."**_

_**I nodded.**_

"_**As you know…we are at war. And…well…"**_

"_**We're getting our asses handed to us."**_

_**Her eyebrows raised in surprise. I just shrugged. "Hey, you asked me to call you Serenity. The way I see it that's basically like plopping down next to me in the middle of the night at a crowded bar and buying me a drink."**_

_**She gave another dazzling smile, the missing light in her eyes slowly returning.**_

"_**I see why you are so popular now. Thank you…I needed that. But yes…we are…as you put it: getting our asses handed to us. Our forces, though strong and our tactics great…cannot match hers. We are…we WILL lose this war."**_

"_**What is it you wish? You want me to take out Beryl?"**_

"_**No…I have little doubt that she has instilled upon her troops that in the unlikely event she should fall, they press on. Actually I have a plan. We are going to lose **_**this **_**war…"**_

_**I noted the change in tense.**_

"_**But nobody said the war couldn't be picked up again at a later time…"**_

_**I blinked. "You lost me."**_

_**She smiled again. "My apologies. I have a plan that will…pause…the war, so to speak. However there is one obstacle in my way…"**_

"_**And that is…"**_

"_**You know the legend of Sailor Saturn…correct?"**_

"_**The most powerful of the Planetary Warriors known as the Sailor Senshi. A being so great that its power was sealed until needed…right?"**_

"_**Yes. Because of the threat that Beryl possesses…Saturn will awaken soon…and the three outer Senshi other than Saturn have failed in turning the tides to a point where her awakening is no longer needed. For you see, it goes like this. A war of sorts starts. The Sailor Senshi show up, and generally defeat the opponent. However in the case that they cannot, or it lasts too long, a countdown begins. The Outer Senshi, who normally defend from attacks outside this solar system, are called in to offer support…and if **_**they **_**fail, or the battle takes too long, the countdown reaches zero, and **_**another **_**countdown begins, this one starting with the Awakening of Sailor Saturn, and this one being **_**much **_**shorter than the first."**_

_**She motioned for me to sit with her on her bed.**_

"_**In the event that even with Sailor Saturn's power, the battle still takes too long, the second countdown ends, and Sailor Saturn calls forth the power of Destruction, and wipes everyone, and everything, from existence. Then Saturn invokes the power of Creation, and starts things anew, going back to sleep until needed again. Saturn can do this on a nearly galactic scale."**_

_**I whistled. "Sounds like we've got ourselves a problem then…where do I fit in?"**_

"_**I need you to at least keep Sailor Saturn busy while I enact my plan. She has already awakened, and I feel that the second countdown to our destruction is nearing its end. Sailor Saturn is a soul that knows no love or hate…it just is. It exists only to destroy…and when it awakens will do everything it can to fulfill its purpose. You who has the power to see the End…I beg of you, please…help me save my people."**_

_**I wasn't too sure. "How does Sailor Saturn do it? There has to be some key to invoking Destruction. Even I have to focus for a brief moment before I can See the End."**_

"_**Legend states that as Saturn invokes the power of Destruction, Saturn will take on a violet glow. Saturn will raise the Silence Glaive above, and then swing it down. When the tip of the glaive touches the ground, the world will end."**_

"_**So it's almost like cutting the thread of fate for an entire galaxy…alright, that means that there's probably a good half minute of charge time for the glow…and then between that and the invocation, another ten seconds…I think I can work with that."**_

"_**You are sure?"**_

"_**It's narrow…but…I can do it."**_

_**She hugged me.**_

_**The greatest Queen in the known galaxy **_**hugged **_**me. My shoulder felt wet. She was crying.**_

"_**Thank you…thank you so much."**_

"_**Ah…hey…don't worry about it…it's nothing. Besides…I always wanted to test my skills against a Senshi."**_

_**She pulled away and wiped her tears. "Yes…that sounds like something that a warrior of your caliber would say."**_

"_**Alright, what's our window?"**_

"_**It will happen soon…very soon. Probably in a day or two…"**_

"_**Damn, that's cutting it close."**_

"_**Stay at the castle…please. It's the least I can do."**_

"_**Ahh…sure thing. Just…what do I say if anyone asks?"**_

"_**I'll handle them. Please…just rest for now. I do not doubt your skills but…you are to be going up against the strongest of the Sailor Senshi. You will need every ounce of strength you can muster. My plan will not take long…you need only hold Saturn off for a little while."**_

"_**Alright…I'll take it easy but…you do the same alright Serenity? I don't know what you're planning, but something tells me you'll need focus…so you relax as best you can too, alright? I've got a plan of my own in case something goes wrong but…I have the feeling mine will have far more casualties than yours will…"**_

* * *

_**It was time. I had gotten the message. A frantic communication from the Queen. "SATURN HAS ENTERED THE BATTLE! HURRY!"**_

_**Focusing my mind, I searched for the strongest signature on the battlefield I could find. Spreading my wings, I took off at blinding speeds, surprising both ally and enemy alike that the Shinigami himself had entered the fray.**_

_**Racing to where I felt it I stopped in my tracks when I saw Sailor Saturn. Before me stood the most beautiful girl I'd ever lain eyes on.**_

_**(BGM: Guilty Gear X – Awe of She)**_

_**I took in everything from the sway of her hips as she twisted to cut through the armor of one foe, to the glimmer in her cold violet eyes as she watched both ally and enemy fall. I saw the tightening of her legs as she kicked off the ground and out of the circle of death she had created around her, the flutter of her skirt as she flew through the air, and the subtle jiggle of her breasts as she landed gracefully, the Silence Glaive clutched in her hands.**_

_**I was stunned. I couldn't move from sheer surprise. This was the avatar of Destruction? Part of me wasn't too surprised. It was a Woman, how fitting. My mind didn't register the violet glow she had around her until she had raised her weapon. I almost panicked: tell me I hadn't forgotten the plan already! Part of my mind was still transfixed at her beauty, the way the faint sun's rays glistened off her milky skin. The way her stomach tightened as she breathed in to place effort into the swing**_

_**I was in love.**_

_**My body moved on its own, legs pushing against the ground, racing to her position.**_

_**My mind raced. I kept repeating the phrase "stupid" in my head over and over again. My legs pumped as hard as they could, racing up the small hill she had positioned herself upon. Time seemed to slow as she brought the Glaive down.**_

_**Four feet…**_

_**I was terrified. Not for myself, but because I didn't want to let Serenity down.**_

_**Three feet…**_

_**Faster! Faster! I thought. Unknown to me, my wings had emerged once again, and were fluttering at a blinding pace.**_

_**Two feet…**_

_**I was too far, I wasn't going to make it. Part of me just wanted to stop, give up, it said. You took too long ogling; now the galaxy is going to pay because you couldn't keep your hormones in check. Then I felt it…my will mixing with my fear. My determination merging with my desperation.**_

_**The world stopped for a brief moment, and in an instant, a blur of motion, I found myself right in front of her.**_

_**I couldn't stop…I didn't even know how I managed to get there.**_

_**Everyone felt it. All over the galaxy they felt the grip of death tightening around them. As her glaive reached lower to the ground, even she too felt the embrace of death…until she felt something heavy slam into her.**_

_**In that instant, the grip of fear…the feeling of cold helplessness vanished from people's hearts…while my hand was gripping something else…**_

_**I'd crashed into her. Her Glaive flew out of her hands, the glow dissipating in an instant, and our bodies becoming a whirl of limbs as we rolled down the hill. When we came to a stop, I was atop her, groaning. I placed my left hand on the suspiciously soft ground and raised myself up…and realized where it was. I looked down and saw that my hand was practically gripping her left breast. Her cold eyes glared at me and she raised her own hand to **_**my **_**chest. My instincts screamed at me…but they were too late. A flash of violet and I found myself flying backwards. If not for my wings fanning out and stopping myself when they did, I'd probably have crashed into a tree.**_

_**I landed, only to lean back as she suddenly appeared in front of me, and a leg flew over my face. I was too concerned with fending off her attacks to register that I'd just seen a look up her skirt; it seemed my luck was shifting. The girl was fast. Faster than I expected. Because I was still disoriented from the crash, I could only barely match her. Suddenly she held her hand out and her Glaive appeared in it. She twirled it once and brought it down on me. Before I realized it, everything stopped again, and like before, it all blurred and I found myself behind her. A mighty clang rang through the air as she ended up hitting nothing but dirt. She whirled around to me, surprised.**_

_**The look on her face was intoxicating.**_

"_**Damn you're sexy…"**_

_**She glared, but a small light appeared in her cold eyes, as a VERY faint blush rose on her cheeks. She yanked the glaive out of the ground and swung at me again, spinning it expertly in her hands, making it seem like a whirling disk of death.**_

_**Twisting and contorting my body, I barely evaded each swing. Dammit Serenity! I thought. You got your distraction! Now hurry up! I can't hold her off for long!**_

_**Because of the crash, I was nowhere near my best, not to mention I lost the dagger I kept with me in the collision. Each time she got closer and closer to hitting me…until I tripped over a fallen body and she jabbed her Glaive into my chest.**_

_**I coughed up blood, and she violently yanked it out, damn near taking my right lung with it.**_

"_**Kuh…ugh…shit…well…at least…I get a nice view before I go…"**_

_**It was then that we saw the bright flash of light. The light came from just above the castle.**_

"_**Hah…about…fucking…time…"**_

_**Sailor Saturn whirled back to me. I gave a tired smile.**_

"_**I…was on orders…to hold you off…from wiping…everything…out…while…Serenity…did her thing…"**_

_**As black began creeping around my sight, I saw Saturn kneel down next to me, brushing the hair from my face.**_

"_**Don't tell me…the…cold…death bringer…is…actually sad?"**_

"_**You could have told me."**_

"_**Can't…really…know someone…till you…fight them…right?"**_

_**She shook her head.**_

"_**You wouldn't…have…believed…anyway…"**_

"_**You could have tried."**_

_**I gave a weak laugh. "You had me…stunned…I didn't think…the bringer of…Death…would…be…so…beau…ti…ful…"**_

_**The light grew stronger. I could feel myself slipping…the world growing darker…**_

"_**What was her plan?"**_

"_**Damned…if I…know…something…about…pausing…the…war…"**_

"_**I see…"**_

"_**Shit…wish it…didn't have to…end…like…this. Would have…liked to…take you…on…a…date…" I coughed again. Now everything was just blobs of black. **_She was blushing…

"_**Really now?"**_

"_**Yeah…pity…"**_

The light grew closer…

_**I saw a small spark of light. Her hands were glowing.**_

"_**I gave you a fatal wound…I cannot heal you completely…but…I believe I know what Queen Serenity has planned. We **_**will **_**meet again. And when we do, you will fulfill your promise."**_

"_**Pro…mise?"**_

"_**You said you wanted to take me on a date right? I'm holding you to that." **_The symbol of Saturn appeared on his forehead…Her eyes widened in surprise, then she gave a soft smile.

"_**Yes…I will definitely be holding you to that…"**_

"_**What…are…"**_

_**I could say no more, for I was silenced by her lips upon my own. When she pulled away she spoke one last time.**_

"_**We will meet again…and when we do…you will understand. Until then…be safe."**_

_**A bright light washed over us…the last thing I saw was her smiling face…her eyes no longer cold and unfeeling. I felt myself fading…but rather than cold…it felt warm.**_

"_**Thank you…Zero…because of you…my people will be reborn. Though this war is far from over…your efforts have given us a chance at victory…we shall forever be in your debt…"**_

_**And then…I knew no more…**_

* * *

(BGM: Persona 3 – Living with Determination)

"It wasn't until just after Mugen was destroyed that I remembered that last bit. But by then I'd already taken Mistress Nine's request to find and conquer the Sailor Senshi. Besides, she asked for them in general…so at least I could spare Saturn should she show up. But…then I 'met' Hotaru, who _was _Sailor Saturn…and since her friends were the rest of the Senshi…well…that was the first time I'd ever dropped a bounty in the middle of it…"

Setsuna was the most stunned out of all of the Senshi.

"How…did I not see this?" The Senshi turned to her. "I looked over that battle constantly…but I never saw that part of it…"

"Because the majority didn't happen during the battle. It happened before and just as it was ending. We were in a rather distant part from the castle, which is why it took so long for the light to reach us."

"But…I saw you stopping Sailor Saturn…"

"It's possible that the time gate only lets you see the most significant events. Me stopping Sailor Saturn was significant. Sailor Saturn getting that promise from me was significant to us, but not in the long run…maybe now it'll show that part though, because I AM dating the current Sailor Saturn, and have been the reason why her power is so much more controlled now."

"**You never did take me on that date."**

Everyone whirled their heads to Hotaru. Her eyes were glowing…and the symbol of Saturn was blazing on her forehead. Even Kyu was surprised.

"The Original Sailor Saturn…I presume."

"**You would presume correct. I can't believe my incarnation this time got possessed…looks like I wasn't as strong as I had thought…"**

"Well…it was your reincarnation that was possessed…not to mention she was borderline life and death, which is when the body and soul are most open."

"**True. You still have not fulfilled your promise to me."** "I'm dating Hotaru aren't I?" **"That may be, but I am not Hotaru. I am me, I just happen to be within Hotaru." **"Always did wonder about that one…ehh, I'll figure it out later…alright fine. It's almost night anyway. Let Hotaru come back. I'll have her Henshin, then have her relinquish control to you again, and we'll go on that date, alright?"

"**That is satisfactory."**

The oppressive aura faded and Hotaru blinked whirling her head back and forth.

"What happened?"

"Sailor Saturn decided I was taking too long. Henshin up Hime-chan. I have a promise to keep."

Hotaru looked at him.

"I promised Sailor Saturn a date. I intend to keep that promise. She, essentially is you…so there's nothing to worry about. Her persona probably sealed itself deep within your soul just for this moment."

Hotaru nodded. "Alright…she _is _me after all…"

The two smiled at each other.

* * *

Wow…long one. Mostly exposition…but damn. I'm surprised. I hope you all enjoyed my description of Kai's feelings when he first saw Sailor Saturn. And yes, he knew of the Senshi, but didn't know they were all female.

Robin Starwing: I can't promise- GOD DAMMIT NO! I DON'T WANT TO RESTART MY COMPUTER! STOP FUCKING ASKING! Ahh..sorry…it's been doing that for the last hour. Anyway. I can't promise I'll update so frequently…hell I got lucky I thought up this chapter when I did. But…I'll try to keep it all in mind. Oddly enough, it was thanks to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 that got me writing this again. I have the voices set to Japanese, just for shits and giggles, and lo and behold, fucking Satan Videl has the same voice as Tomoe Hotaru in Japanese.

Let's thank Videl for rekindling my love for Hotaru. And yes, Poor Ami. Thankfully Kairyuu/Xenmaru/Zero has a bit of tact so he took the attention away from her in this chapter…

Greyphoenix: well it's true. It's an animal instinct. It's why a stray cat will stare you down, but the second you move it'll bolt, even if it was just a twitch.

D&S Master: Start it over if you're confused…I had to read the damn fic over twice before I remembered I had half a chapter written. Glad you liked the Hilarity though. It probably wasn't what I was originally planning (actually it DEFINITELY wasn't) but it works so whatever.

719453: Oddly enough, I have an account on Fictionpress. I just haven't been struck with any ideas for Originals lately…well…maybe one…


	9. Reverse Princess

"Michiru is playing beautifully as always."

The Senshi group were currently gathered in a concert hall, surrounded by hundreds of others, watching Kaioh Michiru and one of her usual two backups perform.

"Strange…where's Otoko-san?"

"She's in the hospital, Chibi-Usa. She was in a car accident recently, and is still recovering."

Usagi gave a small gasp. "Oh no…that means…" Haruka shook her head.

"Yes…she can't play the song she worked so hard on."

Ami sympathized with Michiru. "That's terrible…she was looking forward to this for so long…"

Rei, always alert, was wondering. "Ne, Hotaru-chan? Where's Kairyuu?"

The younger girl shook her head sadly. "I don't know…I haven't seen him since he went out with _her._ It's been over a week…I'd be worried if it weren't that he had Mikoto-chan give me a message stating he's in the middle of something important…" She sighed. "I just wish he'd _tell _me these things…"

Haruka gave a quiet snort at that. "Doesn't seem very trustworthy then."

"More than you'll ever be. At least _he _isn't willing to kill my friends without thinking about how _I'd _feel about it first."

And that served to shut Haruka up nicely.

* * *

_The target is Kaioh Michiru. Strike her down at the end of the concert. Do so while she is still on stage. Stealth is important, but if it cannot be done, being seen is acceptable._

_Now is the time…wait…SHIT! She's not done?! Who the hell is this?!_

"Thank you…thank you all. It's a pity, I had planned to do one more song before the end but…our dear friend Otoko is in the hospital, and unfortunately the song in question requires at least three people to perform it properly."

The crowd seemed to sadden at that. Not just due to the loss of music, but for Otoko's plight.

"Well then. It's a good thing I'm here isn't it?"

An unfamiliar voice to the crowd rang from the east wing of the stage.

The Senshi group was shocked. "No…way…"

"K-Kairyuu-san?"

Striding in from the left, Kurayami Kairyuu appeared onto the stage with elegance never seen before.

"I'm not Otoko…but…I think I can help you out with this one."

"You…I never knew you-

"Maa maa…don't want to keep this lovely crowd waiting too long do we?"

Michiru gave a hesitant smile. "N-no…I suppose we don't."

The three took their seats. "If you would begin, Michiru-san?"

"H-Hai."

**Helping Hotaru**

**Chapter VIII: Reverse Princess Returns!**

**Chibi-Usa's Transformation.**

(BGM: Perfect Cherry Blossom Icy Peaks OC Remix)

_This song…it's…familiar to me…no. I cannot get distracted. I must focus. Prepare for the end. When that comes…I strike._

"I…wow…he's…amazing!"

Hotaru frowned.

"What's wrong Hotaru-chan?"

"…He can't play violin. He doesn't know how. …to get this good in a week…even for him that's pushing reality…"

Ami was confused. "Have you no faith in him?"

She shook her head. "It's not that. When I asked him a long time ago what he liked, he told me what he could do. He can play Piano, but he can't read the music, he just knows what keys to hit and when. He makes up his own stuff with it sometimes when he's bored, and quickly forgets what he just did. He can sing a little…as long as he doesn't force it. And he can carry a beat as well as anyone else, sometimes thinking up random beats when he's idle…but that's it."

"Then how the heck is he playing so well?"

"…he must have copied her…"

"Copied?"

"Yes…it's a skill that he's had since birth. He said it has nothing to do with his powers…more that it's an…evolution…of what little kids do. If he's around someone long enough he can sort of 'copy' their mannerisms, the way they talk, the way they move, and so on. Most of the time only small fragments of the person get copied, little bits and pieces. But to copy a whole musical talent…"

"What if he's using his powers to sustain it?"

"What do you mean Ami?"

"I mean…think of it like this. He started by being around Otoko-san for a while to initiate it. We don't know what he was doing during this past week, so that could only be part of it. What if he used his powers to temporarily enhance his natural mimicry, and copied her entire playing style."

Makoto frowned. "That's kinda cheating her out of all her practice isn't it?"

Ami responded. "Not particularly. It seems he had no original interest in music beyond listening to it…so maybe he's only done it for this one song…we'd have to ask him personally."

Usagi couldn't help but sigh. "Still…it's a beautiful song."

Everyone agreed.

(End.)

Michiru, Altana and Kai all stood and bowed. A roar of cheers and clapping accompanied them…silenced only by one sound.

A loud gunshot rang through the concert hall.

* * *

_**Time seemed to slow…**_

Raising his head, Kai noticed a glint of light from the gunshot, moments before the sound reached his ears. _The hell? I can move fast but…this is something different…_

He looked around, confused as to why things were moving so _slowly_. His eyes caught something shimmering. He stared at the spot where he saw it, seeing a grey mass making its way down from the stands.

_Oh…kay…_

He stared at it for a bit, noting that it seemed to be moving faster. _Oh shit, whatever's going on is ending! Uhh, crap who's it for?!_

Stepping back for a moment, he saw exactly where its target was. _Michiru? Why…_

_**And time returned to normal…**_

The front of Michiru's dress became splattered with red. _D-damn that was a high caliber bullet!_

"KAIRYUU!"

(BGM: Final Fantasy X – Enemy Attack)

Screams rang through the concert hall as Michiru dropped to her knees next to Kairyuu, who had taken the bullet for her. But while they were panicking, Zero was looking for something.

_THERE!_

He got to his feet, his left shoulder protesting the action. A sphere of crackling white energy appeared in his right hand, only to be launched seconds later.

_SHIT!_

The sphere slammed into the assassin, encaging them in a bubble of blue/white energy. Zero pulled back on the tendrils connecting his hand and the cage, pulling it to him. As the sphere reached him, it vanished, allowing him to swing his right leg into the side of the assassin, knocking them away.

The spectators stopped panicking and stood watch in awe as he seemed immune to the hole in his left shoulder. The assassin flipped to their feet and pulled out a small blade. Kai quickly swept his arm in a wide arc, sending a wave of force along the ground at the attacker, only to find it nullified by a small sphere of light surrounding them.

_Was that…an A.T. Field? Holy hell am I gonna have a __**challenge **__for once?_

_Who is this guy?! He almost fucking hit me with that! My barrier damn near shattered! Gah…I have to end this now!_

"Damn…we can't Henshin!"

"We'll just have to leave this up to Kai…"

Ducking under the assassin's swing, Kai retaliated by lifting his left leg in a backwards kick and bringing it to the face of his foe. Barely dodging out of the way, the attacker was being pressed by a flurry of punches launched from the young warrior. Each one was barely evaded or blocked, but the defense was beginning to take its toll. The assassin ducked under one wider swing and back-flipped out of the way of a leg sweep. It then jumped forward, blade extended only to have the attack blocked by Kai's crossed arms.

_Damn…strong. Didn't expect this._

_Come on! Just a little more!_

_Dammit…I've got no choice, I have to do it…_

The assassin's eyes widened as a silver glow began building at Zero's back…

"Now if only you weren't trying to kill…someone important to me…"

The assassin grew even more fearful as the light seemed to seep into the ground around them. A ring of light appeared beneath the two as the assassin suddenly got knocked backward.

"**It's pointless to resist…"**

The ring became a glyph consisting of the Sign of Creation, as glowing streams of energy spiraled to the center in the form of faint white chains.

"**These divine chains will never break…"**

Zero's body slowly lifted into the air as the spiraling energy pulled the assassin closer to him. He curled into a ball for a moment as the glow from his back seemed to pulse.

"**SHINING BIND!"**

Thrusting his arms and legs out, he formed a command to the glyph beneath him. It fired a massive beam of holy power into the air, engulfing and horribly injuring the assassin, as well as blowing them away.

When the light cleared…Gasps were heard all around as the patrons realized who it was that saved Michiru's life.

"The Twilight Seraphim?!"

_Oh…SHIT! It's the Legendary God Slayer! I thought he died millennia ago! No…focus…FOCUS! One strike…that's all I need._

The assassin calmed themselves and dashed for Zero. They flipped out a small dagger and as they came within range…launched it.

Zero just stood there as the dagger flew right past his face, narrowly missing him.

_Ok I take it back. This person sucks._

And then…time slowed again.

_Wait what? What's…?_

He looked around in confusion. As soon as he looked back he understood. _Oh…FUCK!_

The assassin wasn't aiming for _him. _But Michiru who stood not far behind him. Though he didn't forget that she seemed to be the target, he underestimated his foe's dedication. _Veiling an attack at her as an attack at me…see, THIS is why I hate fighting monsters so much! I forget how HUMANS think!_

Realizing that there wasn't much distance between the dagger and its target, and that time was beginning to speed up again, he flickered over to Michiru at the last second and knocked her out of the way, taking the dagger in the back.

And time resumed.

"Ow. That hur-

His eyes widened as he felt his wings vanish, the event, to the watchers, seeming as if they shattered like fine china. His mind was going at an incalculable speed as it registered what just happened. A corruption was spreading through his body at an alarming rate, his internal defenses crumbling like a pitifully built sandcastle.

Michiru noted the look of shock on his face. "Kairyuu-san…?"

One word came out of his mouth before his body succumbed to its corruption.

"…poison…"

* * *

(BGM: Persona 3 - Tartarus 0d01)

"It's right here…"

Kai and the others stood in front of a large abandoned building. The assassin had been questioned through rather…inventive means, and revealed that she was tasked by the Guild master to assassinate Michiru as a Quest received by a figure wearing a midnight blue cloak.

Tiamat, the Goddess of Chaos had granted Kai access to the power she had hidden within him millennia ago…this allowed him to narrowly survive the poison within the dagger…at a heavy price.

Many innocent lives were lost during Kai's initial reaction to the awakening power within him, the sheer magnitude morphing his body into the form of a very distorted Dragon. Surprisingly enough, when he'd cornered the assassin in a wide but enclosed ally, he instantly transformed back, with nary a hint of struggle.

"I doubt this is the entrance. It would be too suspicious if people came and went from this place freely, especially if they weren't dressed like hobos."

The assassin sighed. "There are…many entrances. This is simply the building the guild is beneath. Come, there is a lift in the back. It's the 'main' entrance. We will use that one."

Kai nodded, and gestured for the others to follow. Hotaru just behind him, with Chibi-Usa right next to her.

* * *

"Hey Kiera! How'd the mission…oh shit."

One of the many loitering guild members greeted the assassin, only to pause as he recognized the form of Michiru Kaioh…with a group of Sailor Senshi. Everyone shot to their feet, drawing their weapons. Some drew daggers, others longer blades, others spears and assorted pole-arms, one or two even went as far as to suddenly crack a whip, and still others drew assorted fire-arms.

Irritation flaring, Kai stepped forward, unconsciously summoning his wings, the glowing appendages twitching with his irritation. Immediately the guild members froze.

"…h-holy shit…"

"I-is that-

"No fucking way…"

"The Lord Shinigami?!"

Internally confused but showing no signs of it, Kai spoke simply, and powerfully.

"Either one of you will take me to your Guild master, or I wipe the lot of you off the face of the planet, and find them myself."

Kiera, the Assassin that brought the group to the Guild stepped in front of him.

"Please, Lord Shinigami. I brought you here…I never had any intention of doing things half-way. I will take you to her myself."

Kai simply glared at the woman. "Move."

She nodded hesitantly and strode towards the back of the lounge. The others eyed Kai, his wings, and the group with him nervously. One spoke up.

"A-are the rumors true?"

Everyone froze, the Guild members' eyes wide as a young man spoke up.

"Did you really defeat the legendary Sailor Saturn?"

Kai turned to the owner of the voice. A simple red haired teenager with a shotgun strapped to his back.

"No."

Everyone blinked at that.

"…I shouldn't be wasting my time with this…but I hate it when the truth is muddled…

I didn't defeat her. She defeated me. My goal was solely to stop her from using her World Ending attack. The details are…classified…but suffice it to say I got my ass handed to me. If it weren't for a bit of luck-

Hotaru broke in here. "And the fact that you're a massive flirt."

Kai's glare softened when he looked at the violet eyed teen. He still glared, but it was more of a "oh come on did you HAVE to add that?" type than one of anger.

"…yes…and the fact that I managed to appeal to her…feminine aspects…that my goal succeeded"

Blinks of surprise all around…another spoke up. "But you still technically beat her right?"

Hotaru piped up. "It was more of a draw really."

Everyone turned to the girl. "And you are…?"

Her response was to close her eyes. In seconds, the guild members gasped as the symbol of Saturn flared to life upon her forehead.

"The current incarnation of Sailor Saturn."

"…holy shit the Sailor Senshi are in our guild."

A rookie guild member jumped in. "Screw the Senshi, the Lord **Shinigami **is in our guild!"

That seemed to sink in…and they all dropped their weapons, kneeled down and bowed.

Kai's reaction?

"…where the hell were these people when I was single?"

A rather pretty brunette guild member spoke with surprise. "You mean you're taken?!"

"Yep."

"B-but by who?"

Hotaru put her arm around Kai and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"…oh hell…the Shinigami and the Lady of Destruction together?!"

It was then that realization sunk in. It dawned on Kiera what would have happened had Kai not suddenly recovered.

…_if I'd killed him…I'd have condemned this ENTIRE planet to obliteration!_

…_now I need to talk to the Guild master as well…_

"As interesting as this is, we have little time. Kiera…was it?"

She stiffened and nodded. "Continue."

Another nod.

* * *

"…as I live and breathe…the Shinigami…in my office."

"Whether you will be doing either of those at the end of this meeting is up to you, Guild master."

It was at that moment that she realized, he was here on business.

"Of course, Lord Xenmaru. Please, all of you, take a seat."

"…there's no way you could have known our arrival with as long a walk as we had. No cameras, no monitors…you're a telepath aren't you?"

The guild master, a loosely dressed green haired woman wearing a simple T-shirt of a popular anime and a pair of blue jeans blinked. "Impressive deduction Lord Xenmaru. Yes, I am."

"And yet I detect no signature brushing my shields."

She chuckled darkly. "After what happened on Phobos…All the kingdoms issued a mandate that if any telepath were to encounter you, we were to keep our probes to ourselves."

"I see…"

Rei jumped in. Phobos was, after all, one of two moons to her guardian planet.

"Wait! Kairyuu what's she talking about?"

Setsuna seethed. "'The Great Phobos Massacre.'"

"The WHAT?!"

Everyone yelled. Kai responded by wiggling his pinky in his ear. "Jeez…any louder and China could hear you."

Hotaru looked at him. "Explain."

He sighed. "Only you can be so direct with me and get an answer Hime-chan…it wasn't…one of my finer moments."

"You killed THOUSANDS of people."

"…more like about half a million."

Silence.

"…you killed…over five hundred thousand people…? Wh-why would you-

"Because they annoyed him."

The Guild master spoke, kicking her feet up against the table.

"Tch…if only it was that simple…"

She blinked. "oh? That's what we were told."

"They were all telepaths. A colony of them. Their leader…_he _was the one that annoyed me. He kept pissing me off every time he tried to get in my head. So one day, I let him. Before he could do anything I grabbed the connection and reversed it so I was in _His _head…I found something…"

The woman leaned forward, her feet long since dropping, eyes wide behind her blue rimmed glasses with interest.

"Go on…"

"He was a conduit. He'd been broadcasting a very faint, very subtle message to all telepaths in the colony. The message, I didn't get, but I saw it was directed as an attack on something…a location somewhere in the jurisdiction of the Moon Kingdom.

Each and every telepath was having their powers regulated to focus upon him…the sick bastard had even used his own daughter, a telepath so powerful she could almost alter reality itself…as the weapon. I saw, through his mind, her pain…her suffering…all because he didn't like Queen Serenity…"

"So you killed them all…"

"She wanted it…His daughter I mean. Since he was the conduit, and she was the focus, she too could see into the minds of every telepath in the colony…she saw how their lives were basically false, controlled by her father. She felt my presence within his mind and practically _begged _me to end their false lives. I wanted to say no…I really did…"

He blinked, a small tear running down his cheek. "You know she looked a lot like you Hime-chan. Her hair was impossibly long though…not as long as Kyu's but still, really long. She would have been beautiful…"

He shook his head. "I'll admit, telepathy's not my strongest point. I mostly can get into other people's heads once they make a link with me…otherwise I can only really get surface thoughts. My skill is in my own protection though…

She gave me full control of her body. Can you imagine that? Any guy would _kill _for that opportunity…a beautiful young woman giving her entire _existence _to them…her body, her mind…her soul…I could have made her do anything I wanted, and she wouldn't have fought an inch of it…mostly because her will was battered down by the will of hundreds of thousands…but…I felt it…she trusted me. I even asked her why. And you know what she said? 'Because you're the God Slayer. You do what you want, because you want to. I trust your will.'"

He gestured to a small bowl containing a few fish.

"She told me what to do. Said I was the only one who could end this farce…end a war before it happened. So…I did."

He stared at the fish…and everyone stared at it as well. They watched as it squirmed unnaturally, flailing around in its watery home. The other fish immediately swam away, their instincts given to them from birth warning them of danger. It flailed, it wiggled…and finally its mouth opened…and it exploded. Everyone gasped.

"I blew their heads open from the inside. I sent a psionic pulse, one designed to overload their brains, through the girl…her head exploded…and so did all of theirs. Men…women…children…babies…it didn't matter. If it was connected to the girl, it died."

Silence.

"Like I said…not my best moment…but I did what I had to do. Hopefully they've all been given a much better hand this time around."

Hotaru grabbed his hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He smiled at her slightly…and then schooled his features.

"Now…Guild master. You gave this one a quest to kill Michiru. Who gave it to you?"

"I ca-urk!"

She grasped at her neck, eyes wide.

"Do you know what happens when an object is put under the very depths of the ocean? The gravitational forces and sheer pressure of the water either cause it to be completely crushed, or explode from within. Now…unless you **want **this place to become a Rogue Guild, you'll tell me what I want to know."

He dropped her. She gasped for breath. "Sh-shit…you don't fuck around…do you?"

"Answer."

"I-I never saw his face. He had a blue cloak and hood on the entire time. But…I got his name."

"Speak."

"Zec…no…Sig…no that's not…Zeik? Zeik, yes Zeikfried. That's his name."

(BGM: Persona 4 - Borderline of Madness.)

Kai stopped.

Yes. He stopped. He stopped moving, he stopped blinking, he stopped **breathing…**and then…he _whimpered._

"…no…no no…no no no no no…this can't be happening…not here…not here!"

He dropped to his knees clutching his head.

"H-hey! What's wrooaAAAAH!"

His head suddenly snapped up to her, and she rocketed backwards and slammed into the wall, the boundary splintering upon impact. A few seconds later, she dropped to the floor.

"…this…changes everything." He slowly got to his feet. With a single grasping motion, the woman was lifted by her shirt suddenly rising into the air from the front.

"Did he say anything else."

It wasn't a question.

"N-no! I- I don't know! I-I…I didn't ask!"

"…I want to kill you."

Her eyes widened in terror. _This is why he's called the God Slayer…_

"I want to crush every bone in your body, watch you slowly bleed from the inside out, and see you die screaming…"

He dropped her, and lowered his gaze.

"But there is no way you could have known…did he leave a method of contact."

"N-no…he just issued the hit and left…"

"Dammit…"

Hotaru was very concerned. She'd seen him angry, sad, happy and even depressed…but not like this.

"…Zero."

He turned to her.

"What is it?"

"…Zeikfried…is _her _messenger. Her right hand. Where he goes…she is soon to follow."

"Who?"

"**Mother.**"

Minako snorted. "Wow, you're afraid of your mother."

**CRACK**

"AAAAHHH!"

Minako suddenly dropped to the ground, cradling her left arm. It had almost shattered from the sudden force of Kai's mental command. He snarled at the blonde.

"Not **my **mother you idiot! **MOTHER**. The Demon Queen. The Consumer of Worlds. The very being that wiped out my home in a single stroke! A being that makes Metallia, Beryl, even Galaxia look like **children!**"

He shook his head.

"This all makes sense now…this is why I didn't die from the poison…I wasn't supposed to yet…but…even at full power…even Sailor Saturn wouldn't be enough…"

His gaze landed on Chibi-Usa. …but she didn't even flinch. She met his gaze calmly.

"What do you need?"

"…Setsuna."

She looked at him.

"I want you to open a Gate."

"What?!"

"I want Chibi-Usa to go home. Just for a bit. I need to know…I need to know that we win."

Everyone was confused, but Ami was the only one to look up from Minako's side.

"She is still here, isn't she? Should that not be answer enough?"

He glared at her, and she tensed…only to have him sigh.

"No Ami-chan. (here, the others blinked in surprise) Chibi-Usa being alive at this point means nothing. Time…is fickle. It doesn't like to be meddled with. The River of Time is ever flowing, ever moving…ever **branching.**"

Ami understood. "I get it…you want to send her back, to make sure that we're still on the right timeline…correct?"

He surprised everyone by smiling at her. "There's a reason you're the smartest one of your group. Yes…if she goes back…and it's not all ruins, or someone tells her, yes, we won, then I'll be fine. If nobody even heard of me…or Mother…then that means we're on a completely different timeline."

"No."

"…what?"

"No."

"No. …that wasn't a request Setsuna."

She just shook her head. "Go ahead, kill me…it won't change anything."

"…you're right. It won't."

**CRASH**

Everyone gasped as Usagi was flung into a wall.

"But if _she _dies…"

"You wouldn't!"

"Really?"

**CRASH**

The fish tank shattered. Pieces of glass suddenly rose from the ground and rocketed towards Usagi.

"AAAAGGHHH!"

In seconds, her body was littered with shards of glass. Not enough to kill her…not yet.

"STOP IT!"

"Open the gate."

"I-…"

"You have five seconds."

"Why?!"

"Simple. If I don't know, I can't plan. If I can't plan, the world ends. And if the world ends…well, there's no point in her being alive in the first place now is there? She dies, you lose your future queen…and I get my answer as to whether or not the timeline is the same as the one Pinky came from."

"She's your queen too!"

"No she's not. I never allied myself with anyone specific. I only helped Serenity out to test myself, and because if Saturn wiped out the galaxy, I'd go with it. I wasn't about to die from someone else's choice. I have no need for there to be a Neo-Queen Serenity. Nor do I have a need for there _not _to be one. I could care less either way."

Usagi had tears flowing down her cheeks. Tears of pain…and understanding. She completely understood where he was coming from…

"I see…it is no wonder your daughter grew up the way she did. You have quite the Ideya, Usagi."

_You do…what you have to do._

"Self-sacrificing to the very end…like a true leader…Five."

"Stop this!"

"Four."

"Kai! Stop it!"

"Three."

"Please Kai…I'm begging you!"

"Two."

"Zero, please!"

"One."

"I-I…"

"Ze-

"I CAN'T!"

"…you _can't_, or you **won't**?"

"I…I can't…I don't have the Time Key."

Chibi-Usa blinked. "oh…I have it."

Everyone looked at her.

"What? I didn't know she _needed _it to open time gates. I just knew it helped."

"So…you'll do it then?"

"Y-yes…"

"Setsuna!"

"I have to Haruka…remember the oath? The Queen comes before all else."

"Smart move."

* * *

"…this is taking too long."

Ami nodded. "I agree…though…determining how long time travel to and from the future should take…"

"It's a portal Ami-chan." Once again, all the Senshi noted how she was the only one he referred to other than Hotaru with any sort of familiarity. "The portal should synchronize the two times so that way each second flows at the exact same moment. Something's wrong."

It was then that the portal began to spark angrily.

"Yep. Something is definitely wrong."

Usagi cried out. "What's happening?!"

"It's de-stabilizing. This shouldn't be happening…" _Dammit…no choice._

"Setsuna. Keep the gate steady as best you can."

"Wh-what?"

"I'm going through."

Hotaru didn't like that idea. "Why you?"

"Because I asked her to. If anything happens to her it's my fault. I'm not so cold as to just shrug aside the death of a subordinate."

"…if you must."

"I'll be back, Hime-chan."

"You'd better be."

"**You need not fret dear princess."**

From a spiral of shadows, emerged the darker form of Kai.

"Hello Shadow of myself. I take it you'll be holding the portal for me to go through?"

"**You realize that with it destabilizing as it is, you will not be able to return through this gate."**

"I'll just have the kid help me open up a new one."

"…**very well. I shall remain here as an anchor."**

"Good. Hate to say it, but I'm counting on you."

"**Of course."**

Kairyuu gave a quick wave, and jumped through…nobody noting the small smirk on Setsuna's face…

* * *

"Hmm hmm hmm…y'know…that gate really gives this room a nice glow…"

The violet gateway flashed for a moment, and Kairyuu materialized in front of it, before it vanished in a torrent of sparks.

"Alright…where-HOLY BOOBS!"

Standing before him was a nude-

"K-kid?!"

"Oh? Hello Kai. I didn't expect you to show up."

"But…DAMN!"

A nude, older Chibi-Usa stood before him. She loosely held a towel in her left hand, one that would have been covering her body, had he not shown up when he did. His eyes practically drunk in the sight before him.

"…"

He mouthed words for a few moments, causing the older princess to giggle.

"I…yeah…well…Hotaru still has a better body…probably…maybe…gah I like her more!"

"Trying to convince me, or yourself?"

"Both…" He muttered. "I like the view…no I fuckin love the view…but please put some clothes on. I don't like being tempted, I prefer being loyal."

Here, he slammed his eyes shut. She sighed just as he spoke again. "Oh dammit now the image is stuck in my head. Get out get out!"

She giggled again as she clothed herself, gently tapping him on the shoulder when she was done. He cracked an eye open, to get a face full of cleavage…but she was clothed so he ignored it.

"Better. Now…uhh…I take it you're not _my _Little Lady are you?"

"No. She came through here a few days ago…I can take you to her if you want."

"Please do. Uhh…I don't know what to call you."

She stroked the side of his face, smiling the entire time. "Poor Kai…having to fight your own nature against my womanly charms. I don't know, the others just call me Usagi now."

"Bah. I'll think of it on the way."

"If that's what you want." She sashayed towards the door. "Coming?"

"…I'm not falling for that one."

She pouted. "And I was sure I had you that time."

_She's a lot more…open…now. Could a few years time be that much of a difference? Or maybe it was being around me…hell I don't even know if I exist here. This is obviously farther into the future than we intended…_

* * *

A loud chirping reached his ears as out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jupiter suddenly bolting towards him, hand coated in electricity.

_What?! Why am I so damn slow? I can't get out of the way!_

_**Temporal…Reverb.**_

_Who- How?! I didn't…Setsuna._

_**You have not grasped the full power the girl has given you. You reject it…why?**_

_I don't…deserve her power. I failed her._

_**And? She wished for your life to continue, so you choose death? Foolish boy, she willingly gave you her strength, her powers, so you could survive! To die here would be to fail her even greater than when she perished!**_

…_is it truly right…for me to taint her power with these dirty hands?_

_**She gave it to you out of love. Her love for the one she called brother. Now, use it, and free yourself from the binds placed upon you!**_

…_very well._

_**Good…and remember this. Tell Sailor Pluto that Chronos is quite displeased with her actions.**_

In seconds she was upon him…but in that same time, he had moved. His hand lashed out and smacked her wrist to the side, deflecting her attack to the left of him, while he slammed his right palm into her stomach, repelling her back onto the banquet table.

"What the hell is your terminal malfunction legs?!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

Everyone looked at Setsuna. "The Temporal Reverb…it should have-

"It did. But I stopped it."

"But…how?"

"…My sister…"

"The girl…no…she gave you…oh…oh no…"

"Chronos is most displeased with you right now Pluto. It'd be best if you sit down and shut up…" He turned to a nervous Chibi-Usa. "Alright Lady, what the HELL is going on here?!"

The pink haired girl looked at him quizzically for a moment.

_Lady? Oh right…hmm…not bad._

She shrugged. "No idea."

The other Senshi began charging their own attacks.

_Fuck this noise._

Sweeping his arm out in an arc, a wave of kinetic force erupted from his body, knocking everyone backwards. The wave did no damage, just kicked up the silverware and food on the table, but it _did _knock the others off balance…which was all he needed.

A glowing sphere suddenly appeared in Kai's left hand. He rose his arm into the air as a ring of light appeared around his wrist. From the ring emerged a large transparent violet bracelet. Around the bracelet formed a series of cone-shaped energy shards, and from them formed three 'arms' shaped like fan-blades. A ring of particles formed just above the glowing white sphere, the sphere shrinking and floating upwards into the center of the ring, all to a loud whirring noise.

The whirring sound reached a crescendo, and the sphere detonated, launching a series of glowing arrow tipped bands of energy. They all impacted the Senshi, some impacting the same ones multiple times. The girls screamed in agony as their magical energy was ripped from their bodies, their transformations immediately fading as their outfits seemed to shatter into pieces. As the violent glow faded from their bodies, groans echoing in the banquet room, the Bracelet faded from view, and Kairyuu dropped his arm.

The Not-so-Chibi-Usa, called Lady by Kai, stared in shock along with her mother and father. The Senshi were taken down in a single move, the only one spared being Hotaru, but she wasn't in her Senshi form to begin with.

"Whoa." Was all the pink haired teen said.

"Kai…"

He whirled around. "Kid…?" _Waaaaiiiit a minute. That…doesn't look right._

Indeed, to his experienced eyes, the girl seemed much different than before, her natural aura seemingly overtaken by a sickly black glow…one that she was trying to reject.

_Oh crap she's been Corrupted. Damn…it's too integrated for me to…unless…fuck…the things I do for these people…_

"Tch…can't you even perform a simple task like asking a question right?"

Chibi-Usa looked up at him, shock on her face. _N-no! I…I did…_

"I…I…"

"Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have sent you. Useless brat…"

"I-I'm not useless…I…I just…"

"Just what? Got kidnapped again? Forgot to bother coming back? Oh wait maybe you decided to go join the Black Moon again!"

"NO! I…"

"Whatever kid. Maybe I'll just leave you here. Makes more sense that way."

"NO! I'm not-…I'm going with you!"

"No need for a useless kid around. What are you gonna do, cry at some people? You're an even crappier Senshi than Mercury was when she started! At least her **Bubbles **created a tactical advantage for the group!"

"Shut up! I'm not useless! I'm not weak at all!"

_That's it kid…grab onto the anger…it's the only way you'll live through this damn thing…fuck…when I find out who let her get kidnapped…_

"Right…all that twirling and all you can do is make a monster sputter around as if someone was shooting it with a water gun…fuck even a water gun would be more useful than you, at least then Jupiter could zap the prick."

"Shut up!"

The others stood stock still…shocked at the brazen attitude the young warrior was adopting. Lady, as Kai called her, grew tired of the insults, seeing as they basically were directed at her, and had prepared to give Kai a piece of her mind…when she was stopped by the silent hand of Hotaru.

Hotaru stared at her friend, almost blankly. **Almost.** Usa realized that Hotaru's eyes were now flickering between dead and alive…as if something was being sparked within her. Hotaru subtly shook her head…the girl knowing what Kai was doing, her voice long since lost from her inner turmoil.

_Just a little more…_

"Shut up! I'll show you!" She leapt at the young warrior, who deftly evaded her strike like it was nothing. She unleashed a flurry of sloppy swings, all while Kai laughed in her face and continued taunting her. Her anger grew as her heart seemed to want to accept his words, as he proved to her how useless she seemed to be…when she felt another source of power within her. One she had feared for quite some time.

Long had it been since she was once one with the Black Moon. She feared that side of her, the part of her that was born from Death Phantom's seduction. It scared her…disgusted her…but…it seemed she needed it.

_I'm not weak…I'm not useless…I'll show him…I'll show them all!_

He grabbed her foot and tossed her over his shoulder. She bounced on the ground slightly and rolled, coughing from the impact.

"Tch…pathetic."

"I'm…not…"

"Wha'd you say?"

"I'm…not…"

"Can't hear you past the massive wall of Fail you've built."

"I'm…**not…WEAK!"**

_Fuck it._

A massive wall of black erupted from her body.

_And here comes the sucky part._

The orb of dark energy seemed to twist before it wrenched itself open as a much larger form raced from where the girl once crouched.

He could have moved. He had plenty of time. Hell he could have at least tried to. Or pretended to try. But he didn't. He knew what he had to do.

_If I do anything, I risk the chance of succeeding, and if I succeed, all this will have been for naught. She __**has **__to land this strike. Damn…I'm not even getting paid for this shit._

**SQUELCH**

The razor sharp tip of Her patented umbrella pierced through his chest.

(BGM: Persona 4: Reverie)

She watched as he slowly opened his eyes, pain flaring within them before it was hidden behind a wall of false pleasure. She grew confused as the haze of anger and pain that clouded her vision faded, and his arms seemed to slowly wrap around her torso, pulling her closer to him, even though her hand still gripped the shaft of her umbrella.

"You're right…"

She blinked as the days events replayed themselves in her mind. She recalled how she stumbled upon a group planning a revolt, her capture, and the spell placed upon her. Her eyes widened as she realized just what it was he did for her.

"…you're not. And…don't let…anyone…say otherwise…"

"W-wait…you-

"…ugh…this sucks…I'm…not even getting paid…for this crap…"

"Wait. You can't…h-hold on! Hotaru will-

He gave a pained chuckle, the others silent during the exchange.

"Gate's fucked off kit…My Hime…well…"

"But there's a-

"Her…heart…is clouded…her powers are…too weak now…"

"But…you can heal yourself right?"

"Setsuna…her…her plan to kill me…"

Immediately the channeled darkness Chibi-Usa was wielding flared up again, only this time in answer to her conscious call.

"Temporal…Reverb…much like…jet-lag…only for Time Travelers…I'm not…skilled enough with…Schala's…well…you get the…idea."

"I still have the Time Key. I can open a gate, I have the power now, just…hold on!"

"…just…tell them…what…you found out…I'll…I'm…gonna…go…"

She pulled back slightly, her mind made up. She could still feel it, the light of her soul, it was restoring itself now that her body was purged of the corruption. Her inner light resonated with her channeled darkness.

"Like hell."

The last thing Kairyuu knew, before unconsciousness, with Death trailing not far behind, claimed him, was a soft pair of lips upon his own…

* * *

Long wait, long chapter. Don't worry if a lot of this seems out of nowhere. A lot of these plot points have been melded into one bigass chapter. Trust me when I say it will all make sense soon.

D&S Master: Bloody hell it's been a while ne? Watch some of the Uncut DVD's, they aren't bad. Here we go, a massive plotline that is gonna be Fuckin CRAZEH

Taeniaea: Long time no see ne? This one isn't as…quality as the others, but it's a good place to start.


	10. Reach Out to the Truth

(BGM: Persona 4 - Reverie)

His senses were suddenly assaulted by the soft touch of a slender hand, slowly winding its way through his hair. Unconsciously, he let out a soft sigh of content, as what he perceived to be his body settled itself to wake.

"Are you awake now?"

The high pitched tones of Usagi's daughter's voice softly wove themselves into words within his mind. For a moment, he puzzled why it was her voice he was hearing, rather than the natural quiet tones of his beloved. It was then that his mind recalled the events it last experienced, and he realized where he was.

"As awake as I can be…kit."

Eyes still closed, he heard, rather than saw, the smile in her voice.

"I'm glad…I'm so glad…"

"…why?"

She looked at his silent form, lying still with the back of his head nestled in her lap. Had she not spent god knows how long in this place, she would have been confused as to his query. But instead, she answered with one of her own.

"You would leave Hotaru-chan like that?"

"…I don't know. I'm tired kit. I'm tired and it doesn't look like things are going to be much fun for long…I just don't know. I've lost one home already…and with the way things are going I'm likely to lose another. I don't want to stand around and watch my home die…but at the same time…I don't want to fight anymore…"

"I…don't fully understand…but I think I somewhat do. I can't blame you…after I first became me again…from being her…I was horrified. I didn't want to be around anyone…let alone myself…and I know Hotaru-chan felt the same way, when she remembered…"

"…but what happens to those who don't regret their actions? What if someone merely accepted that's what had to be done…even if they didn't like it? What does that make me?"

"A stronger man than I've ever known. You're not a bad person Kai. You do…and have done…things that some people would consider bad…but…you did what you did because nobody else could, or would, do it…besides, who is an individual to choose for all what is right and what is wrong?"

"…it's not as strong as your mother's…but you've got the Comprehension down…I'm surprised, I thought I wouldn't run into any others…"

"I'm trying. I'm learning. And…I have to thank you Kai…if you hadn't done what you did…"

"I know…you'd be dead."

She shook her head, the motion sending her slightly elongated ponytails sweeping across his face, making his nose twitch and forcing him to open his eyes, to see a strange look on her face.

"I…I feel so free now. I feel like I can take on the world…not so much win but I could still try! …and it's all thanks to you…I was so scared…_We _were so scared…scared that we'd lost you…I didn't know if her plan would work…but…"

"What…plan?"

"When you were fading…"

"You mean when you-

She blushed. "Yeah…she transferred Our light into you…while Our darkness kept hold of Our body. I…I kept you here…bound to life…not that Death put up much of a fight…"

He looked hard at her. "You fought Death?"

"More like she slowly walked towards you and then I put myself in between the two of you…I think she smiled at me…and then she just shook her head and left."

"I guess I wasn't supposed to die then…if she was working slow enough for you to intervene…"

"I know…I know you might not be thankful…and I don't blame you…but…at least…see what's going on? If you don't want us to…I…we'll…stop them from saving you next time…if you really want that…but…at least see what's happening."

"You don't know?"

Again she shook her head.

"No I've…you've been unconscious for a while. Time…doesn't matter in here so I don't know how long. But since my light is in your body…"

"You need me awake before you can connect with the other you."

"Yeah…I don't think we need to repeat the…uhh…entrance…for me to leave you, but I know you have to be awake…plus…it's…cozy…in here."

"…you've met **them **then."

"Yes…and I can tell you, the only reason I'm here is because they allowed it…and I swear, I won't tell anyone."

"…good…I guess…I better see what's going on then…"

**Helping Hotaru**

**Chapter IX: Mistakes Come Full Circle!**

**The Sailor Senshi's Fate.**

(BGM: Rockman ZX - Awake)

_I'm surprised nobody was in there…_

**It felt like she didn't leave intentionally…they must have made her go get food or something, I know Hotaru, and she wouldn't just leave you like this.**

_And the other you?_

Kai slowly walked the halls of the infirmary wing of the Guild. While he didn't know where he was, he and Chibi-Usa could sense the familiar traces of energy that Hotaru gave off, along with the more powerful strands of Black Lady.

**Probably the same. That or she just picked a bad time to need to pee.**

_I think I'm beginning to have a bad influence on you._

He passed by a reflective window.

**Hey…why's your hair got white in it?**

Immediately his head snapped to the window. His eyes widened in shock and Chibi-Usa felt something start to build within his Mindscape…before it suddenly stopped. Kai shook his head.

_No more hiding…I think I understand now…why I found myself split in two that day…_

**What do you mean?**

_I'll tell you later…_ He sniffed the air. _I smell food. _**That's probably where Hotaru and the others are.**

He continued his pace, gently levitating small potted plants and the like around him, making sure his power was still under his control.

**Why though? **_I've been out cold for who knows how long. That…and I feel different. Something's changed, and the white streaks are part of it. If I'm right…I think I might just be back to my Original strength._

**You mean…**

_Yeah, the strength that could stand up to Sailor Saturn._

**Woooooow. But I wonder why?**

_I've got an idea…but…we'll see._

**Boo.**

* * *

"Come on Hotaru-chan…you have to eat _something._"

"I'm not-

"I hate to agree with them. Even if it's something small you ca-MASTER!"

The long pink-haired teenager jumped up from her seat, vaulted over the table, and crushed Kairyuu's head to her chest, all with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Master's awake!"

A slightly higher pitch of her voice flowed into everyone's ears, as they were processing what the hell Black Lady was talking about.

"And Zero-nii-san is about to suffocate from our tits, other me. Give him air."

Immediately the elder looking Chibi-Usa let go of Kai who stumbled backwards, panting.

"Bloody hell! I mean shit that'd be a great way to go but I'd rather it be Hotaru's…"

Black Lady smirked. "I could arrange that if you wish Master."

"I think Nii-san has had enough assaults of that nature, other me. Or did you forget how I got in his head in the first place?"

A slightly transparent shape of the true Chibi-Usa grasped Kai's hand and guided him to a wide leather couch that was immediately vacated by its occupants to offer their Lord a space to sit.

Understanding what her light half was doing, Black Lady grabbed Hotaru out of her seat, the smaller violet haired girl giving a small squeak of surprise as she dropped her pastry on the table. The elder Chibi-Usa then dropped the pale girl on Kai's lap, congratulating herself for a job well done.

Kai gave a small groan as his still waking body protested the impact, but snaked his arms around his girlfriend's smaller frame almost instantly. He gave a weary smirk at her.

"…man Hotaru, can't even clean yourself properly without me around can you?"

The girl flushed bright red as she caught the hidden meaning in his words, and was about to give him a playful smack when she felt his tongue dart out and slip along the edges of her lips. She blinked as he seemed to look to the sky, puzzled.

"Damn…I'm not one for filled doughnuts but whatever you had's got a pretty weird berry mix…"

His girlfriend just gave him a watery smile and buried her face in his neck, all too happy he was alive and well.

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi ran to give her future daughter a hug…and fell flat on her face as she passed straight through her.

"Yeah…that's…gonna happen."

"Wait what-

"Psychic Manifestation. It's a slight illusion created from my will. As such-

"You can interact with things, because it's your intention, but things can't interact with you."

"Exactly."

"Ok. Are-

"Yes, I'm still in your head. This is just a projection."

"…I could, and should continue this…because it would be frustratingly hilarious in some way…but there're more important things to focus on."

The transparent image of Chibi-Usa plopped down next to Kai and Hotaru.

"My Lord."

Everyone looked to the speaker, one of the Mercenaries eating in the room. The room silenced itself.

"While there is a specific meeting room for such events, if it is My Lord's will, we can vacate this area for as long as you need it."

Kai just stared at the man. "uhh…yeah, sure. Sorry for interrupting your meals."

"It is our honor My Lord. There are other mess halls in this guild."

"Oh…alright then."

After the last merc had cleared the room, the Senshi group sat around in front of the couch housing Kairyuu, Hotaru, and Chibi-Usa's transparent form. Black Lady was behind Kairyuu, her hands massaging his temples, while Hotaru worked his shoulders a bit.

"I swear…this has got to be what a young king feels like…alright…first thing's first. What happened? That's the big question."

Hotaru piped up. "Can you tell us what happened when you went through?"

"Alright, the short of it is that _someone _fucked around with the gate, and by someone I mean Setsuna. So Chibi-Usa went to a different future than the one she should have. Supposedly it's the same line, because her older self recognized me when I popped out the other end, but I don't know what happened with Mother…"

"Oh…we won."

Everyone looked at Chibi-Usa.

"We did? Ok…before we get into that…how the hell did you end up with Charon's Touch on you?"

"Oh…well…I was there for about a week. And I kinda…stumbled into a camp full of people who were plotting against the Queen…and they kinda captured me. It was about a few hours later that the Future Senshi, lead by the older me apparently showed up and captured them all…but…I got caught in the crossfire. That spell hit me…but didn't seem to do much. It wasn't until an hour or so later that the effects started…"

Usagi was glaring harshly at Setsuna from the moment Kai made his claim. Setsuna would have stayed silent…had she not recognized the name.

"Wait…Charon's Touch? That spell was lost…millennia ago!"

"Yeah well it was found again."

"But…it's supposed to be _impossible _to break! What did you do?"

"Well, after knocking you Senshi off your asses for what, the fifth time so far in _my _life? The Kit here showed up, giving off the shimmer of one who's under Charon's Touch."

Ami, holding a pad and pen, asked. "What does that spell DO exactly?"

"It's a death sentence basically. It forces the victim to slowly fall into a depression based on half truths of events in their past. You see, the thing is it doesn't drive the victim to suicide or anything, it just causes them internal strife. The _second _effect is to poison the victim's internal balance. The reason why it's so dangerous is because it's especially effective against those who have a Light alignment. Their inner light starts fighting harshly against their inner darkness, which is now corrupted by the Touch. What happens then is that the battle within, slowly becomes a battle without. The victim begins having memory lapses, sudden flashes of sickness…and then marks appear on the skin, much like tiny black and white puss balls. But they aren't. They're marks left behind by the internal strife.

So what happens then is that eventually the mind shuts down to compensate for the sudden internal stress…and then once that happens…the victim can never awake. Because once the subconscious mind overrides the conscious mind's natural system of waking and sleeping, and forces it to continuous sleep, the battle escalates to the point where if for an instant either side gets the upper hand, the victory will force an imbalance of energies within the victim's soul, and will shred it to bits."

Everyone but Setsuna gasped. Chibi-Usa looked horrified for a moment…before her other self spoke.

"But you broke us out of it."

"Yeah…I'd…unintentionally done it once before…"

"How?" Setsuna stared at him like he was some sort of…unknown. "How could you…how _did _you…"

"The problem…with Alignment targeting spells…is that there exist those who have _two _or possibly more alignments. The _second _problem, is that for some people those alignments are polar opposites."

"…Black Lady." Chibi-Usa spoke.

"…I think I understand now Master…"

Kai nodded. "Yes. Chibi-Usa had at one point been coerced to embrace her inner darkness. Seduced by the power of Death Phantom, her massive stores of Light energy corrupted into Darkness, and mutated her into Black Lady, a dark parallel of who she would naturally grow into. Even though she reverted to herself, a small fragment of her soul was still 'tainted' with darkness. That part however, resonated with her Light, and therefore went dormant. The thing about Charon's Touch is that it can be overcome…if one _accepts _the Corruption. If one's will is strong enough that they can grasp hold of the negativity, the dark power, they can wield it, and by doing so, allow the darkness to run its course, and purge itself from their system.

Because Charon's Touch is a _false _darkness, a dark alignment would immediately be able to purge themselves of the corruption, because they know it isn't _their _darkness. But a Light alignment usually fights darkness, be it their own, or others'. So…I simply made her accept her darkness."

"How though?"

"He taunted me." They all looked to her.

"He made me believe that what I was thinking, was real. He fooled me into thinking he thought me weak, useless…and I grew sad. But then I grew angry, because I KNEW I wasn't useless. But he kept hurling truth after truth, even though his intent was false, his words weren't. And it made me mad…it pissed me off to no end…and I tried to fight him. But he blocked me, evaded…moved…and kept _talking._ Not words of encouragement…but insults, taunts…everything he could to get me madder and madder…and then I gave up. I stopped fearing the part of me that was Black Lady. The part of me that wanted to rip his head off and shove it up his ass. (Here, the Senshi blinked at her wording.)

And I stopped fighting. I stopped fearing…and I accepted the power. I accepted my darkness as part of me…even though I didn't know I was…" She looked at him.

"Why did you stand there? Why did you let me almost kill you?!"

"Because you had to. If I'd moved, the cycle would have just repeated itself. I'd have won, and you'd have figured that even WITH your darkness and light acting as one, you weren't good enough. You'd go back to caging yourself, and it would be for nothing. No…I took the hit because it ended the cycle. I stopped the continuing loop."

"And that explains why Black Lady was holding you through a portal…"

"Alright…your turn. What happened when she brought me here?"

Hotaru answered him. "A few minutes before the other Chibi-Usa's gate opened, the shadow of you coughed up blood and dropped to the ground from a wound much like yours…"

Chibi-Usa cut in. "Oh yeah…that explains why you feel weird Nii-san."

Kai turned to her.

"Not long after Death left, the other you showed up. He said something like 'this isn't how I planned it, but now is the time for us to be whole again. As strong as your will is, his is stronger. I know what he seeks in this, and I agree, it must be stopped. Returning to One will make him too strong for Death to claim. Keep him safe little one.'"

"Dammit…I wanted to kick his ass first…"

Usagi just remembered. "Wait…you said the Senshi attacked you?!"

"Yeah. Don't know why though…"

"Umm…" Again, all eyes were on Chibi-Usa.

"I know…why…Nii-san…"

A raised eyebrow.

She looked at him…took a deep breath and steeled her emotions.

"You cheated on Hotaru."

That drew gasps from everyone but Kai and Black Lady. Kai's eyes widened…and then narrowed.

"With…who."

Chibi-Usa looked down for a moment…and both of her answered.

"**Me."**

Everyone froze.

"…the one I met?"

"Yeah…she told me that you told her that you refused to do such a thing with a child, and since she was no longer a child…"

He turned away and glared at a wall, his mind going too fast for Chibi-Usa to keep up.

"did…anyone tell you how **She **died?"

Chibi-Usa tilted her head for a moment. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss. Right in the face, charged by a full background Sailor Planetary Alignment."

"…I see." Indeed he did. It all made sense…and then she continued.

"But…uhh…I wasn't…the only one…"

His head snapped to her, his theories suddenly becoming much more possible.

"Who."

"Ami."

"…that…makes…sense. Too much sense….Fuck…" he sighed. "Alright…thanks little lady…"

"Master…you know something don't you?"

"She wasn't dead."

They all looked at him…well, they tried to. They were too confused so they just glanced in his direction.

"Sailor Moon's attack wasn't enough to kill Mother."

"Nii-san how do you-

"Because I pulled a goddamn Revan."

"A…what?"

"Revan…to pull a Revan is for someone to either believe, or know something that threatens the very existences of either untold innocents, or the ones one loves. To pull a Revan is to purposefully and tactically alienate any and all who follow you in any way shape or form. To pull a Revan is to have utmost certainty that you will not survive your goal."

"…why me then? Why Ami?"

"You know the answer to the first question."

Black Lady mused. "Well…I _am _sexy…"

Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes. "I'd do me."

"…you've been in my head faaar too long kiddo."

"Hey, that was all me there."

"Right. Anyway, no, I'm not so shallow, even while pulling a Revan, to have _that _as my reason."

"…alienate…wait…You…you purposefully hurt Hotaru?"

"Apparently." His voice was like steel. "To go to such lengths…the future me obviously knew for a fact this was not a battle he could win, and live through at the same time. And I know how important I am to Hotaru…"

"She'd…be crushed…"

"With little hope of rebuilding…if not that…"

Chibi-Usa finished everyone's thoughts. "She'd destroy everything hoping that in the end it would bring you back…"

"So I must have realized, the only way to stop _that _from happening…was to make her hate me."

"And…nothing makes a woman hate a man than when he goes and fucks her best friend. Oh, apparently you're like a god in the sack by the way."

That make Kai stop and close his eyes in moderate irritation, laced with slight mirth. "Thank you…kit…for that…lovely mental image."

"Oh quit being sarcastic, I know what you saw."

"Hrrrfurkl god **dammit** woman would you not bring that up? I'd _just _finished repressing those images!"

"The hell for? I'm friggin HOT!"

"_Exactly! _Hello, newsflash I _have a girlfriend?!_"

"Oh come on if Hotaru saw me then she'd probably wanna do me too."

"…"

Chibi-Usa snorted as Kairyuu tried and failed not to imagine that happening.

"the time for perversion is not now. The time for perversion is _**not**_ now…"

"We could have scented oil…or maybe a big whirring Jacuzzi…"

"Get out of my heaaaaad! Stop making me imagine…"

"You know you love the thought."

"I'm trying my **damndest **not to admit that to myself and you are _not _going to stop me."

"Fine, I'll just mess around with your head later."

"please don't. I'd for once like _not _to fall into the eternal trap that the majority of guys do when faced with the prospect of two hot women joining them in the bedroom."

"And that- (Here, Black Lady stood up suddenly, a bright smile on her face) is complete and total proof of Kai's loyalty to Hotaru."

Kai blinked. "YOU! Little…rrrrggg! WORDS! **Will be had!"**

"Now, now Nii-san, you don't wanna make your girlfriend deaf do you?"

"…you're still in my head you know."

"And?"

"They don't call me the biggest dreamer for nothing brat."

Chibi-Usa blinked. "…oh…_fuck_ me…"

"**Indeed.** You versus my imagination. My very vivid, gamer imagination."

"…no spikes please?"

"I make no promises."

She hung her head, defeated.

"You never answered the second reason." Hotaru's voice was clipped…even though inside she was confused as to whether to be laughing at the by-play that just happened, or depressed that her boyfriend had apparently eyed her best friend.

"I love you Hime-chan."

She waited a moment…and her heart spoke for her. "…I love you too Zero-kun."

He kissed her gently. "And that's why I…" He paused as if he was about to change something. "…**I **went to Ami as well."

Ami looked at him. She was blushing slightly, her thoughts racing around the subject of her and Kai in bed…when something broke through.

"Because…of that day?"

"Even though it was accidental, I _did _give you your first true orgasm. That type of thing…tends to stay in the subconscious for a while. If I'm right…you've got a bit of a thing for me now don't you?"

She flushed heavier…but nodded. "I'm…I-I can fight it off. It's just…difficult sometimes. It's not so pressing that I can't properly think but…well…"

"It happens to all of us, don't worry. Now…Ami-chan…you know the other reason?"

"…" She thought for a moment. She glanced over her notes and came to a realization. "Resonance."

Everyone else was puzzled. "And this is why you're on my 'Senshi I'd rather spare if it came to me or them' list."

Heads whipped back to him so fast…

_Thank you…_ Ami thought in her mind as loudly as she could.

"But anyway, yes. Resonance. Because I know how much Hotaru loves me, I know that there'd be too much of a chance she'd forgive me for banging Little Lady."

"Wouldn't be so damn 'little' then now would I?"

"Imagery, it stops."

She pouted.

"But…if I fanned the flames of hatred from another source…"

"Them…"

Hotaru had figured it out.

"You had sex with Ami as well…to make _them _hate you. And if they hated you…then I would be faced with a choice. If you'd just had sex with Ami, I'd obviously choose you…but…"

"By doing both, you're more inclined to go with them."

"But why?" Usagi.

"Because I love her. And **because **I love her, I'd rather be the one to drive a painful blade through her heart…and give her a chance to live…than have another do it, and her die for no reason."

Usagi finally understood.

"You wanted her to be able to hate you…so she'd find someone else to love…and be happy."

"And that Little Lady, is why her Comprehension is brighter than yours right now."

"…she knew didn't she? You told mommy."

Back to him.

"I'm gonna guess so. She didn't look angry to see me. Actually quite puzzled…and a bit sad after I'd taken down the Senshi in a single blow. I guess the future me told her his plans, if only so that way _someone _would know…and who better to tell than the one woman in the Universe who has an Ideya of Comprehension that shines almost as brightly as my own?"

Haruka sighed. "I guess we have some work to do then."

(BGM: Fate/Stay Night - Emiya)

Kai's demeanor shifted so suddenly, Chibi-Usa's head snapped to his direction.

"**We? **No. There is no 'we.'"

"Nii-san…come on…you don't really-

"You _know _what I think."

"But there's no proof!"

Kai gave a harsh laugh. "No proof? Perhaps not the destruction of my original world, but after that, everything life-threatening that happened to me, the worst moments, were by the hands of the Senshi, because of the damn Moon Kingdom."

They all froze. Makoto was bewildered. "You can't be serious!"

"First Death. At the hands of Sailor Saturn, while following a request from Queen Serenity herself, the very pinnacle of the Moon Kingdom."

Hotaru lowered her head.

"And then let's not forget your unprovoked attack on me just because a **shadow **being that happened to have my visage was draining dream energy from an innocent."

Makoto and Rei looked away, ashamed.

"Then came your attack on me after Mistress Nine was defeated."

Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru all flinched, and bowed their heads.

"Oh and lets not discount the fact that Schala died because I was too busy making sure Hotaru didn't right off and kill Haruka back at the school, when I honestly _should _have."

"But the other you said-

"FUCK what he said! …she didn't…deserve to die."

They all were silent.

"And then there was the time I DIED from a poisoned blade meant for Michiru, oh and then I almost get Chidori'd by Jupiter in the future while looking for Chibi-Usa, oh and then I damn near get killed by the little girl herself in order to save her life!"

Not a single sound.

"Proof enough for you there kiddo?"

"…yeah. But…I ask you this…are you going to put Hotaru in that position? Are you willing to-

"She won't have to choose."

Everyone looked at him, Hotaru tensed up, afraid.

"Hotaru, is Hotaru. Sailor Saturn is Hotaru, but Hotaru is Hotaru first. If **Hotaru **needs my help, I'll help. The rest of you can go suck on a bullet."

Silence. It seemed he was good at doing that. He tapped Hotaru's side, and she stood solemnly. He stretched and motioned for Chibi-Usa to rise.

"Time to go kiddo."

She just nodded quietly. Black Lady came around from behind the table and gave Kai a tight hug.

"If you ever need my power, Master, it's here."

* * *

_Gawd I'm bored._

Osaka Naru, friend of Usagi's and once a target for nearly every possible negative force in the world trying to get to the Senshi, was wandering around…oddly enough not too far from the hidden entrance to the Guild.

She sighed deeply, bored out of her wits, and slightly lonely…when she heard a clattering sound in an alleyway near her. Ignoring her instinct to flee from the unknown, she took a step towards the shrouded path.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

A loud, pain filled coughing filled her ears. The brunette quickened her pace, passing a dumpster to find a battered red-haired woman wearing chipped, broken armor, bleeding on a wall next to it.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?! Just hang on, I'll-

"NO! No…it is…too late for me…"

The woman spoke with a soft yet powerful tone. From being around Kai and the others so long, Naru could tell, this woman was a fighter, and a damn good one. _If so, then what could beat her down so badly?_

"There is…little time for me…life…would only end just as quickly…"

Confused, Naru knelt down next to the woman, determined not to let the woman die alone.

"I…thank you…for your concern but…no…if I continued to survive…_they _would just end me…" She looked up at Naru, her eyes a brilliant green.

"You…your aura…it feels…familiar…"

"I'm sorry…I don't think we've met."

The woman gave a short, pain filled laugh. "Ha! No…no, it's not that…you are…bathed in the aura…a familiar power…but…it is not yours…" She scooted down the wall a bit more, to lean against it.

"Oh how fate toys with me…a survivor…and I thought I was the last…child…heed my final words…my last request."

"Anything."

"Tell the protectors of this world…that She is coming…the Great Devourer of Worlds. Tell…tell my brethren…the other Survivor of our home…tell them…that I am sorry…that I could not survive long enough to meet them."

She concentrated and a long scroll appeared in the air in front of her.

"Give this…to my brethren…tell them…if they are truly of our kind…they will know what this is…and how to open it. Tell them…within…is the only weapon that can defeat Mother…"

Naru clutched the scroll to her chest. "I will. I promise." _But…why is this all I can do? Why can't I fight as well? …because I am weak…because I don't know…anything…_

The woman watched as the girl radiated multiple colors. None of them matched her natural aura, but all of them seemed to resonate as one. _Perhaps…yes…after all…It knows I am to die here…It will require a new master…_

"…child."

"Yes?"

"I…am **Lady Harken**. However…that…is merely a Title. A title…that I wish to pass on."

"I…don't understand."

"You…wish to protect this world…your home…correct?"

"I…I don't-

In a small flare of crimson light, a gleaming scythe appeared next to them.

"If this is your wish…take hold of this blade. Azraeil shall be your guide…the key to your will."

"…I…"

"If that is your will, take hold. My power…will become yours."

"…" She sat there, looking at the scythe.

"…I accept."

* * *

"Kai-san!"

A blinking Kai looked over to the horizon, where Naru was running towards him and the Senshi group as they stepped back to the realm of the living from underground.

"Naru?"

The others fanned out behind him, just as confused.

"I…I have…something…"

"Easy kit…take a breather for a minute."

The brunette panted for a moment, and then stood up. Chibi-usa was the first to notice something.

"Naru-chan…what's that red stuff on your shoes?"

The girl looked puzzled for a moment, and then looked down.

"Oh dammit…didn't think that'd happen…" She shook her head and reached into her schoolbag, pulling out a long scroll.

"This…I ran into someone…she…she died."

Gasps all around.

"This…this is…"

"She said…she was sorry she couldn't meet you face to face. She said that The Great Devourer was coming…and to be ready."

He grabbed the scroll lightly, looking it over. Suddenly he drew a small dagger and swiped his thumb over the blade. Blood dripped onto the scroll.

"…"

He stood there, unmoving, as his blood seemed to reverse direction and crawl into unseen lines all over the scroll…before it glowed red and seemed to leap out of his hands before unfurling. Runes, Kanji, Letters, Symbols…they all seemed to glow on the long roll of paper before _flying _off and into the air in front of Kairyuu.

Apparently he understood it all, as his eyes widened. The ink gathered into the air, combining into one shining multi-colored orb, that seemed to fire small strands of energy into Kai's chest before the orb itself flew into him, alighting his body with a myriad of colors before the glow faded.

He bowed his head, silent as the information assimilated within his mind.

It was then that his body seemed to flicker, like a bad television image. What seemed like glass, shattered from around him, revealing little difference…save for his wings being extended unleashed…and his hair…

His hair had turned stark white.

The air around him distorted, random swirls of hazy matter appearing around his body before he flickered over to behind Naru in the blink of an eye.

A transparent but obvious haze of power surrounded him. And he surprised everyone…by wrapping his arms around Naru's waist and burying his face in her neck.

Naru was stunned. She could feel a soft wetness rolling down her neck. _Is he…crying?_

He just gripped her tighter and spoke in a voice that only Hotaru had heard…and only once, on a day when he lost control of everything.

"**Thank you.**"

Naru's eyes widened as she came to the realization, YES he was crying. She reached up and held his arms for a few moments, closing her eyes. _It's almost like…I can feel his pain. But…what was in that thing that would make __**him **__of all people…_

He pulled away. Turning he began to walk away from the group, into the empty street.

"Kai-kun wait!"

He stopped, turning slightly. Hotaru froze as dead, broken looking eyes stared at her from behind strands of white. The distortion around him seemed to grow, exponentially, and violently, before he suddenly vanished with a very loud tearing sound.

* * *

Damn. Alternate Title. "A LOT OF SHIT HAPPENS."

What the hell was in that scroll? We'll find out soon enough. And yes, older Chibi-Usa is fucking HOT as hell. Man, Kai's got a LOT to think about. And what's with the hair?

D&S Master: Huh, interesting, I didn't catch the CT reference myself. The thing is, Chibi-Usa really DID come in with a Time Key. Plu gave it to her in the R season, or whenever it was that she first appeared. Back when she had the hots for the guy who would eventually turn out to be her father's past self.

Haha, trust me, that was just what happens when you fuck around with a very confused and worried Kai. **Zero…**well…you'll see.

Taeniaea: been a while, but here's the next one.

**A Glimpse into the Future…**

* * *

"Hey…Hime-chan…why's your stick glowing?"

"My sti-…wait what?"

It was true, Sailor Saturn's transformation wand was floating between them, glowing.

"I think…it wants us to do something."

"Like _what?_ What could this possibly do to change the tide? We're getting _whupped!_"

"I dunno…we could call out the incantation."

"I…don't think I can transform _twice._"

Pluto groaned from nearby, and spoke.

"Men…cannot become Senshi."

"Why the hell not?"

"They just can't."

"Has anyone _tried?_"

"…no…but…"

Despite the situation, Minako gave a pained giggle.

"Do you really want to be dressed like us?"

He stared at her, deadpan.

"Venus, if it won this battle for us I'd let the goddamn thing turn me into a woman, _permanently_."

The wand seemed to pulse.

"I think it's growing impatient."

"I guess…it's worth a shot…right?"

"Ready Hime-chan?"

"I guess."

_After all…I __**am **__connected to the planet Saturn…_

They rose their hands together, palms facing the pulsing wand. Mother's twisted form stared with boredom, believing nothing they did would help their cause…

She was wrong.

Together, they spoke as one.

"**Saturn Planet Power…MAKE UP!"**

And with those words, the wand loosed a fierce blinding violet flare…

And everything changed.


	11. Attack

(BGM: Persona 3 - Mistic)

Chibi-Usa, or Lady as the unusual time-traveling past self of Kai called her, had just finished getting dressed for dinner.

The Senshi had gotten a very harsh dressing down by Neo-Queen Serenity, for their actions both past and present. Hotaru had been next to the queen during her rant, signifying that she was the only one who didn't incur the monarch's wrath. As the busty pink haired girl pondered that day, her thoughts turned to when Kai, **their **Kai, did what he did.

She recalled both the pain, and pleasure of that day, along with the knowledge that yes, she was betraying her best friend, and while at the time her mind was too filled with wonder and ecstasy to care, she felt horrible about it afterwards. Her mind then turned to the surprise, horror, and massive blush her younger self showed when told about the event in **great **detail.

Checking herself over in the mirror, she nodded silently, knowing that once again, it would be an awkward dinner, what with Hotaru still remaining mute. For a time, it seemed like life had returned to the dark haired girl, but just as suddenly as it came, it vanished. The pink haired Senshi sighed, wondering if they'd ever hear her voice again.

As usual, dinner was a quiet affair. Ever since the events of the past week, nobody really spoke at the dinner table, a tense, despair filled silence hovering over the group. Lady stole quick glances every now and then at Hotaru, who was merely picking at her food. The girl had grown horribly thin, and her once beautifully pale skin now looked as if she was a vampire. Though she _did _notice something different.

The pendant that Kai had gave her all those years ago…Hotaru was wearing it again. She was about to comment on it when something unexpected happened.

"**You know…you can't just mush around good food like that."**

Everyone's heads snapped up as a hauntingly familiar voice rang through the hall, followed by a loud ringing sound. Lady looked to Hotaru again, and saw a small glimmer of light appear in her eyes, just as, by the doorway, a glowing transparent ring of white light formed, before widening into a portal.

"I mean, I know depression just as well as you do, Hime-chan, but even I know not to waste such a good spread."

And out stepped the one person nobody ever expected to see.

"K-Kairyuu!"

The white haired youth (something the others noticed immediately) just gave Chibi-Usa a rather dead stare.

"Sorry, I don't know who that is."

Hotaru just stared at him, lifelessly. The others were tense as the unusual portal closed behind him, and he stepped towards the table, grabbing Hotaru's fork out of her hand, and spearing a small piece of chicken on it. He swathed the chicken around in the mashed potatoes on her plate, all while everyone watched. He looked Hotaru right in the eyes.

"Open." She glared softly at him. "Ooopen." The glare intensified. "Fine, I'll do it myself." He made an odd motion with his free hand, and Hotaru got a shocked look on her face as her mouth opened on its own accord. He slipped the fork holding the compilation of foods into her mouth and dropped his free hand. She glared at him, but chewed anyway.

"See? Good stuff." She gave him a look after swallowing, one that was spoken aloud by Haruka.

"Why are you here?!"

He sighed and placed the fork down. Ami, who was, in her mind, unfortunate enough to be sitting next to Hotaru, was gently tapped. She gladly scooted over and the youth plopped down to the alternate future version of his love. She looked away.

"Hotaru."

She couldn't help herself. She looked at him, and gasped.

He looked broken.

His eyes, once full of…something. A fusion between joy, anger, love and pain, now just…seemed dull. Her body acting on its own accord, she absently reached a hand to his face and held his cheek gently. He gave a wry, weak smile and sighed again.

"We're a lot alike…you and I."

She looked deep into his eyes, as if to ask why.

"I…learned some things. Things that change everything…she's not dead you know."

Her eyes narrowed and then widened as it sunk in…and then everything fell into place. As that was happening, he gently grasped the hand cupping his face and held it in his own, turning slightly to look Serenity dead in the eye.

"You failed."

"Wh-what? What are you-

And then it dawned on her. She gasped heavily and her hands flew to her mouth as her eyes widened in horror.

"No…"

"You defeated her, but she wasn't gone for good."

"That's why…"

He turned back to Hotaru. "He…I….**We** never stopped loving you Hime-chan. We did everything…all that…was to cut the link between us."

Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears.

"Why? Because that way when we inevitably died taking her down, you would be free to pursue life. We knew how much we meant to you…and we did the best we could to change that…so you would be able to move on without us."

Her head began shaking back and forth, as if she was trying to deny the truth thrown at her.

"We knew what you were capable of…and we knew that if we told any of you that she was still alive, you would try to fight with us…and…we didn't want anyone else dying pointlessly in a battle only We could win. So…we fucked your best friend, and your teammate, in hopes that it would drive a big enough wedge between you and us, that you would side with your friends, and hate us."

The motion grew quicker, as her eyes began tearing. She didn't want to hear anymore, but…she knew he wouldn't stop.

"We didn't want you to use your power for something so pointless as us…as much as we loved you…we thought it'd be better if you lived and we died…so you could live. Stupid idea, I know, but…"

He gave a watery smile at her. "Love makes you do stupid things, ne?"

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"The Revolution…it probably would have brought her back with it…but now…"

Her eyes snapped open.

(BGM: Rockman ZX - Black Burn)

"I'm only going to tell you this one thing…"

He had her attention completely.

"Follow your heart."

It was then, that the light returned to her eyes, as they were set aflame with determination.

"Just know that…if you do it…you might be doing more harm than good."

She shook her head, she didn't care. She wanted her love back. He smirked at her, the same smirk that she fell in love with all those years ago. He stood, and she with him. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him with all she had.

"Wait…what the hell is going on here?" Rei asked. He responded by holding up his left hand. Around it formed a glowing white band that looked almost like a bobbin. Strands of light were flowing off it like loose strings fluttering in the wind.

"**The Wheel of Fate is turning.**"

Queen Serenity gasped again. "You…you possess _that _power?"

"Yeah. It seems Tiamat is growing tired with the universe as it is. Mother's continued existence is doing far more harm to the Balance of things than it should be. **Clotho **gave me a bit of control over the thread. Apparently Mother is and I quote 'ruining the beautiful tapestry I was making for you and Hotaru.'"

Serenity just stared at him. "That's how…you came back here."

"That…and fully embracing my dear beloved Schala's last wish…"

He looked to Hotaru, who seemed to come to a decision.

"You're gonna do it then?"

She nodded. He walked over to her and pulled her close to him. In seconds she took over and pulled him into a very deep kiss. Her hands clenched around his back, gripping him as tightly as possible as she imprinted that very moment deep into her soul. Slowly, and reluctantly, they pulled away. The band appeared around the youth's hand again.

"…thank you."

Eyes widened all around. She spoke! The girl who hadn't spoken in years, finally used her voice again.

"Just be careful alright? I can't promise anything from my end."

"…just…don't…leave me…"

He smiled. "**That, **I _can_ promise."

She nodded and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. In seconds she was enveloped in a soft violet glow, before she had finally donned her Senshi uniform once more.

The others grew a bit apprehensive. "Wh-wh-whoa wait, what's going on?"

The Silence Glaive materialized in its master's hand, almost humming with power. The band flew from the youth's hand, flying over to an empty space before expanding into a glowing rift.

"Zero."

He froze as he was about to step through, surprised.

"You promised."

"Don't worry."

"…thank you."

She raised the Glaive over her head, a sudden violet light radiating from its tip. Zero stepped through the portal, the gateway closing behind him. The others shot out of their seats, and then were slammed back down by the massive wall of energy Hotaru was releasing.

"Hotaru what are you doing?!"

"…putting things right."

It happened.

All over the universe, suddenly the sudden inexplicable fear that comes with facing one's end engulfed every living being. In their mind's eyes, they saw; the light of the Revolution had been lit once again.

Energy wafted off of Hotaru like ribbons, streams of violet power weaving around as if guided by an expert hand. Before her eyes, the world shifted, changed. Suddenly, she saw lines over everything.

_The power to See the End…His power…Our power…_

Her tiara vanished, replaced with the symbol of Saturn. But for a brief moment, everyone thought they saw the same thing.

For one instant, Kairyuu's family symbol, their tribute to the Gods of Balance, the Crest of Chaos, flashed upon her forehead, overlapping that of her guardian planet.

She saw it. One single line that stood out more than the rest. It wavered and wiggled, like a loose thread. The light stopped as she pulled the glaive back.

Silence.

The Senshi were screaming, but no sound could be heard.

Throughout the universe, everything became quiet. Birds stopped chirping, waterways grew silent, though their contents still flowed. Animals stopped moving, as everything looked to the point where Hotaru stood.

She brought the glaive down.

The line snapped in two, like a stressed string being cut in twain.

And the world ended.

_Was yea erra endia her ciel…_

**Helping Hotaru**

**Chapter X**

**Kairyuu-san is no more? The return of the Shinigami.**

(BGM: .hack SIGN - In Your Mind)

The girls were having a picnic. Sitting in the very spot where everything started, plates of food were gathered together as the Senshi enjoyed a peaceful day.

"So, Hotaru-chan…have you heard from Kairyuu-san?"

Hotaru shook her head sadly. "Not since that day…"

"Wait." Haruka started. "You haven't heard from him…or _seen _him, in two weeks?!"

Hotaru sighed. "Technically? No."

Ami inquired. "What do you mean, technically?"

Suddenly the world inverted. The Senshi shot to their feet…save for Hotaru.

"It's alright…just watch."

The girls looked at the depressed Hotaru, confused, before the answer was given to them.

Before their eyes, the world seemed to distort like a bad TV image, before Kairyuu formed. He seemed slow, and transparent, and was moving with his head bowed, right through their picnic blanket…but no food, nothing was disturbed, as if it wasn't even there. A few steps, and he vanished, with the world returning to normal.

"That…is what I mean by technically."

Once again, Haruka was the voice of the group. "What the HELL was that?!"

"From what I understand…" Hotaru began, the others slowly relaxing and sitting back down, "Is that it's an 'echo' of Kai."

Makoto was confused, along with the rest of them. "An…echo?"

"I've been to his Guild a few times. They've seen him once in a while, he's been taking missions apparently, but I spoke with Lynn, the Guildmaster. She said that sometimes, if a powerful enough being, be they psychic or otherwise, is feeling an intense emotion, they create a distortion in reality. The world memorizes these distortions, and occasionally plays them back to rid itself of the excess energy. Kai…ever since that day, apparently people have been seeing these echoes everywhere."

"I see…so you've technically seen him, but only through the echoes he's been creating…but you haven't seen him personally…right?"

She sighed and nodded again. "Yeah…Lynn…and some of the others in the guild think he's avoiding everyone…trying to get his head together. Even they noticed their 'Lord' was acting strange."

Chibi-Usa frowned. "I wish we knew what was in that damn scroll…it seems like it's the cause of all this."

"All I know is that the scroll had something to do with his Original home. A weapon that could defeat 'Mother'…but I don't know what it was…" Naru sighed. She felt really bad about the whole ordeal. Though it still puzzled her as to what was in there, that would turn the usually stoic or goofy Kairyuu into…that lifeless shell of a person.

It was then that suddenly Chibi-Usa clutched her head as her inner darkness flared to life. An older rendition of her voice screamed in her mind.

**MOVE!**

In moments, the young princess seemed to spaz out, diving over the picnic basket and the food, knocking the sandwich out of Usagi's hands, and taking her mother for a roll. Before anyone could ask, the air around where the two had vacated suddenly grew frigid cold, before a massive crystal of ice shot from a flickering white cloud that formed seconds after the pink haired girl jumped to her feet.

The Senshi got to their feet again, dropping their food and looking around for any form of opponent.

"Hmm…not bad."

They whirled around, where Zero was leaning against a tree, right hand covered in fading blue runes. He pushed off the tree, stepping towards them.

"I didn't expect you to see it coming. I supposed you have Black Lady to thank for that." _Still have to come up with a better name for her…ehh, if they make it through this._

"Kai!" Hotaru was about to race towards him when Chibi-Usa grabbed her arm.

"Who? Sorry, but there's nobody here by that name."

Haruka was pissed. He vanishes for weeks, making Hotaru sad, then tries to kill the princess and the future Queen? "Cut the bullshit Kurayami!"

"Honestly woman, I don't have any clue who you're talking to."

She was about to yell back but he cut her off.

"It won't matter anyway…" His eyes flickered for a moment, settling on a deep blood red. "Can't speak if your dead now, right?" He finished with a cold smirk, causing the group to unconsciously shudder.

(BGM: Persona 4 - A New World Fool)

He vanished from their sight before anyone could make a move. In milliseconds he was in front of Haruka, a flicker of silver blinking through the air.

Her left arm dropped to the ground, cleanly separated from her body. Everyone's eyes widened in horror as blood spurted out of the hole in her torso where her arm was, moments before. Haruka screamed in fear and pain before finding herself impaled upon gleaming silver. Blood sprayed out of her mouth as she choked on her own life.

He yanked the blade out of her body, before grabbing her by the back of the head and tossing her right into Michiru, who was paralyzed from shock. Seconds after impact, the two were doubly impaled by a spear of dark energy that was formed in the blink of an eye, and hurled at them right after Haruka was sent flying. Almost as an afterthought, when they landed, the black spear vanished, only for their bodies to have numerous vines shoot through them, before large thorns grew out like rockets, impaling them multiple times at once, creating a river of red flowing to the grass.

Hotaru cried out in horror before finding herself backhanded hard enough for her to be knocked to the side, before feeling her leg become held in a rough grasp. Her body was flung around, knocking into Chibi-Usa, before a ripple of air forced both of them through a nearby tree.

All of this was happening in the span of only a few seconds.

_Wh-what is…this is too fast! How is he-_

Ami stepped back, so far unnoticed by the rampaging youth. She watched with wide, fearful eyes as he held the gleaming silver blade in a reverse grip, and cut a bloody slash into Hotaru's chest, before whirling around and launching it at an incoming Sailor Venus. Minako sprung to the side, the blade nicking her shoulder. She began to incant her attack when she found herself gasping for air as Zero's knee slammed into her gut, before she felt a sharp pain as a glowing black blade appeared in his hand and he stabbed it down, through her spinal cord.

Letting her drop to the ground he kicked her in the side with his left foot, pushing her upwards before spinning on his right heel and punting her away, into Sailor Mars who was preparing to burn the fucker down.

Ami looked around. Something in her told her _not _to transform. She glanced at the broken, injured bodies of Michiru and Haruka. Her eyes narrowed as the air around them seemed to flicker.

It all made sense.

_There's no way he'd actually do all this to us…something's changed with him but…no…this isn't real. I…I can feel it. This isn't real. But…how am I…_

She remembered all the times Kairyuu praised her. _Only three people…Hotaru…Chibi-Usa-chan…and…Myself…I can do this. I can break the illusion…I just need to focus…_

She closed her eyes, missing how Zero's blade sliced through one of Setsuna's legs, forcing the woman to topple over, before he slammed his foot down onto her face repeatedly.

She took a deep breath, not noticing her body radiating a pale blue light.

"**THE CAKE IS A LIE!"**

The world shattered as a bright white glyph consisting of multiple runes and the Guardian Symbol of Mercury appeared surrounding Ami's body. The world turned ice blue, before bursting to pieces, revealing everyone in random positions on the ground, unharmed, and Zero with a **very **surprised look on his face.

Everyone blinked in confusion. Haruka grasped at her side, noticing not only that her arm was still there, in perfectly fine condition (discounting the splotches of mustard on her shoulder where she landed on one of the sandwiches in reality). Michiru checked her lover over, not seeing a scratch on her.

"Well fuck. I didn't think that'd happen so quickly."

Ami was panting. She didn't realize it, but she channeled a great deal of energy into that. The others got up shakily, not really understanding what happened.

"Interesting, I expected Hotaru to break through it really…you've improved."

"Well…I-

**CRACK**

(BGM: Concealed the Conclusion - Lunar Clock - Luna Dial)

Ami cried out in pain as Zero's fist slammed into her face, breaking her nose quite soundly.

"Not done yet!"

He followed up by delivering a solid knee to her chest, before pivoting and kicking her away. _Sorry…but I can't let up._ She fell to the ground, clutching her face as small streams of blood mixed with heavy tears, slipped through her fingers.

_Sheesh I really hope I didn't do any permanent damage…Can't use anything huge now, shit's for real. Gotta go physical then._

He rolled to the side as a **massive **ball of fire engulfed where he was standing. _Pissed off Mars with that one…her power's gonna be doubled now._

Another fireball, only this one was blocked by him uprooting a tree just before impact, and then launching the flaming tree back at her. _Oh fuck it. Cant stay purely melee._ Chasing after the tree he had to stop and back-flip over a beam of dark energy.

_WHO THE FU-oh…looks like the kid brought out the big sister._

Black Lady was confused. Hell Chibi-Usa was confused. But they knew one thing, Kai was hurting their friends, and as much as they felt for him, they needed to protect them. They twirled their umbrella, and launched another ray of darkness.

He ducked under this one, blocking a sudden axe-kick from Jupiter. _Is this for real? _He slammed a fist into her crotch, and while not having the massive effect it would have on a male, it WAS a solid hit on her body, and a rather sensitive area as well, so she was stunned for a moment, which he used to yank her leg to her before crashing his own fist into her face, surprisingly not breaking her nose like he did Ami's.

_The transformation must add some level of magical protection. An invisible barrier that reduces the level of damage taken…no wonder these girls could survive as long as they did. Hell they probably don't even know about it. Damn, now if onLYSHIT!_

He dived to the side as a massive tri-colored orb ripped through the air. The combination attack of three out of four Outer Senshi just narrowly missed him. _Ok…I gotta take one of them ou-_

His thoughts cut off. Finding himself pinned to the ground, a glowing spear shoved straight through his chest. He looked down with wide eyes, seeing an enraged Saturn clutching the other end. He stared at her, surprise written all over his face. He coughed, painfully. A small pool of blood splattering on his blue jacket.

(abrupt stop)

_That…wasn't supposed to happen._

She had tears running down her face…but she looked determined.

_Shit…she's gonna kill me. Fuck. It wasn't supposed to be like that. Dammit Ami…why the hell did you have to have such an organized mind?! No, can't get distracted. I'm fading fast…got no other choice._

_This is gonna suck._

Ignoring the massive blade pinning him to the ground, ignoring the fact that it had pierced a lung and any further movement would render him almost irreparably injured, he focused every single bit of will he could.

Surprising her, and everyone watching, he shot forward, the spear cutting clean through his back. He ignored the pain and latched both hands onto a shocked Hotaru's head. His body flared with violet light, the same exact color that Hotaru herself radiated as Sailor Saturn. She gasped as suddenly her Guardian Symbol appeared on _his _forehead, glowing radiantly and he shouted one phrase which entwined two souls together.

"**SYNCHRONICITY CHAIN!"**

Hotaru's own aura flared to life around her, and the two fields of energy flared before exploding in a massive wave of power, engulfing everything in the area.

* * *

Her vision cleared. Images raced before her eyes. Images surrounding the one she once loved, the man who suddenly attacked her and her friends, first trapping them in what appeared to be an illusion, and then he broke Ami's nose…

_Is this…his life?_

While that happened, she saw in parallel _her _life. The two sets of images overlapped, before fading and two world were seen. Two planets, one was her own, the other, a planet she'd never seen before. Reds, greens, blues…even yellows and oranges covered its surface, as twin rings arranged in an X formation surrounded it like protective arms. She watched as a giant sphere of black flew into the planet's surface before the whole thing was engulfed in fiery orange. A single horrifying visage filled her eyes as a demon appeared in her view.

The face of a goddess…but its body…puny insect like arms with three claws reached out of a body that looked like a giant white cocoon. Hundreds of tiny spike like legs raced along the inside of the disgusting object that served as its form. The whole thing looked like a demonic mouth, ready to eat her at any moment.

A horrible screeching laugh rang through her mind as her vision began fading again.

But before it did…she saw one last image.

First, was her planet, Saturn. Then was the unknown one. The two seemed to grow closer, and closer…before the forms overlapped completely.

_They…fit…perfectly. Wait…that means-_

The two images faded into one. One radiant looking world.

It was at that moment that Hotaru Tomoe understood why her boyfriend could exhibit powers similar to hers. It wasn't just because he was chosen by a God. Nor was it because he was blessed with the eyes that could see the End.

It was because they were essentially from the same place.

His world…and her world…were at one point one.

_That explains…why I feel like…we're meant to be together…but why…why did they split? What caused it?_

She would receive no answer for the moment…for she felt her eyes growing heavy.

_Kai…no…kai doesn't exist does he? He never really did…but Kai and Zero…they are the same…just like how our worlds are the same…our lives…are entwined…_

_I am __**so **__kicking his ass later…oh GOD I hope I didn't kill him! _Before she fell unconscious, she grew frantic, her mind recalling everything before she awoke in the darkness.

_No…he…he should be fine…whatever he did…I can feel it…he's alright…_

_I hope…he didn't hurt…Ami…too bad…_

* * *

Short chapter this time. I really wanna get this up. Now…what the hell is a Synchronicity Chain? And what the HELL did Future Hotaru say just before she died? Well I can answer both of those, but only one will be said here.

_I will be eternally glad to end this world…_

D&S Master: Yeah…the dubbed version shown on TV was crap. But the DVDs are pretty good, at least, the boxed set of the S season I got was good. Can't wait for your reaction to this one though…

Taeniaea: next one's up!


	12. Chain

(BGM: Dissidia Final Fantasy - Cosmos)

"…_what the hell?"_

"_You! You're the…thank the gods!"_

She watched…they watched him as he floated in a black void of empty space, a girl with long black hair, wearing a long red dress stood with him. Her blue eyes shined with heavy tears.

"_ok, how the frig did I get here? Last I checked I was turning on the TV in that room."_

"_I'm sorry. I felt your mind, and I brought you here. I…I need your help."_

They watched as he confronted the girl's father, the man behind the ideal to strike at the Lunar Kingdom with the power of all the minds on Phobos.

"_The Queen is nothing more than a farce! Destruction to her and her false kingdom! Such is the will of Metallia! Such is the will of our Goddess!"_

"_You're wrong. Your weapon doesn't want to be used like that. You…you who would pervert your own daughter, your own __**people **__to wield them like tools, manipulate them like puppets…you disgust me."_

They watched as the girl's mind reached out to his.

"_Please…unless it comes from another, I can't…"_

"_Why can't I just wipe him?"_

"_Because he set something in me…if he dies…it'll go off…and I won't have any control…but…if you kill him…if you kill __**us**__…nobody can be used like that…nobody on this place can be turned into a weapon."_

"_You're asking me to kill an entire population…"_

"_I know…but…would it really be that bad? Can it truly be considered death…if they never were 'alive' in the first place?"_

"_You really…you don't think there's any other way, do you?"_

"_I'm sorry…it's…a horrible thing I'm asking…but please!"_

He stood before her father, a haze around him.

"_What are you doing?!"_

"…_keeping a promise."_

They saw her smiling face as the man clutched his head, and the girl shrieked. A massive shockwave erupted from the grey pod containing her unconscious form, ripping through the entire moon. Blood splattered everywhere as the psychic power forced every living being on Phobos' heads to erupt as one.

"…_to cleanse this world…"_

They watched him drop to his knees, tears of rage and sorrow mixing with bile hurled from his gut. Though he had been in horrible scenes of gore before, though he had _caused _such events before, it was the emotions tied to this one that triggered the reaction.

"_This is what you wanted…Miranda…"_

They watched him rise, a sphere of condensed…something…building within his right hand. He launched it at the ground beneath him, and it expanded, covering the entire section of the moon where the pitiable people once lived. When the massive orb of black vanished, so too did all remnants of them. It was then, as he screamed a roar of rage and grief to the world, a roar so powerful it sent waves of power through the very vacuum of space, that they heard her speak one more time.

"_Thank you…"_

* * *

"_We could really use your help here Shinigami!"_

"_What's the status General?"_

The scene shifted. Around him were wounded and tired soldiers. They surrounded a small building where armored men were firing at them, mages, gunmen, all sorts of projectiles were flying through the air.

"_We're pinned down. These are the last of the enemy forces, it seems Beryl has recruited normals into her army as well."_

"_Any innocents?"_

His head was turned to the building, so he missed the sudden flicker in the man's eyes.

"_None. Just them."_

"_Alright. Any of your men in there?"_

"_No sir."_

"_Good…tell your men to fall back about ten meters. You're in for a treat. Anyone who sees this one usually dies after its over."_

A haze of air surrounded him as he floated away from the trench where the general and his men were pinned by enemy fire. Yells erupted from the battlefield as he floated backwards from the site.

"_IT'S THE SHINIGAMI!"_

"_Fall back men!"_

He stretched his body, the world seeming to turn black for a moment. Bullets, spells, arrows, they all seemed to be absorbed by the strange dome of pitch black that slowly contracted around his form. As it covered his body, he slipped out from within it, and it condensed further until it shrunk into the palm of his hand. He pulled back and then launched it forward. The orb of black raced towards the building before detonating. A flicker of black covered the vision of all, before the building seemed to collapse into itself as dust and other objects began swirling around the orb. The orb then expanded rapidly, absorbing into itself anything it touched. After a few moments the orb seemed to flicker in and out of existence, before condensing into nothingness, a massive crater being the only sign of the battle.

* * *

"_You caused massive property damage…ended the lives of hundreds of enemy soldiers…and over five hundred civilians."_

They saw him freeze.

"…_you're kidding."_

The planet's leader stared him right in the eyes, almost looking disappointed in the young warrior.

"_I don't kid, with the lives of civilians on my planet."_

"_Bullshit, I was told nobody clean was in there!"_

"_By whom?"_

The youth grew cold. Even the King of Jupiter grew fearful for a moment, knowing that this youth could destroy his planet and nobody would be able to stop him, not even his planet's guardian Senshi.

"_By the man next to me."_

"_General Carpenter, is this true?"_

"_Enders like them, sir, are __**not **__our people. I care not if they live or die. They were in the enemy camp, and thus they were nothing more than obstacles."_

The King sighed.

"_Very well General…Dismissed."_

"_You're going…to just let him walk away?"_

"_This matter does not concern you, Shinigami. Take your payment and go."_

"_You would attempt to condemn me for taking innocent lives, and yet you find the one who allowed such an order, and you simply let him be?"_

"_As I said, this matter-_

"_**HORSESHIT! **__I don't care __**what **__you are, you're dealing with __**me **__now. And I __**don't **__play that bullshit."_

"_Mind your tone!"_

It was then that they got a glimpse of him. His true nature. The reason why everyone, even monarchs feared his presence.

"…_I see. No wonder everyone else considers this planet's people to be a bunch of vapor-brains."_

"_You dare-chhaaak"_

His hand outstretched, the 'King' was lifted by his neck by an invisible force.

"_King Derimus the Third…by the will of Tiamat, I sentence you to death, for your crime of being an unjust ruler, allowing a man who sees no problem with causing the deaths of anyone that isn't his planet's own people, when his job is to protect them to the best of his ability, a man who would willingly sacrifice anyone who wasn't born on this world without hesitation, to walk free without any form of punishment. For this, you shall die, and your people notified of your failings as ruler. Pray that you meet not my Lady in the afterlife."_

With that, he clenched his hand into a fist, crushing the King's windpipe without a second thought. The guards did nothing, knowing that though they were meant to protect the king, one, they were against a being that even the Gods feared, and two, they all agreed that he had become unjust as of late. They dropped their weapons and bowed to their knees in front of that who would be their new ruler.

"_Rise. I will not rule your people. You will find another, one better suited for Lordship than he, or I. You'd best find another General too."_

They watched as the man's body was flung against a wall, pinned there by multiple black spears.

"_here, you will die, slowly, painfully, for every death you have caused."_

"_What right have you to pass judgment Shinigami?! You have ended as many lives as I, if not more!"_

"…"

He turned to the man, a calm, deadly look in his eyes.

"_But until this day, I've not once ended the life of an innocent. That, and the will of the Lady Tiamat gives me the right to pass judgment upon you, and all like you."_

* * *

"_P-please…help her…"_

He stood before a dead woman, child no more than a year old clutched in her arms. The voice of the woman filled his mind as her soul cried out during its passage. He gently pried the crying girl from the arms of her dead mother, silently poking a point on the girl's body with his finger, causing the red of her mother's blood to vanish into particles.

Gently he held the little girl, bouncing her slightly, to calm her. Her cries softened as her eyes opened and she beheld the man before her.

"_I cannot take care of you little one…but I can see to it that you are safe."_

The child just cooed at him, apparently interested in the strands of hair suspended above her. He offered a small smile at the girl, who giggled and grasped at his locks.

"_Try not to pull too hard, they just might come out."_

* * *

He dodged to the left. A massive fireball narrowly missing him. He rolled to the side, evading a giant orange furred paw as it crashed to the ground. For a moment, he contemplated cutting it, but thought better of it.

_This beast is being controlled by another. Its eyes show a false madness…if I can just find __**how **__it is being controlled…_

As if responding to his wish, the world became covered in lines. As it did, a big red circle appeared on the giant Fox Demon's forehead. The symbol itself had one point in its center, the source of the hypnosis.

_I need but one shot._

Flinging his arm, a wave of ice appeared, forming into hundreds of little icicles. He launched them at the fox, watching as it roared in defiance. A wall of fire appeared from nowhere, blocking the frozen projectiles. Seconds later, a shockwave of air ripped through the sky as a razor sharp blade of wind rocketed towards Zero. His eyes widened as the world flickered again. Reacting quickly, he cut straight down, severing the ties the attack had to this world, barely protecting himself.

He threw on as much speed as he could, bobbing and weaving between walls of water, and spires of earth. He noted that the massive Nine-tails he was against could wield all elements as if they were nothing to it, but Fire seemed to be where it got the most creative.

He flung his arm out, materializing a spear of earth. Flicking his wrist, the object shot upwards, and then rocketed back down, aiming for the beast's head. It was deflected by a blast of air…but that was the distraction he needed. He took to the air, his wings fanning out behind him. He pulled his blade back, and rocketed forward, surprising the fox with his ability to fly. Before the fox could do anything, he was on its snout, slamming his blade into the point of the control symbol. The fox roared in agony as massive currents shot through its brain from the erasure of its control device.

Zero floated back, watching the beast stumble around in a haze of anguish.

_Wait…what if…dammit I have to do something!_

He sheathed his blade and began forming seals in the air. A symbol of the word "bind" appeared around his hand and he raced over to the now collapsed fox. He slammed his own seal on the center of the fox's back, watching as it worked its magic. The excess energies generated by the fox's tails began to be absorbed by the seal, and the kitsune was surrounded in a glow of golden light.

Zero backed off, watching, waiting.

When the glow faded, a nude girl lay on her side, in the exact position the fox did. Zero landed, his wings vanishing in a small pulse of light, as he slowly walked up to the girl. She groaned and rolled over, giving him a full view of her impressive looking chest. Reddish-orange strands were brushed aside as she covered her eyes, trying to block out the light of the sun. She opened one blurry eye as he crouched next to her. He saw the one open eye glow red for a while, before fading into a very light blue.

"_So…I guess you're going to kill me now."_

He tilted his head to the side.

"_Why would I do that? You have been bested, your power contained by my seal. You are no threat to me or anyone else as long as that mark remains upon you."_

"…_you mean…"_

"_You are free to live life as a human. I could not seal __**all **__of your power however…seals aren't my specialty. I'd say you have the strength of a One-Tail now…still stronger than a normal human, but much more manageable. Plus, you look a lot better like this."_

She either didn't notice she was naked, or rather, didn't care.

"_Like what you see then?"_

He felt his ears begin to heat up.

"_Quite. I must say, though your bestial form was rather elegant, I didn't think your human form would turn out this…"_

"_Sexy?"_

"_Something like that."_

The nude redhead sat up, her eyes now adjusted to the light.

"_What…are you?"_

He frowned and sighed. _"I am…a being of a race that no longer exists. The last survivor of a people slaughtered for the sake of being there."_

"_I sense the God's touch upon you. Your eyes…the Eyes of the Death God…that is how you were able to break the control upon me."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Thank you…for everything."_

"_What will you do now?"_

"_I think…I'll go get used to this form. And then…I don't know. Maybe I'll join one of your human guilds."_

"_Indeed. If you do, tell them Xenmaru sent you. I believe they'll be much more helpful then."_

She nodded.

* * *

_My god's she's beautiful._

They saw him staring at Sailor Saturn, as she raised her glaive. They felt his fear, his anger, his desire, as he raced for her, to stop her from ending the world.

They felt his confusion as he evaded her strikes with the help of an unknown source. They felt his pain, his sorrow as he was struck down, the feeling that he'd failed.

And they felt his surprise as she kissed him, before the cleansing light enveloped both of them.

* * *

Emotions. Visions. Thoughts. Memories. They all flowed into their heads as they beheld the more prominent moments of his life as Zero Shinzaki. None of them understood why they were seeing this, let alone how. But they bore the visions, and beheld the power of the one called Shinigami.

Every night for the past three days, every time they fell asleep, their collective minds gathered in an unknown space, and they were treated to visions of his time living as the last survivor of his people.

Unbeknownst to them, he was seeing Hotaru's memories as well.

They could do naught but watch the many events that he lived through, seeing first hand, **feeling **what he felt. They thought it would end with the end of the life of Zero…but then it continued. They were shown images of his second life, as Kai. They watched as he watched Hotaru, back when Mistress Nine was still within her. How he blinked in confusion when she'd suddenly clutch her head, how he grew angered that others would scorn her when she'd help one, only to be feared and insulted.

They felt his desire to help her, kept in check by his knowledge that she was unstable, imbalanced in her powers, and they **felt **what he felt, the sorrow, the sheer **hatred **that he could do nothing for her, not without chancing his death.

It brought tears to her eyes, and a warm glow in even Setsuna's heart when they felt his desire to help her be overwhelmed by his desire to **not **cause her the pain of being the source of his end. They felt his resolve, that one day he would grow strong enough to help her…and they heard his internal prayers to any Deity that would listen, that she'd survive long enough for that day to come.

These images came faster than the ones before, however. Some of them consisting of single sentences and bursts of emotion. Such as when he learned that Mugen was destroyed, and that Hotaru had gone missing for a while. The relief that she was alright, even though her aura had shifted so much he barely recognized the girl that wore her face. They felt the pang of emotion that he did, when he saw her heal that boy, and the buildings of panic as she fled.

It was then, that they all realized something that Hotaru, and most recently Chibi-Usa had already learned.

He was still just a person. He had his doubts, his fears, and his problems just like the rest of them.

They felt his growing panic as he followed her rapidly fading trail. His joy as she accepted his offer to help her. Every hidden emotion he felt, they felt. Including his desire to **maim **Makoto for putting her in danger. The resolve in his heart when he had finally begun to remember everything, and decided to go back on his word, just once, to keep the one he felt himself falling for, safe.

They felt his fear at the pain Hotaru would feel if Michiru died from the assassin. His pure **terror **that the one who had wiped out the only home he once knew, was coming for this one. The sheer pure unintelligible **fury **that Setsuna would deny him the chance to protect this world. Their knees buckled as raw emotion filled their hearts, an unquenchable, unnamed level of feeling that made them all want to find the closest thing and **slaughter **it. A level of emotion so vast and pure, that no word in the human language could describe it other than a loud echoing bestial roar.

And then they all saw the elder Chibi-Usa. The current one just smiled, seeing herself in all her glory, seen from the perception of Zero. His internal conflict as his emotions and his natural hormones clashed, and then the solid wall that fell down around it all when he saw how **pained **Chibi-Usa was, suffering from Charon's Curse.

Again, they could naught but admire his resolve to willingly sacrifice himself to help her, even though part of him was raging at the thought he'd not be able to protect his love.

And then his desire to die. It brought them all to their knees at some point, when they felt the moments where for a while, much like anyone else in his position, he wanted to just give up. They themselves realized something very important.

He was doing it all alone.

Before Hotaru, he had nobody but his 'students.' And even then, it wasn't much. They realized that every success, every failure, and every event in between, was all done by him, and him alone. And they felt his deepest wish to change that. They felt that pure **desire**, and felt his resolve to simply **accept **his situation, until a time he could change it, and the pain that came with it.

It was then. It was at that moment that each and every one of them resolved to hold someone they cared about as soon as they woke up. To hold them and simply cherish the fact that they had someone to share their pain with, even if most of the people they cared about didn't know about their secret double lives, they would simply hold them.

Even Haruka found a great deal of respect for him as she watched these events. Knowing that she herself has died a few times, and suffered many things other haven't…even she realized that paled in comparison to what he went through.

And then they got to the moment they've all been wanting to know.

What the _hell _was in that scroll.

Only one learned anything from it though. For it was in a language that made no sense to them.

**Chibi-Usa **understood every word. Every symbol, every letter. She understood, and it **terrified **her. To learn what she did, to learn the history of an entire galaxy, to learn the **end **of a people so intricately…that morning she would wake up so scared that her inner Light fired off a Moonbeam without her life being in danger.

It would be that act that brought them all together, including the suddenly healed Ami, who apparently had been unconscious through the entire three day period, and was visited by Zero and one of his students to properly heal her nose.

As an added note, she'd muse to the others upon their gathering, the two seemed to have over-charged the spell used, and ended up clearing up all of her remaining acne problems, as well as permanently clearing her sinuses. It had been so charged with raw intent that her body captured and replicated the patterns used, and is now cycling it through her body, clearing any impurities that could be fixed, and setting the rest into reserves in case of need.

And finally, they saw his second encounter with the future Senshi. They saw how the future Hotaru reacted to him, how just by looking at her, he almost completely erased all those years of suffering she went through, rekindling her love for him just by letting his true feelings be shown. They watched as he basically gave her the right and drive to erase the world for her love.

And when the visions ended. When they finally caught up to the moment before he did whatever it was he did…

They gathered. And waited.

**Helping Hotaru**

**Chapter XI:**

**Is a Willingly Forced Unison Truly Forced?**

**The Effects of Synchronicity.**

"…what do we do?"

"About him? I don't know…"

"Was…" Makoto stared at the ground. "Was that all true?"

Hotaru nodded. "I've been in his head before. I've seen a couple of those things, mostly the ones of Kai…but yes, all of it was real."

"How…how did he…" Michiru was baffled.

"Whatever he intended to do to me…must have reached out to all of you as well."

"Wait what?"

They turned to the roof where he was perched. Not even Hotaru had felt him arrive.

"Ka-…Zero-kun."

He dropped down, leaning next to a tree. "Run that by me again?"

Setsuna spoke for them. "She said that whatever you did, effected all of us."

He sighed. "I guess that's to be expected then…"

"Why? What did you do?" Ami had once again brought a pad and paper. She blushed slightly at the smile he sent her way.

"How's that nose doing?"

"Quite well thank you. You seem to have cleared my skin, and my sinuses too."

He tilted his head. "Huh…must have pushed too hard…"

"Ka- Zero. Could you…?"

"Right right…**Synchronicity Chain**…it's…a method. To link two minds as one. See, a link like that already existed between me and Hotaru, one of affection. But I needed her to understand what was going on. The thing is…**Synchronicity Chain**s…they're meant to happen naturally, when two minds are united as one. When I forced one on the two of us, I guess because it wasn't natural, her connection as a Senshi to you all must have dragged you all along with it. I only saw Her life…but I guess because of your bonds, you all saw mine."

Chibi-Usa shivered. "Nii-san…was all that…did **she **really…"

"You…were able to read it?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. Four galaxies…two of them by herself. The third weakened her…because people almost beat her. And the fourth…was mine."

"That's why…"

"That's why I was so horrified to find out she was coming. She found a way here, and now she's coming to devour this planet as well. I can't let that happen…but you…you're all still too weak…although…"

The biggest problem, he'd found, was that they were too singular. They didn't have many area of effect attacks, abilities that could cover a wide range. Not to mention, they weren't properly in tune with their elements…save for maybe Michiru, who regularly swam.

He spent a few seconds, staring right at Ami, who still had a rather fierce blush on her face.

"Wh-what?"

He just tilted his head, mind running through multiple scenarios, casting around for as much information as he'd gathered, as he'd learned from Hotaru, and the memories he'd ended up gaining.

_Lemme see…I might…just be…_

He stepped over to her, holding out a hand. He still had a somewhat blank look on his face. She hesitantly took it, and he pulled slightly. She rose to her feet, Zero still holding her hand in his, staring at her. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Immediately Ami flinched. She felt an unusual feeling in the back of her head.

"Don't fight. I have to figure something out."

She nodded and tried her best to relax. The odd tingling now spread, encompassing her entire brain. Zero's hand began to glow a frosty blue. Not long after, the tingling faded, but Zero's hand was still glowing.

He stepped back slightly, opening his eyes, now the same blue as his hand.

"Aqua Mirage, huh?"

The blue glow spiraled around his hand, forming into a solid orb of water.

"let's see."

He threw the orb down, the water ball breaking apart, before forming into spirals of water around his body. He raised his hand, where the spirals converged and turned into a miniature twister, a glowing ice blue sphere in the center. He pointed at a nearby tree, and the sphere pulsed with light, before the twister broke apart into hundreds of small streams of water, which all rocketed to the tree. He twisted his wrist, and suddenly the streams of water were tipped with ice. The now ice missiles slammed into the tree, coating its trunk. Everyone gasped as he replicated and then _changed _Sailor Mercury's ultimate attack.

"Not bad…damage is good…but…"

He turned to the group. "Your two major weaknesses are your lack of Area attacks, and your lack of full control over your elements."

"How did you-

"The same way I did it before. That scroll basically unlocked me fully, almost permanently. I had to…take a bit…to re-align myself. While I'm not as strong with them all, I have full control over all elements. Not as powerful with them as specialists, but I have something they might not, Imagination. I can get creative."

Ami went back to jotting it all down.

"You said we need Area attacks…like what?"

"Something that could maybe clear out this entire clearing in one shot, preferably with little energy drain on the caster but…I won't hold my breath for that."

"We've got plenty of those!"

"Maybe together. I know some of you can easily merge elements and make some pretty interesting combinations, but those combinations require two or more of you to be around at once, and have sufficient energy levels, AND be unoccupied."

He was right. It was a major weakness.

"Ami, that attack of yours, it has some serious potential."

"Thank you."

"It needs work though. That little twist I did at the end, I want you to be able to do. You have two elements, with a higher specialty in Ice over Water. Same with some of you as well. I know at least Makoto has moderate control over wood, which is a part of Nature, which is a sub element of Wind, but her main is Electricity, which is a sub element of Earth. So…if I want this world…let alone myself, to survive…I have to train you. All of you."

Haruka swallowed her pride, and rather than refuting, brought up a good point. "Do we even have enough time for that?"

"There's always time to train. Nobody said training was only exercising yourself, or your powers. To ponder, can be another method of training. Zero-…I…didn't get as strong and as skilled as I did just practicing. No, I thought, I pondered scenarios, possibilities…and _then _I practiced."

Hotaru remembered that this was one of the fundamentals of her training with him. She blinked and suddenly the tree that was covered in ice, shattered, toppling. Zero whirled around, sphere of…something…in his hand. He saw the shattered tree, and traced the faint line of power back to Hotaru.

"…since when can you do that?"

"Uhh…" She blinked, not realizing the significance of what she just did.

"Because that was a very _very _high ranking skill. Most people don't reach that level, and I'm _certain _you didn't have that much control, let alone precision, last time I tested you."

"I dunno…I just…wanted to break that thing…for the hell of it."

"Sweet merciful crapshit…that's one of _my _tricks. You just sent a telekinetic pulse to the tree, without interacting with anything _but _the tree! Do you know how long it takes most psychics to even start _considering _such a possibility?"

"Years?"

"**Decades**." He just looked at her, and shook his head. "Yeah…I definitely need to train you guys…" He looked away, thinking for a moment.

"Alright. Here's what's what. You're all going to come back here tomorrow. Every one of you. Then, I'll give you the stuff you need."

They all nodded. "I've got…preparations to make. I'll see you all later."

Chibi-Usa piped up. "When?!"

"Uhh…" The next day was a Sunday, so no school. "Noon. I might be a bit early, I might be a bit late, but no more than ten minutes either way."

Nods again. He turned and left, muttering to himself before vanishing in a sudden distortion of air, that strange loud ripping noise echoing.

* * *

The next day, he'd arrived, just as promised. He came bearing-

"You want us to watch anime?!"

"Not just anime. I've brought a few Manga, and normal books and movies as well. You have to realize girls, you're horribly limiting yourselves by sticking only to your pre-gained attacks. Sure you can manipulate your elements some ways, but look at Haruka, without her Space Sword she's only got one move, and that's a big ball of wind that _just _so happens is already infused with enough destructive force to do something other than push someone around! And what happens if you run into someone who's immune to, or has better control of the winds than you do? You get killed, that's what."

He had an irritated glare on his face, his eyes were duller, tired.

"Zero-nii…did you stay up all night getting this stuff?"

"Not…all night…" He said softly. He was tired, and he knew it. Emotionally, physically…the Synchronicity Chain left him a lot more drained than he let on.

"Hang on a second." Minako looked around. "Where's Mistress Nine?"

Zero blinked. "Kyu? She's off with Kouji. Her main's darkness, and he's much better at wielding it than I am." _Except under…specific circumstances…_

Minako nodded, appeased by the information. Zero walked around the group, levitating over the objects he found specific to them, explaining all the while. "You're not just watching this stuff for the sake of watching it. In it, a good majority of characters, if not just the main, utilize the element you embody to a very interesting extent.

"Static…Shock?" "An American cartoon. It's actually very good, especially later on when he starts using his power to do all _sorts _of awesome." Makoto looked skeptical. "Ok, can _you _create a dome of electricity around you that effectively cancels out nearly any physical attack by way of deflecting it due to an arc of energy that shoots out seconds before impact and knocks it away?" Her eyes widened.

"Similarly, can you levitate objects, or even power them up just by channeling your inner electricity to your hands?"

"I get it, I get it…I'll watch." _Besides…he looks kinda cute anyway._

"Thought so." "Why do _I _get the one called Witch Hunter?" Rei was uncertain, not wanting to accuse Zero of insulting her religion, but at the same time…

"Because Robin, the main character, is a Pyrokinetic. And halfway through the show, she gets an upgrade. She's not as flashy as I'm gonna end up teaching you to be…but when one can stop bullets by insta-melting them before they even get close, without pulling up any form of shield or anything, simply willing it to happen at the very second you think it got too close…"

Rei's eyes widened as well. "I can do that?" "Maybe. It's all up to you."

Hearing the things he was saying, the girls all now had a much stronger resolve to study these materials.

"The first thing you have to do is get in tune with your element, or elements if you have multiples. Light, dark, water, earth, fire, wind, whatever it is, you have to _feel _that element. You all use your elements in your daily lives, so it won't change much, it's just now, you have to _notice _them. It'll be hard at first, but it'll happen much sooner than you think. And when it does, and you've been doing it for a while, you'll wonder how you ever fought or did _anything _without that feeling."

Hotaru looked at him. "What about me?"

He looked at her, and she stifled a gasp.

Until that point she never realized just how much he loved her, but she could feel it now. She _felt _how just hearing her voice seemed to restore his energy some, how just locking eyes with her gave him strength.

"You've got all the training you need love…you just need refinement." Hotaru nodded.

"Well…there…_is _a long term thing you can do."

Everyone stopped at his hesitation…or what they thought was hesitation.

"What?"

"Become them." He pointed his thumb back at the other Senshi.

"I…what?"

"Hotaru…you're Sailor Saturn. Saturn embodies destruction and creation, Death and rebirth. Saturn represents **Chaos.**"

She stared at him, as did the others. To them, Chaos was a tangible force that they'd tangled with.

"E-explain."

"Chaos is everything. Its in life, it's in death, it's in the air we breathe, it's in the water that sustains our bodies. **We are **_**Chaos**_. I won't get into the details, but suffice it to say, our existence, the things we can do, how we are alive…it doesn't make sense. Technically, it shouldn't be possible, we shouldn't **be **alive. But we are. That, is a Chaos in itself. Our very existence is a contradiction to everything our people have claimed as truth. It's discord, our existence. And you, my love have been touched by a _demon_. A very being who represents the negative half of Chaos. For years she bonded to your soul, feeding off your life, tainting your energies. Not only that but you are Sailor Saturn, the very embodiment of existence itself, able to cut the threads of life for an entire solar system, eradicating all within, including yourself."

He took her hands in his, noting she was shaking. He was scaring her, hell he was scaring all of them…save for Chibi-Usa.

She was the only one who'd fully come to terms of what she was, what she'd done. She understood, and she accepted it.

"As Sailor Saturn is such a destructive force…what prohibits her from accessing the other elements of the universe? Destruction comes in many forms, so what's stopping you from snapping your fingers and having something burst into flame? Or possibly creating a vortex with winds so strong it can shear metal? Or such a high pressured water blast you could carve mountains?"

She looked at him in awe. "You've…spent a lot of time thinking about this…haven't you?"

"The Sailor Senshi are supposed to be protectors of the galaxy, right? If so, then _why the hell are they so damn weak?!_ And I realized, it's not the **Senshi **that are weak. It's the people who _are _the Senshi. Ignorance, belief, thought-it clouds the mind, it limits what such powerful magical warriors are capable of. Think about it, if you had the proper control over your destructive self, do you really think **you **would have to die _with _your spell, every time you cast it? Don't you think you'd have found a way _around _that part?"

She looked him dead in the eye. "…why?"

He knew what she meant, and he sighed, the tiredness coming back, this time for all to see. "Because…I don't want to lose you. And you're tied to them…and if they're weak…you're at risk. And if one of them died…I know a part of you would die too."

She just stared at him, smiling softly. "Somehow…you make the most morbid things sound so sweet."

"It's the tru-

His senses screamed danger. He was so focused on them that he didn't keep an active guard around the area. Something was here, something powerful. It was hidden from sight, hidden from even sound, but he'd felt it. The distortion that came along with anyone who was around Mother.

The feeling of hundreds of dead planets and stars, cast into the abyss by a single hand.

His sentence cut off as information raged through his mind. A massive spiked object was heading straight for Ami. In the blink of an eye, he'd wrenched his hands away from Hotaru's, blurring over to Ami and wrapping his arms around her before whirling the two of them around.

Ami's cheeks flared as her body stiffened in surprise, only for both of them to go flying towards a tree as the giant mace slammed into Zero's back. He stifled a yell of pain and settled for a loud agonized grunt as the two of them landed next to Hotaru.

The others called out to the two of them, shocked, as trails of red began streaming down Zero's back.

"Awe hell I wanted to kill that one." A giant lizard-like being holding a spiked metal ball on a long chain materialized at the stairs. Ami and Zero slowly stood, Zero still clutching Ami as if their lives depended on him holding her.

"Bwahahaha! Don't matter, I'll take you all out eventually!"

The lizard roared with laugher, which stopped when they all felt a strange force emanating from Zero.

_Berserk…even…even though he's the weakest…we're…they're not ready…_

His body began slumping, his hands losing their grip on her shoulders, and sliding down her chest. Ami's eyes widened as she felt Zero's energy start fading.

_Why…am I…so tired…suddenly? It's…it's not poison…then…_

He seemed to wobble, Ami's arms now catching around his torso, holding him to her, her hands now wet with blood.

…_they…can't win…we…we need…_

_**help.**_

He fell unconscious, just after his hand seemed to stabilize upon Ami's breast…before dropping.

Unknown to him, his subconscious mind, charged by the power and knowledge within the single scroll that had survived over a millennia after his world's destruction, was already at work.

The reason for his energy loss was apparent to everyone else, as the seal of Chaos materialized beneath his feet for a brief moment. Pressure seemed to build in the area, as soon as he fell unconscious, slumping in Ami's arms.

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open, turning blood red.

_It's time._

A body was engulfed in raging fire.

* * *

(BGM: Disgaea 2 - Disgaea Rhapsody)

A circle appeared in the center of the grounds before the Shrine. Nine glowing points appeared on the circle, before lines connected them, forming a nine pointed star. The star seemed to rotate for a few moments, before a massive pillar of fire erupted from the array.

The pillar receded, and in its place was a massive dark brownish-orange furred fox.

With nine tails whipping around.

The contract had been completed. His blood and desire combined, activating the seal on their unspoken contract.

He would call, and she would answer.

And answer she did, a mighty roar tearing through the air as the beast stared down the large lizard-demon-man. A second roar, and the air became engulfed in heavy black particles. The fox beast had summoned a modified Reality Marble.

Berserk stared at the beast, shocked as all hell.

"Damn you're big…" He smirked, thinking this would be simple.

He never was the smart one of the group.

He pulled his arm back, swinging the chain around his head, before sending the ball flying at the beast's eye. A loud **clang **rang through, as the ball collided with a wall of solidified air, before the beast roared again, calling forth a torrent of electricity to run down the chain, rooting itself in Berserk's body. He shivered for a while, as heavy bolts coursed through his frame, before pulling the chain back, ending the connection. The beast stepped forward, its massive paw crashing down on Berserk, who rolled out of the way just in time, only to be met with a burst of flame that came out of nowhere, as one of the tails twitched.

"Holy crap!" Minako exclaimed. "That's the Kitsune from his memories!"

Hotaru turned to her blonde friend. "How can you tell?"

"Look at it! It's flicking around elements like nobody's business!"

It was true. The beast would swipe at Berserk, only to just narrowly miss. Berserk would strike, only to be blocked by barrier or tail, and get hit with an element. Balls of water, pillars of flame, even small concentrated blasts of air were launched. Vines appeared out of nowhere, binding him before he was engulfed in searing hot waves. He was being whittled down, his arrogance and foolish initiative leading to an early demise. But he kept fighting. The Senshi stayed back, not wanting to be seen as enemies, not knowing how, or why the Kitsune was summoned.

Except for Ami. She clutched the bleeding Zero to her chest, Hotaru unable to get to her because of the distance, and not wanting to get caught in the cross-fire between demon and spirit. Tears ran freely down Ami's eyes. He was alive, that was sure, but he was weakened horribly. She felt her hands tingle, as his back seemed to become slicker. She felt around, noting that the wounds seemed smaller, and realized he must have been healed somehow.

But it wasn't enough.

She could hear the sounds of the one-sided battle, even if it was dragging on longer as Berserk stopped being a total moron, and began fighting with moderate intelligence.

But it wasn't enough.

For the first time in her life, she truly felt rage.

For the first time in her life, she wanted something dead. No, deader than dead. She wanted it _erased._

_He was right…_ She thought. _We only get in his way. As we are, we only get him hurt…we only put him at risk. He does everything alone…because nobody else can keep up with him…because everyone else is too weak, or too slow, or too anything that he isn't._

_But he doesn't just leave them behind. He slows down so they can catch up…even if it puts him in danger._

_That…thing…hurt him. He hurt Zero…he hurt My Zero…__**Our **__Zero…_

She realized where her thoughts were going.

_Why…why do I care so much about him? The others aren't affected like this…save for maybe Chibi-Usa…but she sees him as an older brother…_

_Why is it…that I feel like Hotaru does? I barely know him…even with that memory trade._

…_Maybe…it's because he was the first, outside of my friends, my fellow Senshi…he was the first __**guy **__to actually look at me that way…without being some sort of ploy to get to the Senshi…because…he would smile…that smile he saved for Hotaru…he would smile it at me…_

_and now…he's hurt because of me…_

She either completely forgot how he damn near shattered her nose for good, or put it so far behind her it didn't matter anymore. None the less, she clutched him closer to her…nobody noticing the soft frosty glow around her body.

_He's done so much for everyone…and I got him hurt. And now, not even Hotaru can help him…not as long as that __**thing **__is still here._

Her emotions flared up again, anger bursting through.

_I want it gone. I want Zero to be healthy again…but…it needs to go. It needs to die. __**Now.**_

She opened her eyes, feeling tingles all over her body. She saw how Berserk was on his last legs, but still fighting strong. The kitsune now had a few marks on it, very light grazes, but damage all the same. That it could be damaged, even lightly, spurred Berserk on. Which in turn, lit up the cold blue flame of rage within Ami's heart. She grasped onto it, feeling the tingles in her body flare even further, until it felt like her entire body was covered in frost. She slowly released her right hand from Zero's body, holding it up as she felt the tingling course to it.

Hotaru was the first to notice the change. She felt something _powerful _start radiating from where Zero was, and it didn't feel like him. Her eyes widened as Ami's hand slowly rose over her head, a frosty blue mist swirling around her arm, gathering over the palm of her hand. She watched in surprise and shock as the symbol of Mercury appeared on the elder girl's forehead, blazing with pure light. The mist seemed to solidify into multiple razor sharp looking icicles.

_She's…calling her element __**outside **__of Senshi form?!_

It was then that Hotaru understood what Zero meant. He wanted them to be like _her._ He wanted the rest of the Senshi to be able to at least slightly do something with their elements outside of their transformed states, much like Hotaru.

The kitsune sensed the buildup of energy, and the feeling of rage directed at the creature she fought. She sensed the connection between her unconscious summoner, and the one calling forth such power. A slight bob of her head was all the warning Berserk received, before her tails flicked and once again, vines wrapped around his form. He struggled, ripping a few apart, but then metal chains materialized as well, their blazing heat searing into his scales, holding him in place.

Ami saw this, and let her hatred loose. Her words, and her actions would serve as the turning point for her Senshi allies. Their attention was ripped to her, as she yelled.

"**JUST DIE YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"**

With that, she slammed her hand forward, the icicles hovering over it rocketing off like missiles. The ice lances spiraled through the air, crashing into Berserk from all sides, each strike not only impaling him, burrowing through scale, flesh, and bone, but coating him in a sheet of ice, freezing his body from both inside and out.

Ami's hand flicked up again, as energy shot to it, forming an ice blue orb of power above her palm. The world tinted blue for a moment, as the light gathered. She closed a fist around it, pulling her arm back as if she were about to punch something, before launching the orb forward. The sphere raced to where Berserk stood frozen, crashing into it, before detonating in a whirlwind of biting cold. The detonation shattered Berserk's form, the pieces braking into particles, before turning into glowing wisps.

The glow faded from around her body, as she panted, eyes still narrowed in a glare that none of her friends had seen her take. The kitsune stepped forward, glowing, shrinking, taking the Reality Marble with it. The moving glow continued until it was just in front of Ami, shrinking to around her height, and now forming into a human shape. When the glow faded, the girls got a look at exactly who it was Zero had unknowingly summoned.

It was the red-headed girl from his memories. The very girl who was once a raging Kitsune.

The girl was clad in little, a blood red bikini top, a black and red checkered skirt with black lace trim, and a pair of red sandals. Her hair was long, reaching down to her knees. She hadn't cut it in forever, knowing she needed to, but never having the chance. As the Senshi raced over to Ami, she reached out a hand to Zero.

"May I?"

Ami looked at the girl, glare slowly fading. Her instincts told her she could trust this girl. She nodded, and the redhead held up a hand, blazing red with flame. She swept it over Zero's form quickly, as a distortion of energy appeared not far from the Shrine.

"Holy hell what happened here?!"

Everyone glanced back to see Mistress Nine, or Kyu, as Zero called her. The redhead spoke. "Demon attack. One of the Quarter Knights, if I'm not mistaken."

"Who the hell is she? Who the hell are you?!"

"My name is Kira. Master Zero summoned me here before he fell unconscious due to his wounds. His cry for help completed the unspoken contract we made millennia ago." The glow from her hands faded, as she stood from kneeling before Ami, scanning Zero's whole body.

"He's lucky he constantly keeps a low-grade barrier up at all times. If he didn't…well…his spine would have broken from the impact. As it is, he just has a couple cracked ribs. He'll be sore for a while, but if we can find a healer, we might be able to speed up his recovery."

"I can heal." Hotaru stepped forward. Kira tilted her head, sniffing the air. "Odd…you're bathed in his scent…but I don't smell sex upon either of you."

Hotaru blushed. "I…well…we…"

"Oh…I see. I read about those. Something about a mental chain, if I recall. I assume you're his mate then."

She blushed heavier. "Well…I don't know if I'd put it like that…"

Kira dismissed the stuttered claim. "But if that's the case, why is _her _scent on him as well?"

Everyone looked at Ami. "Blood maybe?"

"No no, it's **his **scent. Not the scent of his blood, or body. But the scent of his soul, his essence. It's not as strong, but it coats you, and the little one as well."

"_One of three Senshi I respect…_'" Ami muttered.

"Well I've been in his mind before…and Hotaru's his girlfriend…I don't know about Ami though.

"It doesn't matter right now. Hotaru…was it? You said you could heal him? I'd like it if you did that now, before the damage gets any worse. His wounds seem to be covered in some sort of barrier though…almost like ice."

Ami gasped. "Oh…I must have done that somehow…"

"That and other things! That was **crazy! **How did you do that?!"

"I…I don't really know. I just…was so…_angry_…that all we do…all we do is put him in danger. I wanted that to change…I wanted…to be useful. And I wanted that _thing _gone. It hurt him…and I wanted it dead in return…I…does that make me a bad person?"

Kira shook her head, watching Hotaru work, beating the smaller girl to the punch. "No, it doesn't. It makes you human. I've noticed, it's a common trait in humans to want people to suffer for harming their mates, or loved ones. Considering that you were up against a Demon, that's actually a very good stance to have. While not all demons are evil, or even intentionally negative, anyone under _her _rule most likely is."

"Alright…I closed the holes…but…I don't know if I got his ribs." Kira's hand flared up again, as she passed it over. "They seem a fair bit better. A day or so of rest and restraint should have them back to full strength."

Haruka was suspicious. "How do you know so much?"

"The seal he used. Either he intended it, or he used the first one he could think of, it bound our souls together. The seal was originally used to form a contract with a spirit or person, binding two lives upon the same thread of fate. Because he did it selflessly, to keep me from dying, the seal reacted, and bound me to him. After he left, I found that I was stronger than even he thought, and looked into it. It took a few years, and having the world restart was a definite setback, but I found information on it. I pledged my life to his, because he saved me when he could have let death claim me, and take with it a powerful destructive force. So, I made the contract with him, and it wasn't until now that he finally accepted, when his soul cried for help before he dropped. I must say…I may have had a hand in his current state…for the contract to activate, it takes a large amount of energy from both parties, the summoner, to act as a beacon, and the summoned, to forcibly manifest in whatever realm or location the summoner is. That energy is usually restored the second the agreed contract is completed…but I guess he was too tired anyway, or he should have at least been conscious for some of it."

She shook her head. "We can discuss this when he wakes. For now, let us get him somewhere comfortable."

* * *

He found himself waking in the middle of the night. He stretched his senses out frantically, not knowing if he was safe or in danger. A figure walked up to him, giving off a feeling of peace.

"Calm yourself Master, you're safe."

"Who are you?!" He didn't recognize the voice. He fought down his building panic, it would seem the earlier injuries did more damage to his mind, than his body.

"I am Kira, Master. I am a friend. Your ice maiden and child-sister are fine, as is your mate, and your allies."

_Ice maiden? Wait…Ami?_

"What…happened?"

"You summoned me, Master. Your spilt blood, and cries for help solidified our contract, made lifetimes ago."

"Contract…wait…you're that kitsune aren't you?"

"Indeed I am, Master. I am now bound to you. Such says our contract."

"I…I'm confused."

"Rest, master. You have not fully recovered from your injuries, your mind, it seems, needs to restore itself as well. Sleep, knowing your allies and love are safe."

"I…yeah…Kira…how did…we win?"

"I fought the Demon, Master. However it was your Ice Maiden that delivered the final blow. She conjured missiles of frost at the demon, before shattering him like glass. You should be proud of her, Master. She did so out of rage, and love for you."

"…Love…?"

"She loves you, much like how your Mate does. But that is a conversation for later. Rest, Master. I will stand by your side should you need me."

"…thanks…"

She felt her bond-mate fall back to the land of dreams. Her hand flicked out, brushing a strand of hair from his still pained face. "I am more than happy to do it…Master."

* * *

**A/N:** Man, it's been a while. Like usual, I'm cranking this out before work. It's not the best, but it shows a little bit as to how Zero lived, before the reincarnation. Kai and Zero have almost fully merged now. Just a little longer, and he'll be one being again.

Now, the Senshi's training begins. I wonder how that'll turn out, especially since Mother has lost one of her knights now.

Taeniaea: As you can see, he reversed the damage with help from a friend. And now, she's basically completely fallen for him. Hoo boy, Zero just gets all the ladies doesn't he?


	13. Folly

Zero was fiddling away with Ami's computer. Commanded by not only Kira and Hotaru, but Ami and oddly enough, Michiru as well, to take it easy, he decided to hunt for information. While the girls were still focusing on harnessing their elements, he'd asked to borrow the powerful little machine, and was taking a look at some of the files on it. It was there, that he hit a block.

_Access Denied? Well it's not password protected…does anyone even know how this friggin thing runs? It doesn't seem to have a battery, and she pretty much pulls it out of hammer-space…_

_Alright, so let's say it's a Magic Computer. Has some sort of unending internal battery…if I'm being blocked from accessing certain files…hmm…I wonder…is it even possible? Well if it were…I'd have to do more than just channel her aura…and even if I asked her to do it…no…she needs the practice time…if only slightly less so than the others. I…could…but no that'd probably wipe the damn thing._

_I guess it's worth a shot…But first…lemme iron out a few things._

"Hey."

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Does anyone know _how _your little transformation thing works? Or even what it **does **outside of sudden magical powers?"

They all blinked. Even Ami had no answer.

"Right…experimentation time. 'Taru-chan, mind swapping for me?"

Hotaru blinked, before her knowledge of how Zero spoke translated the request. She stood and quickly transformed, changing into Sailor Saturn. Zero stood, stretching slightly, and then walked over to Hotaru, staring intently. A slight bit of self-consciousness built within her, causing her cheeks to suddenly flush as he circled her like a hawk. Kira watched her master closely, sensing something at the edge of her consciousness.

The other girls watched him mutter to himself, randomly touching parts of Hotaru's uniform, before he nodded.

"Can you take it off?"

Hotaru blinked, but before she could do anything he stopped her.

"No I mean _physically._"

She stared. "You want me…to strip?"

"I was trying to avoid saying it like that, but yes. If possible."

She tilted her head, giving him a funny look.

"Why wouldn't it be? They're just clothes."

"Prove it." Zero wouldn't budge. Hotaru shrugged, and pulled her boots off. _Ok, it's possible to remove the outfit…though if it can only be done by the wearer is unknown._

Then the short socks she wore under them. Zero was taking them and placing everything to the side as she stripped. Next, she slipped off the skirt, before tugging at the bow on her chest. It was there that Zero's senses picked up a very weak, almost unnoticeable discharge of energy.

_I see…the uniform reacts to the girl's powers…_

The bow unraveled slightly, and Hotaru slipped the top off, standing there in her undergarments.

"Happy?"

"All of it."

"Now wait a Fuckin-

"Alright…if you say so." _Well…this is a bit embarrassing…but he's got that look in his eyes…he's up to something, and it's not perverted…_

Bra came off, landing in Zero's hands. He set it aside holding out a hand to catch her flung panties. She frowned, noticed by everyone but Zero. _He's not even __**looking**__. Am I…_

"Whatever you're about to think, stop. I'm not looking at you because…well for once I'm trying _not _to be a pervert." _That, and I really don't think I'd be able to focus with the image of a naked Hotaru in my head. And this is important._

He grabbed her top, lifting it into the air and staring at it. _Looks just like a normal outfit._ He picked up each article of clothing, running it between his fingers, extending his senses in every manner possible.

_Each one has a very faint magical signature, the strongest coming from the skirt and the weird heart thing on the front of her top…I wonder._

"Kira."

"Master." The red-head nodded, sensing through their link what his intentions were. She shimmered and where she stood was a small dark orange furred fox with a single white tipped tail. She bounded over to where he stood.

"Get her scent."

The fox nodded and trotted over to Hotaru, who was blinking rapidly at the exchange. She giggled as the slightly damp nose of the fox would occasionally touch parts of her body as it sniffed her out. Kira turned around, when Zero spoke again.

"**All **of it."

The color drained from Hotaru's face, before it returned in spades, as she flushed heavily while the fox sniffed at her crotch. Chibi-Usa was rolling on the ground, laughing her head off Haruka unconsciously snapped a tree branch next to her with a wild blast of wind, while the other girls just stared open-mouthed.

"Back."

The fox bounded back, before sniffing each article of clothing. Another shimmer and Kira was back to her human form, rubbing her nose before sneezing once.

"Sorry."

"Results?"

"There's no scent."

Zero stared at her. "Not even the panties?"

"Not even them."

His eyes narrowed. _Now I __**really **__want those specs. I had a feeling there was some level of illusion wrapped around them when they transformed, but to hide even scent? Let alone be able to hide it from a magical creature…especially one as powerful as she is…_

_It looks like I have no choice. I have to give this a shot…because I don't even know if __**she **__realizes what this thing is doing._

He gave a sharp nod to Kira, who gathered Hotaru's uniform, and brought it to the girl. Hotaru would end up waiting to put it all back on, for Zero had flickered over to the standing Ami, and pulled her into a random kiss, out of nowhere.

The first thing Ami noted, was that his eyes were closed. Even though he was being extremely gentle, and very tender with her, she could still…sense…tension in him. The biggest surprise came not from when his tongue met hers…but when he opened his eyes.

She stared in shock.

It was like looking in a mirror.

**Helping Hotaru**

**Chapter XII:**

**Senshi's Beginnings Revealed!**

**The Moon Kingdom's Folly.**

**Access.**

Her computer speakers loosed a single word. With that, Zero pulled away. Nobody had realized he was still holding it. For a second, Zero stared at Ami, slightly unnerving her, for it was as if he'd plucked her eyes out and stuck them in his own sockets. He sighed.

"And that…Chibi-Usa…is why **they…**exist."

She'd stopped laughing when Zero kissed Ami. But when he spoke, her mind raced.

_They…wait…what did he-_

Her mind flashed back. Back to weeks ago. Back before she was in his head.

"…_**He can't play violin. He doesn't know how. …to get this good in a week…even for him that's pushing reality…"**_

"…_**he must have copied her…"**_

"_**What if he's using his powers to sustain it?"**_

"…holy…But…but that doesn't…**you can **_**do **_**that?!**"

He stared at the ground. "Apparently…"

"But how does that-

"Imagine…if someone…anyone…were to suddenly be able to control me."

"…with that kind of power…"

"Not only would nobody be safe, for my magical skills are insane…especially now…"

"But if you can **mimic…**"

"Pure essence. There was a lock, on the deeper files of this computer. I'm no hacker, but I could have broken through, and assuming it doesn't have a protection clause to wipe itself if hacked, I could have damaged some important data."

"There was no password?"

"Nothing. So I thought, first off, how does this thing even work? Sailor Mercury suddenly generates it, her Tiara turning into a visor that can link with it. So I thought, maybe it's tied to her. And then I remembered, I can mimic stuff. But…"

"You…didn't even know you could mimic…existence?"

He shook his head. "I'd never needed to try. This…this isn't _Zero_'s power. It's **Kai's**. And even then, Kai didn't use it much."

"…how?"

"Slight magical trace enhancement until I overlapped my own essence with hers."

"From a single _kiss?_" The conversation was making _everyone _re-evaluate how smart Chibi-Usa was…and making Hotaru realize how little she really knew about the man she called her boyfriend.

"Well…I figured it was possible theoretically. I highly doubt Hotaru, or anyone save for maybe Ami herself would have liked it if I'd just randomly jumped her and ran her wild right here."

Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes. "I dunno, the primary show would have been educational, and the after-party would have been hilarious."

"I've been on the receiving end of the Outer Trinity's Triple Tech once already, I'd rather _not _test my luck against a **Four-pointer**."

"Even so…they said they were-

"They are. But that's not all they are."

"Misinformation?"

"Lack of it, really. People will believe what someone with proof says, but nobody says they have to be told _everything._"

"I suppose that makes sense…so their true purpose…"

"Is to keep everyone else, out."

"Doesn't explain how swapping spit with her gave you her eyes…or…whatever you were trying to do."

"Like I said, sex would have been the easiest way-

"But nobody'd probably even let you finish."

"True. But then again, with a bit more power, and a tad more focus…"

"You can…" She glared at the ground as her mind tried to formulate what she wanted. "…take…parts of her…because our spit has very trace amounts of our essence…and amplify it…until it's on a high enough spectrum?"

He nodded. "I'm impressed, you figured that out with little help."

"Well, I'm no Ami but I'm not Usagi either."

"Hey!"

That put a smile back on Zero's face, however slight.

"Okay…I don't know how long I can keep this up…"

"Is it that hard?"

"Not…hard. Just draining. And I'm still not at full strength from the Summoning. So I'm already feeling the effects."

He plopped down, typing in a few commands.

"Aha! Exactly what I was looking for!"

"What is it?"

"A rundown on the Transformation. Listen to this."

"**The outfit of the Sailor Senshi is designed for both mobility and sex-appeal. After all, a distracted enemy is a dead enemy. The heart shaped brooch on the chest contains a small crystal that is charged by the Senshi's magical aura, to generate a slight protective field around the torso, to reduce damage taken in battle. The tiara as well has a similar, harmonized crystal, to synch with the main battery to provide protection from head injury.**

**While this doesn't make a Senshi immune to damage, it increases the level of attack required to cause actual injury. The field also hyper-activates the body's natural healing process, allowing for longer combat times at a low cost. If needed, the crystals can be utilized as a drain upon magical objects, purifying any corruptive energies within them, and increasing the level of protection for a short time. The skirt, acts as a diffuser, sending a small bit of the field downward towards their legs, while the boots are enchanted to cushion the feet and reduce impact strain on the muscles.**

**The outfit is modular in nature, able to change slightly as more power is gained, until it reaches its maximum output (1). This allows for further protection, as well as greater range of offence, due to slight upgrades of accessories or accenting of the outfit, which in turn increases the range of magical looping, giving the Senshi more power to work with.**

**As added protection, the outfit's magical output distorts the image of the Senshi, making it difficult for normal or low grade mages to see the true identity of the warrior, even if they know the girls personally outside of Senshi Form. Stronger magically potent beings however, can pierce this illusion by will. As a downside, if a strong enough being is present during the Senshi's transformation, the illusion fails.**

**Note one: Sailor Saturn is the exclusion to this clause, due to her nature as- **oh son of a fuck the damn data's corrupted here."

"Well…that explains a lot really."

Usagi smiled. "Well then thank you, Zero, for giving us this information. I think we can all say we basically just let it be, after a while."

"Can't say I blame you…that's how I was about my Mimicry, before a little bit ago. I didn't know how or why it worked, just that it did. So I didn't think to push it further." He typed a few more keys in. "YES! It has a file on the Origins of the Senshi."

"**Nobody knows who the original Senshi were (2)** oh hey there's a link here…I'll come back to it. **What is known, is that the Sailor Senshi are magical warriors embodying the natural elements of existence. Each Senshi has mastery over an element that matches their guardian planet, and has access to full manipulation over it. However, this information is usually unknown by the Senshi, therefore most end up only wielding 'pre-installed' attacks, techniques used by their predecessors, stored within the Sailor Crystal.**

**Senshi exist in all corners of the galaxy, their strengths, weaknesses and skills all varying from person to person. All Senshi are female, due to some form of magical binding clause within the Star Seeds of a woman, that makes it different from a man's. Some speculated that only those of royal blood could become Senshi, but this was disproven after a time. However, if one is of Planetary Royal Blood, it is far more likely that one will awaken as a Senshi. In short, All Princesses are Senshi, but Not All Senshi are Princesses."**

Haruka frowned. "That…doesn't make sense."

Zero shook his head. "It does. It basically comes down to this. If you're a princess tied to the royal family of a planet, you're gonna be a Senshi at some point. What better ruler for one's people, than someone who lived both the life of a noble, and the life of a fighter? But on the flip-side, say the princess isn't magically strong enough or something, or maybe the Sailor Crystal _whatever the hell that is, _doesn't pick her. That means any random girl with enough magical power, and a strong enough tie to the world can be a Senshi. A Senshi can be any girl, but a Princess is almost certain to end up a Senshi."

"Ehh…still doesn't sit right but go on."

"**For the Sol system of the Milky Way galaxy, there is an unusual arrangement. There are four Core Senshi, and four Outer Senshi. The Core Senshi are the planets closest to the Moon Kingdom, located on the surface of Luna, Terra's satellite. These four command the elements of Ice, Flame, Lightning, and Light. As you may note, two of them are Hybrid elements, and two are Core. This arrangement allows the Senshi of Mercury some slight control over Wind and Water, as well as extra protection against both, while Jupiter has protections against Earth, Fire, and Light, while able to slightly tap into the Sub-element of Nature.**

**It is to be noted, that the Second set of Senshi, the Outer set, protect the Kingdom from threats outside their galaxy. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto access Wind, Water and Time respectively. As such, they have access to the three most dangerous elements, as well as full control over them. (2)"**

"…why doesn't it say anything about Sailor Saturn?"

Zero frowned. "That's what I was wondering…this link…it's a file. No…it's a recording."

"Play it."

"_**If you are listening to this, then you have discovered the blatant discrepancies in the description of the Sailor Senshi. This was intentional, for this information is only for those who truly seek Comprehension.**_

_**My people have made a grave mistake. And for that, we have unintentionally cursed the Universe to a fate of constant desolation.**_

_**This, is the final recording of King Asgard the Fourteenth, Lord of Saturn."**_

* * *

_**Not always did my people have a Senshi. Our planet's Star Seed was not strong enough to manifest a protector. Compared to the other bodies, Saturn was considered weak, worthless. Though our Rings provided the System with many of their needed metals and minerals, our planet itself was looked down upon, scoffed at. Our Royal Family was considered pointless, weak.**_

_**Quite obviously, we didn't like that.**_

_**For decades, our scientists, our mages, searched. We had done our research upon the matter, for the Moon Bloodline was a benevolent one, granting all access to information. We found the nature and existence of the objects known as Star Seeds, and how they effected who was chosen as a Senshi, and who wasn't.**_

_**Upon discovering this information, we sought our own Planetary seed. We found it in a little girl, and without any question, we extracted it from her. I cannot but wonder if her death was the sign that we should have stopped. But at the time, nobody cared if a random street urchin died, as long as we could have a Senshi of our own.**_

_**It was then, that we learned that the others were right. Our planet **_**was **_**weak. The Seed barely held any glow. So, our mages sought a way to increase its power. Another decade passed, and someone came up with an idea. All Kingdoms had history of a Goddess. A single being among beings, who governed our existence. My ancestors forged a ritual, communing with the Goddess. Upon the spilt blood of many a Virgin, the ritual was completed. The Goddess heard our cries, and granted her power unto our Crystal.**_

_**And that was our biggest folly.**_

_**Upon her creation, our Senshi, Sailor Saturn, immediately lay waste to her creators. It is clear to me now, that we had angered the Goddess, for Sailor Saturn was naught but Destruction incarnate. Upon wiping clean the life within the range of one of our largest cities, she fled the planet, crushing all who stood in her path. The other Senshi, the other kingdoms rose up against her, and did battle. Armies were decimated in the blink of an eye. Fires were thrown from her fingers, walls of stone rising as protection, tsunamis created at a whim, beams of light, tendrils of shadow…every conceivable element was wielded with deadly precision by our Senshi, as she began her quest to Cleanse the galaxy of life.**_

_**We had created a mindless demon of pure End. And we would only further our mistakes after.**_

_**Not a single Kingdom could best her. Their own Senshi defeated time and again, bested by their opposites, bested by their own. Her power knew no limits. It was then, that someone recalled something long ago. Someone came up with a theory, centuries before this occurred, as to why our Star Seed in particular was weak. He was laughed out of the court, but his words were true. Saturn is a split existence. Sharing our space on an alternate plain is another world. A world where Senshi do not exist. After the ritual, it seemed like no time at all, that we'd created a gateway to that world.**_

_**And we made our final mistake.**_

_**Slipping through the cracks in reality, my ancestors kidnapped the princess of the ruling kingdom in that world. Her magical essence was incredible, her power to restore, to heal, to purify…it was insane. She was perfect, and we were desperate. We took her and fled, leaving in our haste, an obvious trail. We extracted **_**her **_**Star Seed, noting that it had a much brighter shine than any other mortal we'd ever encountered. Another ritual was performed, this one devoid of blood or death. We lured Sailor Saturn back to our world, and amplified the power of the Alternate Princess' Seed, drawing that destructive force into it, sealing her power within.**_

_**Of course, it didn't work the way we planned. Immediately Sailor Saturn returned…but she was…docile. The purity within the other princess' Star Seed seemed to contain the mindless destruction of Sailor Saturn.**_

_**But our folly would come back to us.**_

_**Our sister planet waged war upon us.**_

_**I must admit, their warriors are formidable. Their magic greater than our own, mirroring the levels of skill and power that only the Senshi could match. None of the other planets came to our aid…something that is a shared folly among the worlds.**_

_**We fought back, losing, I might add. Their wings granted them far more maneuverability in warfare than we could ever match. Our cities were decimated, our people slain, our armies crushed. It was as if we'd been faced with Sailor Saturn all over again. Their people claimed to follow the Will of the Goddess, the very same one that we had invoked. We were desperate. We brought Sailor Saturn to the field of battle.**_

_**And there, we would condemn the universe.**_

_**She quickly turned the tides of war. Her strokes of her glaive cutting down numerous of their fighters, her skillful weaving of the elements destroying their mages…**_

_**But she was of them. Of their Goddess, and of their blood. They soon bounced back. Her spells were no longer as effective, her strikes blocked and parried by single fighters, her defenses pierced…**_

_**And then He showed up.**_

_**A single fighter, their best, or so I was told. Blessed by the Goddess herself, he made one strike upon our Senshi…and she was split in twain.**_

_**Nobody fully understands what happened that day. But when the warrior's knife pierced her very existence, not just her form, he somehow banished the mindless destructive nature within Her. From there, they placed a seal upon her. She would be bound, cursed to an eternal sleep, only awakening if something appeared that could possibly threaten **_**them**_**. They decreed that since we were responsible for kidnapping their princess, they would turn our creation into a weapon for **_**their **_**sake. If any were to emerge strong enough to possibly pierce the veil between dimensions, and put them at risk, she would be woken, to access her full might and remove **_**all **_**life from the galaxy.**_

_**We had cursed our Solar Brethren with our foolishness. We had effectively sealed the fate of our people, and the Kingdom itself. But two more events were to be.**_

_**At the time, we didn't know, but our Senshi not only was the Senshi of Destruction, but upon the warrior piercing her with his blade, something changed within her. The power of their princess awoke, and merged with our Senshi. She became a literal Goddess. The embodiment of The Goddess. She could Destroy…but now…she could Create. Our people could not rejoice, for we experienced the final folly first hand.**_

_**The banished essence of Destruction gained sentience. Our mistake had brought forth a World Eater, a legendary creature of pure malice, whose only desire in existence is to devour everything, growing in power with each consumed world.**_

_**The Great Devourer, the Mother of the End…she, is our final mistake.**_

_**Be warned, listener. For only those born of our Sister can defeat her. Only our Senshi was able to stop her, but even that was for naught, for she would simply return. Heed this warning, should the people of our Sister fall…**_

_**None…will survive.**_

* * *

Silence. Until Chibi-Usa spoke, in a haunted voice, the words Kai had said, before Naru gave him the last piece of his original home.

"_Everything that goes wrong in my life is tied to the Moon Kingdom._"

Everyone, save for Zero and Kira, stared at her.

_They…are the…reason why my home…is gone?_

Suddenly a powerful flame was in Kira's hands.

"Say the word master, and these fools shall feel your rage."

He just stared at the now blank computer screen, his hold on Ami's essence dropping after the revelation.

"…Ten million…" He whispered.

He looked up, staring into the distance.

"...Ten million people…erased…when she attacked. And that's not including the armies killed before she consumed the world…"

"Shall I roast them for you master?"

"…" His head bowed again. _Even…if I were to kill them, in retribution. It wouldn't make a difference. It wouldn't…fit. It wasn't…the Senshi's fault…this time. It was the people behind them. To kill the Senshi would be meaningless._

"…no."

The kitsune stared at her bond-mate, before extinguishing the flames. "Very well. As you wish master."

…_I know…what to do. They ripped away my family…my friends…my home. Ten Million lives were stolen…because their people couldn't fucking get over themselves._

_Ten Million innocents. Snuffed out in a single moment. Two survived, and now only one remains._

"…if it wouldn't make her stronger…"

Everyone tensed. "I'd gladly let Mother take this world…but then it'd be harder to kill her."

Wide eyes and open mouths.

"Hotaru."

_I knew it. He's going to-_

"If you even think…of blaming yourself…I'll have Kira knock some sense into you."

She blinked rapidly, staring in shock.

"And she…wouldn't be forced to second guess every move."

_He's…he doesn't-_

"Nii-san…you're…not blaming her? Even though-

"**She** just happens to be Saturn's current incarnation. And even if she _was _the original…you heard what I heard. Sailor Saturn was a false existence, one **created **by a foolish people. Anything wrought by her existence isn't _her _fault." He shook his head.

"That said…it's good…that I didn't hear about this until now…"

Usagi gulped. "Wh-why is that, Zero-san?"

"…because I wouldn't have had any hesitation fulfilling my contract." Dead eyes stared right at her, boring into her soul. Usagi shuddered, but held her ground. She would commit those eyes to memory, the damage the people under her Kingdom's rule had caused to a world that had no tie to them.

"I promise you, I will find a way to-

"Save your words, Usagi. I already know what must be done." He stood, handing the portable computer back to Ami.

"As I said, if it weren't to make her stronger, I'd simply let her devour this world. But she'd be almost impossible to kill at that point…"

A strange glowing ring began surrounding his left hand. Tendrils of energy flowed off of it, like strings.

"No…I will put an end to this. And I know exactly how…to do it."

He suddenly appeared behind Chibi-Usa, the ring flaring with light, as the tendrils suddenly wrapped around her form. The ring expanded, and the symbol of Chaos hovered between the two.

"**Was yea ra chs hymmnos yor, en chsee fwal fwal yor. Exec drone hymmnos REPLEKIA enter USAGI TSUKINO ARTONELICO."**

In her mind, Chibi-Usa translated the foreign language as it was spoken.

_I will…be glad to turn you into a song? What the hell does- Wings? 'Into the wings you carry?' That doesn't… 'Execute download of the song Replekia, into Usagi Tsukino'…what the hell is Artone-_

Her thoughts stopped as she was suddenly filled with knowledge. The feeling of multiple essences flowed through her body and soul. Unknown to her, inside her soul, her Sailor Crystal pulsed with light, her rendition of the Ginzuishou becoming slightly tinted with red, as the words spoken by Zero embedded a powerful force into her existence.

As he spoke, the ring that was once around his hand, appeared around Chibi-Usa's body, rotating. As the incantation ended, her body was covered in unusual looking symbols, which glowed pink, before turning black, and then fading into her skin. The Glyph faded, and Zero stepped back.

"What the _hell _did you just do to our Princess?!" Haruka yelled.

"No more than what your kingdom did to mine."

Everyone froze.

"That's right. She's now a weapon. _My _weapon. I did some soul searching during the time I was away from you, before the Chain, and found a slight link to where my world once was. Mother only devoured the world…not everything _around _it. The satellite cannon called Replekia still remains, if dormant. Within her is the command to re-activate it. But I locked it so only I can trigger when it awakens. It would seem that my people were trying to find a way to end Mother for good…and this was their best shot."

Chibi-Usa touched his arm. "I understand. It…doesn't mean much from me…but if this is what I have to do, to atone for my kingdom's sins, I'll do it."

Zero shook his head. "You're fine kit. You're basically just the conductor. Replekia uses a form of Synchronicity to work. It takes the unified minds of whatever number of people attuned to it and turns it into a weapon. The Satellite Cannon takes the power of existence, and wields it against whatever its controller commands."

"_Ten Million…"_

"…oh…"

Zero looked down, surprised. "You-

"…" Chibi-Usa shook her head. "I…I don't know how I feel about it…but…" She looked straight into his eyes. "As…messed up as it is…you have the right. We caused a horrible imbalance…and rather than simply let our mistakes haunt us for eternity, you wish to rise against what we've created…even if your reasons are simply to keep yourself safe, you'd still be saving countless lives…after everything we've done…_that_…as callus as it sounds…and as heartless as it seems…considering that _we _did it first…to people who had nothing to do with us…_that _is a small price to pay."

"…hmph…now if only your predecessors could have seen that, and taken up the reigns against the Saturn Monarchy, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Everyone involved made their share of mistakes. Your people ended a major threat, in a way none could have imagined. But…in doing so a _worse _threat was created. Yet the blame doesn't rest with your people…it still rests with ours, for not involving ourselves in something that grew into what is today. You are the last survivor, re-incarnation or not, you're the final member of a once great people. And to this day, all my kingdom has ever done is mess up your life. If this is what it takes to right the wrongs we've committed, then I'll stand by you forever, even after the scales are balanced. I owe you more than just retribution on behalf of my people, I owe you my life. And as Princess of the Moon Kingdom, I **swear **I will do everything I can to help you."

"It's always the little ones that understand…"

Zero shook his head, smiling. "It's a deal." Chibi-Usa hugged him. "For what it's worth Nii-san…I'm sorry."

"I know kit…I know…look-

"Go on then. Get some rest. Today's…been big. Bigger than big. I'll make sure everyone keeps up with things while you're gone."

"Channeling yer mom already."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She walked over to Hotaru and dragged her by the arm.

"Take her with you. The air needs to be cleared, and we don't have to be present for it." _Besides, _she thought _it's obvious to me that being around her makes him feel better._

"Pushy now, aren't we? Don't get all full of yourself just because you can activate a Planet Buster."

"It's that strong?"

"Apparently there was one successful test launch. Not that the others failed, but we only used it once. It collapsed a nearby asteroid heading for a neighboring planet. Blew it to dust. And that was only using roughly a third of its maximum power."

"Jeez…well then, with what you have planned, Mother should be cake."

"Gonna leave it as a last resort though…that or a finisher. Even with the amount of power I plan on throwing into it, she might be able to withstand it. No, we'll have to use it when she's already been weakened…"

"Enough. Go home Nii-san. Get rest. Hell get laid."

Hotaru's cheeks flared as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah…you definitely spent too long in my head."

"All me Nii-san, all me."

"Tch, my ass. I think having an older version of yourself floating around in your mind is starting to corrupt you kit."

"Starting? Zee I've been 'corrupted' since I was eight. I just didn't accept it until recently."

"So she says…"

"Have fun you two. Don't tire him out too much Hotaru-chan, we need him able to test us."

"I-you-we-

As the fiercely blushing Hotaru tried to make a retort, Zero gave Chibi-Usa a tired smile, before pulling the raven haired teen to him. The action made her look back at her boyfriend, as he buried his face in her hair, before the two of them vanished with what was becoming Zero's customary ripping sound.

Kira placed a single hand on Chibi-Usa's shoulder, nodding her thanks, before she vanished in a burst of flame. The pink haired pre-teen sighed, before taking a deep breath, becoming surrounded by dark energy. As the wall of black faded, before them stood Black Lady.

"I never would have thought the realms within the Moon Kingdom capable of such injustice. At least with the Black Moon we made it _clear _we weren't to be trusted. Except for Death Phantom, but he doesn't count." She shook her head, long tassels dangling.

"It doesn't matter, we promised we'd whip you into shape, and that is what we will do. Kyu-chan, would you mind helping?"

The much older woman smiled at Chibi-Usa's darker self. "Not at all my dear. Not at all."

* * *

"…it would seem Belsec has fallen."

"**No matter…he was a fool, the weakest of your brethren. Fear not my child, this world shall be consumed soon enough."**

"I have no fear, my Queen. I simply find his apparent demise…surprising. First Lady Harken turned Traitor, even though her mind-warping was complete, and now Belsec is gone. I merely wonder if we have underestimated this world's protectors. Not even _that _world could defeat a single one of us Knights."

"**Even should they the power to slay a Knight, MY power is absolute. All shall be consumed before my will."**

"You are correct. Very well. I have your leave to continue weakening their forces?"

"**By all means. I **_**do **_**like my meal tenderized before I cook it."**

"As do we all Mother…as do we all…"

* * *

A/N: Not my biggest chapter, especially after the massive ones that just came through.

Ar Tonelico, huh? Well…we gamers know it's a tower…but what the hell does that have to do with Zero? And if it's got something to do with the Cannon…how the hell does it exist when that world is gone?

As you can see, Ami, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru are my obvious favorite Senshi. I have respect for the later Usagi as well, but I don't like her as much as the others. Next chapter will deal with a time skip, only you'll get some details as to what happened during it. Also, we FINALLY get to see some REAL action!

Zero's got a lot on his plate doesn't he? I just keep putting him through more and more bullshit. It really shows his inner strength of character though, that he didn't just decide to wipe the Senshi right there.

Taeniaea: Kira's been floating in my head for a while now. This is the first fic I can actually expand on her existence.

This chapter's been basically all talk, but I wonder how people will react to my idea behind Sailor Saturn's creation? To be honest, thinking it up, and the aftermath to learning about it had me depressed for the rest of the day.

And no, I didn't fuck up. Belsec is what the demons call him, Berserk is how his name is spoken in human tongue.


	14. Ideya Knights

**BOOM**

A wall behind her exploded. A bob of orange rolled underneath a table, the metal structure blocking small bits of stone from raining down on her head.

A flash of red.

**BOOM**

A store exploded.

The mall in which Naru Osaka was just shopping, was under attack. Naru crawled out from under the table and ran. Bodies were everywhere, people were dropping like flies. Children were screaming, parents were yelling.

Chaos.

**BOOM**

Naru crossed her arms in front of her face, flinching as shards of glass embedded themselves in her arms. Her skirt ruffled in the concussive wind created by the explosion.

Suddenly the world seemed to slow. She opened her eyes, and saw a massive slab of stone falling towards a crying child, separated from her mother. Before any thoughts could even begin to process, her body was moving. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, the stone falling at the same speed she was moving.

Knowing she wouldn't make it at this pace, she dived for the child, as the once-ceiling neared her form.

**CRASH**

* * *

The girls ran. The first explosion could be heard from even Rei's Shrine, where they were practicing. Kyu teleported ahead, as a scout, while the other girls went on foot.

However…they would encounter something, that would delay them from ever reaching their original goal.

"**MY HOUSE!"**

Taking a very minor detour to drop off their things at Usagi's house, for leaving them at the shrine for Rei's grandfather to find was too great a risk, they all froze, staring at the massive ball of flame that was once the Tsukino home.

Usagi dropped to her knees, knowing that her family was in the house, for they had nowhere to go that day. She cried, as Chibi-Usa dropped down next to her, sobbing as well.

"What…the hell happened here?" Haruka asked the winds.

She would get no response, for the others were crowding around Usagi.

"USA-KO!"

"M-Mamoru!"

Chibi-Usa backed off, letting her future mother be held by her future father. The elder girl wailed into the chest of her love, tears falling like rivers.

"So much…negative energy…" Rei muttered. Something in the air didn't feel right, power…power very familiar to her.

"…Zero?"

That got everyone's attention. Rei's eyes were unfocused, seeing, but not seeing. Her senses were going haywire.

"Was…he here?" She asked. She felt his presence but at the same time it felt different…twisted. She felt it marred, by massive amounts of negative power.

She shook her head, the trance fading. "I…" **The flames.**

She started, looking around wildly.

"Rei-chan?" Usagi spoke through her tears.

**Read the flames.**

"Who…" A voice, one familiar, and yet not, spoke to her.

**Open your mind, girl. Release your power.**

Falling into another trance, Rei began walking towards Usagi, eyes once again unfocused. Her hair began to fan out behind her, like a cape. Streams of red began wafting off her body, as she grew closer to the house.

**Here.**

She suddenly stopped, arms beginning to rise. Her eyes had closed, as she passed Usagi, none of the girls daring to reach out and stop her, none of them knowing what it was she was doing. They all knew that outside of possibly Hotaru now, Rei was the one closest to the spiritual realm, out of all of them.

She held her arms out in front of her, fingers slightly arced, as if she were to begin typing.

**Now…**_**See**_**.**

Like with Ami, a massive red glow emerged from Rei's body, the symbol of Mars overlapping her form for a moment, before the world seemed to shatter, replaced by a void of blood red, with lighter red symbols spiraling around it.

_**The Tsukino House. Untouched. A nearby tree. A figure on one of the branches. Familiar silver eyes. Zero. A flicker of movement. He was gone. A pillar of flame.**_

_**But no screams.**_

The world returned to normal, Rei's glow fading. She dropped to her knees as her head pulsed with the information she just saw.

"Rei-chan, are you-

"Zero…"

Everyone stiffened at that.

"We have to find Zero."

"Wh-why?" Usagi asked, fearful of the answer.

"Because he knows. I…something…something told me to 'read' the flames. And…"

"You did what Ami did when he jumped us out of nowhere. You connected with your Planet." Chibi-Usa spoke.

"I…I did?"

"Sigil of Mars flashing in the air around you out of nowhere? World around _us _turning red until you were done whatever you were doing? Yeap, same thing."

"O-oh…" She was still shaken from the invasion of her mind. "A-anyway…I saw…things. He was here. Just before the house was…" How could she put it? She wondered. "Exploded."

Usagi, despite the implications, despite losing her family, gave a snort. The proper Rei, using a term like 'exploded?' Ridiculous.

"Oh finally I found you!"

An unfamiliar voice called out. The group turned, Rei standing, to see a blonde girl running towards them.

"Come on!" The girl yelled. "We have to get to Sensei's! There's been a demon attack!"

"De-what?!"

The blonde panted, she'd been running for quite a while.

"He said 'Mother's made her move'. She's randomly flooding this place with demons and then having them return. She's seeking out the people who can pose a threat to her, and attempting to have them erased."

"My family wasn't a threat to her!"

Mikoto gave her a funny look. Realizing that she didn't know, the younger blonde just shook her head.

"Come _on!_ It'll make sense when we get there!"

Always the short temper, when concerning her princess, Haruka lashed out at the girl. "Don't you have any tact?! Usagi just-

"Usagi doesn't know **anything.**" Mikoto countered, matching glare for glare.

"Listen you little- **CRASH**

Haruka was slammed flat on her back, massive pressure keeping her from moving, from even breathing. The younger girl's control over the very air around them was greater than Haruka's own.

"No **YOU **listen! I don't give a **flying fuck **what you think went on here! I'm telling you to get your sorry asses to Sensei's house, so you can **find out!**"

Haruka was thrashing around. With a single thought, the girl had cut off her air supply, keeping Haruka in a vacuum of empty space, unable to breathe. Her eyes widened in fear, finally realizing the truth.

Everyone connected to Zero Shinzaki, could easily kill her, and the rest of the Senshi.

Her, no, _their _weaknesses were so vast, their lack of power over their own elements so obvious, barely trained **teenagers **could hand them their asses on a silver platter.

Haruka stopped thrashing, forcing herself to become calm. She closed her eyes, hoping that making smaller movements would consume less of the traces of oxygen she had left. She focused every thought on breaking the girl's hold.

A pale green glow surrounded Haruka's body, as the symbol of Uranus overlapped her. The world shattered, much like before, a pale green void surrounding them.

Mikoto's eyes widened, and then narrowed.

A much darker green surrounded_ her_ body, as the symbol for Wind, looking much similar to Uranus, flared around her as well.

The two pulses crashed, wills colliding…

And Haruka was defeated again.

The dark green void spiraled around them, Haruka's eyes snapping open as she felt _pressure _on her body. A crushing, endless, **deadly **pressure. Her eyes were wide with horror, as she felt the destructive force begin to cause horrible discomfort upon her very bones.

But just before anything was to break, the void, and the pressure, vanished. Haruka began gasping in air, still terrified.

"You may have learned." Mikoto began. "But you are nowhere _near _**our **power."

She turned around. "Now get up. The officials will be here soon, and we do _not _want to get involved with that."

**Helping Hotaru**

**Chapter XIII:**

**False Wings are still Wings!**

**The Return of the Ideya Knights.**

Streaks of red flew through the air. A figure clad in bloodstained armor ducked underneath the swing of a giant sword. A gleaming red scythe cut through the winds, a red wave of energy severing monster in twain.

"HARKEN TEMPEST!"

A female voice rang. The armored form spun in place, before loosing the scythe from its fingers, the now whirling blade of death on a stick covered in faint traces of green, as the element of wind grafted itself to the blade. Razor sharp strands of air cut through all in its path, as it returned like a boomerang, to its owner's hands.

Severed forms faded in orbs of darkness. Blood splattered to the ground with every move.

Long hair, the color of flame, streamed through the air, as the armor clad being struck out at the invaders.

An armored foot lashed out, kicking a rotting corpse-like sword wielding monster away from a group of cowering adults.

"Go on! Get out of here!"

A swing of the scythe, and a blade was halted, heading for the armored being's back.

The people ran, remembering the face of the girl with blue eyes.

Naru turned back around, armor glinting off the sunlight streaming in from the hole in the ceiling. Her eyes narrowed as she gripped her scythe tighter.

_No more. I wont be just a toy for these things anymore! I'll fight, and I'll help Usagi beat them all!_

* * *

"**Fuuton: RASENGAN!"  
**

A spiraling orb of air appeared floating over her palm, as she drew her arm back. Mikoto thrust herself forward, orb impacting a massive armored beast of a man, before the orb seemed to shatter, sending a cone of razor sharp winds slicing through its metal and flesh. The creature exploded in a spray of blood and bone, before bursting into white wisps.

The Senshi behind her had not yet transformed, the girl claiming that they'd wasted too much time with Haruka's little attempt at superiority. The elder woman was cowed, finally understanding just how pathetic the once glorious Sailor Senshi had become.

The demon slain was the last of a small group that attempted to besiege them. Mikoto shouted for them to follow, and follow they did, the girls panting at the exertion, not used to traveling such distances outside of their magically boosted forms. Mamoru was only fairing slightly better, because ever since the Galaxia incident, he had taken to a local gym in secret, wondering if by strengthening himself outside of his masked form, if that would make his pseudo transformation any stronger.

Anything for his dear Usagi.

In her pain and sorrow, Chibi-Usa had shifted mentalities to Black Lady, and as the girls traveled, they noticed the girl suddenly able to take longer strides, as her legs were no longer as short. Kyu had rejoined them, her own power over negative energy serving as a weak shield to keep most demons away. It was by a stroke of bad luck, that they'd come across a group lead by something Mikoto called an Ardor. An armored monster with two golden protrusions on its back resembling small wings, it carried golden sword and shield, while its red and gold trimmed armor protected it from many of her attacks.

Until she got pissed and Rasengan'd its face off.

They all followed the girl as she took a left turn down an alley. They followed as she vaulted over trash cans, dumpsters, and even the occasional body, before she leapt onto a large green dumpster and vaulted over a chain-link fence.

Being the most athletic out of the Senshi, Minako and Makoto had no problem following. Black Lady was next, adding a bit of magic to her jumps, followed by Michiru and Haruka, who were used to the physical exertion. Setsuna opted to materialize the Time Key and use it as a pole to vault herself over, while Kyu just burst into black wisps and faded into view on the other side.

All that was left were three of the original five inner Senshi, and Mamoru. Ami ran back, getting a glare from Mikoto and cries of question from the others. They watched as she became a small speck just outside the alley, before suddenly her form began growing rapidly.

_Zero…Hotaru…they could be in danger, they could be hurt…and we're taking too long to reach them!_

Her thoughts focused, she glowed a pale sky blue as she ran straight at the alley…before she started _skating_. Everyone watched in abject shock, Mikoto with a smirk on her face, as Ami slid up to the dumpster, kicked off it, and flipped over the wall, before landing and skidding to a stop. Behind her, was a trail of slightly glowing frost, which gently shattered after a few seconds.

Getting over his surprise, Mamoru jumped onto the dumpster, then turned around.

"Usa-ko! Come on!"

Usagi nodded, understanding what it was her beau was trying to convey. He knelt down as the girl ran full tilt, leaping onto the dumpster, then hopping again, landing with one foot on his extended palms. He gave a small grunt as he hefted the girl into the air, and she flipped over the fence, landing awkwardly, but not injuring anything.

"Rei!"

The raven haired shrine maiden did the same as her leader, using Mamoru as an extra spring board and landing heavily as well. Mamoru jumped off the dumpster, took at it at a sprint, bounded off it, and barely made it over himself. He landed the hardest out of all of them, but he was perfectly fine, brushing dirt off his pants.

"Come on, we're almost there! This was a shortcut!"

* * *

She ran.

The armor had vanished, she long since banishing it, but the scythe, Azraeil still remained on her back.

Naru had long since left the Mall, running full tilt to reach the place her newfound senses told her to go.

Considering that Lady Harken, or rather Elmina, had been imbued with demon's blood, making her a half demon, and causing her inner power to skyrocket, some of that magical sensory seeped into the scythe itself. Not to mention, it had slain many a demon both now and before Elmina was captured.

The blade was telling her that there was a concentration of demonic forces somewhere to the west of where she was. She took a quick look at a map of the city, before a blood red line seemed to trace her route in her mind's eye. The blue eyed girl nodded to herself, before taking off.

Now, she was slipping through crowds, running through back-alleys, and even jumping over little children, to reach her destination.

_Its times like this I wish I had a car!_

But still she ran. She ran, not feeling any sort of exhaustion, an added effect of the blade. It absorbed the blood and life essence of those it would slay, and in times of need could transfer these energies to its wielder.

Now, was one of those times.

People moved out of the way of the slightly glow encased girl, not wanting to get in the way of someone with such a fearsome weapon on her back, though she looked so innocent. Her arms and legs were covered in random blots of blood, blood of her enemies. Even though her outfit was basically ruined, stained with life essence and scraps of flesh, ash, dust, glass and even bone, she continued to run, not noticing as some of her friends saw her and gasped, pointing in shock at the girl who looked like she'd just gotten out of a brawl.

She ran. And she wouldn't stop running until she reached where her instincts led her.

* * *

Mikoto watched in horror as a swirling dome of energy around the house just on the horizon shattered. She pushed more focus into her legs, ripping through the air and sprinting far faster than before.

The others were winded, but still pushed on.

The house was quite similar to Usagi's, definitely big enough for a family, but not horribly so. Though it was on its own plot of land at the end of the street, therefore it had its own backyard, easily twice the size of the other homes near it.

Flashes of light, sparks of electricity, even pulses of darkness could be seen coming from behind the house, as the girls plus Mamoru all ran through the open gate to the backyard.

Upon arrival, they all ducked as the body of a small lizard demon went flying overhead. Before them, Zero, Hotaru, and now Mikoto were all involved in a dance of death. Zero was cutting demons down by the second, blade lashing out, no doubt tracing lines and forcing bodies to separate.

Hotaru was twirling gracefully, empty handed, but her fingers would brush against the skin, scales or armor of a demon and they would be blown away by a small flash of light. Her foot would catch the side of one, only for it to crash to the ground. Streams of light would follow her hands, the trails of almost glitter-like substance creating a wall between her and an attacker, ending in the foe's defeat, as it was carved in two by the defense.

Mikoto was performing similarly, only with many more thrusts of fist and palm and foot. Shockwaves of air would rip out from each movement, arms and legs would be sliced with a wave of a hand, heads collapsed with the crunch of a fist.

It was Kyu who was the first of their group to join in the fray. Rays of darkness covering the openings that were just barely present in the original three's defenses, catching demons and angelic looking creatures alike in their corruptive forces, until the bodies shattered.

The Senshi all looked at one another, before they cried the names of their planets, intoning their magic and transforming into their alter egos…

But nothing happened.

The remnants of the seal placed by Zero, upon the area of his home, were still in effect. He had weakened the concept of **magic**, in order to further his chances of survival, for by doing so, he weakened his attackers, but it came at a price. Hotaru could not transform, and the two could not weave the highest of elements, they were stuck with only what could naturally conceptually happen within reality.

But that was more than enough for the two. Kyu realized this, slowly backing out of the greater fight, knowing her own power was weakened as well. Not so much her control over darkness, but _her _power, and therefore her existence. She was, after all, a being of Magic.

For a moment, the Senshi stood, unknowing what to do, before Usagi ran into the fray, giving into her emotions, and lashing out at a demon. Her inner light, waiting to be released, appeared in the form of a faint coating of white around her fist, and as it impacted on the skull of a flesh dripping zombie, the monster screamed as its body was irradiated with holy power, and erased.

Hers was the cue to the others. Swinging her arms out, waves of fire would wash over small clusters of demons, streams of electricity would arc out from Makoto's fingers, crystals of frost from Ami's gestures.

The girls tapped into their budding elements, attempting to put into practice all they had trained with, and it was proving effective, if only barely.

They weren't at the level of those they had studied. They weren't even anywhere **near **Zero's level. But they were trying. And because they were determined, their powers grew.

Haruka picked up a fallen sword, and used it to the best of her ability. Her swings were still wild, and uncoordinated, but they were marginally effective, especially since she had been focusing her element into each one. Even if her blade missed, the echoing wave of sharp air wouldn't, and that offered her protection beyond what just the blade alone could.

Rei, used to her Flame Sniper attack as Sailor Mars, picked up a fallen bow, and a quiver of arrows that was dropped by one of the many skeletal zombie-like demons. Each arrow she pulled back caused her arms to grow sore, but she ignored the pain, lighting the tips aflame with her power, before they struck into the arms or legs of her foes. She quickly learned that the ferocity of her flames was such that the wooden arrows wouldn't last longer than a few seconds after they were lit. So she would launch the arrow, then light it just before it got out of her influence range. It took a few failed attempts before she got it, but soon, every arrow she fired was being lit aflame moments before impact.

The group battled fiercely. The waves of monsters appearing to be endless. They were growing tired, even Zero with his slight movements to conserve energy, was getting exhausted. Suddenly, Usagi cried out. She had been knocked to the ground by a four legged lizard demon. It pulled back, as everyone cried out to her, while she was disoriented. Its blade thrust forward.

* * *

It gurgled and split apart as a blur suddenly dropped down behind it. A loud thunk was heard, as a thin red line emerged directly down its body, before it dropped.

Usagi stared at the figure who was her savior for a moment, the battlefield silent.

"N-Naru-chan?"

The blue eyed girl just stared at Usagi for a moment, before whirling around and slamming the back side of her scythe into the head of a leaping zombie. The beast went flying backwards, as Naru flipped the scythe around in her hands and twirled.

Her skirt kicked up slightly as she spun on her heel, before releasing the weapon, sending it flying right through the torso of another zombie, as she leapt past Usagi and punched away a blade wielding lizard about to strike her friend from behind. She then pivoted on her right foot and lashed out with her left, kicking away a multi-armed ninja-like demon.

Her scythe was flying through the air still, making a wide arc, cutting down many a demon about to attack one of the Senshi, before she whirled around and caught it, blocking a swing from a tall hulking beast of a man-demon, knocking his sword arm up, before she flipped her blade around again and went with the weight of her swing, twirling the scythe once before whirling around and doing a diagonal slash up across its chest.

"**Well Well, what have we here?"**

As Naru whirled around from her attack, the group watched as a small white orb grew into a larger one, turning into a pale skinned man wearing a white cloak, golden claws sticking out from the sleeves and from underneath.

_Alhazad…crap, I didn't think a Knight would be here!_

"**The Azraeil. Yet you are not Elmina…I was wondering what happened to her. Very well. Come with me Girl, that blade, while important to us, has bonded to you. And we have need of it."**

"Like hell! You won't have much need for it when I shove it right up your ass Alhazad!"

The lab-coated demon man thing laughed. **"You know of me? Wonderful! That will save us the introduction. Now, I gather from your response, you won't come willingly, so…"**

A quick gesture, and twelve insectoid creatures, resembling flies, flew out of his cloak. With a point of his finger, they raced for Naru, who whirled around and started running.

_**The Prince. You must connect with the Prince in order to defeat this foe. **__I know I know! I can't access your full power without a blood bond to the Royal Family! Just…I don't have time to do the ritual! __**There is a faster way…**_

She ran, ducking under one bug that tried to grab her from above, and jumping over another. Another was about to get her from the side, but was knocked away by one of Rei's arrows. A small javelin of ice stopped the charge of another, as Naru raced towards whom the blade was speaking of.

Zero cut down another lizard, knocking away its blade and slicing its head off. He blasted away a zombie with a thrust of his palm, creating a small solid wall of air that echoed forwards. Hotaru slipped behind him, blocking an arrow, before sending a tendril of fire right back. Zero felt a presence to his side, and turned only to have his head slightly twisted by Naru's fist crashing right into his face.

All combat stopped upon the crack of his nose being punched. Hotaru gasped, before her eyes narrowed, palm crackling with energy as she was preparing to blast the bitch for punching her boyfriend.

Spotting a small dribble of blood coming from his palm, Naru quickly swiped her finger along the Azraeil, before whipping it along her lips yanking Zero's hand away from his face, and slamming her blood covered mouth onto his. His, and everyone else's eyes widened in shock as she did so, before a voice ripped through his mind, as a strange tingling overcame his body.

"_**SYNCRHONICITY CHAIN!"**_

And with those words, something in him clicked into place.

* * *

Memories flashed through his mind. Visions, sights, sounds, scents, things he'd never seen.

"_His wings are…"_

"_Different. I know not what this means."_

"_He is ridiculed by the others for having 'fragmented' wings, even though his shine brighter than any other's."_

"_Indeed. But he is a good student, quiet, but strong in his own right."_

"_His cousin is the Princess, isn't she? How fares he with this knowledge?"_

"_He doesn't seem to care. While of royal blood, it is 'weak' enough for him not to be tied to the crown, and it seems to matter not to him."_

"_Very well. Upon my return, I will see about recruiting him for the Knights."_

"_I must say, Lady Elmina…Comprehension shines brightest within him. Perhaps that is why his wings are as they to be."_

"_Maybe. We shall discuss this more at a later time."_

The Knights. He remembered it was his dream, of joining his kingdom's army. He watched as Elmina fought against the demon invasion, how she was captured, and for millennia used as a warrior for the Mother. How she held with her the sacred scroll that contained the key to defeating the World Eater. He felt her cries, her lament that she had found a survivor, but would not live to meet them. How she gave her power to Naru, who willingly grasped hold of it and trained.

And he learned. To truly become Lady Harken, one had to swear a blood oath to the royal family. A bond of blood had to be made between the one chosen by Azraeil, and someone of Royal Blood. As strong as Naru became, she would never be as strong as Elmina, or any of her predecessors, until she made that bond. And he understood, because he was a cousin to the Princess, he was of Royal Blood, and since he was the only survivor, seeing as World Eaters devoured not just physical, but spiritual as well, he was now Prince, if not King.

He forgave her, in that instance of comprehension, for punching him in the face. Honestly he'd probably do something similar, he mused. He willingly embraced her, as their bodies were enveloped in a blood red light, pulling her closer to him. He knew she was scared, deep down within, even if it was pushed aside by a wall of focus and courage, and even though the kiss would probably cause him problems with Hotaru and the others later on, due to their bond now, he could tell how his willing embrace calmed her.

As the glow became a solid orb of blood red energy, the two pulled away, looking into the other's eyes.

"Was ki ra desier dople yor." He began.

"Was yea ra manaf dople yor." She continued.

"**Merra Ideya Knight!"**

"_**Wee ki erra merra chs diviega chs ruinien!"**_

And with those words spoken, the blood red orb shattered, revealing Zero in all his glory, fully healed, Eight wings spread out wide.

Next to him was Naru, clad in the blood red armor of those under the title Lady Harken, hair grown down to her back.

And two glowing crimson wings, flapping away behind her.

"**What?!"**

"You look surprised, Alhazad. Didn't you know? The true power of Lady Harken can only be realized with the consent of the Royal Family."

"A bond, Blood to Blood, between myself and the lovely girl next to me. I was wondering what the hell that weird feeling in the back of my head was, and why it felt like I was missing something important. She gave me back some of my missing memory, and a little upgrade with it. You may have destroyed my home, but the spirit of the Knights of Ideya will _always _live on."

"**Fools! You think two broken warriors without a home scare me?! I'll show you the true meaning of fear!"** Spit flying from his frothing mouth, Alhazad yelled at the two winged fighters, before the cloak ripped off, revealing a horrible distorted monster beneath it. The form he took now looked like a cross between a plant a crab, and a scorpion. On its raised 'tail' was a single red eye, as a gaping maw filled with rows of sharp teeth roared at the group. Tiny pinpricks of spines were on the ground on its side, acting like tiny feet as it slid towards them.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. I'm sorry too. You shouldn't have to be dragged into this."

"Dragged? Hah, I made my choice Lord Zero. After realizing who Usagi-chan was…I understood why my life was so messed up."

The two held a small conversation as they watched the demon make its way towards them.

"I wanted…to be able to do something to help. And now I can. So don't apologize, your Majesty. You're helping me do what it was I wanted to, in the first place."

"Hah…you're not the girl Usagi claimed you were."

"Time…battle…it changes people. I watched someone die before my very eyes…I lost a man I fell for, because he happened to be on the wrong side of battle…no more. I'll protect those I've come to care about…ahh…as long-

He tensed his shoulders, noticing how the other girls were running up behind them, kiting around in a wide arc to make a safe path to the two winged fighters.

"I relieve you of that duty."

"Wh-what?"

"I've got more than enough people ready to put themselves in harm's way for me…your job is to protect your friends first, me second. Understand?"

She gave a teary but confident smile. "Yes Sir!"

"Now…lets show this fuckass what it means to mess with the Knights of Ideya."

His wings fluttered for a moment, before he shot forward, blade of pure energy in hand. Naru was right after him, her own wings flapping away, carrying her forward as the two pulled back. The dirty brown mass of a creature before them gave a small growl, field of power erupting into place around it as their weapons slammed into a small dome.

"**Fools! Powerful you may be, but two broken warriors are no match for my strength!"**

"Really now…who said it was just us two?" Zero quipped.

Suddenly a blur appeared and landed on top of the beast's 'tail'.

The Senshi blinked as Sailor Chibi-Moon was kneeling on top of the creature, head bent over the tail so she could see right into its glowing red eye.

"Sup bitch?" She quipped. Before the beast could respond, it was screeching in pain as the girl slammed two Light charged palms into its eye, flipping off as the barrier faded, allowing Zero and Naru to carve into its slimy flesh.

The three got out of the way as Mikoto flared a violent green.

"_**Zank **__**ūyokuha!"**_

An echoing shattering noise ripped from between her extended hands, as a **massive **explosion of shockwaves erupted through the air. The demon screeched again as the shearing winds slammed into its body, a multitude of horrid gashes being carved into its flesh, green fluids being sprayed everywhere as it twisted in agony, unable to escape the vortex.

Something clicked in Hotaru's mind as she realized exactly _what just happened_.

"Saturn Crystal Power…MAKE UP!"

After a brief violet flare of light, the Silence Glaive was suddenly being hurled past Mikoto, who had dropped to her knees in exhaustion. Zero had fired off a small spiked ring of light that was carving into the back end of Alhazad's beastly form, and Naru had just launched a razor sharp wave of air at the monster, when the Glaive embedded itself into the creature's single eye.

"**World…**"

The dark haired Senshi leapt into the air, fist glowing with a pale green light. She pulled back as an orb of green surrounded said fist, a single ring of light appearing around the orb.

"**SHAKING!"**

She lashed out with her charged arm, slamming fist to metal as she unleashed the gathering of wind she'd summoned. The other Senshi were gaping, as the girl had fully replicated Uranus' signature attack. The force of her punch combined with the attack and sent the glaive straight through the demon's tail, taking its eye with it, blinding it, as well as almost completely decimating its appendage.

The girl jumped away as the flies that were forgotten suddenly fired rays of blue and red at her. However, the flies were quickly dealt with, as the other Senshi had taken that time to suit up, as Zero would say. Balls of flame, torrents of electricity, whips of metal…all of their attacks crashed into multiple insects, rending their forms and removing them from the battle.

"**SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"**

Alhazad would have no time to lament the loss of his tail, for immediately he was being battered by cleansing holy rays of light, emitted from Sailor Moon's ultimate attack. He quickly formed a barrier around him, which helped for a moment, before the attack intensified, as tears streamed down Usagi's face, as she remembered the loss of her family. She let loose an extremely loud wail of anguish and sorrow, as the light became blinding.

"**No…No! This…cannot be possible!"**

The barrier was holding, but only just. Visible cracks could be seen beginning to form.

Sailor Saturn held out a hand, and the Silence Glaive appeared within. She twirled it twice, before holding it straight up, the tip of the glaive suddenly sparking with violet light. An orb of violet energy then covered the entire blade portion of the glaive, as she then pointed it at the barely holding force field. Rings of light began forming around the orb, contracting inwards until three rows of separate circles were floating around it.

She focused her thoughts, all the negative things that had happened in her life, calling up every instance of sorrow, pain, suffering, anguish, hatred, defeat and despair. As she did, the pale violet orb turned dark, almost eclipsing the Light created by Usagi's attack. The top end of the sphere began to crackle, ready to burst.

"**Condemnation Pandora!"**

And burst it did. A heavy ray of negative energy ripped from the tip of the orb, resembling Saturn. The beam crashed into the barrier, splintering and shattering it, as two powerful flares of Dark and Light connected, slamming into Alhazad. As the beams washed over his body he was lifted off the ground, tossed into the air, the two blasts of light and dark energy propelling his body.

As the beams faded, the beast seemed like he would vanish over the horizon…before hundreds of multi-colored rays of light slammed into it. One last screech, and its body exploded into particles, as the tendrils of color vanished.

Zero and Naru were back to back, arms extended, a single ring of red around their combined arms. As the ring faded, their arms dropped to their sides. Naru's body glowed slightly, as the armor vanished, her hair returning almost to normal, but still being longer than before. Rather than being at the middle of her neck, it had lengthened to just below her shoulders.

Zero's wings faded, causing him to drop to the ground, tired.

"oh…my head…my head…"

"Ne, are you alright, Zero-sama?"

He looked up at Naru slightly. "I'd nod, but that would make my headache worse…"

Despite the headache, he still had things to do. He slowly got to his feet, stumbling, before Naru wrapped her arms around his waist to steady him.

"Y'know…just once…I'd like to get a power upgrade _without _feeling like regurgitated ass-fluids afterwards."

Naru giggled slightly. "I don't know much about this, still. But I don't think that's how these things work, Zero-sama."

Zero sighed. "Ok…I think I'm good now." She nodded and let go of him, and he tried to take a step, only for his leg to buckle underneath him and drop him face first into the ground.

"Mcshuully, uh thnk, uhll jusht shtuhy ruck dush."

Naru knelt down next to Zero, pulling on his shirt to roll him over.

"pleagh. Yeah…I'm just gonna lay here for a while. Till my body decides to stop being a douche-pocket."

Naru giggled, before kicking her legs out from beneath her, and plopping down next to him.

"Uhh?"

"Relieved me or not, it's still my duty to stand by your side, especially since you're the last one."

"But…there's no-

She shook her head. "Doesn't matter. I swore an oath to you today, and I plan on following it."

"I pray this doesn't include the bathroom."

She flushed slightly. "No, no…just…since things have changed, whenever we're in the same location, I just have to be nearby, really."

"oh good…because judging from the ferocity of that last attack, and the weight she's placing on her feet right now, I don't think Hotaru is very happy at the moment."

Naru blinked at him, before looking up and seeing a very displeased looking Hotaru stomping her way over, accompanied by the rest of the Senshi.

"welp." Zero said. "Time to delay the inevitable. KIRA!"

In a burst of flame the kitsune-girl appeared between Zero and the oncoming group.

Hotaru stopped short, not understanding what was going on. It wasn't like she was gonna beat the crap out of him or anything…so why did he call her?

"You can drop the illusion field now. Fight's over."

She nodded, but not before giving him a quick kick in the leg, showing her frustration at being left out of the fight.

"Geez…two of them?" he muttered.

The world around them shimmered, before shattering. Though, nothing seemed to change. That is until-

"…M-momma?"

Usagi was staring in one direction, at the back of Zero's house. There, stood her family, unharmed. Tears in her eyes, she raced for them, before pulling her mother and father into a crushing hug, wailing the entire time.

"But…what?" Makoto sputtered.

"Let's just say…" Zero spoke, watching Usagi reach out and yank her little brother to her. "I had a _very _bad feeling. I grabbed her family and brought them here. Didn't realize that they'd attack _here _too, so I had Kira put up her most powerful illusion, before I locked this place of magic." He started to sit up, no longer feeling the odd tingling in his limbs. Naru got up first, and held out her hand, which Zero took as the girl helped him rise to his feet.

Just as Naru finished dusting him off, Usagi walked up to Zero and looked him in the eyes. He gave a soft sigh and a small grin, before opening his arms. An instant later, Usagi was crying on _him _as well, muttering her thanks all the while. He gently held her, almost lovingly, which was something that greatly surprised Haruka.

"You're welcome, Rabbit. Not that I really need the thanks…"

She pulled away. "You saved my family. I can thank you all I want."

"You know I didn't do it for you, right?"

She nodded, frowning slightly, but still not letting him go yet.

"Why then?" Shingo asked. "Why stick your butt out for us? For her?"

"Because there was no reason _not _to." Chibi-Usa answered. "Right Nii-san? You had no need for their lives, but at the same time, there was no need for them to _die _either."

"Spur of the moment really. I'm a being of impulse. If I get an odd feeling, I follow it. Tends to lead me to the right places."

"Still," the girl shook her head. "you've got a bigger heart than you like to show. Even so…I'm betting there's a reason why you kept them in the yard, and not in the house."

At those words Usagi realized what had happened. Her eyes widened at Zero's smirk.

"Yeah. They now officially know who you are."

"Our daughter is…Sailor Moon…who would have thought?" Her father spoke.

She turned back to Zero. "You…"

"Also did it so they would know the truth. As you no doubt saw today, your role in things makes your family a target. As it is, I'm surprised that so far only your brother was attacked, and only once. You've never faced opponents like Mother, and her Knights before. They can see through most magical illusions, and are _very _good at sensing energy patterns.

Your family is a liability, but…you are the type of person who derives her power from the bonds she makes, and the determination to protect the ones you care about. As such, you get a bigger boost from them being alive, rather than the one you'd get from them being dead."

Usagi just nodded, not fully getting what he was saying, but hey, it meant he kept her family alive, so it worked in her favor.

The two turned, when Hotaru cleared her throat.

"Yes dear?"

She just stared at him. Usagi then realized the position they were in, his hands on her waist, and her arms around his shoulders. She flushed heavily, as Zero gave a small smirk. He let Usagi go the second she put her hands on his arms.

"Gwan then girl. Get to yer boyfriend before he decides to join the 'Let's bore holes in Zero's head with our eyes' club."

Usagi gave a small giggle at that, before doing so.

"What was that?" Hotaru spoke, getting right to the point.

"Blood to Blood bond." Zero answered.

Naru continued. "It was the fastest way to be able to take out Alhazad. Even though I accepted the power that comes from taking the title of Lady Harken, I wasn't at full strength. I couldn't be, without the permission from someone of the Royal Family. Like with you Sailor Senshi, who guards the Princess, Lady Harken protects the Royal Family…and Zero's the last one left."

"Apparently, even though I was just a cousin of the Princess, I still came from the Royal bloodline. And since I'm the last survivor, it's Lady Harken's job to basically be my bodyguard. Thing was, she couldn't touch her full strength without the blood bonding ritual."

Naru finished off. "And since Alhazad showed up, we didn't have time to do the actual ceremony, so Azraeil told me all that was _really _needed was a mutual continuous exchange of blood. My blood had to touch his blood, in order for the ritual to be complete."

"That explains why you broke his nose…but not the kiss." Hotaru's eyes were still narrowed.

"I…err…ok FINE! I've…wanted to at least kiss the guy once ok?! But…I wasn't…gonna…"

Zero placed a hand on her shoulder. "Despite your feelings you were respecting that I was basically claimed by Hotaru, but since the blood link was needed, you figured it would be a good excuse to do it, while managing something important. I gotta say, it's a plan **I'd **come up with really."

Hotaru sighed. "Honestly…what is it about people and kissing my boyfriend?"

"Lesee, he keeps himself decently exercised," Chibi-Usa held up a fist and started ticking off reasons. "He's powerful, he's loyal, for the most part. He's good looking." Zero muttered something along the lines of "totally object to that…"

"he's a natural born leader, he's funny, intelligent-

"sucks at math."

Chibi-Usa looked at him.

"Bull. I've seen in your head Nii-san, you just _think _you do."

"ass."

"Love you too. Anyway, I _could _keep going y'know."

"What about that…that thing? The field thing he puts out?" Minako asked.

"…oh yeah that thing." Zero mused. "Uhh…actually I forgot about it."

Figuring he'd give it a shot, he locked eyes with Rei, and completed the same course of action he did weeks ago.

"…what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Zero blinked. "Eh?" He shook his head, locked his sights on Minako, and tried once more.

She just smiled. "It's not working, is it?"

"Thank the fucking gods. D'you have any idea how _irritating _that was?"

"Wait so it's gone?" Makoto asked.

"Seems like it. I'm just gonna chalk it up to being that whatever powers I have, of which there are many, were clashing or whatever, until some point recently."

Chibi-Usa nodded.

"Ok. What is she to you."

Zero looked at Naru, who shrugged. "Blood bond means something…blood siblings then? Not-sister?"

"I can go with Not-sister."

"Not-sister it is then."

Hotaru nodded, not quite satisfied, until Zero surprised her by suddenly appearing behind her, arms wrapped around her waist.

"C'mon kit, you know I love you."

She sighed. "I know. I just…sometimes get tired of the competition, y'know? I mean, for the most part it's not _your _fault you're a damn good catch, but still…"

Zero nods. "Yeah well, look at the bright side. They'd have to be able to match you, to even consider having a chance with me."

"Sweet that means I have a shot?!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? He said match, not beat. And considering I can swap between light and dark on a whim…"

Hotaru tilted her head back, frowning at Zero.

"…I assure you I did _not _see that coming."

"Suuure you didn't." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, but with a hint of a smile on her face.

Naru's stomach gave a loud rumble.

"Oh…I guess I'm really hungry…I never did get that smoothie…" She lamented.

"Well in that case…" Zero's eyes glazed over for a moment.

"Balls, out of sauce…hmm…ok, if you guys can wait about half an hour, I can whip something reaaaaly good up."

Hotaru suddenly got a bright smile. "You gonna do what I think you're gonna do?"

"Maaaaybe."

"Go. I'll grab everything else out of the fridge while you get some more sauce."

"Gonna help then?"

"Of course. You _did _teach me."

"K. Be back in a bit."

He gently kissed her forehead before releasing her, turning tail and jumping onto the top of his house, before a brilliant flash signaled the spreading of his wings, as he took off towards the nearest market.

Hotaru was still smiling as she ushered everyone into the house. "You're gonna love what comes next, I promise."

* * *

"Alhazad's crystal has dimmed."

"**So it would seem. Perhaps there is more to this planet than we originally believed."**

"No matter. Alhazad, while a good mind, was still a fool. He was too full of himself and his supposed experiments. On the next wave, I shall go personally, and deal with this, so you may devour this world in peace."

"**Make it so, Zeik. Do not fail me in this."**

"I am not my brethren, Mother. I shall not fall."

* * *

**A/N: **"With great focus I reject your desire. With great joy I reject your existence. We are the Knights of Ideya. Eternally concentrated, we become the sacred sword that becomes destruction!"

Just figured I'd let you know what they were saying.

Lotta stuff happens here. Naru finally returns to the spotlight, we get to see the fruits of _everyone's_ training, Haruka comes to a revelation, another Quarter Knight falls, Zero sees some of the past, and he gets a new sister!

To help clear things, Zero placed a seal blocking out magic around the house. Kira, being a kitsune of nine tails, is unaffected by that seal. Not only that, but since she's so powerful, her illusions were able to trick even a Demon of high rank. It wouldn't work against Zeik or Mother, but anyone below them in power, it would.

The anti-Magic seal weakens the existence of magical beings, such as demons, angels or the Senshi. As such, the Senshi couldn't transform, and the demons weren't as strong as they _could _have been. At the same time, Zero himself was weakened, so it's an even trade.

The title refers to the fact that Naru has immense levels of magical power, but almost none of it comes from herself. Not to mention, she's not reincarnated, or originally from Zero's home planet, so she doesn't have access to the Wings of Light like he does. Hence: False Wings.

Condemnation Pandora is something I came up with on my own. Since Pandora is the name of one of Saturn's MANY moons, I figured it would work pretty well. Expect to see a couple more attacks for Hotaru with "Pandora" in the name.

Taeniaea: thanks, next one's finally up.

Dang, where'd everyone go? I know it's been a while but shit man.


	15. Crystal

Two more weeks had passed. The city had been quiet, there being no further demon attacks or even youma in that time. It put the Senshi on edge, who decided to further their training just in case. Now, the girls were finding practical applications for their accessible powers outside of combat situations. Considering the growing amount of people with 'magical' powers, seeing one of the Senshi bring out their element quickly became commonplace, in their homes, workplaces, and schools.

Outside of Hotaru however, the girls were surprised to find that it was Ami who was making the most progress. Chibi-Usa had reasoned that it was most likely her feelings towards Zero, that had fueled her strength and ability.

"After all, you _did _suddenly turn your shoes into ice skates out of nowhere, when we were heading to his house."

Once again, Zero had nearly disappeared from the face of the earth. Hotaru only heard from him every once in a while, where he would show up, give her a hug, maybe take her out to breakfast or lunch, and then vanish again.

"Y'know…I could use this time to make a remark about his reliability…again…" Haruka pointed out.

"Please don't." Hotaru countered. "He's been slowly breaking me out of my 'team oriented' mindset. And I really don't feel like messing up my wrist punching you in the face." Haruka blinked at Hotaru's forwardness.

"What do you mean, Hotaru-chan?" Chibi-Usa queried.

"_Look, being in a group of fighters is always a good thing. You got people you trust to guard your back when shit goes down…but…there's downsides as well. If you rely too much on your allies to cover you while in a fight, then when you're in a situation where its just you, you don't know how to handle it properly. Plus…people change._

_I mean, look at what happened to you all with Galaxia. You all got offed one by one because you were hesitant to strike down your own allies. It's fine and dandy to care about someone, but something nobody ever bothers to add in is, if you care about them, be prepared to beat the everloving snot out of them. I've seen people walk themselves into horrible situations because their friends were the passive type, and never shut them up when they were doing or saying something supremely stupid._

_It's better…to be willing to fight your own friends for what you believe in. Sometimes, you have to, because they think you're being a fool, but you know something they don't. If you back down all the time, they won't fully respect you. But if you're constantly willing to stand up for what you believe, they'll get used to it, and not think you're some evil dickweed or have gone crazy when you raise hands against them. Really it's…unfortunate…but…people have differing opinions, people have clashes of will and desire…the only one you can fully trust…is yourself. To be honest…because of self-survival…because of emotion, you can't trust anyone but you…to know what you want and need. Not reliably at least…"_

"_Even you?"_

"_yeah…" he gave a sad smile. "even me."_

"That's…"

"Wrong! It's totally-

"Right." Ami finished. Everyone looked at her.

"It makes sense. Didn't you see what he started with? He mentioned how our fight against Galaxia nearly ended with us all dead for good. we wouldn't have needed to die in the first place, if we'd thought up that other option."

"Ami! You can't be serious!" Minako yelled. The blue haired girl just nodded.

"I am. While…morally questionable, he has a point. We let our ties to each other blind us more often than they strengthen us. Look at Usagi-chan. She has only grown so much as a person, due to her experiences as Sailor Moon, and Rei's constant rebuttal of her very existence! Because of that continuous conflict, even though it was muted at times, she's become a leader that we can all rely on to have our backs when the going gets rough. We can trust her to finish any battle we started, if we can't finish it on her own. Before? We could barely believe such a ditzy girl was supposed to be our leader, let alone our Princess."

They were all silent at that.

"And look at Haruka and Michiru. They literally fought her for the right of the Grail, and even in tears, Usagi held strong to their beliefs. Since then, when have they truly questioned the actions or reasons of their Princess? That fight, which tore her heart in two, was proof that she would not back down, that she had the _right _to be leader. When Galaxia came and did what she did, we were scattered, separated. We were so used to fighting on the same side, even from opposite angles of the battlefield, we were taken down one by one, because we weren't prepared for something like that. We were too afraid to fight our own.

We almost got the Sailor Starlights killed because we weren't able to fight one another, _because of_, rather than in spite of our friendship. We're warriors, and we're constantly in battle against impossibly powerful forces that can do all sorts of things. Look at us! All of us save for possibly Hotaru, had been victims of an attack, _during each conflict!_ And we're supposed to be warriors? He has a valid point. We need to be ready to stand against one another, _because _of that friendship. We need to be ready just in case we're on opposing sides due to an outside force…it's like that…Seraph man said: 'You do not truly know someone, until you fight them.'"

"Well said." Came a voice from next to the shrine. The girls turned to see Kira leaning against one of the trees. "I apologize for interrupting, but my master has requested your presence."

"Zero's calling for us?" Hotaru asked.

"Indeed. He claims he is ready to proceed with the next stage of your training."

"What's he got planned for us?" Makoto asked, standing up and brushing the grass and dust off her skirt.

"I cannot say, he merely told me to deliver the message. I am to meet you at the house."

"Alright, we'll be there soon."

Kira nodded, before becoming engulfed in flame and vanishing. As the girls got ready to make the walk to his house, Chibi-Usa mused on what it could be he wanted them for.

"He usually just comes to us, wherever we are."

They all nodded, Hotaru a bit worried.

**Helping Hotaru**

**Chapter XIV: Reprehensible? Or Merely Immoral?**

**Zero's Training Method.**

"Good, you have arrived. Come, master is waiting in the back."

Kira led the group, plus Naru and Mamoru, to the backyard where they had defeated Alhazad. What they saw, caused the Senshi to gasp in horror.

"A-are those…" Usagi couldn't finish her statement, body shuddering.

"Pure…Heart…Crystals…?" Haruka breathed out, mortified.

"Yeah. They are." Spoke Zero, appearing from behind one of the six pillars, each with a glimmering Pure Heart Crystal floating above it. He casually gazed up at one, leaning on the spire of another.

"I took these from a few people that didn't need them anymore. Bitch of a spell to make too, I don't know how the Death Busters managed to do that crap with technology…very complex stuff."

Hotaru took a shuddering breath, trying to steady her raging emotions at the sight of the very objects her father kept trying to steal from people, both to feed to Mistress Nine, and to gain the Holy Grail. She closed her eyes, trying to banish the memories from her head. A peculiar glow outside her eyelids forced her to open her eyes and yell out in shock, falling backward.

A crystal was floating right in front of her face. She stared at it, horrified by the memories.

"Really Hotaru, I didn't think you were _that _weak." Came the scoff from Zero. The girls grew indignant, both at his words and his actions, but it was the pulse of air that ripped from Hotaru's palm that shut everyone up. Zero casually stepped aside, letting it crash into a tree behind him.

"What the HELL Zero?" She yelled at him, getting to her feet, crackling orb of energy in her hand.

"You were pussying out, I can't have that."

**VROOOSH**

He ducked low, mocking smile on his face as the sphere ripped towards him, blowing up _another _tree.

"I still have **nightmares **from those days!"

"Sounds like a personal problem to me."

She yelled out in frustration, racing at him in a blind rage. She didn't care that Kira had appeared next to him, gently taking the Pure Heart Crystal from his hands and flaming out of the way. They watched Zero step to the side, a single hand blocking Hotaru's glowing fist.

"Come on, I don't have time to date a wuss."

He leaned back, narrowly evading Hotaru's damn near invisible strike. _Gotten faster._

He couldn't evade her follow-up, however. She had used the momentum of her swing to turn herself on her heel, bringing up her leg from his right side. He quickly threw up an arm, blocking the strike, before bouncing backward, flickering out of view and putting distance between them.

"CALL ME A FUCKING WUSS WILL YOU?"

All the fear, the rage, the self-hate, the loathing, the worry…every negative feeling she had, both from the memories and that had built up over the months came spilling out. In the blink of an eye she was on him. Her strikes were like lightning, hands moving faster than the eye could see.

He slapped aside her palm, leaning back to evade the second, before grabbing her wrist and falling backward. Bending his knees the second his back hit the ground, he prepared to strike upward, but Hotaru went with the movement, throwing her weight forward instinctively, his toes just barely brushing the cloth of her shirt. She threw forward her hand, turning the near-dive into a forward hand-spring, before twirling around in the air after pushing off the ground, a series of lances of pure energy ripping from the wall of power in front of her.

Zero rolled to the side, popping himself up, only to have to cross his arms as Hotaru suddenly appeared in a ripple of energy, bringing her leg down over his head. He blocked the strike, but she threw herself back, hand glowing. His eyes widened as the ground beneath them rippled, two massive green vines ripping from the earth and slamming right into him. He went with the blow, throwing himself back, barely dodging a sphere of violet flame.

_PURPLE? Since when can she alter color?_

He had no time to further muse her sudden skills, for she was on him again. Her fists were fast as the blowing wind, each strike sending shockwaves of power through his body, even upon successful blocks. He ducked under an overhead horizontal kick, and punished with a swift punch to her chest. But somehow, she knew it was coming.

_Melty Blood 2A my ass!_

She grabbed his fist, and mimicked what he did to her earlier. However, the surprise was that she didn't follow the same movements when she hit the ground. Using her smaller size, she bent her legs and indeed kicked up, however, she only used one foot to do so, throwing the other leg out wildly, lifting her slightly off the ground for her hands to be placed on it. While doing her impromptu handstand (for Zero was now kicked slightly higher from it) she pushed her weight around, spinning herself on the ground and extending both legs, landing a solid kick to the side of Zero's head, before continuing her movements, lashing out at the world with her energy, forming a small whirlwind around the two. As the winds kept Zero from being able to move (you try unlocking part of your power while your head is ringing from being kicked in the face, it's not easy), Hotaru brought her legs back together, Zero's form about to fall right on them, before she quickly brought her arms up, and before gravity could enact its hold on her, she slammed her palms back into the ground, applying a bit of magical force to her strike, thrusting her feet straight into Zero's chest.

Blown away from the force of the strike, Zero flipped in the air, trying to focus enough to start re-controlling the direction of the fight, but to no avail. Hotaru had thrown her legs backward, landing in a semi-split, before tensing up and hauling ass to his falling form.

"**IT WASN'T MY FAULT GODDAMMIT!"**

That statement brought everything into perspective for Chibi-Usa. Zero's actions were far too familiar. And hearing Hotaru scream that out, it all made sense.

_She…still felt guilty over the whole Mistress Nine deal? But…dammit Hotaru, why didn't you tell me…?_

There was a brief flash before suddenly she was clad in the garb of Sailor Saturn, the Silence Glaive being twirled around in her hands, expertly. She spun on her foot, ready to chop Zero in two, before he reacted, blocking the strike with a _very _dense concentration of 'solidified air'. She hadn't been focusing properly, or he'd have lost his arm right then. He thrust out his palm, blast of wind erupting towards her, but she simply placed the glaive in front of her, the winds splitting across her barrier.

But that was all he needed to recover. He went on the offensive throwing his hand out again. She blocked with her glaive, but he wasn't aiming to blow her away…

He smashed his forehead into hers, unfortunately taking more damage than she did due to her tiara, which he'd forgotten about. _MOTHER FUCK!_ Taking the small amount of surprise he could get from the move, he lashed out with his arm again, _this time _blowing her back. She easily recovered, and responded by slashing her glaive at him, crescent blast of energy being launched from the swing. He rolled under it, before spinning to the side, grasping a handful of dirt, and weaving a command. The dirt glowed, before solidifying into a spire of earth that launched for her. She cut it in two, weaving her own command making the dust particles clump together into a tendril of grain that lashed at him like a whip. Jumping back, he Commanded again, blast of superheated air ripping out in front of him, scorching the ground as the wave traveled. She responded with a wall of frigid winds, before forming a group of icicles that rocketed towards him, to be cut in two by a blade of wind, before melted and turned into spears of water, which were evaporated by a bolt of electricity that launched from the tip of her glaive.

_And once again I've bitten off more than I can chew. Goddammit why can nothing ever go to plan? Damn…no choice. I gotta whip it out._

She prepared for another attack, when he simply gently grasped his wrist, a look of pure concentration on his face. Through the waves of anger, she knew _exactly _what he was trying to do. And in her haze of rage and hatred, she _copied _it. The other Senshi were already shocked at the girl's display of skill and power, both within and outside her Sailor Form. They just stared as the two spoke at the same time.

"**Restriction number Zero-Zero-Zero released!"**

As the two focused inward, similar glyphs appeared beneath their feet. The glyph of Chaos for Zero, and…the glyph of Chaos for Hotaru.

"**Dimensional Boundary Interference Field deployed!"**

The Senshi gasped as the ground beneath them rumbled, the two glyphs glowing in harmony. They all understood the significance of that both of their personal glyphs happened to be almost exactly the same. A heavy haze had erupted around them both, literal streams of energy ripping through the air.

"**Code X.E.N. Reality Marble…OPEN!"**

The haze turned into a ripple, which turned into spheres around the two. The two spheres pulsed with energy, before expanding rapidly outward. Both a glowing silver for Zero, and a violent purple for Hotaru, their wills clashed. Their attempts at creating a reality distortion that would temporarily shift the battlefield to a plane of existence where they were in full control, clashed, the walls of color ripping from them and slamming into one another. The result, was a chaotic realm of streams of purple and grey that revealed itself to the eyes of the Senshi, while Hotaru and Zero clashed once again.

Hotaru struck out, only to be blocked by an unusual red object. It looked like a giant cross. Zero grasped it by the actual crossed portion, holding it like a sword, the ring around it acting as a hand-guard. He swung out, clashing with Hotaru's glaive, before she ducked low, aiming a sweeping kick to his feet, which he jumped over while bringing his weapon down, knowing she was hoping to capitalize on his air-time with an upward swing.

He bounced back from the clash, unable to throw his weight forward in the short time the two were connected. Their attempts at formulating a Reality Marble had failed, creating a temporary field where both of them had full control, which meant once again, they were at a complete stalemate. The two clashed and clashed again, neither gaining the upper hand. Waves of fire, spears of light, tendrils of vines, all forms of elements were being wielded in this fight, as with each clash, something new would appear and be defended by one on each side.

Chibi-Usa was the first to notice. There were glyphs beneath their feet that were slowly shrinking. The two had blown each other back again, the force of their clash throwing them to opposing sides. However…

Only Zero was panting.

_Damn! Yeah I've got a bit of Clotho's power in me, and yeah I've been picked by Tiamat herself…but she's being charged by a friggin __**concept!**__ I only embody the ideals of Chaos, she's the bloody __**form **__of it! I can't win…I really can't win…holy hell…_

He watched as Hotaru slammed her glaive into the ground, a ring of purple light appearing around its blade.

_I've got only one shot at this…_

Realizing his attempt to purge her of her remnant fear and anguish had backfired, cursing his inability to be strong enough for her, he took everything he had.

_I've only been screwing around with this for a while…but…_

A distortion of air appeared around his right hand, the odd weapon banished back wherever it came from. They saw particles of…things…begin to float towards his palm. The ring was now accompanied by a sphere.

_Come on…come on…_

The distortion grew heavier, as if the very concept of light itself were being drained from the surroundings of his hand. Unseen he clenched his fist within the now spherical shaped blockage.

She pulled her glaive back.

Zero spread his wings, the eight of them fanning out to their fullest, as he rocketed forward. Time seemed to slow.

_Now!_

He pulled his hand back.

She thrust the glaive forward.

"**Condemnation Pandora!"**

_Singulari-_

**BOOOOOOM**

**

* * *

**

The Senshi opened their eyes, the blinding flare of the conjured false-reality field being erased forcing them to look away. What they saw caused them to freeze.

Where there was once half of Zero's house, and his entire backyard, was a big crater. They heard a scream of fear, and ran. They all slid down the edges of the broken land to find Hotaru hovering over Zero's form, crying. What they saw, stopped them in their tracks. Usagi's hands covered her mouth as she gasped.

"Holy…god…"

Half of Zero's body was missing. His right arm had been blown clean off, with a massive gap in the right side of his torso. Most of his pelvis was gone, right leg entirely missing.

Just as a massive wall of emotion was to build in Chibi-Usa's heart, one small part of her screamed. _WHERE'S THE BLOOD?_

That cause her eyes to widen. She pushed Hotaru to the side, kneeling down and getting right up into Zero's space. She looked, she looked as hard as she could.

And she saw it. It was faint, it was damn near impossible to see, but it was there.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" She yelled out.

Again, the others froze.

"Ch-Chibi-Usa, you can't be-

"Hotaru, come here and look."

"N-no! What's-

"LOOK DAMMIT!" The shock of her best friend yelling in her face, combined with the fact she just killed her own boyfriend, made her obey. She looked.

"No, _without _your eyes."

She shook her head, taking a shuddering breath, and **looked**. She gasped as she saw the same thing Chibi-Usa did.

A faint outline of his body, with strange, almost string-like tendrils slowly moving back and forth.

"Wh-what is that…? Chibi-Usa what is that?"

"That…"

"It is the World's Memory, being used to re-forge his form." Kira said, appearing on the other side of his body.

"K-Kira…what…?" Hotaru was incoherent, nothing made sense anymore.

"Neither you nor he called for his death in that battle. The Reality Marble you two created responded to this, and before it faded, kept him alive. The World is now responding with the last Command spoken by the distortion, and has preserved the memory of his form. The remnant magicks of the rift are now working to restore it using the template the World had memorized. A…situation of pure luck. If either of you had desired his end…"

"he'll…be ok then? he's not…he's not dead? He'll come back to me?"

"Indeed. Though…the detonation erased the Crystals he had gathered, save for the one I was holding…he will have to acquire new ones."

"he's alive…he's alive…" Hotaru was rocking back and forth on her knees, holding herself, tears streaming down her cheeks as she chanted that statement over and over.

"If he wasn't, I would not be here. The bond is one of _life._ If he dies, I die."

"And…what happens if you die?" Ami asked.

"He would be hit by mental and magical backlash…which could _possibly _kill him…but the bond is of me to him. If I die, he may live, depending on his situation when it happens."

"he's alive…"

It was all she cared about.

"I only wish we could move him to a better location to recover. It's rather…exposed here. Anything could-

Upon hearing the word "exposed" Hotaru suddenly stood up. She reached out her hand towards the crumbing half-destroyed house. There was a loud cracking sound as a massive wooden plank ripped from the second floor, and flew towards the group. She rose her hand over her head, and the section of floor hovered over them. Having an odd idea that she knew what the girl was planning, Chibi-Usa also stood, gently nudging her future mother backward, which led the other girls to retreat as well. Another loud crack, and four sections of wall broke off, plaster and paint chipping away.

The others blinked at the girl's sudden _impossible _level of power and control. Chibi-Usa just smiled, knowing that she was being charged by her love for him, and her guilt.

In less than half an hour, Hotaru had made a little mini-shed. She had broken off part of the roof as well, to act as a buffer for rain and the like. It was strange, it was mis-matched, but the four walls were crushed in a way and re-formed to properly link together, slammed into the dirt to better stabilize. While she was doing so, Chibi-Usa asked Haruka to hollow out some parts of the crater around them, so if it rained before he could recover, they wouldn't be flooded by mud.

In a move that surprised many, Michiru suddenly changed. She pulled up a Deep Submerge, firing it at the ground inside the crater, surprising them all when she basically turned it into a water drill. Catching on, Rei stood next to the woman, waiting for her to retract it, before throwing out waves of fire to dry out the dirt, causing it to crumble slightly, but also building another pathway for the rain to flow.

Within an hour, they'd made a few makeshift tunnels in the crater that would allow the rain-water to drain away from the shed. Hotaru surprised them all by creating a mini-reality marble which changed the ground beneath the shed from dirt to concrete. It made no sense, but she absently muttered "chaos isn't meant to be logical."

With that, she sat by his side, Naru doing the same. When questioned, Naru reminded them that she was bound by blood contract to keep an eye on the Prince while he recovered. Hotaru simply asked if she could use Naru's lap as a pillow. The orange haired girl nodded, and Hotaru got comfortable, before falling into a deep sleep, exhausted by the day.

"We'll see what we can do about making the house a little less dangerous to be in. I'm pretty sure we can at least fix the downstairs area bathroom or something…"

"Or we could just have Hotaru make one." Minako pointed out. But Chibi-Usa shook her head.

"Reality Marbles don't work that way. Sure you could make one that's just a giant bathroom, but they're already hard enough to create. The World doesn't really like 'separate realities' inside its own space, at least not ones it didn't create on its own. So usually the effects don't remain when the Marble fades. Plus, Hotaru doesn't know the inner workings of a bathroom, just the vague things everyone knows. So even if she could Marble up a bathroom, it wouldn't work right after the Marble faded, because she couldn't replicate everything that went into it. Really, this whole setup is flimsy anyway…it's best just to hope for clear skies until he recovers."

"What…made that happen anyway?" Usagi questioned.

"He was attempting a new form of attack. He had intended to strike with a field of condensed gravity, to try to knock her out of her Senshi form. However, because she struck first, he lost control over it, and it ended up detonating due to her move. The 'Singularity' is still in the experimental stages." Kira explained.

"Wooow, I remember reading about Gravity wielders back home. They were some of the most powerful warriors because they could literally control gravitational fields. One of the most powerful was able to summon forth orbs that looked pitch black, but literally _atomized _whatever it touched. Extremely useful in both creative and destructive aspects, Gravity wielders were in high demand, because of their rarity." Chibi-Usa elaborated.

"Stronger than Hotaru?"

"Maybe. They could literally block against almost any attack by making a dense enough field that it acted like a black hole. Anything that got near it would either be crushed to atoms, or would get caught in a revolution around the barrier. I saw a few holo-vids of gravity wielders being able to turn even torrents of fire back on their casters by altering the gravity fields around them to loop it right back. Even light couldn't do anything to them, they'd just make a dense enough field to disrupt it."

"What was the weakness though?" Haruka asked.

"Intangible things, like spirits and heat, could easily bypass gravitational fields…well, all but the **densest**. A dense enough field can start blurring the line of reality, but those were so dense even the creators couldn't hold them for long, let alone without side effects. Basically, immaterial attacks, things that don't strike on the physical plane, or things like heat and cold, can take down a gravity wielder."

"Why heat and cold? You'd think a heavy enough distortion would stop it, right?" Minako spoke up.

"Technically yes and no. Heat and cold are diminished in a field, but they still exist. If it gets hot enough, you can cook out a defender, and if it's cold enough you might cause them to start to freeze. The flames themselves or the air itself wouldn't be doing it, but the remnants _would_. But again, this is only theory, after all, no Gravity Wielder let themselves be trapped like that, even for an experiment." Chibi-Usa concluded.

"What should we do about them?" Rei asked, pointing to the shed.

"I think we should come by every few days, with a change of clothes for them, give them some time to take a shower as well. Food, we'll have to bring too. Neither of them are going to want to leave his side for very long, unless someone else is around to keep an eye on things…" Usagi suggested.

"I **am **here you know." Kira said, tapping her foot.

"ahh, yes…but even you need rest, correct? Especially since you can't draw from the bond right now." She continued. Kira rose an eyebrow.

"You're right. I forgot about that…"

Usagi smiled at her. "I don't know why he gathered Pure Heart Crystals…but I'm beginning to understand his methods. I highly doubt he just stole them from people. Knowing him, he probably did something kind for people on their deathbeds."

"This one…" Kira held out the crystal. "He got from a little girl, dying of cancer. She was weak, and crying constantly. He went and saw her, and told her a story about the Sailor Senshi." They all blinked at the fox-girl.

"For the first time in months, the girl smiled, but she was still dying. He knew this, and apologized repeatedly, for being unable to heal her, even with his immense knowledge and power. _'There are some things even magic cannot heal, only because we do not know how to do it.' _She thanked him for caring, for she knew who he was."

* * *

"_Actually…there is something you can do."_

_The girl looked at him, confused._

"_We can't stop you from dying…as much as we want to." She nodded sadly._

"_But…how would you like to save the world?"_

_Her eyes widened. "M-me?"_

"_See, the Sailor Senshi just aren't strong enough to deal with what's coming. And I'm not strong enough to take it on alone, so I need their help. But I need them to be stronger."_

"_H-how…can I…help?" She truly wished to know._

"_Do you remember…when monsters were going around and making glowing red crystals come out of people's chests?"_

_She nodded, she was there at the park when that one youma did it._

"_Well, those are called 'Pure Heart Crystals'. Everyone has one, even bad people. But their glow and strength are stronger the more 'good' you are."_

_She looked at him._

"_I've made a spell that can take it out of people…but without it for too long they'll die. And…I don't want to kill an innocent person, even for the sake of the world."_

"…_you want mine…?"_

"_You don't-_

"_Take it."_

_He looked at the girl, surprised._

"_I…I won't live." She was crying. "But…I'm already dying…for no reason. You…you can give me a reason…I'm going to die anyway…but I want my death to mean something. I don't…just want to be another kid the world forgot…"_

_Kira was surprised at the tears flowing down his face. He didn't get emotional in situations like this! But she came to realize…the girl had touched him._

"_I'm so sorry…someone as brave as you…should truly live."_

"_it's ok. At least…I can help save the world…I can help…keep my family…safe…right?"_

"_Yeah…" He nodded softly. She gave a weak smile to him. "Will it hurt?"_

"_The spell…puts a kinda tattoo on you. It's called a 'seal'. When you die…the seal will activate, and suck out your Pure Heart Crystal on your last breath. Its triggered by your spirit being released from your body, so if there's a chance you will come back to life, because it's happened before, the seal won't activate."_

_The girl nodded._

"_It'll tingle, maybe itch a bit while it forms, but once it does, you'll have a cool little tattoo on your chest, just below your neck."_

"_and…it'll be there…forever?"_

"_Yep. Your own little permanent tattoo." She smiled. "I always wanted one…even a fake one."_

_He smiled back._

"_I'll make sure the world knows who it was that saved them. You'll never be forgotten."_

"_Promise?"_

"_If they try to forget you, I'll beat it back into them myself."_

_She held out her pinky, and he linked his own with hers._

* * *

"That's…"

"This crystal is the one he got from that child, the one he used to try to push Hotaru to accept her actions, and inability and guilt of her past. He gave it to me to hold on to, just in case. The others were from people who were either on the verge of death due to an accident, or those who had given up on the world and were about to commit suicide. This one…is special to him." She continued.

"What was her name?"

"That's…the ironic part…and probably what hit him the hardest."

They looked at her, confused. She sighed.

"Her name was…" She held the crystal, noting how it was slowly pulsing with light, as if it knew it was being spoken about.

"Miranda."

* * *

**A/N:** Not at all what I intended, and definitely one of my shortest in a while. This chapter was meant to be something entirely different, leading to an entirely different set of events…

Funny, how it all came spilling out.

The name Miranda has significance, and no, it has nothing to do with Firefly/Serenity. Check back a few chapters ago, you'll get it then.

The next one is it. It all comes to a head.

D&S Master: it's been forever, hasn't it? We still don't get to see the full skill of the Senshi yet, but…next chapter…it all ends, and everything gets interesting before it does. Naru was mostly a plot-point in the anime. Not a Senshi, but one affected by their actions. Plus, I needed a redhead to fit Harken's template.

TanithLipsky: Thank you. It's been forever since I updated, but I hope you enjoy this and the last couple chapters.


	16. Division by Zero

_She stood at the roof of the building. Nobody noticed she'd slipped past security, nobody saw her near the ledge. Nobody cared._

_She had no friends, her family basically ignored her existence, denied her right to live._

_Or so she believed._

_The truth was that she had many people who cared for her. But they did so in a way just beneath her notice. Her family wanted her happiness, but could not tell what was going on in her head. And she declined speaking with them, for she was certain they would not understand._

_She was correct, but she could have at least tried._

_In her eyes, nobody wished to see the person she became, nobody noticed who she was, or cared even for her name. As such, she decided living such a life, one where you were invisible, even to people staring right at you, wasn't worth it._

_She decided to end it all._

"_Hey."_

_A voice behind her made her flinch, she whirled around in surprise. She thought she'd evaded everyone! No, not thought, __**knew**__. She made her actions perfect! No human could have seen her, no camera detecting her movements!_

"_You sure you wanna do that?"_

_The man before her appeared, familiar. She didn't know him, but she felt like she should recognize him. She just stared, nodding gently._

"_Why?"_

_The tone of his voice, the tilt of his head…but mostly the fact that he was __**THERE**__ was what gave her pause. He'd asked her why. For a moment, hope bloomed in her heart, but she crushed it violently. He didn't care, he was just filling his duty. He must have noticed her coming up and picking the lock to the roof._

"…_nobody cares." She muttered._

_Surprising her, he simply nodded. What? Where were the words of false assurance? Where were the words that claimed opposite?_

"_Wondering why I'm not trying too hard to stop you?" He asked. She nodded, genuinely confused._

"_It's your life. I've got no control over you. All I want is to make sure that's really what __**you **__want. You say nobody cares, and while I don't believe you, I believe that __**you **__believe that to be true. And thus, it doesn't matter what __**I **__think, because I'm not you."_

_Her eyes widened. Here he was, refuting her words…but accepting her choice? He questioned her like the others, but didn't push his opinion…how odd._

"_If you're sure that's what you want to do, I'm not going to get in your way. If you believe there's nothing worth living for, and this is to be your true wish, then go ahead."_

_Confusion filled her. Why wasn't he stopping her? He was there…isn't it his duty to stop her? Wasn't that what everyone was raised with? But yet here he was, doing nothing. Just casually speaking with her, showing interest, but not determination to keep her from her desire._

"_Why?" It was her turn to ask._

"_Why __**not**__?" Was his answer._

_She stared at him._

_And then she smiled._

"_You're weird."_

_He shrugged, grinning slightly._

"_You're still going to do it though."_

_Her smile faded, and she nodded._

"_No hesitation…alright. There's nothing I can do to stop you then. This is your wish. But…"_

_Here it comes. She thought to herself. Now he's going to stop her._

"_You can't find meaning in life…so how would you like meaning in __**Death**__?"_

_She stared at him, confused. That didn't make sense._

"_There's something going on. Something big. You've seen it on the news, the monster attacks. We…that is the Sailor Senshi and I, can possibly stop it…but they aren't strong enough, and I'm not powerful enough on my own. I need their help."_

_She nodded hesitantly. "…where do I come in?"_

"_Do you remember those monsters making glowing gems come out of people's chests?"_

_She nodded again. Something like that was in her mind._

"_Well, they're called Pure Heart Crystals. I need a few of those to put my plan into action, but I'm not a big enough asshole to just yank them out of people. So I'm going around 'collecting' them from people on the edge of death. People like you."_

"…_you want mine?"_

"_It's up to you. I can put a seal on you that will extract it and transport it to me when you die…I just figured if you couldn't find a meaning to living, maybe I could give you a meaning in death. You could be wrong about what you believe you know, but it's what you believe, and I have no right to refute that…too much at least."_

_She said nothing, just staring at the strange man speaking strange things._

"…_nobody cared…and then you came along. But you don't try to stop me. You're going to let me kill myself…and you're offering me a reason to die."_

"_I know it sounds weird. I'd offer you a reason to live, but you already seem resolved to this. Plus, I wouldn't have the time to train you up to be able to fight. At the very least, I can drill it into the minds of those who rejected you that not only did they drive you to this, but if it weren't for me, and your choice, your death would have been meaningless."_

"…_they don't understand. They don't want to understand. They just want…what they want."_

"_That's people for you. For what it's worth, I'm sorry you didn't find the right __**person**__ to accept you until now."_

_She nodded. "…you want to save the world?"_

"_Well…more like I want it not to end. Someone I care about is going to be fighting to save the world, and I want her to live."_

_She nodded again. She understood. She walked over to him._

"_Do it."_

"_You're sure? You still seek Death?"_

_She nodded. "But…at least this way…I'll know I was useful for something."_

_As he 'drew' the seal, he spoke._

"_I'm sorry you felt this way. I really am. I know how it feels to an extent. I won't say I know __**your **__pain because your pain is yours, not mine. But I know something similar. And I'm sorry you have to feel like you can only be useful as a tool…and only in death. For what it's worth…I wish you the best in your next life."_

_She nodded and the seal was complete._

"_You can still turn back."_

_She shook her head, standing on the edge._

"_I don't have any reason to live. I have nothing here. But your words…your intent, it makes me feel full, for some reason. I feel like…I'm worth something. And I'm happy…for the first time in so long, I feel happy."_

_She turned back to him. "Thank you."_

_He wanted to close his eyes. He wanted to look away. But he didn't. To do so would be to deny her. As she fell, she had a smile on her face. He would watch. He would acknowledge her existence, and curse the unnamed fools who drove her to such lengths._

_He got the tool he needed to save the world, but it came at the cost of a pure soul. As the glowing red crystal gently rose to the roof of the building, resting softly in his hands, he shook his head._

_But he would not cry._

_Not yet._

**Helping Hotaru**

_**Division by Zero**_

All over Japan, people saw it.

High above the planet, a glowing star had appeared. As the days passed, it grew brighter and brighter, scientists and meteorologists alike launching their own investigations.

The public was informed. The 'star' was a giant ship, surrounded by some sort of energy field. On the suggestion of Sailor Pluto, whom had met with Japan's leaders, it was revealed to the public that it was due to that strange celestial object, the monsters kept coming. They were informed that no human weapon would be able to destroy it but the Senshi were devising a method to do so long before it even appeared.

Panic had been averted, but only just. The Senshi weren't horribly loved after it was revealed half a year ago that they attacked an innocent teenager based on false pretences. Zero, back then as Kai, had done a good job vaguely leaking the tale, with Hotaru's help. Their credibility had dropped immensely, only die-hard Senshi fans believing them to have done the right thing regardless.

It had been now a week since the failed attempt made by Zero, to reduce Hotaru's lingering guilt and then finalize the Senshi's training. The Pure Heart Crystal retrieved from the girl Miranda still shined brightly, hovering over his slowly reconstructing form.

* * *

_He had nothing left. Those demons had taken everything from him. His wife, his brother, his two children._

_They died in the attack on the Mall, killed before the Crimson Knight could save them. He was the only one who survived, because he was __**late**__. It was pure luck…_

_Or to him, a curse of Fate._

_He knelt before a picture of his family. Before him, resting on a soft pillow was a small blade. A sword, passed down through generations of family. He would take this blade, and plunge it through his heart, meeting his family on the other side._

_Why would he stay? He had nothing._

"_This is your wish?"_

_He whirled around. A man was in his home? How did he-_

"_You wish to die here? Alone?"_

_The concern in his voice startled the man, his grey eyes turning back to their sad state._

"_I have nothing. Those…things…killed my family…my __**children**__."_

"_Yeah. They do that. Asshats."_

_The man absently nodded, grief once again overtaking him._

"_So you wish to die…to join them?"_

_He nodded again._

"_Very well."_

"…_you will not stop me?"_

"_You have noble reasons. You feel you have failed to protect that which you care for. And that blade…while there is a market for them, something tells me you're not the type to just buy it for decoration. You inherited that, didn't you? You plan on honorably taking your own life. I can respect that. I can understand your choice. I do not agree, of course, but it is not my life. It is yours."_

"_You are a good man, stranger. Unusual, but good."_

"_As it is, your death would mean something to you, and you alone. To the world, you would be just another nameless person committing ritualistic suicide. Lamented only in word, not by emotion. But…"_

_He would not be denied._

"_How would you like revenge?"_

_His eyes widened, as he beheld the man before him._

"_I am of a group who is planning on ending the threat that ended the lives of your family. We are not strong enough on our own, but I believe you can give us something we need to gain that strength."_

"_I am not giving you my soul."_

_The other man smiled. "No…you get to keep your soul." His eyes then blinked. "…I think. Honestly I don't know __**what **__those bloody things are…look, it would take forever to train you up to the point where battle would be easy for you, and even then you would, no offense, be useless against the ringleader."_

_The kneeling man nodded, to tell him to continue._

"_But you possess something known as a Pure Heart Crystal. I can place a seal on your body that, upon your death, will extract the crystal. And with that, I can use it to help increase our chances at destroying this threat."_

"…_and that would grant me revenge, how?"_

"_Your crystal would be put to use to eradicate the very demons that took your family, and effectively ended your life. Revenge from beyond the grave, a tactic that dark forces such as theirs love to employ. Poetic, is it not?"_

"_You…can succeed where I failed?"_

"_Yes. And I can make sure your name and family go down in history, so you will not be forgotten."_

"_It is not glory I seek."_

"_It need not be. If you seek vengeance, then I can give it. If I could train you, and through that be certain of our chances, I would. But I cannot."_

"_You would still permit me an honorable death then."_

"_You who have nothing to your name, no family to claim you, no love to sustain you; there will be honor in your end."_

_The man nodded, turning around and grabbing his blade._

"_Place your seal, sorcerer. I will grant you what strength I can."_

_He watched the man pierce his own heart, blood spraying. He calmed the man as he panicked, the last unconscious desire to survive ripping through his body. He spoke his promise, and watched the life drain from the broken man._

_But the man died peacefully. He died with honor in his heart._

_He took the crystal that gently float upwards from the still warm body, and bowed in respect._

* * *

"This isn't right…" Mercury whispered.

It was silent around them. Other than the weak sounds of machinery and the sizzling of electricity running through currents above them, it was quiet. There were no monsters, the clanking of their heels against the metal ground creating an eerie atmosphere.

"She's got a point." Uranus mentioned. "We should have encountered at least _some _resistance.

"She's a World Eater. What resistance does she need? With the Quarter Knights all but ruined, Mother would have no need of other defenses than herself. Hell the monsters were probably just tools to confuse and separate the focus of people below anyway." Saturn added.

"Even so…it's almost as if she knows we're here…" Sailor Moon spoke.

They thought they had snuck aboard the ship, called Photosphere, by Earth's scientists. But every now and then, they'd find a locked door. One that would suddenly open. A gateway, at first barred to them, only to release itself. It was as if Mother was herding them somewhere.

Finally, they stumbled into a pitch black room. They looked around wildly, and as Hotaru was about to create a light, the entire room was illuminated.

"…Uhh…guys?" Minako stated hesitantly.

The other Senshi turned.

Before them was a giant cocoon-like creature, face and torso of a woman, spindly legs sticking out.

"I think we found her."

* * *

He thought of giving up. What was the point if he couldn't even help his own beloved? Why bother fighting if he can't even heal the heart of the one he cares for?

He watched the ends of the seven people he took crystals from. It was a horrible thing, to watch someone die, be it by natural causes, or by their own hand. So much death…and now he couldn't fulfill his promises.

He felt himself fading. His hope was lost.

"Don't give up now!"

His head snapped up in surprise. That sounded like-

"Come on, you're so close! We have to beat that thing! If you give up now, who's going to keep us safe?"

* * *

A fireball launched from Mars' fingertips. A torrent of frigid water from Mercury's. A wall of air slammed into the fireball from before it, dispersing the flame, as a mighty slab of metal ripped from the ground and blocked the frigid stream.

Bolts of lightning would arc around only to be absorbed by spires of metal that ripped from the floor. Gales of Light and Darkness would be launched by Black Lady and Sailor Moon, corrupted and illuminated into the opposite before vanishing.

Everything they did, she undid.

Uranus charged in from above, leaping high with the power of wind, a heavy gale around her fist, blown back by a lance of earth ripping from the space before the creature. A condensed blast of temporal concept ripped through the air, only to fall into a 'hole' created in reality. **Mother **was a being without peer.

* * *

He turned around. The little girl…the last life he took.

She was right in front of him.

"You…"

"You can't give up. The Senshi need your help!"

"…what's the point? I couldn't even help Hotaru…how am I supposed to help the _world_?"

"But you **did **help her! She's up there, fighting that thing while you're stuck down here. She's fighting for _you!_"

He was confused. "She…what? Dammit they aren't strong enough yet! Are they trying to get killed?"

"At least they're trying _something!_ You're ready to give up and they're busting their butts!"

"I…"

"We're sorry, Zero."

He was confused further. "_We?_"

From behind the little girl, formed a figure. The Pure Heart Crystal he'd extracted from her began to shine, even in this odd landscape. From the misty grey depths, spoke an older, tired voice.

"Yes. **We**."

A shape took form from around the child, growing larger and larger until it dwarfed the girl. The hazy image shimmered before taking a form he would never forget.

"M…Miranda?"

The black haired girl from his past life smiled sadly at him.

* * *

"**CONDEMNATION PANDORA!"**

Hotaru screamed out her new ultimate attack. The potent beam of negative energy ripped through the air straight at Mother's form.

The battle had been horribly one-sided. Everything the Senshi threw at her, she just redirected. Not a scratch was upon her form, while the Senshi had been drained. They hadn't yet been hurt too badly, instincts expecting attacks from all angles, but they were getting tired.

She was stationary, barely moving, but she moved the world around her. Beams of light, streams of flame, walls of ice…Every conceivable elemental combination had been thrown at them. Even Eternal Sailor Moon could do no damage, the World Eater able to place an equally powerful barrier of dark energy to defend.

And she never showed emotion. Even now as the beam of pure destructive force slammed into the wall she'd created, she showed no signs of amusement or strife or worry. Her porcelain white face was like that of a china-doll's. No emotion was displayed at all.

Saturn struggled to keep the beam going, but her energy eventually faded. Surely that had to do _something_.

The dust and smoke cleared.

And a wall of light ripped through their bodies.

* * *

"Please. Just one more try. For me?"

Miranda, both of them, had been trying to convince Zero to keep fighting. Slowly they were getting through to him.

"You're the only one who can truly defeat her. The others, they can _stop _her, but only you can _defeat_ her."

"Because of my people…right?"

"No Zero…because of who you are."

He looked down at that.

"…one more shot…?"

"You will have our support. **All **of our support."

* * *

A wall of red seemed to morph under the swing of a spear. An armored fist of blue slammed into the stomach of the woman flying at him, before the figure swung its weapon in an arc, trying to decapitate her. She vanished in a flicker backward, just narrowly passing the gap between her chin and torso through the space of the weapon's path. He turned with the swing, pointing his spear upwards behind him, deftly blocking a scythe swing from the recovering attacker.

Naru and Mistress Nine had come to join the Senshi in their fight, but had been stopped by the final Quarter Knight, Zeikfried.

Unknown to them, their battle was much like the Senshi's fight against mother. Entirely one-sided. Kyu's swings could not penetrate his armor, and Naru was still too inexperienced with her weapon and powers to outmatch the mighty human-like demon.

She swung for his head, blocked by the spear, only to move with the deflection and spin it back around low, which he just simply lifted his foot out of the way, tilting his head back as a crescent shaped indentation of black ripped into the space his skull once occupied. He flicked his spear around in hand, holding it point low, a blue crescent wave impacting upon it, 'fore it pulsed, the worlds colors becoming inverted.

Engaging his signature technique, Negative Rainbow, the strange 'eye' on the unusual sword-shaped weapon snapped open, glowing a bright red. The girls' sight became inverted, colors becoming black and white, before a heavy force ripped from the 'shining eye', taking the form of hundreds of streams that slammed into both of them. Naru groaned, coughing up a small bit of blood, while Kyu just pulsed herself, the world having returned to normal. She flung out her arm, torrent of black curling up from the ground in the form of a ring. The black circle slammed into the knight, but dealt barely a scratch on his armor, yet that was merely a set-up for her next maneuver.

Flinging out her arm again, palm facing Zeikfried, hundreds of silver chains ripped from the space around her, all of them wrapping around him, tangling him in their grasp. He gave a sound of acknowledgement, noting the tactic of weathering his blow to deliver one of her own, and allowed the attack to continue. She pulled back, cupping her hands before ripping forward, a literal wall of black shooting from the ground and slamming into him.

The dust cleared from the impact, and he was still standing.

He actually _felt _that one.

He smirked, the battle now becoming interesting.

* * *

The way she said that made him look up. To his shock, the forms of hundreds, no thousands of people began to appear.

"What…?"

"You kept my father from making a grave mistake. He had been swayed by the words of the Dark Queen. That you would give yourself so freely, taint your soul so heavily for the sake of others, for _my _sake, pulled him out of his foolishness. Our people…**my **people do not hold ire towards you. And rather than be your enemies once again, we all have decided to be your allies."

He was in shock.

"You said…you said my death would have meaning. Did you lie?" The girl who jumped off the office building appeared, startling him.

"I…"

"You claimed you would give me revenge. Can you not fulfill your promise?" The man who took his own life to be with his now dead family stood before him.

Everyone whom he'd gathered a Crystal from appeared before him, each one adding to his guilt.

"Ne…you said I wouldn't be forgotten…I know you won't whether you live or die…but…"

He looked at the smaller Miranda, tears in his eyes. He gave his word, he promised them all.

"We know your plan. And we will be a part of it. We will give our energies to your weapon, so it may be able to pierce the World Eater's defense."

"Why? Why do you wish for this so much?"

"Because you touched me, that day." She says, gently grasping his hand in hers.

"Because you granted me hope, you granted my desire. You gave me the one thing I wanted most in the world. And now, it's my time to do the same for you. Please…just trust me. You who see the world with Eyes Unclouded. Only you can reveal the truth."

He saw the conviction in her eyes, heard the words of encouragement from the others.

And he could do nothing but nod.

He had always been a being of Unity. Admiring the strength of human will when combined, becoming disgusted with the world when they separated. He always believed in the old anime trope: the Power of Friendship. The Power of Love…

The Power of _**Unity**_.

When many sources of thought combine into one, each living form echoing the thoughts and wishes of their peers and others, immense power could be born. That was the origin of the source of humanity's strength, that is what created the first Sailor Saturn…

And that would be what finally removed the cloud of doubt and disgust towards himself, from his heart.

* * *

The crystal floating above his body pulsed. Streams of light began wafting off it like tendrils of life. The crystal flared to life, shimmering light streaming through the air, piercing the walls of the makeshift shed that housed his recovering form.

In an instant, the remaining repairs to his body were finished. Slowly regenerating arms and legs suddenly appeared. Scars were banished, marks were healed, bruises were removed. His body had been returned to its original state through the power hidden within one person's remnant soul. The memory of the world was taken, used and activated. The world itself didn't like the thought of it being ended, and had granted its strength to the planetary warriors. However it knew it wasn't enough, and in this makeshift shed was a being capable of delivering the final blow.

It too sung in harmony with the souls of the lost, granting him its strength.

The crystal gently descended. It faded into his chest, and in a single heartbeat his eyes snapped open. His body gave off an impossible shine, silver aura flaring to full before erupting outwards in a wave of pressure.

People stared at the shaft of light that erupted from behind the crumbling house. They gasped as a brilliant sphere of silver ripped from the pillar like a bullet, ripping through the air above the city before shooting into the sky.

Winds whipped his hair behind him. Clothing fluttered at incredible speeds as he shredded the distance between him and his goal.

One more try. One last fight. He let his instincts, his love for Hotaru be the guiding light that led him to her. He would put an end to this…or die trying.

_One more time._

* * *

Naru ducked under the thrust of his spear. She retaliated by bringing her scythe up diagonally across his chest. The armor protected him, but the maneuver granted her space. He was forced to whirl around to defend the globs of darkness that were launched from Mistress Nine's fingertips.

Their battle was fierce, for while immense, his spear, Glumzamber was wielded with swift strokes like that of a sword.

So far they had only managed to damage his armor, while they themselves had been cut and bruised by his blade and strength. Even with wings outstretched, Naru could not hold the advantage, for her skill in aerial combat was not as much as she wished. Together, they covered their openings, but could only defend.

Any advantages they'd gained were quickly lost, due to his superior defense and immense power. Waves of inverted light would wash over them, walls of compressed air…he was no World Eater, but he was near a God in his own right.

They were panting, while he showed no signs of fatigue, his dark blue armor still almost spotless, only a few nicks and gashes where scythe met defense.

They tensed up, ready to try again, when an unusual feeling of…love…washed over them. Neither had ever felt such pure emotion in their lives, not even when Zero cried on Naru's shoulder after the scroll was unlocked. The feeling turned into a burning desire, a command to move. They jumped to the side just as a brilliant shaft of light ripped through the large room they were using as a battlefield.

The beam revealed itself to be a heavily glowing form that punched straight through Zeikfried's armor, surprising the blue demon, as well as his opponents. The sheer amount of love and desire spiraling around Zero's form became a whirlwind of destruction, tearing through the demon's defense, shattering his spear in two, and shredding his body to pieces.

And just as suddenly as he came, he vanished down the corridor, racing to his beloved's side.

"…what…the hell was that?"

"I don't think we're needed here anymore." Naru said.

"Huh?" Kyu was _very _confused.

"We should get out of here. Zero's got this fight covered." Naru said as she turned away, to the teleporter they used to get onto the Photosphere.

A confused Mistress Nine followed.

_Be careful, my Prince…_

* * *

The barrier was broken. Though the attack had ended, Sailor Saturn's ultimate defense had been pierced. Mother's power was too much for the girl to handle.

"I'm sorry…there's nothing I can do…" She dropped to her knees, the exhausted, bleeding bodies of her allies next to her.

A shimmering flare of light appeared in front of Mother, her spindly arms and legs reaching for it. Crackles of pure white discharge ripped between it and the sphere, the World Eater preparing to erase them all in a single attack. The light pulsed, sphere growing to immense proportions. Her haunting laugh was to be the last thing they heard, sphere ripping from before her form and racing toward theirs. They closed their eyes, knowing they failed. Knowing once again they were to die. Only this time, there would be no return.

The rushing sound of death coming for them filled their ears, a single white noise, a shrill ringing as the pressure gripped their hearts.

"**IZANAMI!"**

Hotaru's eyes snapped open.

_That voice…?_

Her gasp opened the eyes of the others. They all watched in shock as a single shimmering figure appeared before the glowing sphere of death, pointing something at it. They stared as the sphere seemed to buckle and shake, as if becoming unstable. _**For a brief moment, Hotaru thought she saw a wave of black lines rip along the sphere's surface like breaking glass.**_

And a moment later, it exploded outwards, twisting itself from within like a dying cyclone. The shimmer floated down before their stunned forms, landing heavily and stumbling before the glow revealed itself to be very familiar wings, that vanished.

_Damn…all that energy just got used up revealing the existence of that thing! She's even more powerful than I thought if her __**attacks **__are hard to conceptually erase!_

"…Zero?" Hotaru's voice was small.

"I thought I told you to wait, Hime-chan." He sighed. "But I guess it can't be helped." He shook his head.

_Damn…I don't know too many healing spells. Hotaru was the healer really…_

As he puzzled over what to do, he felt his chest get tight. He coughed once, gripping his heart, before a shimmering glow ripped from him, taking the form of a Pure Heart Crystal. It seemed to glow with unusual runes surrounding it. His eyes widened.

_Holy…Song?_

He slammed his weapon down, a red, cross tipped staff. He reached up, wings returning. In the air around him formed a magical glyph, taking the shape of a crossed ring, lowest point reaching down past the ring into an infinity symbol, six sword shapes reaching from the ring and vertical portion of the cross.

"_**Was yea erra ecchra spiritum mea sos infel."**_

The glyph vanished, before forming into the glyph of Creation beneath his feet, the Pure Heart Crystal flaring with light, a wave of energy coating the Senshi. They felt their wounds heal, the pain subside. Slowly they got to their feet, feeling tingly all over, Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, Usagi and Ami with bright smiles on their faces. They knew what the tingly feeling was.

It was the feeling of _love._

Together they stood, the Crystal fading back into Zero's chest as he picked up his staff from the cross' edge. Mother simply stared, uncaring. Now or later, they would die. She would obtain some entertainment from their struggling forms for the moment, but then, they would die, just like all before them.

* * *

Zero was blasted back to the others.

Slowly rising, he was the last one to be able to withstand the pressure behind Mother's defenses. Her barriers were similar in concept to his gravitational manipulations, in which they would twist and contort to defend against any attack.

Renewed by the power of the love he felt for Hotaru, the Sailor Senshi once again took up arms against the mighty World Eater. Their powers and weapons fueled by forces beyond compare, they emerged into battle stronger than ever before, led not by Sailor Moon, but by Sailor Saturn, and her would-be male counterpart.

Yet with all the power they held, not even two beings charged by the power and concept of Destruction could match the World Eater. Lines were impossible for Zero to see, her concept of existence so strong, yet so fragile with all her power that it created a dichotomy that confused even his Conceptual Sight. Though he understood her defenses, because he could not fully understand _how _she was able to use them, he could not simply pierce them.

They held her on the defensive, but even those defenses had offenses, and now, once again they all found themselves battered back.

"Titshitting, fucknutting CUNTWAFFLE!" Zero yelled out in a display of immense frustration. All the power he'd gained, and _still _he couldn't even put a dent in that field. _I'd do the thing but…shit at this point would it work? I can't engage the __**cannon **__until I'm sure it'll actually blast the bitch!_

"Zero-san!" Ami yelled out, aghast at his choice of language.

"It **FITS!**" He barked back. Something caught his eye though.

"…Hime-chan why's your stick glowing?"

Saturn stared at him. "My stick? What are you-

She looked down at her feet, where her transformation pen had fallen, and was indeed glowing faintly, the symbol of Saturn pulsing a faint silver.

"Maybe it wants us to do something." He said. _Hell if I know, I don't have any 'transformed states' like they do. All my power comes from me…most of the time._

"Do _something?_ Like **what?** What can we possibly do? We're getting _rinsed!_" Hotaru retorted. Zero blinked at her usage of one of _his _terms.

He reached for it, and it began to glow brighter. _Is it…reacting to me? Huh…wait. What would happen…_

"We could try calling your little incantation."

"**We?** As in _both _of us? What would _that _do? Hell, I don't even know if I can transform _twice!_"

"Err…technically didn't you? Y'know the whole 'super' upgrade?"

She shook her head. "No, that's just like you said, just an upgrade."

Pluto sat up holding her head. "It wouldn't matter…even if Hotaru would get a boost of power, men cannot become Senshi."

"Yeah well…has anyone _tried _recently?"

"Yes."

"_Recently?_" he emphasized.

"Well…no…" She admit to him.

Holding her side, Venus gave a pained giggle. "Zero-kun, you really want to be dressed like _us?_"

"If it meant tearing through that crapshitting asscock of an A.T. Field, I'd let the bloody thing turn me into Imari from Bible Black, **AFTER **she got possessed!"

Uranus gave a heavy cough at that, blushing furiously. Despite the situation, that statement was both horribly crude, and hilarious to her at the same time. "Imari?" She pushed.

"**Imari!**" he yelled back.

Neptune looked back and forth between the flushed but glee-filled smirk on her lover's face, and Zero's irritated stare.

"Who…is Imari…and what is Bible Black?" She asked, taking note as Uranus flushed darker.

"It's…well…" She tried to make out, cursing Zero for yet _again _defeating her in a battle of wills, when Saturn's transformation pen flared an angry violet.

"I think it's getting irritated we're taking too long." Zero quipped deadpan.

Saturn shook her head. "I guess it can't be helped. I don't think anyone's ever encountered anything like this."

"Might as well give it a shot, right?"

Saturn nodded, picking up the pen as the two stood up. The pen began pulsing in her hands, as if sensing what was to come. Zero placed his hands around hers, both their eyes closed as they focused their thoughts on the strange device used to unleash the power of the Sailor Crystal within the Senshi.

Mother stood silently, never encountering such annoying creatures. Not even the planet with the winged humans stood against her like this. She was interested now.

It didn't help, that a small part of her felt familiarity in those forms.

The transformation wand began wafting with soft violet energy, as it seemed to suck in the light around it, dimming the air between them as it shimmered. Together, they spoke as one.

"**Saturn Planet Power, **_**MAKE UP!**_**"**

* * *

That light was incredible! What power had these two humans tapped into that gave off such immense pressure?

The release of energy from the simultaneous cry shattered Mother's defenses like glass, the World Eater actually forced to shield her eyes with a weak veil of darkness in order to not be blinded by the immense energy.

After a minute however, the energy began to stop radiating so wildly.

* * *

The Senshi opened their eyes.

Hotaru floated before them, wearing the same garb she wore on the day she returned after the attack on Zero by the outers. None of them had commented on the fact that she changed back to her normal attire, but now, Usagi began to realize that it might have been Zero's influence that triggered her to suddenly be wearing a different than normal Senshi uniform. The difference between times, was that now, she had a near aura of silver floating around her, with eight glowing violet shimmers of light fluttering behind her. The glaive had transformed from a strange looking spear-like weapon, to a true scythe, gleaming silver blade with a dark violet shaft.

Zero took form. Flowing silver-white hair cascaded down his back, covered by deep grey robes with black trim. Instead of wings, six prismatic blades floated behind him like a cape of broadswords, the cross-tipped staff, Izanami now with a silver glow, the shaft of it looking more blade than staff at this point. He turned his head, and they saw his skin had darkened considerably, looking like a deep dark chocolate brown. Ami blinked as she realized he now resembled a Drow, or rather, a Dark Elf. Blood red eyes locked upon Chibi-Usa's.

"**Ini en exec hymmnos REPLEKIA."**

Chibi-Usa's eyes widened in shock as she felt something in her chest make her heart beat heavily. She clutched her chest, gasping, as her mind was now overcome by **knowledge**. The execution song sealed within her mind now began ringing, her eyes blanking as she felt something very _ancient _and extremely powerful take hold. Suddenly everything cleared, and she could _hear _the feelings of the people around her. She heard their fears, tasted their desire, drunk in their love and hate.

All of their emotions, she felt as she tilted her body back, arms dropping lifelessly to the side, as the silver crystal, now tainted permanently with red, exploded from her chest in a wave of light, banishing her Senshi form, and leaving her body bare for all to gaze upon. A ring of light erupted from beneath her feet, becoming a wide rippling circle. Within the circle, the symbols of the hymmnos language spiraled around in a chain that read: **Murfanare chsee cest. Exec sarla REPLEKIA.** (Thoughts become real. Execute song Replekia). Her arms slowly rose up, spreading as if baring herself to the world. Suddenly, in a wave of black, her alter-ego, Black Lady appeared in front of her, in the exact same position. The crystal flared to life between the two as their mouths opened as they began to sing.

* * *

**xA harr hLYUmLYUmOrO eje/.**

**(She sings the song of her crazed heart)**

_xA harr hUmmOrO eje ag dazua/._

_(She sings the song of her crazed heart and agonizing darkness)_

**xA sorr kLYUvLYUr du qejyu/.**

**(Her singing covers those painful people)**

_xA sorr kUvUr du qejyu dn balduo/._

_(Her singing covers those people in darkness)_

**xI rre fIrIlU hIlIsUsU ayulsa dazua/.**

**(Frightened and grievous in eternal darkness)**

_xI rre cEzE fIrIlU hIlIsUsU ayulsa dazua, vega ouvyu giz sphaela/._

_(She happily enjoys being frightened and grievous in this ruined world's eternal darkness)_

* * *

Deep within the depths of space itself, the planet Saturn rest. In a conceptual space opposite to the current reality, rest its other half, a phantom world created by the severing of the powers of the Original Goddess, Tiamat. Upon that world once lived a people with wings of shimmering light. Over time, they created a world of magic and song, where peace and prosperity held sway. They created a powerful device, an amplification orbital satellite known as Replekia. By channeling the power of existence itself, it could perform wondrous acts. But those people were destroyed by a conceptual being known as a World Eater.

Yet their legacy lived on.

* * *

**xA harr nAtLYInO hymmnos/.**

**(She continues her song)**

_xA harr nAtAnO hymmnos, ut ouvyu/._

_(She continues to sing till destruction)_

**xA sorr mLYOrArA du sphaela/.**

**(Her singing is a reflection of this mad world)**

_xA sorr mOrArA du daedu ag ujes/._

_(Her singing is an ugly and evil reflection)_

**xO rre mLYOtOyOyO giz wOsLYI du giz/.**

**(Giving birth to terror, giving birth to fear)**

_xA harr jOzOtO ouwua giz hymmnos/._

_(She ragefully invokes her song of extreme terror)_

* * *

The World Eater made a mistake. Rather than completely obliterating the space that contained that world, it simply consumed all existence upon it, and left, weary from the battles. The Infel Phira, the dormant form of the Replekia remained, untouched by the rampaging nigh-goddess' power.

And now, its seals were removed, as the song of activation was sung. Within, it glowed with a brilliant shine, the softly shimmering sphere shattering like glass, twisting and contorting like a quadruple-helix, until it finally formed into a gigantic red mass. Around it, waves of distortion appeared, the command to transport, to move, tearing through the concept of space, leading it to where its power was required.

Somewhere, on the ruins of the world Infinitia, a broken screen flickered to life, words scrolling across its cracked frame.

**Replekia Activation Confirmed.**

**Initializing Replekia.**

**Free Soul Count: 01**

* * *

_**xN herr v.t. ess dazua/.**_

_**(She was born in darkness)**_

_**xN herr v.t. goa balduo sphaela/.**_

_**(She knows nothing but a dark world)**_

_**xN rre hLYImLYUmOrO a.u.k. zess quesa/.**_

_**(Her chaotic singing is like thunder)**_

_**xN rre hLYUmLYUmOrO byui q.l.s. du sechel/.**_

_**(Her chaotic singing shakes her surrounding world like crazy)**_

_**xA harr nAtLYInO hymmnos/.**_

_**(She continues her song)**_

_**xA sorr mLYInLYUgO dn z.z.x./.**_

_**(That's her only way of tolerating despair)**_

_**xA harr nAtLYInO hymmnos/.**_

_**(She continues her song)**_

_**xA rre mArArA sphaela/.**_

_**(Reflecting this world)**_

_**xA rre mArArA balduo ouvyu sphaela/.**_

_**(Reflecting this world of dark ruins)**_

_**xN rre hNmNmNrN ayulsa/.**_

_**(Her song continues...)**_

_**xN rre hNmNmNrN ayulsa/.**_

_**(Her song continues...)**_

_**xN rre hNmNmNrN ayulsa/.**_

_**(Her song continues...)**_

_**xN rre hNmNmNrN ayulsa/.**_

_**(Her song continues...)**_

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Mother felt something other than blank.

She felt fear.

These two…these two strange beings, coasting on wings of light and blade. They had awakened a power that resonated with something deep within her soul.

Before, they were nothing. Her incomprehensible strength decimating them and their allies, much like it had every other world's warriors. But now, they were able to _match _her. Her barriers were torn through by the cape of blades behind the male. Her weavings of elements, blocked and easily overpowered by the female. With a swing of her scythe, the world around her was torn asunder, all manners of power being cut down. With a thrust of his staff, space was pushed, contorted into whatever form he desired.

They had become her equal. Everything she did, they would undo. Fire would be snuffed by removal of air, or simply tearing a hole in reality itself. Spears and streams of water and ice would be boiled into steam, melted into water which was then used to coat the air as torrents of lightning erupted from Her fingertips. The metal ground around them was torn apart, panels decomposed into their base forms, stone and grain turned into javelins and whips, to be broken down further by gales of wind, to be glazed by waves of flame.

Conceptual barriers, spatial distortions, temporal configurations…not a single thing worked upon them. Whenever one seemed to be caught, the other would pulse with the power of Chaos itself, and free their companion. She felt fear, she felt hatred…

She felt _love._

* * *

**xA harr hLYUmLYUmOrO eje/.**

**(She sings the song of her crazed heart )**

_xA harr hUmmOrO eje ag dazua/._

_(She sings the song of her crazed heart and agonizing darkness)_

**xA sorr kLYUvLYUr du qejyu/.**

**(Her singing covers those painful people)**

_xA sorr kUvUr du qejyu dn balduo/._

_(Her singing covers those people in darkness)_

**xI rre fIrIlU hIlIsUsU ayulsa dazua/.**

**(Frightened and grievous in eternal darkness)**

_xI rre cEzE fIrIlU hIlIsUsU ayulsa dazua, vega ouvyu giz sphaela/._

_(She happily enjoys being frightened and grievous in this ruined world's eternal darkness)_

**xA harr nAtLYInO hymmnos/.**

**(She continues her song)**

_xA harr nAtAnO hymmnos, ut ouvyu/._

_(She continues to sing till destruction)_

**xA sorr mLYOrArA du sphaela/.**

**(Her singing is a reflection of this mad world)**

_xA sorr mOrArA du daedu ag ujes/._

_(Her singing is an ugly and evil reflection)_

* * *

All around planet Earth, people suddenly froze up. Children would suddenly stop laughing, looking to the sky, before tears would stroll down their faces. Screams of pain and fright would rip through homes as their bodies exploded in waves of light, their spiritual energies being launched into the heavens. Business owners, criminals, mayors, world leaders, common people…

They all suddenly stopped what they were doing, minds overcome by song, bodies fragmenting into light, their Dream Energy, their Ideya being drawn into space, where the Replekia appeared behind the Photosphere, just next to the Moon. Good, evil, innocent, guilty…it mattered not. Thousands…no, millions of people cried out in agony, in fear, in rage, as their bodies became nothing but memories, their very existence consumed, their lives terminated, souls sent immediately to the next life.

They would pay the price of death, that their ancestors of the Lunar Kingdom had brought upon them. But even then, the scales of balance were tipped in their favor. Their deaths had _meaning_. Their deaths were used to begin the final stage of the battle. Whereas the Infinitians…they were simply consumed.

* * *

_**xA harr vIsIkI dazua/.**_

**(She knows nothing but darkness)**

_**xA harr tAhAsA siann/.**_

**(But now, feeling the light for the first time)**

_**xA harr lAkAkA maen/.**_

**(She gazes up at the moon)**

_**xA harr hAmmrA byui eje/.**_

**(And her heart makes her sing)**

**xA rre wArAmA maen a.u.k. zess titia/.**

**(The shining full moon is like a beautiful heart filled with kindness)**

_xA rre cEzE hymmnos/._

_(So, let us become a song) _

**xE rre hAkAtt nafan ouwua siann arhou/.**

**(That embraces her gently with the light of hope)**

_xE rre sAlE sphaela arhou/._

_(And let us believe in this world's hope)_

**xA rre sEnEkk mirie, ag hEmmrA eje/.**

**(Warmth sprouts, and then she sings her heart's song)**

_xE rre lAnAcAaA eje/._

_(So, let us tie the hearts together)_

**xE rre lAnAcAaA eje/.**

**(So, let us tie the hearts together)**

_xA rre hLYAmAmArA sphaela/._

_(And let us sing for the sake of this world)_

**xA rre hLYAmLYEmLYErA sphaela/.**

**(And let us sing for a world of happiness)**

_xA rre cLYAzE tafane arhou hymmnos/._

_(Let us sing the song of shining hope)_

**xA harr mLYErErA aje tafane sphaela/.**

**(Her heart is the reflection of a bright new world)**

_xA rre yAzAtA aje tafane nEmElA sphaela/._

_(And let us wish for this world to be shrouded in brand new radiance)_

* * *

She felt their love for one another shine through the waves of pain and darkness within her heart. Rage, jealousy, fear, disgust…

**Desire.**

Their love had combined, creating a force even she could not easily stand against. She heard the little one's song, the words ringing in her soul, familiarity washing over her form as slowly she came to realize what was coming. But as they tore through every barrier she had, as they defeated every attempt she made to end them, she knew. They sought to end her.

Powered by Desire, fueled by their love for one another, and the love of their allies, for the Sailor Senshi had gathered around Chibi-Usa and Black Lady, all of them joining hands glowing with their planetary sigils blazing with impossible strength upon their foreheads. Their power was being channeled into the song, into the two warriors battling for their right to exist.

"**SALOR PLANET POWER! **_**MAKE UP!"**_

* * *

_**xA rre wArAmA maen a.u.k. zess titia/.**_

**(The shining full moon is like a beautiful heart filled with kindness)**

_**xE rre hAkAtt nafan ouwua siann arhou/.**_

**(That embraces her gently with the light of hope)**

_**xA rre sEnEkk mirie, ag hEmmrA eje/.**_

**(Warmth sprouts, and then she sings her heart's song)**

_**xE rre lAnAcAaA eje/.**_

**(So, let us tie the hearts together)**

_**xA rre hLYAmLYEmLYErA sphaela/.**_

**(And let us sing for a world of happiness)**

* * *

With the final cry, a massive lance of light ripped through the air, the cannon firing its gathered power. It smashed straight through the barriers of the Photosphere, ripping down through conceptual space, slamming into Mother's shocked form. A massive explosion of light and sound, dust and wind kicked up as the power of over eleven million souls ripped through the World Eater. With the song's end, the crystal gave a final flare, before the glowing red radiance faded. Its shine settled into Chibi-Usa's chest, Black Lady fading back into her form, as the girl was re-clad in her Senshi garb.

But even then…all of them could still feel _her_ presence.

* * *

Her form was revealed as the light and smoke cleared.

_I knew it…_

The others gasped as they saw an almost exact mirror image of Sailor Saturn kneeling on the ground in front of them.

"The True Original Sailor Saturn…"

"WHY?" She screamed out.

"Why are you stopping me? I'm doing what I was meant to do! I'm doing what you told me to! It's not enough for you is it?" She continued, hysterical. The others were shocked, even confused. She…was aware of herself? She _wasn't _just a mindless beast of destruction?

"How could we want you to-

But Usagi was cut off.

"YOU TOLD ME TO! You took me from my life, almost _killed _me! Tortured me, raped me all so you could have your weapon! And now you want me to stop? You want me to stop when the only reason I have to live is to destroy everything? The only thing that keeps me going is the consumption of other's lives! You don't care…you don't care, you don't care, you don't care! YOU DON'T CARE!"

_It all makes sense now. They made her, and told her to crush their enemies. Not be their protector. The girl within…they hurt her so much, just to get their weapon. To get their Senshi. They didn't care…_

"We DO care! It's why we're here now! We're here to stop you because of the people we care about!" Usagi spoke strongly.

_She's killed…billions. No…far more than that. But…_

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" She screamed back, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I thought I had…rest…when they put me in that other girl's body. It felt…so good…I felt like I could sleep. No more blood…no more pain…no more screams…but…but you took me out of it! You pulled me out! You woke me up from my rest! And you left me to die!"

_Can I truly fault her…when she was following directives that were given to her millennia ago? Does a weapon…does a tool not follow its wielder's will? And given that she literally was infused with all this power from somewhere, she was given no time to control it. She was awakened, forcefully, her mind overtaken by destructive will…and given a command._

"What_ about_ you?" Haruka yelled back. "All you've done is kill countless innocent people! You're nothing but a monster that thrives on death and destruction! Something like you…should not exist!"

_She was left to die…so she did the only thing she could. She killed. She killed and consumed their life essence, to continue her own. Nobody cancelled her command. Nobody said 'hey, it's done. You can sleep now. We're sorry we put you through hell, but your job's over. Get some rest.' She did what she had to…to survive, and continue the directive she was given…Goddammit…_

"**THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE ME?** I'm not the monster! _**You're **_the monsters! You made me and now you condemn the actions you told me to take? Who is the real demon? The one who kills and destroys because they're told to? It's either that or death? Or the one who summons the power forth, and commands it to kill or die?"

_I'm…surprised though…yet…I'm not…_

"No more death! No more destruction! You're gonna pay for the lives you've taken!" Makoto yelled out.

"...no."

The Original was about to scream out again, when Zero spoke that one word.

"…she won't."

Everyone whirled around, staring at the teen.

"…Zero-kun?" Hotaru spoke from his side. She blinked as the Izanami vanished into the ether. Their eyes widened as the six swords floating behind him like wings, gently dissipated.

"Zero-nii! What are you doing?"

_No more…_

He didn't answer. He just took a step forward. Slowly the darker tone of his flesh faded away, his hair remaining silver however.

The Original looked back at him, tears still running down her cheeks. All she could see was a man commanding a _lot _of power, slowly walking towards her.

"N-no! Stay back!"

He kept walking.

"I said STAY **BACK!**" She screamed out, a massive ball of fire ripping through the air at him.

"ZERO-KUN!"

_I'm putting my trust in you…one last time…_

It crashed into him with a mighty **BOOM**. But as the flames dissipated, they saw him, smoking, clothes burnt, but mostly unharmed.

"I-impossible…n-no! Don't come any closer!" She lashed out with a blast of air. Zero stumbled backwards, before pushing forward, small cuts appearing on his arms and legs.

_It started…with our other halves. Our missing people…We gave her peace…and yet…we took it from her._

"DAMMIT MAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Haruka screamed at him. He was getting himself killed!

"It's alright…" He whispered forward. The Original's eyes widened as she took a step back.

_She's afraid…Rightly so but…all the more…_

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" The air around her rippled, and hundreds of tendrils of shadow ripped from the ether around her, winding and spiraling towards Zero with reckless abandon. He didn't bother moving. Most of them missed, crashing into the ground around, behind, and before him. But some of them struck. Large cuts on his arms and legs ripped open as flesh was torn off. Blood splattered on the burnt and broken ground of Mother's Chamber.

_Tch…Eyes Unclouded, huh?_

But he kept moving forward, even as his breath became haggard, nerves reeling from the pain, body itching from the wounds trying to close themselves with his power, but something denying it.

"It's ok…"

She stared at him in horror, shaking her head. She closed her eyes and lashed out with her glaive, flinching when she felt warmth running down her arms. Her eyes snapped open as she felt his hands wrap around hers. She looked at him.

_Wh-why?_

"Why? Why why why why why WHY WHY **WHY?**" She cried out, questioning everything.

"Because…"

Everything seemed to stop.

"We're family."

Her eyes widened. "What…?"

He pushed forward, the girl letting go of the glaive's handle, her hands in his. Everything around them was silent.

"That's right…"

"I…I don't...we aren't-

"You lived in my cousin for a while. The Saturnians took my cousin, my princess, and put you in her. While you were asleep, remember? While you were asleep, she was in control…and she was my cousin."

She stared at him with shimmering eyes, tears still running down her cheeks.

"I'm…you're my…"

"That's right…" He reached up and gently brushed a tear from her face, ignoring the flicker of the world around him, a sure sign that his body was finally beginning to succumb to its wounds, ignoring the blood running down her spear, still slightly embedded in his chest.

"Family…?" She breathed out. He nodded. She shakily reached up and touched his face with bloody hands.

"You weren't born it…but you were made it, when you were put in her."

"B-but that doesn't…make sense! You, she doesn't-

"Her blood flows through my veins. She was my cousin from a long line back, the bloodline branching and converging at multiple points…"

He took a shuddering breath.

"And that's why…"

She looked at him.

"I forgive you."

Her eyes widened. As did everyone else's.

"I hated you…I hated you so much…and I was afraid of you. But…I learned who created you…I learned what they did…you were just a tool…and how…how can I be who I am…live the way I do…if I got mad at a sword being wielded, and not the hand who wielded it? Those lives…will never return…their souls are lost to us now…but…"

He cupped her cheek. "You did…what you had to…to survive. I can't fault you for that…hell…I was almost going to kill the Sailor Senshi before I fell in love with one of them, without knowing she _was _one."

"…who…?"

"The other you."

She slightly tilted her head, looking past him. Her eyes widened. "But I thought we were-

"_You _are my cousin. You still hold a fragment of her original soul. Hotaru back there…she's a slightly different soul. It's…complicated. Besides…you still hold the original _body_. So you're my cousin in both blood, and soul. That makes you my blood relative, my _family_."

"…I…I just…wanted…"

"Shh…I know." The spear dissipated into the ether, and he pulled her close to him as she began crying again.

"It's alright…"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She screamed into his chest. Ami blinked as she swore she saw a haze around the two.

"I know…I forgive you."

She kept chanting her apology, clutching him to her.

_I don't have much time left…I have to do it._

"Hey…hey." He pulled back gently, lifting her chin. She looked at him, eyes red from crying.

"As the last of _**our**_ people…I officially declare your job complete. I terminate your clause of service. You've done a good job…"

She nodded. "Can…can I…rest now?"

He gave her a soft smile, lifting his arm off of her waist and raising it into the air.

She didn't flinch. She didn't pull away.

She smiled.

"Zero-kun!" Hotaru yelled out.

_**A heavy distortion appeared around his hand, before it seemed to shudder. Within seconds, the distortion seemed to buckle and burst, as the air around his hand began to darken. It was as if the very concept of light were being drained from a small radius around his raised appendage. Moments after the distortion's existence was solidified, light began fading in small intervals around it, like rays of 'black light' streaming around the now orb-like fracture.**_

She felt no malice. Only resignation…determination.

"With this…you'll be able to rest forever."

_**The orb seemed to pulse, a gentle 'ring' of itself emerging.**_

She smiled, sighing softly, before wrapping her arms around his chest.

"I…would like that…"

_**The ring expanded. The ground cracked beneath them, the ceiling splintering. Tubes of unknown liquid began cracking, spilling their contents all over the ground. Lights began flickering left and right.**_

The Senshi began shouting. They yelled at each other they had to leave, no they had to stay, Zero was still there.

It ended up, as a massive chord dropped from the ceiling, the sparks still shooting through it contacted the strange liquid, setting it alight. Even Mars said she'd have a hell of a time trying to control _that _flame. Hotaru didn't want to leave, but Zero turned around and nodded at her. "I'll be fine." He mouthed. She put her trust in him and fled with the others.

They ran. The ground beneath their feet rumbled, their pace slowed both by their injuries and the lack of stability of their pathways. All around them, windows began cracking, consoles began sparking as their keyboards and screens suddenly burst from within. As they raced for safety, Minako called out, seeing a sign that just shorted out after it said 'transporter'. With renewed hope and vigor the group pushed forward, each one noticing in time how their bodies felt lighter for no reason at all.

It was just as they reached the hall leading to the transporter, that Ami cried out in shock. Pieces of broken glass and shrapnel were beginning to float in the air. Chibi-Usa tripped, only to find herself floating slightly. Gravity, was beginning to weaken.

They reached the transporter, watching the world blur with color before they landed in the park. They all looked up, seeing the Photosphere bursting with explosions all over, pieces of it crumbling and falling off, dropping towards the earth…before a massive wave of black ripped from it, rays of inverse light screaming outward. The pieces that were now aflame, falling through the atmosphere, suddenly stopped, a slightly transparent wall of black halting them, before it all began to slowly move backward.

They watched as entire panels began spiraling around, being sucked towards the Photosphere, as it seemed to crunch and collapse inward. The transparency went away, becoming a solid black orb…one that was slowly shrinking. The whole world watched that orb shrink to a single point…before vanishing entirely. Everything was silent. As if the very concept of sound had vanished from the world…until it was broken…

By a single, agonized scream.


	17. Sailor Saturn

**Epilogue**

Years had passed since the defeat of Mother. The future that Chibi-Usa had come from finally came to be, Crystal Tokyo had been forged, and the Moon Kingdom was once again in reign.

Nobody forgot the terrible sacrifice made by Zero Shinzaki, in the battle against the fearsome World Eater. Even as lives were lost, and reborn, they never forgot. The kingdom of Saturn raised a monument to him, in honor of the man who undid their greatest folly, shrines were placed all over the galaxy, in honor of the Goddess he followed, Tiamat.

But something always rung strange in the Senshi's minds. While Kira disappeared with his death, as she'd forecasted she would…so did the Guild that he had frequented. The entire building up and vanished, as if never there. As well, the satellite cannon Replekia disappeared as well, vanishing in the same rip it came. None could comprehend the meaning behind it.

His students grieved, save for one. The blond girl, Mikoto, always had a soft smile on her face, as if she were aware of something nobody else was. Even when police found her body, dead, cold, hands clutching an open bottle of pain killers…she was still smiling.

That smile haunted the dreams of all who knew Zero, wondering what it was that she knew, that they didn't. Kouji worked with Kyu, to better teach the Demoness to channel the power of Darkness, for the elder clone of Hotaru was extremely dissatisfied that the man who gave her life, perished at the hands of someone she considered unworthy to take him.

Time passed, with a revelation. The massive clash between forces during the battle with Mother created a very powerful distortion in the timeline, making it impossible for Chibi-Usa to return to her original home. While crushed, at first, Chibi-Usa quickly came to realize that perhaps _that_was what was meant to happen. While she loved her parents dearly, after spending countless battles and events with her friends, they became like family as well. And while she wished to return home, she made a vow, that for Zero's sake, she would grow, she would become even stronger than she was in that alternate future they had visited.

Hotaru was hit the hardest. For weeks she barely ate a thing, not speaking to anyone, cursing herself for her weakness…

But it was Mikoto's death that snapped her out of it. The older girl left a few letters behind, ones specifically meant to go to certain people, Hotaru being one of them. The letter stated not to give up hope, that Zero believed in infinite possibility, and if she loved him, Hotaru would as well. The World, as she stated, does not forget its saviors.

While not her old self, Hotaru's mood improved drastically, though the reasoning was frowned upon by some. They felt she was holding false hope in her heart, and ignoring reality. To them, Zero was dead, no chance of returning. The attack he used generated a massive gravitational field that crushed everything within it to atoms, himself included. But she ignored them. She trusted her heart, and her instincts, and they said that **anything **was possible. She didn't care if it would take her an eternity, she would be re-united with him, no matter what.

After all she herself was the Psion of Destruction. If he didn't come back, she would just tear through reality until she found him again.

* * *

Like with any kingdom, War occasionally sprouted up. Battles were few, and far between enough that the kingdom enjoyed a relative peace more often than not. However, the latest war was against a powerful faction of warriors from another galaxy. These beings capable of feats of strength and magic that few had ever encountered before. The unified kingdoms under the Lunar Rule fought back, but even they were losing ground. The Senshi took their place at the front of the war, their powers keeping the tides from fully turning against them, but the constant battles, the constant struggle, was wearing them thin.

The Moon Kingdom's army was growing tired, weak, from continuous assault. The opposing faction known only as the Erasers, had blocked all trade and supply routes, as well as any route for back-up. Weeks into the war, both sides were slowly being exhausted, but the Moon Kingdom was tiring faster.

Even then, they fought valiantly, to the point where the leader of the Erasers, a tall pale skinned woman with long tassels of flaming red, joined the Fray. For a time, her presence forced the Moon Kingdom onto the defensive, until their own leader, Neo-Queen Serenity, joined, sporting her Eternal Sailor Moon form. The Moon Kingdom's two personal Senshi, had finally entered the battle. Chibi-Usa, now only called Sailor Moon, had been trying to hold the line with her allies, but even Saturn's massive destructive reach could do little, without causing immense collateral damage.

However it was not without a plan, did Neo-Queen Serenity enter the fray.

The moon was surrounded, the castle blocked from above by the Eraser fleet. The Lunar Kingdom's own ships floating in the ether of space, their fleet being slowly pushed back to the brink of destruction by the Erasers. It was during this time, as each life was lost, as each ship was destroyed, did Serenity come up with a plan. She retained the magics that Zero's training, how little it was, had allowed her to learn. Knowing of his methods with seals, how he bound Kira to him, how he drew out the Pure Heart Crystals within those he marked, she designed one of her own.

She knew the potential for coming destruction, she knew the possibility of her home, her family, all that she cared for, her _kingdom _being completely eradicated. Thus, she delegated to borrow a page from her predecessor's book. Recalling the form and power of Zero's last act, she designed a seal that would trigger upon her unnatural demise, one that would do as Queen Serenity before her did, and contain the existences of all, sealing them away for the battle to continue again later.

It was her gambit, it was her last design, her last act…

As the two monarchs battled it out, it seemed as if Serenity were to fall, her hidden notion to be triggered…until an unexpected thing took place.

* * *

Both sides halted, as a strange child suddenly appeared between the battling Monarchs. As the two female leaders were to clash, they suddenly twisted aside, as a little girl with long black hair stood between them.

"What is this? You would insult me by bringing forth a child into our battle?"

"Silence, invader. She is not of ours, is she not yours?"

The child spoke.

"I am of one being, and they are neither of you."

She looked between the two, both armies stopping the battle, some in mid-swing, others loosing their muscles.

"Your battle has reached the ears of my Lord, and he has chosen a side to assist."

Both were confused. Who was this child, and who was this Lord she spoke of? And what business of it was his to interfere in their war?

"It is his business, for this Kingdom is under his watchful Gaze. He believes this war has gone on long enough, and will now act, to end it."

"Who are you? What manner of trickery is this?" Adrianna, leader of the Erasers, queen of the 'Dark Ones' demanded.

"Even I must echo my opponent's query. Who is it you speak of? Why have we never heard of such an existence?" Serenity once again found herself echoing her opponent's query.

"You will find out. All of you…in time."

The girl stepped back, and spread her arms. And then she vanished.

* * *

When the little girl first appeared, everything had stopped. The Senshi, the opposing armies, everyone. They all stared in the direction of where the child was.

When the little girl first spoke, they _all _felt an odd weight in their hearts. As if _something_ were just placed there. Something unknown.

When the little girl vanished, **one**, felt their heart and mind begin to pound. An unintelligible string of words running through their mind.

And then the one spoke.

* * *

"…**SATURN**** tab ****ADDR ****NEL**** ku**** NEL**** NNOI**** DRI**** NNOI,**** NEL**** HEPT**** DRI**** HEPT,**** NEL**** VIRA ****NEL**** NNOI,**** jYEwA**** INFINITIA!****"**

_(From Saturn I entrust myself to the address 0x0131:0737:0501 in Infinitia!)_

A blaze of light erupted from beneath the feet of Sailor Saturn. Unseen to any, for it had no physical form, only conceptual, her Sailor Crystal changed slightly. Being once a dark violet, represented of her personal colors as Sailor Saturn, it now carried with it a soft, silver glow. Around her body formed a similar silver shimmer, the light beneath her feet forming into a glyph containing the sigil of the planet Saturn, as well as one that was only familiar to the Senshi.

Encased around the glyph of Saturn…was the glyph of Chaos.

* * *

I don't know why I did it. I don't know where the words came from. But I said them. And after I did, I felt…judged. I felt as if my very _existence_ were being looked at.

And I felt…questioned. The question posed, felt as if asking "What do you wish to gain from this unison? Is it power you seek? The end to all who oppose you?" And I thought about it.

Power…

I had power. I held plenty of it. I always have. I didn't need more power. No…

When the sensation gave the feeling of questioning…I knew then, what it was that I wanted. What I'd always wanted.

I wanted control.

And when I sent those feelings back…I felt…lighter.

I felt…accepted.

I felt accepted in a way only _he_ had done before me. It brought me to tears. I felt myself wish, for all of this to be over, to be reunited with him, even if it meant to die. I knew then…I was willing to give it all up, my home, my friends, my _life_, if it meant I could have him again.

* * *

They all felt the immense pressure coming from her body. They saw the blaze of light erupt from her form, turning into a shell, a sphere of protection. Soft pulsing echoes of energy wafted off of the protective barrier, drawing the attention of even those ready to raze the castle to ruins from above. Everyone on the battlefield watched as the sphere seemed to radiate with power. And for a moment, they all _felt _the true existence of such a destructive force.

Horror filled their hearts as they realized _this_ was their end, to be crushed violently, without a care, as if nothing. To face the fury of a _Goddess_ that could cast them down in a single wave of her hand.

And then the sensation vanished. It vanished as the sphere began to shrink, the violent flares it gave off, calming slowly. Smaller, smaller, smaller still it shrunk until it was no larger than a human was tall. And then slowly, the light stripped away, revealing Sailor Saturn once again. She was wearing what her friends had come to call her 'Ascended' garb, the black lace gloves crawling up her arms like crossing webs of elegance, the same to the black socks that reached just below her thighs, her Senshi uniform changing as it did before. All beheld her new form, her beauty, as the dark maroon bow on her lower back swung in the lunar winds.

The light swirled around her still, gathering at her back where it flared and split into eight glowing violet points of light. The wings gave off soft traces of particles of energy, echoing outward faintly.

Silence reigned. They were stunned.

And yet…her wings shimmered, they shuddered violently. Tears welled up, and began cascading down her face.

* * *

_"I believe these belong to you, Tomoe-san."_

_**He held out Hotaru's books.**_

_"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Oh come now. That's a nice illusion you have there, but once I figured it out, it fell. You left these behind in your rush to leave Tomoe-san."_

**I saw it all. Every memory.**

_"…I shouldn't be wasting my time with this…but I hate it when the truth is muddled…_

_I didn't defeat her. She defeated me. My goal was solely to stop her from using her World Ending attack. The details are…classified…but suffice it to say I got my ass handed to me. If it weren't for a bit of luck-_

_**Hotaru**** broke-****in ****here.** "And the fact that you're a massive flirt."_

**All the time we spent together. All the things we shared.**

_"Hotaru, is Hotaru. Sailor Saturn is Hotaru, but Hotaru is Hotaru first. If **Hotaru** needs my help, I'll help. The rest of you can go suck on a bullet."_

**All I wanted was him. All I _wanted_ was for him to be back.**

**But I knew he wouldn't come back.**

**I accepted that…finally.**

**And then I came to realize…**

**I didn't want to lose the rest of my family.**

_"Well…there…is a long term thing you can do."_

_**Everyone stopped at his hesitation…or what they thought was hesitation.**_

_"What?"_

_"Become them." **He**** pointed**** his**** thumb ****back**** at**** the**** other ****Senshi.**_

* * *

They watched her tiara crack. A loud splintering sound echoed through the battlefield. The golden band shattered to pieces, crumbling to the ground. Her wings exploded outwards, bursting into fragmented orbs of light. Her outfit seemed to fray, before shredding off into wisps of light. They stared, the side of the Moon fearing the end of their only chance at survival, the side of the Erasers just as confused, some wanting to feel elated for victory, but a heavy presence refuting it.

Her eyes had closed. Tears streaming down her face as she recalled everything…including his last true wish to her. Lids opened, revealing to the world glowing orbs. Yet where once were deep powerful violet, now rest a dark, empty grey. Her uniform shred entirely, leaving just faint glowing wisps of light covering her personal areas, floating like ribbons surrounding her body.

She took a step forward.

* * *

Hotaru rose her left arm, gently lifting her fingers to point at the Army before her. A small light shot from her wrist, forming into a single ring. The ring tinted pink, then darkened to a deep red. The ring seemed to ripple inwards, splitting into two circles, creating two rings of light, one slightly smaller than the other. Before everyone's eyes, at four points around the ring, inside the small space between circles, formed two points of light in between what looked like an upside-down V shape. These strange symbols appeared at the north, west, east, and southern points of the ring. Inside the twin circles, in the heart, formed the symbol of Mars, the circle leading into an arrow pointed north-east. The crest of Mars seemed to flicker, unstable, however. In seconds, the crest shimmered into the exact same symbol that was on the sides of the double-circle, before the symbol of Mars seemed to trace itself along the edges of light.

A moment after the strange glyph formed, a small red orb launched from Hotaru's palm, slamming into it. They watched the orb become sucked into the glyph, the glyph itself seeming to distort, almost as if the center of it were reaching forward.

Moments later, the glyph got sucked into its own core, a blinding flare of red erupting into view, before a _massive _sphere of flame slammed into the group of warriors under the Eraser banner. The screams of their deaths echoed across the battlefield, everyone oblivious to the odd spatial distortion appearing high above the Lunar land.

In the blink of an eye, an entire section of her forces destroyed, Adrianna recoiled from the girl's empty gaze, before screaming a command for her aerial forces to bombard the battlefield.

Flares lit up the night sky, streaks of energy beams, missiles, and all manner of ordinance ripped from the fleet above, screaming towards the battlefield just in front of the castle.

As panic set into her allies, all of them knowing that such a bombardment would have heavy casualties, if not wipe them all out entirely, Hotaru gently rose her hand just above her head, another double ring of light forming in place with a soft **thunk**. In seconds, another glyph formed, this one pale white, holding within what looked like the form of two vertical lines and two horizontal lines at the four cardinal directions around a small dot, along with four more, much smaller lines in between them. At the center of the glyph formed the upward golden crescent, that was the symbol of the Lunar Kingdom, before it took the shape of the other symbols. The glyph seemed to pulse, a shimmering wall appearing, all of the ordinance loosed towards the Kingdom smashing against it.

As the light and flames cleared, gasps from both sides rang out.

Not a single thing was touched.

A point of Hotaru's wrist, and once again, a glyph came into existence. This one holding odd markings, two V shapes, one upside down with its tip touching the proper one, and four lines, two horizontal, above and below the V's and two vertical, to the sides. Loosely, they resembled a crude looking hourglass-like shape. In the center formed the crest of Pluto, before the Hourglass took precedence. There was a pulse, a distortion of air, as the glyph collapsed. They all stared, Adriana's face falling as in seconds, each one of the ships in her fleet seemed to waiver. Some exploded, others banked sharply into nearby ships before combusting, and still others just seemed to crumble, rusted over.

Hotaru had called forth _time_ itself, forcing those ships to be destroyed now, how they would _later_.

* * *

The Lunar Army was _awed_. The nearly naked teenage girl was _decimating_ the enemy forces. The power she wielded went _far _beyond their comprehension, the army shocked, amazed and in disbelief at her prowess, her power to just _command_ the world.

The Senshi, however, knew better.

_This_ was Sailor Saturn's **true **power. The power over Destruction itself. It was as Kai, as _Zero_ had said long ago: Destruction comes in many forms, and Sailor Saturn was the very avatar of that destruction. She held no elemental alignment, unlike the Senshi. She was not of only _one_ thing. She was of **all.** She was Life, she was Death. She was the beginning and end of all existence. And she was granted the power of a _Concept_.

Whatever words she had spoken, just before the change…whatever happened that completely shredded her uniform…it had granted her power beyond compare.

* * *

Hotaru pointed, and with another odd sounding **thunk**, yet _**another**_ glyph took form. At its sides were N shapes with a vertical line through them, before the symbol of Mercury formed next to them, followed by the symbol for Neptune. The planetary symbols flickered back and forth in the core of the glyph, before taking form into the slashed N, as a pale blue sphere slammed into it. From the glyph, formed a gigantic icicle, one that seemed to be _growing _from the glyph, before the glyph collapsed, the massive slab of frozen water launching itself into the sky. They watched, captivated as the icicle seemed to shatter, an echoing **crack **raging through the air, before a loud shrill whistling noise echoed, the hundreds, no _thousands _of smaller icicles whizzing through the air. Everywhere the icicles landed, was covered in frost, before shattering.

Once again, she had decimated a large portion of the army in a single stroke.

A wall of warriors raced for her, trying to box her in. She knelt down to the ground, touching it gently, where a green light shimmered, forming another glyph. This one was that of a circle with a single line emerging from its bottom, flanked by two straight lines next to it. The curved, connected lines of the crest of Uranus gave way to that of the symbol that the Senshi recognized as Wind.

And yet nothing they thought was going to happen, happened.

It was fast. Faster than their eyes could track, but for a brief moment, the glyph flickered with an oddly shaped 4.

Hundreds of dark green vines ripped from the ground, wrapping around, tangling and engulfing everyone whom had charged her. Adrianna stepped back in shock.

And then _another_ one formed.

At its core formed the symbol of Venus. At the sides formed an upwards pointing triangle, a single vertical line reaching from tip and extending down through and past it, looking like a crude arrow. However, unlike with the other glyphs, as the rings flared first a bright yellow, the symbol of two dots next to the upside-down V appeared next to the arrow shape, and the array flared a metallic silver. The glyph seemed to rise from Hotaru's feet, rising up and converting the vines into solid metal chains.

She held out her arms, palms arced slightly, and two deep green lights appeared. The glyphs that formed mirrored one another, the symbol for Wind appearing again, but flanked by the Arrow shapes from before, as the core flared with the sign of Jupiter. The glyphs flared with light, before condensing around Hotaru's wrists, as her hands crackled with electricity, before arcing outwards and slamming into the chains, electrocuting those whom were tangled in them.

* * *

Unseen by any, high above the battlefield, formed a distortion. Multiple colors faded in and out of reality, the air itself seeming to twist and bend. Slowly, as if emerging from the depth of the sea, formed an island, a large spire reaching towards the empty heavens above.

A single, glittering shimmer dropped from the land-mass' edge…

* * *

One more glyph appeared before her. Streams of light wafted off of Hotaru, before spiraling around in front of her, between her hands, arms outstretched. They twisted and contorted, looking as if summoning a cocoon, before bursting outward, revealing a _very _familiar cross tipped staff.

**The glyph began to form, a single triangle at first, resting upside down, alone.**

The staff seemed to shudder, the extended horizontal tips of the cross seeming to suddenly collapse inward, before the rest of the horizontal bars seemed to rotate, becoming one with the vertical. Then, the ringed portion split. Echoing with a loud clattering noise, three portions of the ring seemed to shift into the single vertical shaft, creating a single pole with an odd curve to it.

**Three more triangles appeared, each one at the tips of the first, a single ring of grey surrounding the center triangle.**

The remaining odd curve seemed to sharpen, before lengthening immensely. The shaft shimmered silver. Inscribed along the shaft in dark violet, were symbols, spiraling around, curving through one another like strands of DNA. Unknown to any except her, the symbols were 'letters' written in the hymmnos dialect. To everyone else, it was gibberish, but to her it made sense.

_**Diviega oz Ruinien: Izanagi**_

_(Divine blade of destruction: Izanagi)_

**Another three triangles appeared, these were smaller, and formed at the three open spaces, tips pointed outwards, around the center triangle.**

She grasped the ornate scythe in both hands, body shimmering a heavy violet. Her eyes were closed, body loose, relaxed.

**At its core, the cross tipped h of the symbol of Saturn appeared. The glyph gave off a soft violet pulse, as the crest of Saturn became encased in the glyph of Chaos.**

Adrianna was stuck. Hell so were the few soldiers around her. As were all on the battlefield. They couldn't move, paralyzed by a nameless fear that had gripped their hearts. Their eyes widened, horror filling them as the girl took a breath, raising her arms above her head, pulling the scythe back.

* * *

Everything stopped.

The shimmer appeared behind Hotaru, noting her growth, noting her lack of clothing.

And _definitely_ noting her **power**.

The figure surrounded by shimmering lights smiled to itself, before 'stepping' forward, entwining glowing streams with her fingers.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open, a surge of power shooting through her.

An echoing feeling, a deep, powerful spark, as if something lost had been found.

The world became coated in black scribbles. It was as if the world itself had shattered.

Yet on the glyph before her, there seemed to be a clean break. One, long, black line. She tensed herself, and swung.

* * *

…_**Silence is…**_

…_**a vision of being free…**_

* * *

Celebrations were all over the kingdom. The Erasers had been defeated, entirely wiped out thanks to the assistance of one being.

The shimmer that had descended, the one whom sent the girl that changed _everything_. The kingdom was saved, their foes completely destroyed.

The glyph that Hotaru had summoned, somehow _captured_ the essence of each and every single Eraser. Every one of them, guided by their Queen to destroy the Unified Sol System, was destroyed when Hotaru swung her blade down. The glyph had split in two, before bursting out with a violent violet light.

Every single Eraser split in two, just like the glyph.

The shimmer had revealed itself, after Hotaru's rush of power faded, to the shock of the kingdom.

Hotaru, returning to her normal self, had slapped him with all her strength, then grabbed his reeling head and kissed him with everything she had.

Chibi-Usa, or Lady, as she had inherited, slipped up behind him and pulled him into a hug while Hotaru was making out with him. She beckoned Ami over as well, and the three girls simply engulfed Zero with their wild emotions.

"You have our thanks, Zero Shinzaki. Your efforts, your assistance, leading Sailor Saturn to access her true power, have saved us all." Zero just shook his head. He didn't do a damn thing till the very end and they bloody well knew it.

"See, daddy? I told you it would be a good idea to take a look!"

Everyone froze. The little girl was looking up at Zero with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"You little minx, you did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Ass."

"Learned from the best, daddy."

He sighed and shook his head.

"She's not mine."

"Yes I am."

"No, you're not. You just call me that."

"I'm totally yours."

"Stop putting ideas in their heads!"

"What ideas? It's true!"

"Only technically."

"And that's the best kind."

Heads bounced back and forth as Zero and the little girl had their very confusing conversation.

"Can we please clarify this? I'd like to leave with my nuts intact."

"Depends on what kind of intact you're talking about. Those three look rather eager for you."

"Mikoto!"

"What? You'd say it!"

"I know…that's the problem…beat me to it."

"Oh you know you love me daddy."

"_WOULD__ YOU__ STOP?__"_

"Nope."

"Insufferable…"

"And cute too!"

"Yes, yes…I don't know _how_ you're a part of me…"

"There, there daddy. When a man and a woman love each other very much-

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU SHOWED UP!"

She just continued to smile. He slapped his forehead with his right hand, groaning.

"My gods, I just got bested in a battle of wits by a child who isn't a child."

"I told you, I learned from the best!"

"Learned my ass." He crossed his arms and stared at the little girl. "You had that information in you when you were created."

"Exactly. Of course…" She trailed her finger along his arm. "That's not the _only _part of you that's been in me."

He just stared at her. "The mental imagery you've just spawned is beyond all comprehensible levels of 'fucked'. Congratulations, you've probably just ruined my entire reputation."

"It's not my fault if someone automatically assumes 'dick' when they hear those words. Besides, I can't help it if I have your blood."

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"I'm bored. Singing only helps for so long. Tormenting people, now _that__'__s_ a game that can last forever!"

"My pseudo-daughter, ladies and gentlemen. She'll be trailing me around everywhere but the bedroom."

"Unless I'm cold."

"Unless you're cold. But I'm kicking you out whenever the fun stuff is about to start."

"Bastard. How am I supposed to learn?"

"The knowledge should be in your head already, remember? Formed from a portion of my soul and all."

"Bah, I meant hands-on experience!"

"Well when we find another planetary existence that can take a physical form I'll bind it so you can rape the ever loving fuck out of it, happy?"

"YAY! My daddy's the best!" She cried, jumping into his arms.

Everyone was stunned. No words could be spoken, for their minds were still back where the girl was talking about something else of his being in her.

"Daddy I think we broke them."

"Of course we did. That always-**MELON!****"**

The sudden force of his yell made everyone jump, snapping them out of their stupor.

"Why does that always work, daddy?"

"Hell if I know."

Hotaru sputtered. "I…you…_**daddy**_?"

Zero sighed, as the little one crawled around to his back, while still on him, like a spider.

"I died. Plain and simple. I threw everything I had into that last effort. **Division**** by**** Zero**I called it. Though this one here, (Mikoto smiled brightly) renamed it, 'Althena's Light'. The first name didn't come as some egotistical namesake personal attack, but as a concept. The concept of dividing by zero had become such a memorable thing on the internet that speculation ran rampant. It was a joke that anyone who tried, let alone succeeded, would instantly summon a black hole and doom the entire planet. So I took that idea and compressed gravity to the point of complete and utter annihilation. She wanted to sleep, and since the cannon had already fired, there was no way I could destroy the Photosphere without doing it.

We all know that if the Photosphere fell, it would crash right into the heart of Japan…too much death without cause. So, I gave myself up, hoped I could find a way out at the last second but…that didn't happen. I died, and I fell into the afterlife."

"There, Daddy met Lady Tiamat again, and she offered him a choice, continue along the path to his end…or make a new path. She said that there was an opening in the World, for a new Lord of Dreams."

"I asked her if I could see Hotaru again, and she said that if I took the position, after a time, I might be able to, but that was something she didn't have any control over. So, I took the position of Lord of the Dream Realm."

"The Dream Realm had been without a proper Ruler for a few millennia now, so when he came, claiming that position, the World reacted, and took parts of his essence."

"That was unexpected, and not all that pleasant. However, the result was the little girl on my back. She was created from my blood and soul, as well as the essence of the Dream World itself. From that time on, she's called me her father, because technically, I am."

"So basically he banged a dimension."

"Dimensional pimp, hard at work."

The little girl snorted. "Maybe if you didn't constantly have Hotaru on your mind. By the way, Lady, you have an _incredible _rack."

Zero's eyes closed. "Must you be perverted now?"

"You're not. Someone's gotta do it."

Chibi-Usa just laughed. "Yeah, she's definitely been made from you."

"See what I have to live with? I'm enough for me but now I've got a little girl running around with my knowledge and mannerisms."

Ami frowned slightly. "She's…named after…Mikoto…"

The little girl shook her head. "Not named after. **Am.**"

Everyone stared at her.

"This is something you never told me." Zero admitted, just as surprised as the others.

"Never asked. I died. Committed suicide not long after you vanished. I always knew you were alive somewhere, and I knew that being stuck in a human body would simply slow me down, so I threw it aside. I kept you always in my thoughts, even after my death, so when you came to the Realm, my soul, which was grasping onto the remnant strands of your energy, was pulled along into this body."

"…she…you…were that devoted to me?"

"Of course!" She stated, as if shocked. Then she blinked.

"Oh…I suppose I didn't tell you. After my father died my mother basically turned herself into a cock-slut, fucking everything that walked into her view. Well, the guy she ended up marrying after that was tolerable enough, but it was like she'd completely ignored that my birth father ever existed. It hurt…it hurt a lot…and I was lonely, and a freak because I could make things happen with Wind that were never meant to. And then I met you."

Hotaru finished for her. "And you…fell in love with him, didn't you?"

"I fell in love with his **concept**. The concept of a person who understands, and guides. The Concept of a person who hates just as much as he loves. I fell for his existence, because he gave me purpose, he gave me hope…life…" She trailed off.

"Nobody understood…what it was like…until I met him. Both parents dead, comfortably living on his own…able to literally _fuck_ the world in whatever way he wanted…being with him…being _taught _by him was the most incredible thing I'd ever experienced. And then he met you all…and his life kept getting worse and worse."

She held her palm out in front of her, face up. Swirls of dark energy began wafting off of it. Speaking softly, she surprised the group even further.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted to cut you all to ribbons. You hurt him. **Hurt **the man I loved. I wanted to wipe you all off the face of the planet, consequences be damned."

The fierce glow in her eyes emphasized her point. "You were the source of his new pain, and I hated you all. But I knew…even though your very continued existences as a whole hurt him…he would keep pushing until that damn strand of fate that connected your past with his past was gone, and only the connections he made himself remained. So I stayed my hand…and when he died…I had nothing left."

She turned back to him. "My soul…_our _soul is in this body because we never let go of you. We never let go of the knowledge that you _denied _death before…you could do it again. And you did. And when we felt your call…your desperate plea, the Replekia, for help in destroying the one thing that could ruin all your dreams…we reached out to it. And we became this. Your wish…to see her again…to see **them** again, we felt it. And I knew…I knew that if I focused…if I **desired**…I could be with you again."

Tears were running down her cheeks. "And I knew, that if I was with you, I could keep you from doing something so **STUPID** ever again."

"…Sorry…Miko."

"I know you are…you've been sorry all your life…because you keep getting pulled into shit you don't need to be in. You should be with _them_ not Lord of Dreams. But you took up the mantle because you have a bigger heart than you should…and I'm glad you did. I'm going to follow you wherever you go…because _you_ are my daddy now. And that's…that's the best thing I could ever wish for."

She clung to him tighter.

"I love you too Miko."

"He loves you. I don't fully understand it…I have ideas, and they're probably right, but he loves you. All friggin three of you."

"Oi, oi!"

She continued. "He's loved Hotaru forever because she is like him, powerful, uncontrollable, and definitely worth having as a partner. He loves Ami's intelligence, her spirit, her drive, and her willingness to take logic and **rape **it up the ass to make something work for her."

Both of them blushed, Ami heavier than Hotaru. "And he loves Lady because of what she represents. A girl of the light, who was seduced to darkness through her fears, but then turned back…and later embraced both. He loves you because of your acceptance, your comprehension. The rack helps too."

Usagi laughed. "Yeah, that's definitely something he'd say."

"Alpha." Hotaru said. Mikoto snorted. "That was fast."

"You called him a Dimensional Pimp, didn't you? I know him…he's the type of guy girls fall for, whether they want to or not. And he does have too big a heart than is good for him. So, I'm stating my place. Alpha."

Zero blinked. "…you…sure…"

"No. Not entirely. I don't think I'll ever get used to the thought of sharing you…but…Usagi's like a sister to me, and Ami's close enough. I can deal."

"Besides, _someone _had to help Hotaru with her…frustrations."

Everyone looked at Mikoto again.

"…you…watched…"

"Hey, I said **he** was the one who took forever to look back at this world. Not my fault I got some of the _good_ parts."

"…you…_are _gonna share right?"

"**ZERO!****"** The three exclaimed.

"Maaaaybe."

After a while of the others laughing at both Zero's and the three girl's plight, Haruka had to sober the mood. For once…unwillingly.

"I don't wanna ruin the fun. I really don't. But…what happened to…_her?_"

Surprisingly, Zero and Mikoto both, gave a small smile.

"Pandora." He called out.

In seconds a swirl of strange dark energy appeared, whipping around until it formed a girl who looked just over Mikoto's age, with long violet hair pulled back in a ponytail, two bangs framing her face. She wore a simple black cloak covering everything. She leaned forward in a bow.

"You called, master?"

"Pan…dora…?" Hotaru muttered.

"Yep. I promised her eternal rest…but after a few generations, it seems she got tired of sleeping so much. So she tracked me down, and asked if I could give her something to do. So, I told her to become one of my guards. Since she was just a spirit, we made her a new form, and gave her an actual name."

"You…named her after one of Saturn's moons…"

"Fitting, isn't it?"

The girl just smiled, happy to be useful, happy to be wanted…happy to be loved.

"I've been working hard…to make amends for all the horrible things I did. Command or not…I still did them. I must atone for my part in the deaths of so many. And…" She lowered her head, until Mikoto slipped off Zero and slid an arm around the older girl's waist, causing her to smile.

"I…want to be with my family. I hope…you can understand that, Other Me."

Hotaru walked forward. Her eyes were hard. The two locked eyes, both girls subconsciously noting how similarly they looked.

"If anything happens to him that you couldn't have prevented, and I was unable to be by his side…I'll kill you myself."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hotaru smirked, pulling the other girl into a hug. "Then I think we can get along _just_ fine."

* * *

It was then explained what the landmass was that had appeared in the space between the Moon and the Earth. Zero told them all that the conceptual plane, the "Dream World" existed as a sort of shell within and yet around the planet. Formed by the Dream Energy of sleeping sentient beings, it existed both around and inside the planet. When he took the mantle of "Dream Lord" he became ruler of that world, and made a fragment of it his own.

Using that "Reality Marble" he created his island, his castle, and his tower, as tribute to his people. The seven fragments of his mind that were once used to keep all mental intrusion out, were now turned into guardians for the world, each one placed at seven points, each one guarding a section of the world, keeping it going. Kira happened to be one of those guardians, as somewhere in the back of his subconscious, long before he accessed the contract they made in his past life, he always felt her existence.

The island he made could go between realms as he chose, and would basically forever sit in the conceptual space between Earth and the Moon, where the "outer shell" of the Dream World was. It was pure luck, he said, that allowed him to see the war raging on in the Moon Kingdom. And from there, he decided it was time to act, time to push the limits of his new role.

"I have no true allegiance to anyone but myself and my world. Anything that threatens it I can move against."

He further explained that anywhere there was sentient life, he could appear. That meant each world that had a planetary kingdom, even if it was defunct at the moment, he could transport himself, or his island to. Conceptually, he could be anywhere, at any time, but physically his island could only manifest in one location. It could be viewed from anywhere basically though, considering that if he kept it in a certain space, he could be at all places at once, or at least visible from there.

He went to state that Pandora was now a Child of Light, the designation given to the highest order of Tower Guardians. She, along with Mikoto, were now his two direct personal guards. Anything that could get past the individual seven guardians of the Realm, and threatened the tower would then have to contend with these two. Their powers were on par with the original Sailor Saturn, and not reduced in any capacity. And should things get dire, they were "installed" with a personal Reality Marble generator that would activate and convert their immediate space into locations where they were in full control. Both had access to the Tower, and the Replekia, and should anything manage to get past them, he would then be able to bring about the full might of the Dream World, and the Tower, Infinitia (named after his old home).

And should that not be enough, he could perform a galactic version of the Division By Zero, using the Infinitia as an amplifier, as well as bouncing his desire along _every_ living being, causing each of them to subconsciously overload their Dream Energy, and become consumed from within. All these resonance fields would then combine and detonate, throwing everything into total destruction.

"However," he added "that is an ability that has to be approved of by Tiamat herself. Literally I have to be the last in line against something that threatens reality as a whole." He explained.

"It was a failsafe he added in case something got lucky and managed to corrupt him for its bidding." Pandora explained. "Such power on its own should not exist, but Reality itself requires a method of reconfiguration, should anything go wrong."

"So…will we be able to come visit?"

"I'm gonna be forging gateways in certain locations. There's a town on Earth actually, in America called 'Twin Seeds'. Not long ago, while the mantle of Dream Lord was still unfilled, the Lord of Nightmares, the dark counterpart to my role, tried to take over all three realms. He almost succeeded, if it weren't for one of his own turning against him, and recruiting the first pair of beings he found with a strong enough Courage Ideya to take on an otherworldly force. From there, their town became saturated in otherworldly forces, as their battle spilled into the physical plane before the Lord of Nightmares was defeated.

That town literally sits on the edge of reality, between the physical world and the Dream World. So I'm going to visit there and see what I can do about turning the borders into a gateway between realms. If I can, then I'll be able to make a smaller version and set them up in other locations. So yes, you should be able to come visit soon. Just remember, time doesn't truly exist there. It's a nexus basically, a void in the time stream."

Pluto nodded. "Yes. Passing through that realm is the easiest and most preferred way to go through time and space at once. Depending on the location you try to access from, you can easily appear anywhere, at any time."

"Daddy…" Mikoto tugged on Zero's arm. "We should go. We have a lot to do."

Zero nodded, pulling Hotaru into a tight hug and a kiss. Hotaru stepped aside for Usagi to do the same, who then let Ami just hold him for a few moments.

"I'll see you all soon again. You'll be the first to know once I make that gateway."

"You better not take forever!" Usagi jabbed him in the chest.

"I wont, I promise."

Pandora held out her hand, and in a flicker of a glyph of a ringed cross stabbed into an infinity symbol, with six sword shapes spread like wings surrounding the cross, a swirling ripple of air appeared, and the three stepped through.

Hotaru sighed, happy that by holding on to hope, she was proven correct.

_I promise…I won't let anything separate us again._

* * *

**Final**** A/N: **Ahh! After Ten-thousand years I'm free! It's time to conquer Earth!

*cough* ahem uhh, I don't know where that came from.

It's been too long. A long wait. This has gone through multiple revisions. I know I said to a certain someone it would be done before Inception was…but…

Well, blame Astoria. She was far more awesome than I intended her to become, and that story (pun partially intended) dominated my mind. But now, finally, it's done.

As I felt that this story didn't have enough of Hotaru being a pure badass, this epilogue has a good amount of that. Elemental manipulations pushed to their extremes, each glyph bearing her connection to the Senshi, as well as a connection to the power of Destruction itself. The Moon Kingdom is back, almost erased, and then saved.

Hotaru's full power was unleashed because she was 'touched' by Mikoto, who was connected to the tower. Mikoto touching her, allowed her to tap into the tower itself, which was formed from the memories and energies of her planet's alternate sister. When she touched it, the powers of the Original Sailor Saturn, the mindless one, fused with the powers of the Second Sailor Saturn, the calm one, the one that eventually would meet the first Zero. The gibberish she spoke was Hotaru acknowledging the tower's existence, and claiming herself as an inhabitant of Infinitia, which was the world one half of her fused soul used to live on.

**Lactvoodle:**it has been far too long, and for that I'm sorry. But its here. The last was truly the "final" chapter, and this is merely the "after the end" the epilogue. But even so…Zero lives, Hotaru is as powerful as He (actually it should be the other way around, considering that its only _now _that he's being fueled by a concept), and the worlds are safe again.

**Dragon ****and**** Sword**** Master:**And finally it ends. Zero has returned, stronger than before, now capable of matching Hotaru's power, that she is now fully conscious of. And he gets the ladies. And a daughter. And a not-sister. So yeah. He made out pretty well in the end.

Finally, its all over. It's finally done. I wish to thank all of my readers, all of the ones who reviewed, and those who pushed through the admittedly shitty first half. Honestly, if I get the urge, I may re-write that whole first half…then again, I probably wont, to show the evolution of my ideas, and my style.

See you next game.


End file.
